Dragon Master
by Nightstar Fury
Summary: What if Hiccup was taken by Toothless, and faked his own death? What if Astrid was the one blamed for Hiccup being taken? What happens when a mysterious dragon rider who goes by Ryder shows up 5 years later and demands her safety? Read to find out more. Rated M. {Hiccup & Astrid Pairing}
1. Ryder

**Dragon Master**

 **Author;** Nightstar Fury from Nightstar Productions.

 **Rated;** M for various things that will happen.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own HTTYD, Brave, or any of the songs I use. Everything belongs to its original creator/artist!

 **Chapter 1:** **The Dragon Rider.**

 _Smack!_ Another slap came to the young female's cheek, her blue eyes glistened with new tears as she brought a hand to her stinging cheek. "Stupid girl...Its your fault!" Yelled a villager walking away. It was like this all the time, she was publically beaten and humiliated by the village. Ever since that day when the chief's son, Hiccup was taken by a Night Fury. The blonde haired girl struggled to her feet as she limped back home, to her small shack on the village outskirts. Her parents were dead, she lived alone. As she walked she heard the comments get spat her way.

"Useless."

"You'll never amount to anything."

"Whore..."

"Slut..."

"Traitor. Why do we keep you around?!"

"Its her fault that the chief's son was taken..." The whispers never stopped but she kept walking.

"It should of been her..."

"Worthless Astrid Hofferson..." She made it home and slammed the door shut as she fell against the door to her rear, crying her eyes out. Her body was sore from the beating she sustained only moments ago. It was her fault. If she hadn't been distracting Hiccup that day, he wouldn't of been taken.

Astrid sat there for maybe an hour, just thinking about everything that happened since that day 5 years ago. Astrid forced herself up again, beginning to clean herself up as her memories consumed her, they haunted her. Hiccup was in her position, he was the one constantly picked on and teased, called worthless, useless and more. Hiccup suffered more but that didn't matter now. Since the day he was taken, everyone almost honored him as some sort of importance. And she was the one who took all the hate, they all blamed her for it. She had nothing to her name anymore. No honor, no importance. No anything.

She looked over seeing the water boiling now, she carried it to the tub and poured it in with the cold water that was already there, the temperature seemed to even out. She undressed slowly and stepped in with a hiss, biting her lip from the pain. She closed her eyes as she remembered that day when it all started.

 **/Flashback/**

 _5 years ago. It was such a long time now. It was a quiet night before the raid hit, Hiccup and Astrid had been best friends. She was one of the only ones there for him after he got his beatings, she helped him out. Tending his injuries and holding him when he cried. Hiccup and Astrid met when they were 6, and were almost inseparable after that. Hiccup had no friends before her, he was always seen eating out of the garbage late at night. Astrid used to sneak him food, they'd talk for hours. Even as they got older, they stayed close friends. She always defended him from the other teens and when someone threatened to strike her, Hiccup took the beating instead as Astrid only watched in horror. She'd wait until everyone left before rushing to his side._

 _Hiccup was 15, like herself. When they were old enough to join dragon training, no one was more excited than Astrid. Hiccup used to rave about it so he could kill dragons like everyone else and finally make his father proud. But he became distant after a raid, claiming to of shot down a Night Fury. Everyone laughed at him, Astrid shied away hearing him take the verbal abuse, she didn't look up at him. But, in training. Hiccup had gotten better, stronger. He was actually surpassing her and she was growing very jealous about it because the one who did best would get the honor of killing their first dragon in the kill ring, in front of the entire village. Hiccup became the celebrity of Berk, everyone always wanting to be his friend while Astrid was cast aside._

 _The day she and Hiccup had to face off, was the worst day of her life. Hiccup had been chosen to kill the dragon, Astrid only saw anger. The next day, no one expected. Hiccup was supposed to face the Monstrous Nightmare but for once, there was a day time raid. All the teens were permitted to fight, even Hiccup. His father had never been prouder seeing his son fend off dragons without having to kill them. Astrid watched as people clapped for him and shouted his name with such excitement. Astrid had enough, she marched right up to Hiccup with her ax in his face._

 _"What's going on with you!" Astrid demanded from him._

 _"I–I don't know what you're talking about..." Hiccup said quickly._

 _"Don't lie to me, Hiccup! No one just gets as good as you do, start talking!" Astrid yelled._

 _"Astrid what is all this about..." Stoick the Chief of the tribe walked over now._

 _"He's been cheating in the ring! How else would he get so good!" Astrid stated now._

 _"This...isn't really the time to be having this out..." Hiccup said nervously now. There was a loud roar through out the area. The only one who didn't see it coming was Hiccup. A Night Fury swooped in and grabbed Hiccup, then flying off with the rest of the dragons._

 _"HICCUP!" Stoick yelled out in grief. It was in that moment, Astrid became the most hated person on Berk. All eyes were on her, and they were angry too. Stoick turned to face her, his heavy steps actually scared her in to backing up a little, "What did you do!" His angry voice boomed through out the village. Astrid didn't understand, what had she done. She only confronted Hiccup about why he was suddenly so good and got carried off by a Night Fury of all dragons. "My son is gone, because of you! If you hadn't distracted him, he would of seen that devil coming!" Stoick yelled at her making her cower in fear. Astrid's eyes widened, Hiccup being taken was her fault. Because if she hadn't let her jealousy take over, Hiccup would of been able to dodge the dragon and still be there with them. Astrid understood now, they all blamed her for him being taken._

 _There were searches for weeks afterwards for Hiccup but there was never anything. No signs of him, no word about him. Neighboring tribes never saw a Night Fury carrying off a 15 year old boy with brown hair and forest green eyes. The people of Berk had ignored Astrid since the day Hiccup was taken, but that one day, Stoick did return with something. The tattered and torn clothing that Hiccup had been wearing that day. It was covered in old blood and barely any left of the actual cloth. It was that day, Stoick gave up his searches after saying there was no chance Hiccup was still alive. Where he found the clothes was torn up, blast and burn marks, dried blood and claw marks._

 _It was also this day that the village started to show more aggression towards Astrid. It started with casual tripping and purposely running in to her. Then it was physical and verbal abuse towards her. That was only a month after Hiccup was taken. A funeral was held with no body and Stoick was never the same again. His wrath only grew and his anger for Astrid was unheard of. He'd even gone as far to say the only reason she wasn't sent off was because he promised her father he'd make sure she stayed alive before he died. He did just that, he made sure she was alive after every beating she received. It's been like that for the last 5 years. Astrid still took part in fighting when the raids happened, she was a good warrior but no one cared when she captured or took down a dragon. They just kept going without a word to her._

 **/End Flashback/**

Astrid opened her eyes to banging on the door. For a moment terror took over as she wanted to stay hidden incase it was more people coming to hurt her. She honestly didn't know how much more she could take. It was a moment like this where she wished the Night Fury had taken her or killed her on the spot. "OPEN THE DOOR!" Stoick's voice rang out loudly, shaking the small shack she resided in. Astrid gulped as she got out of the water and quickly dressed herself to answer it. She saw Stoick there. Astrid said nothing as her eyes cast downward from the large man before her. She didn't speak a word in fear of being hurt again. Stoick had never personally hurt her, but he didn't stop the others who did. "Good. You're still alive..." He said in a cold voice. Astrid bit back her tears, wishing Hiccup was there to stop this. He never would of let this happen. Stoick turned to leave now as Astrid found her voice.

"Why...Why do you even keep me alive anymore..." Astrid asked in a tone barely above a whisper.

"Do not speak to me. It because of you my son is gone, and you will live with that until the day you die." Stoick told her. She'd had enough, more than enough. Astrid whipped out her ax, thrusting it in his hands now and cutting him off from walking away. He narrowed his eyes seeing her actions.

"No! Do it! Just do it already. I'm sick of this...I'd rather be dead than be abused every day!" Astrid yelled at him now. "Just like Hiccup was before he was taken!" Astrid added coldly.

"Don't you speak my son's name! He was loved by everyone in this village until you got him taken and killed." Stoick yelled back, Astrid didn't even flinch.

"He was hated, just like me! Hated until you saw what he do with dragons! Sorry I wanted to know how the hell he went from Hiccup the Useless, which everyone in the village referred to him as to some great dragon fighter!" Astrid snapped at Stoick now.

"Dragon raid!" Yelled a villager running by.

"It's the dragon rider, leading them again!" Said another. Stoick threw Astrid's ax to the ground and walked away.

"Stay out of the way...We don't need anyone else taken..." Stoick spat at her before heading in to the raid. It was dark, a normal time for the raids to start. However unlike 5 years ago, these raids were organized and led by a dragon rider on the back of a Night Fury. It happened a year after Hiccup was taken, the raids being led by someone. This rider wore a black suit of armor, with the shoulder pad having the symbol of a Night Fury on it.

The raids were different since that first time a year later. Little food was taken, and the rider always freed the others dragons who had been captured. He always wore a black mask that looked like a Night Furies, spiked top and thin slits for eyes. He commanded all the dragons with a single gray staff that gave off a weird whirling like whistle sound. No one had ever gotten close to the rider, he never spoke a word and never left the back of his dragon. Astrid narrowed her eyes as she ran out now, it didn't matter what happened to her. If she died then it would make everyone including her happy.

She had to stop this, she had to try. The rider flew over head as Astrid flung her ax right at him and to her surprise, he caught it with one hand. Without another thought he flung it back with more speed as Astrid barely had time to dodge it. The rider stared at her only a moment before directing his dragon to keep moving on. Astrid picked up her ax from the ground and grumbled under her breath. The raid continued until sunrise, the rider watched everything from above then he gave the command for them to rise up and prepare to leave.

"I told you to stay out of the way!" Stoick yelled approaching her now, the sound of the Chief's loud voice made Astrid shrink in fear, cowering. The rider looked down now seeing the village all coming to the village square, panting and holding their weapons.

"I wasn't in the way! I've been right here the whole time!" Astrid said quickly.

"Don't you snap at me! You've done enough, worthless girl!" Stoick said firmly to her.

"Stepping outside was getting in the way!" Someone yelled to her, she winced.

"Then kill me!" Astrid yelled throwing her axe down angrily. "I'm so sick of being everyone's punching bag like Hiccup was! Do I have to do what he did to be liked!?" Astrid yelled. Stoick for the first time ever, raised his hand and backhanded her. It sent her to the ground.

"Don't you mention my son! You will never be able to do what he could! You want to be liked, bring him back from the dead! But you can't, he's dead because of you, Astrid!" Stoick seethed out kicking Astrid in the stomach which made her gasp out for air. A few others threw their shields at her and she started to whimper out. The dragon rider couldn't watch this anymore as he up until now had stayed silent, he couldn't believe this village would treat one of their own so cruelly. He narrowed his eyes as he started whirling his staff around as the dragons all roared out and started landing on houses but they weren't attacking.

"What is going on!" People began to ask but everyone stopped when the Night Fury let out a massive roar and landed on the ground snarling at everyone. "Night Fury!" They yelled in disbelief.

"Get it!" Someone yelled out as they neared the black dragon standing beside the rider.

"Touch my dragon and your precious village will go up in flames." The rider growled out. People backed off quickly.

"What do you want dragon rider? Why do you land here before us?" Stoick asked.

"You are not worthy of that answer." The rider remarked.

"I am the chief and this is my village! You will answer to me." Stoick stated coldly.

"Chief? What chief harms an innocent villager, and allows tribe members to partake? You're no chief." The rider said.

"Psh, her? She's nothing." Came Snotlout's voice as he pulled Astrid up by her hair making her cry out.

 _"Hiccup, Why are we still here?"_ Came the croon from the Night Fury.

 _"I can't let them hurt Astrid, Toothless..."_ Hiccup replied slowly.

"Leave the girl alone." Hiccup stated. Yes it was true. He was really Hiccup behind the mask, the boy they all believed to of died 5 years ago. He was the dragon rider, the dragon conqueror, the dragon master that led all the raids. Many people in the Archipelago knew of him by one of those titles. He flew around on his Night Fury, freeing dragons who were trapped and leading organized raids that resulted in no death on either side. It started a year after he was taken. It had all been planned but no one knew that, no one knew who he was either and that's exactly how he wanted it but he wasn't about to let them abuse Astrid for his choice.

"You gonna make me?" Snotlout remarked. Hiccup rolled his eyes from behind the mask, Snotlout was technically his cousin but was one of the main bullies in his life 5 years ago.

"As a matter of fact, that's a good idea." He smirked as he snapped his fingers and a red and black monstrous nightmare dropped down behind Snotlout and flamed up scaring him in to letting Astrid go. The rider moved towards Astrid and put out his hand, she flinched fearing to be hit and this made him frown, in fact he was furious that these people had hurt her. He could tell that it wasn't the first time either. She had old bruises on her arms and face, and Astrid was never afraid. She was fearless from what he remembered in the past.

"You can't just come here and act like you own the place!" Stoick yelled.

"Actually as long as I have the dragons under my control and I'm currently the only thing keeping them from tearing this village to pieces, I do own this place right now. So shut up." Hiccup remarked looking back to Astrid who was still cowering in fear with her eyes closed on the ground. "Give me your hand. I won't hurt you, I promise." He told her in a calmer tone. Astrid slowly moved her arms and looked at him with his hand out. Why was he talking to her? Astrid didn't understand it. She didn't want to make him angry so she gave him her hand hesitantly and he pulled her to her feet. "Are you alright?" He asked.

Astrid only gave a nod to him as Stoick grabbed her arm making him whimper, "I didn't say you could get up!" Stoick said raising his hand to strike her again, Astrid closed her eyes tightly waiting for the hit but it never came. As she opened her eyes she saw another arm over her, holding Stoick's wrist in place.

"I would highly suggest you lower you hand, chief. Hit her one more time and you'll suffer dearly." Hiccup warned him in a dangerous tone.

"This is none of your business dragon rider." Stoick said firmly.

"Oh but it is. I don't let people hurt the innocent, whether they be dragon or human. You're hurting her for no reason. I've been here the whole time and she hasn't done anything." Hiccup replied coldly. Astrid didn't get it, why was this guy defending her? Stoick pulled his wrist back now and let Astrid go.

"She cost me my only son. It was her fault he was taken by the same dragon you ride, and he was killed after being taken..." Stoick sneered out.

"I can promise you she had nothing to do with the boy being taken." There were a few gasps now as people looked at one another murmuring to one another about what he had said.

"Yes she was! It was her fault he was distracted and didn't see the dragon coming!" Yelled a villager. The Night Fury now shot a blast before their feet and they backed up.

"Lets not lie. My dragon knows when you do. Yes...I know this place now. It's the island of Berk, is it not?" Hiccup asked in a smart ass tone even though he obviously knew the answer.

"Who are you?..." Gobber asked.

"I go by many times. The dragon conqueror, dragon master...but you may call me Ryder." Ryder stated loud enough to be heard with his arms crossed over his chest standing tall. **(A/N: Hiccup will be referred to as Ryder for the time being.)**

"How do you know...that this island is Berk?..." Yelled Fishlegs from the back now.

"From the boy who was taken from here. I believe you may know him as Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third." Ryder responded now. Stoick's sword dropped to the ground with a clang now. Astrid even looked at him now, did Ryder know Hiccup? There were so many unanswered questions now as the area had gone quiet after Ryder said what he did. Stoick couldn't believe it, he'd asked everywhere if anyone had seen Hiccup in the month before finding his clothes burned, bloody, and shredded. No one had seen him, but this man claimed to of. It didn't make any sense.


	2. Questions & Answers

**Dragon Master**

 **Author;** Nightstar Fury from Nightstar Productions.

 **Rated;** M for various things that will happen.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own HTTYD, Brave, or any of the songs I use. Everything belongs to its original creator/artist!

 **Chapter 2: Questions & Answers.**

No one could find the words to talk now, it was hushed whispers around the village with their eyes on Ryder and the Night Fury staying very close to him. Hiccup had his arms crossed over his chest staying completely still. "Y–you know...Hiccup?" Astrid finally managed to say in a shaky tone.

"Correction. I _knew_ Hiccup some time ago. I should say maybe 5 years ago." Ryder replied to her. Astrid sighed, that was right. Hiccup was dead.

"How did you know him! He was carried off by a Night Fury and killed. I saw his clothes!" Stoick said angrily.

"How I know him is no concern of yours." Ryder snapped to him.

"He was my son! You tell me what you know!" Stoick yelled, the Night Fury snarled at him. Astrid looked at Ryder pleadingly now.

"Pl–please sir...W–what happened to him after he was taken...?" Astrid asked.

"Now how can I say no to a pretty face like that? Very well, I will tell you what I know. The rest have to leave." Ryder stated. Astrid felt heat rising to her cheeks now when Ryder said she had a pretty face.

"Why can't we know what happened to him!" Snotlout asked roughly now.

"Yeah, we were his friends! Astrid was jealous of him because he beat her in dragon training!" Ruffnut yelled out.

"I will tell her because she asked nicely and none of you deserve to know for how you treated her, or the boy. However...if she allows it. Then I will tell you all. What's say you, Astrid was it?" Ryder asked her.

"We are all part...of this tribe...So its only fair that everyone knows.." Astrid said calmly looking at him now.

"An honorable statement. You all treat her like garbage and she still considers you a tribe. Because she has said so, I will tell you all. After I get settled. My dragons are quite tired..." Ryder stated.

"We don't have a place for you and them." Stoick stated.

"I assure you my dragons will be returning to the nest for the day. Toothless and I are the ones staying." Ryder felt Toothless nudge against his hand crooning lightly.

 _"What are you doing! We can't stay here, Hiccup. They don't need to know about you..."_ Toothless stated to his rider now.

 _"Relax bud, they won't figure out it's me under the mask...Nothing about me currently rings the Hiccup they used to know. We flew all night, we need to rest."_ Hiccup said to him now.

 _"I just hope you know what you're doing. We're only down here because you want to protect that girl though I will never understand why."_ Toothless huffed out.

 _"We'll leave soon. I don't want to have to stay here longer than necessary. We'll go to the cove..."_ Hiccup replied gently. Toothless gave a nod as he sat down on his back legs looking around at everyone.

"You can...stay in my shack. Its...only me in there...The least I can do for you...saving me from them." Astrid offered quietly.

"I appreciate such. But Toothless and I are fine in the cove off Raven point. Give me a moment..." Ryder said as he cupped his hands over his mouth and let out a dragon call, the dragons responded and quickly flew off leaving on Ryder and Toothless in the village with a lot of confused and shocked looks at that he just did. Ryder rolled his eyes now, such simpletons. "It was a dragon call, me telling them to return home. Honestly, you claim to be at war with dragons but you know nothing about them." Ryder sneered.

"How do you know that place?..." Gobber asked.

"The cove? The boy told me. That is where I will be. 6 of you may come to hear the story. Anyone else and I will leave." Ryder stated as he climbed on Toothless's back then offered his hand to Astrid which confused her. "Are you coming?" He asked her now.

"M–me? I–I can walk there..." Astrid said quickly.

"It's a far walk and you're injured. I have things with me that can help. When we get there I will tend to your wounds." Ryder could see the bruises more clearly now, this hadn't been the first time she'd been hurt because of his choice to leave. She was blamed for him being taken by choice, and now it was his fault that she was hurt. He couldn't do nothing for her.

"A–are we...flying there?" Astrid asked eyeing Toothless cautiously now. Was Ryder implying she rode of the back of the Night Fury to get to the cove? She'd never been on the back of a dragon, it was against everything a Viking stood for. Would Stoick allow it? Or would she be hurt again for doing such a thing. Her eyes now fell on Stoick who was glaring at her, though she didn't understand why.

"Best way to travel. You can trust me, Astrid. I wouldn't hurt you." Ryder said to her. "And neither will they for you riding on the back of a dragon...Isn't that right, chief?" Ryder remarked looking over to Stoick now who quickly nodded his head. Ryder had done it again, protected her. How did he know she was worried about being hurt? Had he seen Stoick's glare on her? Astrid slowly took his hand as he pulled her up on to Toothless's back. "Hold on tight, we like to go fast." Ryder grinned beneath the mask, Astrid wrapped her arms around his stomach. "Lets go." Ryder called out as Toothless roared and spread his wings taking off in to the morning sky.

"Oh great Odin's ghost!" Astrid screamed holding tighter now with her eyes closed. Toothless leveled out and glided on the breeze.

"Hey, its okay. You're safe with me, I promise. Come on, open your eyes." Ryder said to her with a bit of a chuckle. Astrid slowly opened her eyes seeing how high up they were and gasped out, it was beautiful because the sun was just rising making the sky a pink and purple mix as it turned to light blue. Ryder steered Toothless in to the cove and set down. He got off and helped Astrid down. "Go lay down, Toothless." Ryder smiled at him patting his head. The Night Fury huffed a but and laid down in the grass after blasting it with his fire.

"This place is...beautiful. I can't believe I've never been here." Astrid said looking around with amazement.

"Hiccup was quite fond of it too from what he told me." Ryder said sitting down and going through Toothless's saddle bag to pull out some bottled ointments and pastes. Astrid looked at Ryder now as she sat down on a rock when Ryder motioned for her too.

"Y–you didn't have to save me back there...I–I would of been okay..." Astrid sighed looking away embarrassed now as Ryder began applying a gray paste on her visible bruises which were on her neck, face, and arms.

"No one should be treated that way. It doesn't matter what the reason behind their doing it was. As you said, this is supposed to be a tribe and members stick together." Hiccup said firmly still furious they treated her that way. "When did it start, some of these bruises are almost a week old." Ryder asked now looking up at her.

"I–it's happened everyday since Hiccup was taken...I–I'm used to it..." Astrid tried to smile, this got Ryder's attention now. They'd been abusing her, everyday since he left? He had to keep his temper in check, if he showed to much concern she may get suspicious.

"Here, you can keep that for any other bruises you have that I can't see." Ryder said handing her the bottle, she took it gently and set it beside her. Ryder stood up now and turned from her slightly with his arms crossed over his chest. "So were you two close?" He finally asked even though he knew the answer.

"What? Oh...no, well a little. We were best friends when we were little and everyone always use to beat on him...as we got older we started drifting apart because he was considering Hiccup the Useless...then when we started dragon training he got better than me and I got jealous...He became Berk's celebrity and I confronted him during a raid. He was distracted when the Night Fury grabbed him flying off, a month later Stoick found Hiccup's bloody, torn clothes and the village has hated me since...they've blamed me for it, for distracting Hiccup that day." Astrid sighed out closing her eyes. Ryder cracked his knuckles in a hidden fist, he felt like he should just take Astrid and let the village suffer by his dragons but he couldn't do that, it would just make everyone keep thinking dragons were bad creatures and that wasn't Ryder's aim to prove.

"It wasn't your fault, Astrid. He told me a lot about you, said he wasn't mad at you either." Ryder stated now as Astrid looked at him quickly with surprise in her blue eyes.

"H–he talked...about me?" Astrid asked, there was some leaves crunching as Toothless lifted his head and snorted to warn Ryder who now turned and looked back seeing 6 others enter the cove on foot.

"I will tell you later..." Ryder stated as Toothless came over growing a bit. Ryder put his hand up to calm him down, Toothless sat down but never took his black orbs off the group before he and Ryder. "So you came after all..." Ryder retorted angrily seeing him Stoick, Fishlegs, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, Snotlout, and Gobber all enter the cove and approach Ryder and Toothless. Astrid got up slowly now, her eyes turning from them.

"We want to know about Hiccup." Fishlegs said calmly.

"We searched for him after he was taken, but no one heard anything or saw him...You're the only one who saw him before he died." Gobber gave a nod.

"And you said we could only know if she gave you permission to tell us...and that there was 6 of us." Stoick added.

"I'm rather shocked you followed my orders. Hiccup mentioned you lot had trouble listening to people who were different. Either way. Find a spot and sit down. I'll tell you once I've made the fire." Ryder mumbled as he turned his back to them and gave a whistle for Toothless to come over. Ryder found a few rocks as Toothless dug a small pit, Ryder lined the outside of the newly dug ring with rocks as Toothless came back with a bunch of small twigs and set them down. Ryder pointed to a large log and Toothless dragged it over to him. He unhooked something from a clip on his leg and pressed a button on it as a metal blade outline came out and encased in fire as Ryder sliced up the log into smaller pieces.

"Woah...what is that thing?..." Tuffnut said.

"This? It's Inferno." Ryder replied, then sighed seeing their confused faces, "One side coats the blade in monstrous nightmare saliva and sets it on fire. The other side sprays hideous zippleback gas and sparks it for a small explosion." Ryder explained as he put the weapon away.

"That's cool. How did you make it..." Astrid asked.

"I didn't. Hiccup did." Ryder stated calmly.

"Hiccup made THAT?" They all asked. Ryder nodded now.

"No way." Ruffnut snickered

"...One of his crazy inventions actually worked?" Gobber said now, Ryder walked over and showed Gobber the handle, carved into the metal was the initials HHH III. Hiccup's initials. "Yep that'd be the lad's work..." Gobber added after inspection of the weapon.

"You all sound so surprised that he made such an amazing weapon." Ryder scoffed.

"Well none of his inventions ever worked...They always caused trouble." Snotlout added, that comment got his anger to rise.

"And you all treated him horribly for it!" Ryder snapped now. "I know everything that happened when he was here. I had the pleasure to meet such an artistic, gifted young man. The only one who stood up for him from your abuse was her!" Ryder yelled pointing to Astrid now which shocked everyone, "You all picked on him, teased him for his inventions, then got mad and scolded him when they failed. And you, Stoick should be more ashamed than anyone because he was your son and you ignored him, never listened to him, and were more of a chief to this village than a father to that boy. Astrid was the only one up until dragon training that stood up for Hiccup, and that's why I refuse to let you hurt her because he asked me to keep her safe. Let me promise you this, if I had known 5 years ago you were hurting her like the way you were then I would of brought this village to its knees long ago." Ryder spat out. It had to be said, he'd been keeping calm until that moment and after 5 years, he wasn't holding back anymore.

"Hic—Hiccup...asked for...my safety?..." Astrid said in shock. Ryder nodded to her. "I–I was...so mean to him towards the end...Please Ryder...can you tell us...what happened to him?" Astrid asked now.

"Don't expect much from me. I can only tell you what I know from the one time I ran in to him 5 years ago." Ryder sighed as Toothless laid down and Ryder sat down resting against the dragon's mid-section with his arms behind his head.

"Anything at all...we found out he was dead a month after he was taken..." Stoick said calmer now.

"There isn't much I can tell you. He was brought to me by Toothless after a raid, he was sick and freezing. I apologized for Toothless taking him because he wasn't supposed too but he ended up thanking Toothless, then started telling me everything from Berk. I tried to nurse him back to health but he asked me to let him die, and to watch over Astrid for him. He asked me to leave him in a specific place and I did. Obviously you know what happened to him since you found his clothes a month later. He was only with me for about 2 weeks." Ryder explained calmly.

"H–he asked...you to let him...die?" Astrid said in a shaky tone.

"He said he was sick of how he was treated, only being cared about because he could defeat a dragon without killing it. He said he wasn't truly accepted and had no real friends. On days he wasn't feeling so weak he created Inferno by working with my dragons. He had a gift indeed." Ryder said holding Inferno in his hands again.

"You lie dragon rider! My son would never want to die! He had a good life." Stoick said firmly getting up now.

"Really? You think so? Well I guess I'll have to prove it to you then." Ryder stated as he got up and went through Toothless's saddle bag pulling out a notebook.

"That's Hiccup's notebook! The lad never let it out of his sight!" Gobber exclaimed quickly. Ryder tossed it to Stoick now without caring, Stoick caught it and looked at the Berk seal on the cover, running his fingers over the leather bound book.

"Check the last page. I think you'll find I am not lying." Ryder stated now. Stoick quickly flipped to the last page and read it over, he stumbled a bit and Gobber helped him to sit back down.

"W–what does it say chief?" Fishlegs asked now.

"It says, _'If you're reading this then I'm probably dead. I'm leaving Berk because I'm sick of being accepted over lies. No one ever listened to me except Astrid. She was there for me when everyone was beating on me. It hurts me to leave her behind but she'll get over me and move on. No one listened to me when I said I shot down a Night Fury, truth is that Night Fury was a good friend of mine and the reason he took me was because I asked him too. We made a plan for him to take me after he was healed. He took me to Ryder, the dragon master and I stayed with him for a few weeks. I asked him to give you this note if he ever ran in to you all. I am asking Ryder to take me to dragon island and leave me there to die or get eaten...And Astrid if you ever see this...I'm sorry I took your spotlight in dragon training. I never wanted to be in training and I told my dad that when I couldn't kill the Night Fury I shot down. I'm not a Viking, I'm not like any of you...And I never will be. Gobber, thanks for always listening to me and teaching me what you knew. And dad...or I guess, Stoick...since I'm sure you're gonna disown me for training a dragon, befriending it and running away...I'm sorry I couldn't be the son you wanted me to be. Goodbye forever. -Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third. Better known as Hiccup the Useless by the village.'_." Stoick read out loud as his arm dropped to his side.

"H–he asked the...He knew he'd be...Oh Gods!" Astrid cried out now.

"I'm sorry you had to find out this way." Ryder said. He wanted nothing more than to hold her in his arms and tell her it was okay but he couldn't. He had to keep his distance, he worked to hard to get away and cover everything.

"The day Hiccup was taken...was planned? That's why he never looked when the dragon roared out, Astrid didn't distract him. He knew it was going to happen...That's why he didn't yell for help or try and get away..." Gobber asked, but only to confirm it with himself. Ryder nodded to him.

"All he asked was that I take care of Astrid. I agreed and that was the last time we talked." Ryder stated still leaning against Toothless.

"You should of made him come home or had the devil bring him back to us! That was my only son you let die!" Stoick yelled now as Toothless began to growl at him.

"He asked for me to let him die, that's how much he hated his life on Berk. And after everything I heard he went through...I'd rather be dead too. By the way, my dragon has a name and it's not devil. It's Toothless." Ryder kept calm.

"What lies was he talking about?! He could...defeat a dragon without a weapon! We all saw it with our eyes." Snotlout said now.

"Tricks he learned from Toothless when Toothless was shot down and healing in this very cove. Hiccup earned Toothless's trust, and learned things from hanging with him. He used those tricks in dragon training, everyone called him a celebrity and he hated it because they were lies. Hiccup befriended a dragon and everything you saw was a lie. He knew if anyone found out he was friends with a Night Fury, he'd be shipped off the island or killed for treason so he felt it was better to die on his own terms." Ryder said relaxing still.

"How can you be so calm! Hiccup is dead because you let him die!" Astrid yelled getting up now.

"I let him die on his wishes but before we play the blame game...Who drove him to want to die so badly? Wasn't me, that's for sure." Ryder retorted. The group looked at one another now before lowering their heads. "Exactly. You all know what you did to that boy and you should be ashamed for it. He was only 15, and you made him want to die." Ryder then got up and faced them.

"I was...always there for him!" Astrid said quickly.

"Were you? Or did you maybe get a little jealous when he beat you in training? You threw away your friendship with him over killing dragons. Once he lost that, he didn't care anymore." Ryder snapped back making Astrid flinch, Ryder then took a breath to relax. "Look, you wanted the story and I gave it to you. Now leave. Toothless and I are resting for the day and then returning to our nest." He said pointing to the exit. They all silently moved away towards the exit, Astrid lagging behind sadly "By the way Astrid..." Hiccup began slowly.

"What?..." Astrid asked.

"He only stuck around dealing with the abuse for so long because he was in love with you. That was why he asked me to keep an eye on you. Now that they know Hiccup being taken was all part of his plan, they won't hurt you again." Ryder then turned to face Toothless.

"Hiccup...was in...love with me?" Astrid asked with wide eyes.

"His last words were. _'If you ever run in to Astrid Hofferson, tell her that I was madly in love with her but when she stopped being my friend I just couldn't stand the thought of living my life anymore on Berk, without her there. She was the one who made it manageable. Tell her I'm sorry for everything. Please keep her safe, Ryder.'_ To me it seems like he gave up once he lost you because he truly felt like he had no one else. So he planned an escape and then his own death by dragons." Ryder said coldly almost.

"I–I see..." Astrid lowered her head now crying lightly. He watched Astrid flinch now before she fell to her knees crying in to her hands. Ryder sighed, he was going to regret this so much. He knelt down and wrapped his arms around her shoulders, hugging her tightly. Astrid turned and cried into his chest, it killed Ryder to listen to her soft pleas for it to be a lie. He wanted nothing more than to tell her the truth but he couldn't bring himself to. She'd never be able to keep it a secret from everyone else. It wasn't long before her tears lessened and Ryder found she'd fallen asleep against him.

Toothless came over and laid down so Ryder could lay against him with Astrid still in his arms. After today, he was leaving again. He couldn't come back again, it'd get to suspicious. Ryder closed his eyes and fell asleep, having been up all night took a lot out of him and he'd need his strength for the trip back to the nest. If nothing else, this would be the last night he ever got to hold her in his arms and wish there was a way for it to work out but he knew that it couldn't unless he told her who he really was.


	3. Take Me With You

**Dragon Master**

 **Author;** Nightstar Fury from Nightstar Productions.

 **Rated;** M for various things that will happen.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own HTTYD, Brave, or any of the songs I use. Everything belongs to its original creator/artist!

 **Chapter 3: Take Me With You.**

He knew he'd have to do this yet he was hesitating himself. This was why he never wanted to come back to Berk, he knew seeing Astrid again would make him want to stay and getting that one day of her crying in his arms and falling asleep there was all it took. It had been 6 hours at least she fell asleep on him, he couldn't very well just leave her to cry on the cove floor by herself. There were still wild dragons that roamed on the island and in her state, she couldn't defend herself. Hiccup had to leave, he had to get away before temptation exceeded any farther. Toothless crooned at him with his head up now.

 _"We never should of stayed here, Hiccup."_ Toothless said to him now.

 _"What choice did I have bud, they were physically beating her..."_ Hiccup replied sighing.

 _"You're getting attached."_ Toothless snorted, _"She's safe now, they won't hurt her again since they know you planned your own escape. We need to leave."_ Toothless added calmly to his rider and best friend.

 _"I know Toothless...As soon as she wakes up, we'll go..."_ Hiccup sighed. It was their bond, one between himself and Toothless that they could speak telepathically to one another. It happened shortly after he became the dragon master, Toothless initiated it by making the bond with Hiccup. And then the wave of questions began as to how this was possible, Toothless explained that it was because of a Night Furies magic and could establish a bond with humans that allowed them to talk to one another in their minds. No one could hear them talk and that was a secret the two kept close to them, people knowing could be bad for them.

Hiccup had been laying awake for close to 3 hours staring at the blue sky when Astrid began to stir in his arms, he looked down at her slowly. Her forehead was covered in sweat, her facial expressions changing from calm to upset and she was moving around a lot. Hiccup knew these signs, Astrid was having a nightmare. He sighed under his mask which he'd never taken off, though he'd changed over the course of 5 years. He knew he'd be recognized right away if anyone saw his face.

"N–no...please stop...I–it wasn't...my fa–fault." Astrid whimpered out flinching more as if to cover her face, as if she was blocking herself from being hit. Ryder sat up and began to shake her a bit.

"Astrid. Wake up." Ryder said in a dull voice. She snapped awake quickly looking at him now, she backed up seeing she had been laying on him. Ryder now stood up with Toothless stretching.

"W–what happened?...Why...were you holding me?" Astrid asked him now.

"You were crying after I told you what Hiccup said, then you fell asleep in my arms. I didn't want to bother you so I let you sleep on me." Ryder stated to her, she lowered her head understanding.

"O–oh...I'm...sorry for falling asleep on you..." Astrid replied bashfully.

"It's fine, Astrid. Are you prepared to leave?" Ryder asked. She looked over at him now, he was leaving already? "Don't act so surprised. I stated I'd be leaving after resting." Ryder added seeing her face now as he gathered his things and put them back in Toothless's saddle bag, then getting on the dragon's back.

"Y–yes, I am..." Astrid said as she climbed on Toothless's back and held on to Ryder's waist like the first time.

"Let's go bud." Ryder told Toothless as he spread his wings and launched out of the cove, once high enough Toothless glided on the breeze, only flapping his wings a few times to stay elevated. Ryder noticed how quiet Astrid was, and knew what she was thinking about. "Living in the past will keep you from having a future. Keeping him alive in your memories won't bring him back to life." Ryder said to her.

"My past is the place I was happy...And I know that..." Astrid remarked.

"Because Hiccup was alive?" Ryder asked keeping his eyes forward. Not hearing a response, he assumed he was correct. "Happy you weren't his friend? Or because of something else?" Ryder said calmly.

"Because he was my friend and I abandoned him when he needed me most..." Astrid's voice began to crack meaning she was trying not to cry.

"It happened. There is nothing you can do to change the past. Better to move on with life." Ryder said as he saw the village coming closer, he patted Toothless's head as the dragon landed gently on the ground and Astrid climbed off and took a few steps back. "Time for us to take our leave." Ryder stated firmly.

"W–wait...you're leaving so soon...?" Astrid asked quickly, maybe more than she'd anticipated to. It was now that Stoick approached with Gobber.

"Things to do." He simply replied.

"Will you be continuing the raids on this village?" Stoick asked now.

"You're safe for a while. I've traveling farther out to handle some business." Ryder informed them.

"That makes no sense! Why would you stop them for a while, and not all together!" Tuffnut retorted angrily.

"Yeah, we've never done anything to you..." Ruffnut mumbled.

"If only you knew what you've done..." Ryder grumbled to himself but not loud enough for them to hear.

"Can we provide you with anything for your trip?" Gobber stepped forward now.

"No. I have all I need at my base, thank you for the offer." Ryder said firmly.

"You haven't eaten since you arrived here last night...Ca–can't you stay for lunch at least? Yo–you had said you'd tell me what Hiccup told you about me..." Astrid's voice came in now, smaller and full of fear this time.

 _"Idiot..."_ Toothless mumbled to him.

 _"Toothless...don't be that way. I did tell her I would..."_ Hiccup replied now.

 _"You shouldn't of told them anything. To them you were the last person to see Hiccup alive and that is bound to open up old wounds about what they did to you."_ Toothless remarked with a scoff.

 _"I know I shouldn't have but I did...and I'll deal with the repercussions...It won't kill them to understand how much they put me through...To live with that pain knowing it was their fault."_ Hiccup stated to him.

 _"All because you love this girl...Fine. Make it fast and bring me some fish, I'm starving."_ Toothless grinned.

 _"Thanks bud...I will."_ Hiccup said with a smile in his voice. "I will stay for lunch to tell you. Possible for me to get some fish for my dragon?" Ryder asked now. Astrid looked at Stoick now, he sighed and nodded.

"Anything in particular he likes more than others?" Astrid asked.

"Icelandic cod, trouts, tuna...Anything but eels." Ryder told her. Astrid nodded to him as a small smile came to her lips.

"Gobber, have the Jorgenson boy bring the fish for the de...dragon." Stoick said stopping himself before saying devil, he didn't wish to bring forth Ryder's anger or larger dragons to attack the village.

"Aye chief..." Gobber said walking off to find Snotlout.

"Astrid...take our...guest to the Great Hall for lunch." Stoick ordered.

"Yes sir. If you'll come with me, Ryder..." Astrid said gently to him.

"Toothless, if there is a problem..." Ryder said as Toothless only gave a nod, Ryder then nodded back and followed Astrid towards the hall. The walk was short, he didn't need much guiding. How do you miss the giant building built in to the rock, that and Ryder knew his way around Berk seeing he once lived there. When they arrived at the hall, it seemed to go silent as all eyes were on them. People were whispering in hushed tones, curious about him. Astrid and him got some food and sat down at one of the tables.

"So..." Astrid began as Ryder faced her.

"Astrid. I didn't come here to make casual conversation with you. I only came because I said I'd do something and I'm a man of my word." Ryder stopped her quickly, Astrid flinched a bit hearing his tone and looked down at her plate nodding slowly to him.

"I–I'm sorry Ryder sir...I didn't...mean to upset you..." Astrid said quickly. Ryder sighed, he wasn't doing any good if he was upsetting her with his harshness. Ryder put his hand on her shoulder as she looked over to him with sad eyes, that was all he needed was for her to cry again.

"You didn't upset me. I told you, I am a very busy man and have other matters to attend to. I never stay in villages longer than the night for a raid. I only stayed here because I was asked personally by a young man as a last wish to make sure you were safe and you all knew the truth of his untimely death..." Ryder stated.

"I–I understand...I–I won't hold you up longer...I just want to know...what Hiccup said about me." Astrid replied lightly.

"And I will tell you. As soon as people stop eavesdropping." Ryder remarked as his eyes fell to the villagers and other teens trying to hide behind some posts.

"What? For the love of Thor...Get lost, all of you!" Astrid yelled, they quickly scrambled away leaving the two of them alone now. "Sorry..." Astrid said lowly.

"Don't worry about it." Ryder said calmly now. "So you wanted to know what Hiccup said about you to me eh?" Ryder asked as Astrid nodded her head. "Whenever he talked about you, I never saw the smile leave his face. He always referred to you as the Shield Maiden of Berk who stole his heart." Ryder chuckled a bit from under the mask. Astrid found herself blushing now.

"He...really said that?" Astrid asked.

"Oh yeah. He was with me for two weeks Astrid, and there wasn't a day that passed he didn't mention you in some way or another. Your pretty blonde hair, the beautiful blue eyes, your go-getter attitude. Told me the times you helped him after he was hurt by the village, tending his wounds." Ryder said watching her reactions. "He told me he wanted to tell you so many times about Toothless after he shot him down, to show you what he learned about dragons, that he knew how to stop the war between Vikings and Dragons." Ryder added now.

"H–he did?" Astrid asked. Ryder nodded again.

"Yes. He wanted to show everyone that dragons weren't what they though they were, and didn't have to kill them. He told me he was going to do it the day he was supposed to kill the nightmare but then got taken by Toothless and knew he'd be marked a traitor. Which is why he made the choice to die, because he figured he would either way." Ryder informed her. He watched as Astrid looked down again, he could see guilt on her face.

"Its still my fault...I should of...been there for him in training instead of trying to beat him. I could of...pushed him down and Toothless would of missed him..." Astrid closed her eyes tightly.

"Please don't cry, Astrid. It's not your fault...It was planned. He said even if someone had stopped Toothless from grabbing him...He would of signaled Toothless to come back, showing everyone what he learned and flew off on him. Nothing was stopping Hiccup from leaving Berk. I remember he told me he wanted to see you one last time before he died but it'd be to hard for him to bare." Ryder said as he took a bite of the chicken leg.

"I wish he had...Maybe...I could of convinced him to stay or...live..." Astrid sighed looking in to her drink, seeing her reflection and let a tear fall down her cheek closing her eyes now. "I was such a horrible person to him in training, I–I abandoned him when he needed a friend most and..." Astrid slammed her cup down lowering her head now. Ryder wasn't expecting this from her.

"Astrid..." Ryder said to her but she wasn't listening.

"And then after he left...and Stoick found his clothes...when we found out he was dead...the whole village turned on me, blaming me...I wished the Night Fury had taken me, I wish it had killed me. I didn't mean anything...to anyone! I wanted to just die so many times because of all the abuse I endured. I wished the villagers just finished me off instead of leaving me bleeding and wounded on the ground...but no...Hiccup's father promised my dad he'd make sure I stayed alive...So after every beating...he came to check on me. The night you showed up...I asked him to kill me. I gave him me axe and asked him to just end it because I'd rather be dead that keep living like Hiccup had too!" Astrid yelled out.

Ryder couldn't believe what he was hearing from her. "And after I heard Hiccup wanted to die because of everything he suffered, like I was...I–I wanted to die earlier. Just wanted be done with it...You have no idea how much guilt I feel for what I did to him!" Astrid added panting heavily. Ryder only stared at her through the mask with wide eyes, she wanted to die. "Its...all my fault and I can't even...apologize to him...because he's dead...all because I wasn't there for him!" Astrid cried running out of the hall now.

"Astrid!" Ryder yelled as he swung his legs over the bench and rushed out after her. "ASTRID!" Ryder called for her again, but she was gone. Where the hell had she gone? She ran so fast. This wasn't good at all, her wishing for death, being very upset and running off was very bad. Ryder cupped his hands over his mouth and let out a call that sounded like a Night Fury's. The teens had come out of the hall wondering what was going on, Toothless flew over and landed beside him crooning.

 _"What's wrong Hiccup!?"_ Toothless asked quickly.

 _"Astrid ran off. We need to find her, now bud."_ Hiccup said almost in a panic.

 _"Why, what happened?"_ Toothless asked again.

 _"I was telling her what I said I would, she blames herself saying she wants to die like 'Hiccup' did because she can't stand the abuse! Please Toothless, please help me find her...I never should of come here, I never should of told them anything...this is all my fault..."_ Hiccup said with deep concern.

 _"You're an idiot!"_ Toothless growled at him but hearing how worried he was he sighed out, _"Get on. She means that much to you, so we can't let her hurt herself..."_ Toothless told him.

"You're the best bud...Thank you." Ryder said as he threw his leg over Toothless and position he feet on the stirrups as Toothless spread his wings and roared out as he took off. "Find her bud..." Ryder said rubbing his head. Toothless opened his mouth and let out a screech. It was silent a few minutes as they soared over the village then Toothless's ears began to twitch about.

 _"Down there she is, heading in to the forest."_ Toothless informed him.

"Get me in front of her, cut her off bud." Hiccup told him.

Toothless dived down and leveled out landing as Ryder jumped off and stopped her, she was crying uncontrollably as she ran in to his arms. Ryder didn't know what to do so he just held her in his arms as Toothless sat down with a grunt, Astrid was fighting to get away from him but he was stronger and kept her in place. 20 minutes later she calmed down to just light cries. "I just want Hiccup back..." Astrid whimpered out against Ryder's chest.

"I know you do but we don't have the power to bring back the dead, Astrid and you can't let Hiccup's death control your life. Its not your fault, he forgave you for stopping being his friend. He told me that himself. He wouldn't want you to die, he wouldn't want you to be like this...That's why he wanted me to make sure you're alright." Ryder told her calmly. Astrid pulled back finally and wiped her eyes.

"I–I'm sorry I...cried on you...again..." Astrid said in a cracked tone.

"It's fine. Crying is...healthy for you. Everyone needs a shoulder to cry on, someone to be there for them." Ryder told her softly.

"I–I know but...I haven't...had anyone in the last 5 years...I try so hard to keep it inside because I don't want to be seen as weak..." Astrid told him trying to compose herself.

"You're not weak. Crying doesn't make you weak, giving up does. I know your life has been hard these last 5 years since Hiccup died, but do you think for even a second he'd want this for you? The woman he loved wishing she was dead alongside him?" Ryder asked now.

"N–no...he wouldn't. He'd...probably be mad at me..." Astrid said looking down now.

"From how he talked about you, I'd say he'd be worried and never leave your side to make sure you were safe." Ryder said gently.

"I just...miss him so much...I cut our friendship and now...he's gone forever...I can never take back the things I said or did to him...It just hurts so much..." Astrid sat down now. Ryder sat beside her, listening to her again. "I'm sorry for letting all this out on you, Ryder...I just...I don't know you're easy to talk to..." Astrid sighed softly.

"Can't say I agree, for myself. It's been Toothless and I for as long as I can remember..." Ryder stated as Toothless looked over at him.

"I still can't believe you ride a Night Fury...the unholy offspring of lightening and death itself...None of us have ever gotten so close without being fired at." Astrid stated.

"That's because none of you understand dragons. If you understood them, you'd see what Hiccup was trying to show you all." Ryder said.

 _"Hiccup, you're doing it again."_ Toothless said with a groan.

 _"Relax Toothless...I'm just calming her down. Then we'll go..."_ Hiccup told him.

"Maybe you can show us. You can control the dragons, its like nothing we've ever seen! The whole village has been talking about how you trained a Night Fury." Astrid told him. At this Ryder stood to his feet and Toothless came beside him. Astrid watched him closely as he got on Toothless's back.

"Its not about control, Astrid. Its understanding that they aren't mindless killing beasts. They live, breathe, and feed like humans do they just look different than us. Hiccup learned that too. That's not the point here, point is that you can't give up just because Hiccup is dead. Now get back to the village, its time Toothless and I leave." Ryder said calmly. Astrid suddenly became afraid of him leaving, she'd be alone to deal with the village again. The thought terrified her, she saw Ryder about to take off when she grabbed his arm quickly and tightly.

"Please don't leave me!" Astrid pleaded looking up at him, Ryder whipped around looking down at her in shock of what she was asking. "Take me with you!" Ryder's eyes widened instantly.


	4. Choices

**Dragon Master**

 **Author;** Nightstar Fury from Nightstar Productions.

 **Rated;** M for various things that will happen.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own HTTYD, Brave, or any of the songs I use. Everything belongs to its original creator/artist!

 **Chapter 4: Choices.**

Ryder couldn't believe what he just heard come out of Astrid's mouth, she was holding his arm tightly and pleading him to not to leave her, to take her with him. Ryder looked at Toothless now who growled out a bit and Ryder knew what that meant, Toothless was saying no. "No." Ryder said firmly to Astrid now.

"I promise I won't be any trouble to you or Toothless! I–I'll do anything, Ryder. Please just take me with you, don't leave me here alone." Astrid asked him with pleading eyes.

"Astrid, it's out of the question. I can't take you with me, your place is here on Berk with the tribe. Toothless and I travel alone. We go far off from the archipelago boundaries." Ryder stated to her. Tears began to well up in her eyes now, fear in them as well.

"Please...please take me with you. I don't want...to stay here anymore...I have nothing, have no one...Please Ryder..." Astrid said gently as tears fell from her blue eyes now. Ryder stayed quiet, he knew why she didn't want to stay on Berk. Astrid was afraid that as soon as he left, they'd hurt her again. She was willing to leave with him to get away and she didn't even know him.

 _"Please tell me you're not considering this...?"_ Toothless asked suddenly. Silence. _"Hiccup. No. Absolutely not. We are not taking her with us, we're not even considering it. Send her back home and lets go."_ Toothless said firmly.

 _"Bud...she's terrified of this place and frankly I'm afraid if I leave her...they won't stop hurting her."_ Hiccup replied.

 _"Oh Gods you're actually considering this. Does anything I say get through your thick skull?"_ Toothless asked with a growl.

 _"Yes...Toothless just...let me think about this..."_ Hiccup sighed.

 _"Stubborn Viking...Fine. Send her home for now so we can actually discuss this logically. You may want to bring her but its my back that suffers."_ Toothless grumbled out.

 _"Thanks bud..."_ Hiccup smiled. "Look...Astrid. You don't understand the things Toothless and I do, where we go...any of that. I need to think about this..." Ryder sighed to her, "Go back to your house for now...I'll come see you when I've made my choice." Astrid nodded as she quickly ran off to her house down the hill. Ryder groaned as Toothless growled at him.

 _"You. Are. An. Idiot."_ Toothless told him.

 _"Yeah yeah...Just get to the cove so we can talk about this before anyone thinks we're nuts."_ Hiccup ordered. Toothless took off towards the cove, they landed as Ryder climbed off and sat down on the grass as Toothless laid beside him.

 _"Hiccup. I understand you love this girl and care for her deeply but we cannot simply bring her with us."_ Toothless stated to him.

"Toothless, what if they hurt her while we're gone. I have no way of knowing if she's okay...and if I came back and something happened...I'd lose it." Hiccup closed his eyes now.

 _"We can't take her, Hiccup. We fly long distances and I can't carry the both of you, we would make way more stops than necessary. She'd be in more danger with us."_ Toothless explained.

"I know bud but..." Hiccup began.

 _"No buts, Hiccup. We do a lot of dangerous things when we rescue dragons, we've been captured before and lucky to of made it out with our lives in tact. Do you really want Astrid in our lifestyle? I normally go with you on a lot of things but this...I can't agree to in good conscious..."_ Toothless said as he licked Hiccup's cheek.

"You know...I've been thinking about telling her who I am..." Hiccup finally said after a few minutes of silence.

 _"You have lost it, Hiccup. You would throw away what we worked for 5 years to conceal!?"_ Toothless snapped at him.

"Easy...I said I was thinking about it...I know I can't...She'd never keep it a secret." Hiccup sighed.

 _"Its too much a risk to tell her."_ Toothless said, he saw his rider close his eyes and sigh heavily. Toothless wanted to help him, he knew how much Hiccup loved Astrid but bringing her with them would not only slow them down but also put her in far more danger than she'd be in on Berk. _"I'm sorry Hiccup..."_ Toothless added.

"Its okay, Toothless...I know you're only looking out for me. Alright we won't take her but I gotta set something up in case there is a problem..." Hiccup said firmly. "Lets go to the nest so I can get a dragon to watch her." Hiccup said.

 _"Now you're thinking like Hiccup again."_ Toothless smiled at him. Ryder got on Toothless as they took off in to the sky silently and flew towards the dragon nest where he resided with Toothless and all the other dragons.

(The Dragon Nest)

The flight took an hour at best, the wind was against them so it was a little harder but once they landed inside, Ryder got off and looked around seeing all his dragons lounging about on the ground or flying with others, some playing around. He did want to take Astrid but knew it wasn't safe for her to be with him and Toothless, he still had to make sure she was safe while he was gone. This was a longer trip and he'd be gone a few weeks, possibly longer depending how things went.

 _"Who are you choosing to watch her?"_ Toothless asked now.

"Not sure. I'm picking two." Hiccup stated.

 _"Why two?"_ Toothless asked curiously.

"A terror who will be able to send me a message if there is a problem and one to take her to safety. I'll train her how to ride before we go...I guess I'll pick Sharpshot for the terror, he's the fastest to deliver messages. Now...Lets see..." Hiccup began to think about the choice. He needed a dragon who was fast, one that could be a guard for her and make an impression that this was no joke. Hiccup walked around past the different classes of dragons in the nest.

 _"How about a nightmare? Or gronckle?"_ Toothless offered.

"Nightmare's are too big to just walk around with Astrid in town and a Gronckle is too slow, if the village tried to stop her from going they could easily capture one and she'd be in trouble..." Hiccup groaned a bit, this was harder than he anticipated.

 _"Pick a nadder. Quick and light on their feet, flies with the second fastest speed next to me, flame that burns with the heat of the sun, poisonous tail spines, and extremely loyal."_ Toothless stated calmly.

"You know bud, you're right. A nadder is perfect." Hiccup replied nodding now. Ryder knew this was the right choice seeing as taking Astrid wasn't much on an option for him. Ryder walked to the nadder's sitting in a group, he saw a blue and yellow one with red in the wings. This was one he rescued from Berk originally, one they trained with. Ryder smiled softly. "Stormfly." Ryder called to her. The nadder squawked and walked over to him, nuzzling his hand that was held out. "That's a girl...I have a special job for you. You're going to protect someone for me...Tell her Toothless." Ryder said.

Toothless nodded and made a few mouths, clearly talking to Stormfly about what Ryder wanted her to do. Toothless stopped and smiled to Ryder with a nod. "Great. Sharpshot!" Ryder called out. A two different shades of green terrible terror came over and landed on his shoulder. "You're going to stay with Stormfly on Berk buddy and if anyone hurts her the girl she's watching, you come get me okay? We're heading towards Scotland to handle a dragon problem. You know the drill..." Ryder told him. Sharpshot responded by licking Ryder's hand. "Lets get back to Berk...We'll leave tomorrow, Toothless okay? Just so I have time to train her and let her know what's going on." Ryder said. Toothless warbled in response as Ryder got on his back and the took off towards Berk again, Stormfly and Sharpshot following him.

(Berk)

Astrid had been sitting in her shack patiently waiting for Ryder to return, she had the door locked not wanting anyone to come see her. Astrid was praying to every god they believed in to have Ryder take her with him and Toothless, she didn't want to stay on Berk alone. It was strange to her though how she could talk so easily to Ryder, how his hugs seemed to give her an unexplained comfort when she was upset and he always made her listen to reason. Astrid didn't understand how this happened, why was she so afraid with him gone but felt safe with him around? Was it because he saved her from the village's torment and beatings.

After it had been 2 hours since Ryder told her to stay at her house, Astrid was beginning to think he just took off. As she was about to go find him, she opened the door to find Ryder standing there with a hand up ready to knock on her door. "Oh, Ryder! Hi..." Astrid said gently.

"Sorry for keeping you waiting so long." Ryder stated calmly.

"Its okay...D–did you...think about what I asked?" Astrid asked quickly, she saw no reason to waste time on meaningless conversation. Ryder expected such a question as he nodded.

"May I come in?" Ryder asked.

"Yes, of course." Astrid said as she moved aside and opened the door more, Ryder walked in with a nod.

"Stay outside bud, keep watch." Ryder instructed him.

 _"On it."_ Toothless replied. Ryder watched as Astrid closed the door and walked beside him, he knew this was going to hurt her and he didn't want to but he had to. "Astrid, I can't take you with me." Ryder said firmly, he saw her face drop instantly. Astrid couldn't believe it, he wasn't going to take her? Even though she pleaded him too? Astrid felt her heart shatter in to pieces and tears began to form in her eyes.

"I–I get it...its fine..." Astrid choked out turning from him now.

"Its too dangerous. You'd be in more danger with us than here...and I'd be breaking my promise to Hiccup if I willingly allowed any harm to befall you." Ryder stated.

"Promise to Hiccup...You told him you'd watch over me, leaving me here with these abusive people is going to be breaking that promise...But its fine, I'll live...Maybe." Astrid said angrily, but Ryder knew it was just her way to hide her sadness.

"Astrid. I never go back on my word, I can't take you with me. But I can ensure your safety while I'm on business." Ryder said, Astrid turned and looked at him now.

"H–how?..." Astrid asked.

"I'm going to assign two dragons to be with you at all times while I'm gone. One to get you to a safe place, and another to come and get me." Ryder informed her.

"Stoick is never going to allow a dragon to reside here...He'll trap it or kill it...Just take me with you...I promise I'll stay out of the way...Please!" Astrid grabbed the front of his armor now looking up at Ryder. Gods why did she have to make this difficult for him, he hated seeing her cry.

"I'll make it known that if you are harmed while I'm away then I will return with every dragon in the nest and tare this place to shreds." Ryder sighed out now. "Its not just the danger Toothless and I face on our missions Astrid...Toothless can't carry us both on his back. It's to much for him and we'd never be able to evade attacks and other such things with two people riding him. Toothless and I live a very complex lifestyle, one that a young woman like yourself should be apart of. Do you...understand what I'm telling you?" Ryder asked, she lowered her head sadly and nodded to him.

"I do...I just...don't want to be alone again..." Astrid sighed as she went to sit down in a nearby chair. Ryder turned and watched her sit.

"You won't be alone with Stormfly and Sharpshot, Astrid. Toothless might be a dragon but he's my best friend." Ryder walked over to her now.

"I get that...but they are just here to protect me right? I can't...talk to them." Astrid stated. "You're the first person to acknowledge me in 5 years, Ryder...You were there for me when no one else was, you've been my shoulder to cry on since you arrived...you even let me sleep on you..." Astrid closed her eyes.

 _'Astrid don't say it...Please for the love of Thor don't say what I think you're going to say...'_ Ryder thought to himself.

"How easy it was for me to talk to him...Crying on his shoulder when my parents died...You...remind me of Hiccup, Ryder...I feel...comfortable with you, safe around you and that's a feeling I haven't felt in a very long time...I don't want...to lose it again..." Astrid sobbed lightly. Ryder clenched his fist tightly as he closed his eyes, she just had to say it. That he reminded her of Hiccup. "Please...please Ryder...I am begging you to take me with you...Please don't leave me here alone...please don't go...I'll do anything, I–I'll even fly a dragon. Teach me how, I'm a fast learner. Please...Just get me away from Berk..." Astrid pleaded quietly.

Ryder couldn't do it, he couldn't bring himself to tell her no. Her face was breaking his heart, he'd been longing to be with her again like they used to be and she didn't even know who was sitting under that mask. Her coming with them meant the chance of her finding out but would that be so bad if they were both away from Berk? She was willing to fly a dragon and everything just to get away from this place. She was willing to do whatever it took, just like he did when he arranged Toothless to swoop in and grab him, then fake his death. Could he really do it, bring her with them? It was incredibly dangerous just as Toothless had said but maybe he could make her stay on land when he went to handle problems that way she wouldn't be in harms way and she'd be away from Berk. He was seriously considering this, Toothless was going to kill him.

Ryder closed his eyes and sighed. "You really want out of this place that bad, don't you?" Ryder asked her.

 _"Don't you even dare..."_ Toothless warned growling through the door.

"More than anything...I don't care about the lifestyle you and Toothless lead...I'll stay out of your way...I won't be a bother. I just want a new life, a fresh start that doesn't involve Berk...Please, Ryder...please?" Astrid asked through her tears.

 _"Hiccup I swear to Odin!..."_ Toothless warned again.

"I can't believe I'm saying this..." Ryder whispered, "You are to do everything I say to the letter or I will bring you back here. Is that clear?" Ryder stated crossing his arms over his chest with a sigh. Astrid's head snapped up as she couldn't help but smile wide, she jumped to her feet and wrapped her arms around his neck happily.

 _"I'm going to fucking kill you!"_ Toothless screeched through the door now.

"Yes, perfectly clear! Thank you, thank you so much! I promise you won't regret this." Astrid exclaimed, Ryder couldn't help but chuckle seeing how happy she was. It reminded him of when they were kids, Ryder could already hear Toothless growling from outside the door. Ryder looked down at her now.

 _"He's dead...I'm going to kill him...He's so gods damn dead! I cannot believe you fucking told her she could come, you moron! You imbecile! I hate you right now, I friggen hate you!"_ Toothless yelled, though it came off as a roar to anyone listening. Hiccup ignored it for now, he'd already told Astrid she could come. If he took it back she would kill him, not that it mattered because Toothless was going to kill him as soon as he stepped outside.

"Pack up then and meet me in the cove in an hour. You only need clothes, blankets, a pillow, and bedroll. I have the rest." Ryder told her.

"Got it." Astrid nodded finally backing up from the hug she'd given him.

"I'll see you in an hour." Ryder said as he opened the door and exited the house to see Toothless glaring at him. He was in so much trouble. Toothless instantly head-butted him making him fall over and snarled at him angrily. Yep so much trouble.

 _"You damned, stupid, foolish, IDIOT! It was a simple statement. No you can't come, and I'm having two dragons protect you!"_ Toothless yelled at him angrily.

 _"Alright alright, easy Toothless...You don't understand what happened in there..."_ Hiccup said quickly.

 _"I'm a DRAGON. A Night Fury no less. I heard EVERYTHING! My hearing is far more advanced than yours!"_ Toothless snarled out.

 _"What did you want me to do, Toothless! I couldn't stand seeing her so upset..."_ Hiccup winced a bit hearing how angry Toothless was with him.

 _"I wanted you to do what you said you would! To tell her no! For a hardened dragon master, you're a damn sap for a pair of big blue eyes!"_ Toothless growled.

 _"Toothless for Odin's sake, I love her! I couldn't tell her no, I couldn't stand those teary eyes of her begging me to take her with us. Toothless, you don't know Astrid like I do okay? She was a strong warrior for years and never took any crap from anyone. Look what 5 years has done to her? I've never seen her so afraid. I can't leave her here...I can't, I'm sorry I went back on what I said but I won't do it. I won't leave her in this place. I hated it enough to fake my death, because I was sick of suffering the torture and beatings. She had to deal with all that while I was 'dead'! Toothless you saw how upset she was, she wanted to die...I can't leave her here. Dragon guards would protect her from the others, they can't protect her from herself..."_ Hiccup said as Toothless sighed heavily.

 _"It means that much to you that we take her along, even though you know how much danger she'll be in?"_ Toothless asked now.

 _"She means everything to me, Toothless...You and her are the only two friends I have ever had...And she suffered for my choice once, I can't do it to her again..."_ Hiccup told him.

 _"Fine. But I am not carrying you two, and all the gear. I'm a Night Fury and I'm known for stealth and camouflage in the night sky. That's why we travel at night. You're armor makes you blend in with me, she is severely unequipped to do the same and the gear will weigh me down."_ Toothless remarked.

 _"What are you suggesting then? Take a boat?"_ Hiccup asked.

 _"No lover boy. She said she was willing to ride a dragon...teach her to ride Stormfly then. We can leave tomorrow night."_ Toothless told him.

 _"You want me to teach her to ride Stormfly in 24 hours!? It took me weeks with you."_ Hiccup replied now.

 _"That's because you had no idea what you were doing, you were winging it with me. You know how to do it now. It shouldn't be a problem for you Hiccup. If you can't do it then you better get back in there and tell Astrid to forget it. I won't carry you both. You wanted me to allow this add on, these are my terms to agree. She rides her own dragon."_ Toothless huffed.

 _"Fine...lets get to the cove, I told her to meet me there and that's where Stormfly and Sharpshot are."_ Hiccup said.

 _"Lets go then. You're so lucky we're such good friends because I'd fry you otherwise for doing this..."_ Toothless mumbled.

 _"I know. You're the best, Toothless. I don't know where I'd be without you."_ Hiccup smiled.

 _"Dead."_ Toothless stated. After that, Toothless took off in to the sky with Hiccup on his back and flying towards the cove. Once they were there, Hiccup got off and sighed out. Toothless laid down in the grass, this was going to be a long 24 hours.


	5. The Dragons Nest

**Dragon Master**

 **Author;** Nightstar Fury from Nightstar Productions.

 **Rated;** M for various things that will happen.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own HTTYD, Brave, or any of the songs I use. Everything belongs to its original creator/artist!

 **Chapter 5: The Dragon's Nest.**

Astrid couldn't believe that she was getting out of Berk finally, and she got to travel with Ryder and Toothless. Astrid combed through rest of her shack making sure she had everything she wanted. She never wanted to return to this place if she didn't have too. She had to do everything Ryder said or he said he'd bring her back. Astrid looked around, she had her pictures, ones she treasured and would never leave behind. Astrid also had clothes for all kinds of weather, her ax, blankets, a pillow. Giving a nod satisfied she had all she wanted, she closed the bag up and slung it over her shoulder as she walked out of the house with a genuine smile on her face.

Astrid began her walk through the village, heading towards the forest entrance which would lead her to the cove. This was it, leaving Berk forever and she couldn't wait. As she was walking she saw Stoick step in front of her, blocking her path to walking. "Ex–excuse me sir..." Astrid said gently.

"And where do you think you're going?" Stoick asked roughly.

"I–I'm meeting Ryder in the cove...We're leaving on a mission." Astrid said nervously. Now she saw Snotlout, and the Thorsten twins. The 4 of them laughed now.

"You, on a mission with Ryder? Hah, that's rich Hofferson." Snotlout remarked.

"Y–yes, I am...He asked me to go..." Astrid replied trying to get around Stoick and the other teens but it was no good, Snotlout pushed her back and she stumbled a bit. "Don't touch me..." Astrid said quickly.

"Or what? You gonna cry again?" Ruffnut snickered as she and Tuffnut did a high five.

"N–no...I just need to get to the cove...I'm supposed to be there already. Ryder is waiting for me...Please let me through." Astrid asked trying again, and once more she was pushed back.

(Cove)

Hiccup and Toothless were waiting in the cove, Stormfly and Sharpshot were chasing one another. _"It's been an hour, where is she?..."_ Toothless asked now.

"She should be coming any minute now...It's a long walk, she probably got tired and took a break." Hiccup replied.

 _"No...something is off here. I heard how excited she was when you said we'd take her...She would of been here by now, she would of run to get away..."_ Toothless growled a bit.

"Are you saying something happened?..." Hiccup asked quickly.

 _"I don't know, Hiccup. I'm getting a bad feeling...Get on. We're going to make sure nothing happened."_ Toothless ordered him. _"You two follow."_ Toothless said to Stormfly and Sharpshot. Ryder jumped on Toothless's back and the took off, now flying over Berk. The scene was clear to see, she was being pushed around and hurt. Ryder's anger rose without hesitation, he didn't even give Toothless the command to fire. Ryder narrowed his green eyes as he jumped off Toothless's back and landed on the ground in a crouch position. It wasn't long after before Toothless landed beside him, as well Stormfly and Sharpshot snarling.

"Get away from her now..." Ryder warned in a dangerous tone. They quickly backed away hearing the malice in his tone, he faced Astrid with worry, "Astrid...Are you alright?" Ryder asked offering his hand to her.

"Y-yes just...s–sore..." Astrid whimpered with an arm over her stomach as she got to her feet with Ryder's help. He helped her over to Toothless now and let her sit on his back. "Thank you..." Astrid said trying to smile. Ryder wasn't having it as he clenched his fist tightly.

"So, who wants to be the unfortunate soul to tell me what happened here before I start attacking whoever is closest." Ryder asked keeping his temper under control.

"Just giving her what she deserves." Spitelout sneered.

"I made it clear she had nothing to do with Hiccup's leaving. He chose to go because of what you people do. What you just did to her, is what he suffered everyday for 10 years." Ryder remarked.

"Oh it wasn't because of that...She was lying, saying you asked her to come with you on a mission. We don't deal with liars." Stoick answered now. Astrid coughed a bit getting Ryder's attention, he could see how much pain she was in.

 _"Hiccup, she's coughing up blood..."_ Toothless said angrily but with concern in his voice.

"I did ask her to come with me actually." Ryder stated coldly as he got a few gasps from the crowd of Vikings around him, "Ever think to ask me? You just beat her for no reason at all...And now someone is going to pay." Ryder stated coldly. "Astrid." He said.

"Y–yes?" Astrid replied weakly.

"Who put their hands on you first?" Ryder asked.

"Him..." Astrid coughed again pointing to Snotlout, this time Ryder could see the blood Astrid was coughing up and his blood began to boil with rage. Ryder saw Snotlout laughing it up with his friends, Ryder walked up to him and brought his fist back punching the boy right in the face and sending him back a few feet. Snotlout sat up looking around wondering what just happened, he then moved his mouth around and spit out two teeth into his palm.

"Let that be a warning for the rest of you. If something like this, ever happens again to someone I said to stay away from...I will bring the dragons here to raid like you've never seen before." Ryder hissed out as he picked up Astrid's bag, before walking towards Toothless and getting on his back. "You get raided by 25 of my dragons. I doubt you want to handle the entire nest with thousands. I wouldn't take that as a light threat if I were you. It's a promise. Hold on, Astrid. Toothless, take us to the nest." Ryder ordered.

 _"Don't need to tell me twice."_ Toothless retorted. Nothing else being said, Toothless spread his wings and launched into the sky once Astrid secured herself to holding on to Ryder. Stormfly and Sharpshot followed quietly. Ryder was silent during the flight, they'd already been flying about 40 minutes and his eyes stayed forward. Astrid could feel his heart pounding in his chest while she held on to him. She could tell how angry he was that she'd gotten hurt again.

"Y–you didn't...have to do that for me..." Astrid finally said.

"They had no reason to harm you. They never have...I can see why you wanted to get away so badly now." Ryder replied, his voice was low but not cold. "Thank Toothless, he's the one who felt something was off when you didn't show up after the hour was over." Ryder added now.

"Oh...Thank you, Toothless..." Astrid said reaching a hand over and rubbing the side of his neck. Toothless only crooned quietly in response. "Where...are we going?" Astrid asked him.

"The Dragons Nest..." Ryder stated. "We should be arriving in 20 minutes..." Ryder said to her, she nodded and closed her eyes laying her head on his shoulder from behind. Ryder didn't flinch, he just glanced at her seeing a big bruise on her cheek. Berk would get what was coming to them but not today. Today he was just glad Astrid was safe and with him now, where he could protect her.

(The Dragons Nest)

When they landed and dismounted off Toothless, Ryder led Astrid inside past the dragons and to another part in the massive nest which was a rock formation that reached high up. There was a singular opening to get in but it was guarded by two large changewing dragons who blended in to make the entrance look sealed by rocks. Astrid watched it happen and was rather amazed such dangerous dragons were under his care and never attacked him. As Ryder helped Astrid inside she noticed that this section of the rock was like a small home.

The rock was the base and there was wooden beams to support the structure, Astrid could visible make out the main room where there was a table, places to sit and a large opening in which he could see all the dragons, then there were two distinct rooms but sealed off with doors, the one room on the right was locked tightly with a chain. Ryder got Astrid to a chair and sat her down. "Don't move..." Ryder stated as he walked off to get a few things.

This place was amazing, Astrid couldn't even process that this place was only an hour away from Berk it now made sense why they were the main target for raids and how Ryder was able to conceal himself. Anyone sailing by just saw a giant rock with no dragons. It was genius to her. Ryder returned with some bandages and pastes again, setting them on the table. "Thank you for what you did for me..." Astrid managed to say looking away again.

"I never break a promise or go back on my word. You'll learn that very quickly here." Ryder told her calmly.

"I–I already learned that...when you stuck around for lunch to tell me what Hiccup said, and when you stopped me from...wanting to...well you know..." Astrid mumbled embarrassed at herself for allowing him to see such a weak and broken side of her.

"Suffering years of abuse can do that to a person. Drive them to the brink of insanity, making them do things they normally wouldn't." Ryder stated as he began applying the paste to her visible wounds, it only took a few minutes. "Where are your other wounds or bruises?" Ryder asked.

"Back, sides, stomach..." Astrid sighed.

"I won't touch you without permission..." Ryder said.

"You have my permission..." Astrid replied shyly as she raised her shirt just enough to show her back, sides, and belly. Ryder could see the amount of bruises in those areas and it made him angry again. He heard Toothless croon and he sighed as he applied the paste to the affected areas then stepped back as Astrid lowered her shirt again trying to hide her blush, though she didn't know why she was. Ryder was only applying paste to her bruises and wounds, perhaps it was just the fact she lifted her shirt to a complete stranger. "So...when do we go for your business?..." Astrid asked.

"When you've healed. You can't ride in that condition for a few days at least." Ryder stated.

"But I thought you said this was an urgent matter?" Astrid reminded him.

"Its only as urgent as I deem it and right now, you healing so you can learn to fly a dragon is more urgent." Ryder said crossing his arms over his chest as he watched Astrid's eyes widened now.

"Le–learning to fly...a dragon?" Astrid repeated nervously.

"I did make it clear that Toothless can't carry both of us and the double the gear...You said you'd do anything to come with me, right?" Ryder asked. Astrid nodded to him, "Then you're going to need to learn how to fly on dragon back, your own dragon. We'll start in the morning, I already have the dragon picked out." Ryder told her.

"O–okay...So we're staying here for now?" Astrid asked.

"Yes. A week and no more." Ryder said as he dropped his arms and walked away towards the room on the left. Astrid sighed softly, riding on dragon back? Her own dragon? That was nerve-wracking. Sure the dragons listened to Ryder but would one listen to her? Hiccup got the Night Fury to take him, so why couldn't she learn to do it. Astrid took a deep breath, yes she could do this. It was her one way out of Berk, she had to do it.

(Hours Later)

Ryder had fixed them up a quick meal of boar chops, corn, and potatoes. He set it out on the table and got Astrid her plate first before himself and sat down. Toothless was happily eating a half barrel of fish, the other dragons in the nest left to get food for themselves. Astrid could see as they left for a few minutes and then returned, laying down to relax. Astrid was curious how Ryder was going to eat with the mask on, maybe she'd get to see him with it off? Those hopes crashed when she saw lift the bottom part of the mask just enough to show his mouth and eat without a problem. Astrid sighed and began to eat as well slowly.

"Sorry it's not much. We weren't expecting guests." Ryder said after a long silence between them.

"What?...Oh no, this is perfect...It's very good." Astrid smiled to him. "I've actually never had boar chops before, or potatoes mashed was it?" Astrid asked.

"Mashed potatoes. You boil them until they get soft, drain the water and mash them down to how they are now. Add a little butter and there you have it." Ryder explained.

"Never knew you could boil them that way. So you've learned a thing or two with all the traveling?" Astrid asked.

"You could say that, yes. I have many trade partners." Ryder said taking another bite of his meat.

"And...these other places beyond the archipelago...they don't mind dragons?" Astrid looked to him curiously.

"They did until I showed them they didn't have to fear them. There will always be wild dragons in this world, its their nature. I take care of the dragon problems, and they pay me with things like this. There are foods stored here you've never had or seen." Ryder replied.

"That's pretty cool...You're so lucky to have such freedom, learn things, see new places..." Astrid sighed softly.

"Well you're going to be traveling with me now so you'll get all that too. Just remember what I said, Astrid. I know everything seems amazing but its not. There are many who hate dragons and always will, some people kill without reason and there are some minds who won't be changed. Some of us were just born different. Like Hiccup and myself, we saw truth, and understanding in dragons while others like Stoick and the rest of Berk saw they were beasts needing death." Ryder said in a serious tone as Astrid listened to him. "Toothless and I travel near and far and we've gotten in to a few tough spots like being captured, held prisoner, tortured for information about flying dragons and how to control them. These are all things you face with when you travel with he and I. I want you to be aware of the danger, this is far worse than any raid or beating you've ever received." Ryder stated.

Astrid looked down at her plate now, moving the food around with her fork. It was a little scary to think things could be worse than what she already endured. "Once I teach you how to ride a dragon, to gain their trust and understand them...That is knowledge I've entrusted to no one else, Astrid. And if something like what Toothless and I have faced happens, I need to know if you can keep your mouth shut under pressure, or hours of torture. You don't know what some of these men are capable of and with the knowledge I possess about dragons...in the wrong hands could be bad. Very bad." Ryder said now.

"W–what kinds of things...have you endured?" Astrid asked finally.

"Beatings that could keep you immobile for days resulting in possible breaks and sprains, having your skin purposely cut and bleed until you lose consciousness, no food or water for extended periods of time, whipped, chained, unable to go to the bathroom until you urinate or shit yourself, the list goes on. With you being a girl, I wouldn't put it past them to rape you for hours on end until you break. I'm sure if the bastards really wanted to, they could of raped me but it never got that far since I'm far smarter than they are and have found ways to escape with Toothless." Ryder explained. "These people have no limits, Astrid. What we face is true danger and you wanting to come along just to get away from Berk is by far the stupidest thing I've ever heard..." Ryder scoffed.

 _"And you're just as stupid for allowing it...If I can just add that in."_ Toothless grumbled now.

"Quiet Toothless..." Ryder warned as Toothless closed his eyes laying down again after eating. "What I'm saying, Astrid is I cannot personally guarantee your safety out there. I'm not bringing you so I can be a guard. I brought you because you begged me too and were willing to do whatever I say in order to come. I can see the fear in your eyes from me telling about how dangerous this can get. I still have my doubts that I made the wrong choice. If things got bad, not only do I have to get Toothless and I out, but you too and your dragon. That's more work for me and a great deal more danger that everyone is exposed too. I make you one last offer to go back to Berk with a dragon protector, Astrid. If you have any reservations or doubts about this lifestyle...Tell me right now." Ryder said firmly.

There was no denying she was scared, the thought of being captured and tortured raked at her insides. But for some reason, she didn't feel weak and defenseless around Ryder. She felt like her old self before Hiccup died, before they stopped being friends. Astrid had her fighting spirit back, she looked at Ryder with serious eyes. "I'm not going back there. I can do this, Ryder. I will do whatever you say without an argument and stay out of your way." Astrid replied.

"And if we get captured and you have to face the things I have? Do you believe you can handle it and keep the dragon knowledge a secret?" Ryder asked crossing his arms over his chest. Astrid stood up now with determination in her eyes, a look Ryder remembered from the past.

"I'll guard it with my life, Ryder." Astrid said firmly.

"Good. That sounds more like the Astrid that Hiccup told me about. Unafraid and full of determination." Ryder said calmer now. Astrid smiled now giving a nod. "Finish up. We got a lot of work to do tomorrow." Ryder added now as he started walking away.

"Ryder, before you go...One question?" Astrid asked as Ryder faced her. "Where am I sleeping?"

"You can take my room over there." Ryder said.

"Then were are you going to sleep?" Astrid blinked a bit that Ryder just gave up his bedroom for her.

"I'll sleep out here with Toothless." Ryder stated.

"Isn't that...uncomfortable on the hard rocks?" Astrid asked now.

"Depends on the situation. I sleep against him which is rather comfortable and warm. You'll understand when we travel, we make camp quite often in the forest." Ryder informed her. "The reason I said we'd leave in a week is because I'm about to give you a crash course on dragon training, fighting, and survival skills. These are things it took me years to obtain and you're going to learn it in 5 days." Ryder said to her.

"I know I can do it." Astrid said firmly.

"Remember that you said that. Goodnight, Astrid." Ryder said as he left with Toothless to check on the dragons. Astrid sighed as she finished her food and cleared her plate, cup, and utensils. She found the place to wash them and set them to dry before going to Ryder's bedroom and opening the door. It was basic, a bed and place to store clothes and other things. Astrid took off her boots and laid down on the wooden frame, pulling the covers over herself and sleep taking over moments later.

Ryder walked with Toothless around the dragon nest in silence. _"You honestly think she wouldn't crack under pressure and torture? Hiccup need I remind you that the thought of you dying drove her to want to kill herself only hours ago..."_ Toothless stated.

 _"I know bud. I saw the fear in her eyes when I told her what could happen...but she showed me the determination I remember when we were kids. On Berk, I couldn't see it but now that she's away from there...she knows she is safe from them. If things get bad, we can tell Stormfly to bring her back here and keep her here until we get back...She said she'd do as I say and if I say its to dangerous for her, then she will listen."_ Hiccup replied.

 _"I hope you know what you're doing, Hiccup. That's all."_ Toothless sighed out.

 _'I hope so too, Toothless. I hope so too.'_ Ryder thought as he looked up at the night sky over them.


	6. Training

**Dragon Master**

 **Author;** Nightstar Fury from Nightstar Productions.

 **Rated;** M for various things that will happen.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own HTTYD, Brave, or any of the songs I use. Everything belongs to its original creator/artist!

 **Chapter 6: Training.**

Astrid was awakened by the dragons roaring at first light, she groaned and pulled the covers over her head tiredly. "Astrid. I can hear you're awake. Come out here to eat breakfast." Ryder called to her now. Astrid mumbled as she threw the covers off and put her legs over the edge, she yawned putting her boots on and then fixing the bed before exiting the room and seeing Ryder at the table eating, Toothless was eating fish again. "If you have to relieve yourself, the bathroom is over there. Just remember to use the bucket of water to flush it out and refill it afterwards." Ryder stated pointing to a smaller room in between the bedroom and small locked room.

"Oh um...Thanks..." Astrid replied as she walked to the room and went inside. It was small, enough room for a metal tub to bathe and bench with a hole in it. She took notice of the large water bucket and some thin cloth on a small shelf. It was actually much more advanced than back on Berk where you'd relieve yourself in a metal pan than have to dispose of it yourself. That's how Stoick made it be which always bothered her, from what Astrid could see whatever went in the hole following down and emptied out back with the help of the water bucket. Seeing the fields out back she understood why it was set up that way, all waste would degrade back in to nature. What an interesting way to do it and Astrid wasn't about to complain.

Astrid did what she had to and flushed it out, then refilled the bucket before coming back out to the main area to see Ryder still eating slowly, there was a plate for her across from him. She sat down and started to eat as well. "Feel better today?" Ryder asked her.

"Much...That paste is incredible. Some of the bruises are already fading...Not even Gothi's medicines work this fast...How do yours?" Astrid asked gently.

"All things you will learn in the next week. Was meaning to ask yesterday, do you know how to use a weapon and shield?" Ryder looked at her.

"Yes...I know how to use an ax best..." Astrid replied.

"I'll bring you one from the weapons shed." Ryder nodded.

"Ac–actually...I–I have my own ax...with my things that are in that bag." Astrid replied nervously.

"I told you not to bring anything other than what I said to bring." Ryder sighed heavily now.

"I know...I–I'm sorry but...I couldn't...leave it behind. I–it means too much to me..." Astrid said softly lowering her head. Ryder could heard sadness in her voice now.

"Did you bring anything else other than what I instructed too?" Ryder asked now. Astrid nodded slowly. "Show me." Astrid got up and dragged her bag over, she opened it up and started placing the things on the floor she's brought. Ryder moved beside her looking at everything. Astrid had different sets of clothes, blankets, a pillow, bedroll which is what he told her to bring, then he saw some pictures, the ax, and a few small trinkets that he recognized. Ones she'd had since she was little, that her parents gave to her.

"I–I only brought things that held meaning to them. I cared less about everything else...But these pictures, the ax, and trinkets...are things I couldn't leave behind. I'm sorry..." Astrid said lightly.

"Its fine. Due to the types of missions we'll be on. I suggest you leave the pictures and trinkets here for safety. The ax can come and I'll get you a shield." Ryder said calmly.

"Thank you...I'm sorry I disobeyed you..." Astrid said to him.

"Forget it. Finish eating. Daylight is wasting." Ryder said walking away from her. "And smart move bringing more than one blanket, as well clothes for all types of weather. I commend you for such." Ryder said as he disappeared in to the locked room and shut the door. Astrid put her things away and finished eating, she couldn't help but notice the sun was barely up. It had to be way early for that.

"Toothless?..." Astrid asked, he looked at her. "Is there a sun dial anywhere?" Toothless motioned with his head for her to look near the main window that showed the dragons area. "Oh, thank you." Astrid smiled as she walked over to it and looked. Her eyes went wide, it was barely 5:30 in the morning! Toothless warbled a laugh seeing her reaction to the time as Ryder came out holding something under his arms wrapped up.

"Something wrong?" Ryder asked with an amused tone.

"It's so...early...The sun is barely up." Astrid mumbled.

"You've been up way earlier with my raids on Berk. At least I let you sleep until daybreak. Me and Toothless were up at 4am." Ryder chuckled as Astrid faced him seeing what he was holding in his arms.

"What's that?" Astrid asked now.

"Part of your first lesson. Follow me." Ryder said to her heading towards the main dragon area, Astrid followed with Toothless behind her. Astrid was amazing at the sight before her, so many dragons. He hadn't been kidding about the thousands when he mentioned it to the people of Berk the other day.

"Wow..." Astrid breathed out.

"Welcome to The Sanctuary, where the dragons reside within the nest." Ryder introduced her as he set the item folded up down.

"Its incredible..." Astrid smiled looking around.

"And you can admire after the lesson. Come here." Ryder said, Astrid walked beside him now. "Your first lesson is going to be training a dragon and believe me it is very different than what you learned on Berk. First, you're going to earn your dragon's trust. So lets get her over here shall we?" Ryder said as he gave a whistle and the nadder from yesterday came over with a squawk. "Astrid, Stormfly. Stormfly, Astrid." Ryder introduced.

"She's...beautiful up close...and she looks familiar..." Astrid stated now.

"She should. She's one I rescued from Berk, one used for dragon training." Ryder pointed out.

"Oh...Well then I think first maybe I should apologize." Astrid said softly as she remembered what Gobber had said in training that all dragons had a blind spot. The nadder's was just in front of her nose, Astrid took a deep breath. "H–hey Stormfly..." Astrid waved her hand a bit to get the nadder's attention so she'd be able to see her clearly. "I–I wanted to apologize for attacking you on Berk during training...I–I hope we can get past that...and work together..." Astrid said trying to keep her nerves under control with a hand out.

 _"What part of listen to your exact words doesn't she understand?"_ Toothless asked.

 _"Ssh Toothless...Stormfly remembers her and Astrid is actually doing the right thing by apologizing to her and showing she means no harm."_ Hiccup stated.

"I won't hurt you...I don't live with those savages anymore. I–I'm staying here with Ryder and Toothless...I promise...If you give me another chance...I–I can be a friend to you..." Astrid said gently as Stormfly purred lightly and closed her eyes pressing her snout to Astrid's hand which Astrid couldn't believe, what that supposed to happen? Astrid was about to pull her hand away when Stormfly moved on her own and then nuzzled against Astrid's face with a soft squawk and Astrid looked to Ryder now.

"Well done, Astrid. Very well done." Ryder said with a nod.

"I–I don't understand...What did I do?" Astrid asked.

"You apologized to her, and showed her you meant no harm. You earned her trust but it goes two ways...She trusts you. Now do you trust her?" Ryder asked.

"I do." Astrid smiled as Stormfly squawked happily nuzzling her again.

"Good then we just bypassed about 20 minutes of work. Now the real training starts." Ryder said as he knelt down and pulled the cover off the item he had set down revealing it to be a brown saddle with two handles sitting at the top, two stirrups on either side, then a slightly raised back. It was so well polished. "Time to learn how to saddle up and fly." Ryder stated.

"Teach away." Astrid smiled widely now, this was so exciting. She actually earned Stormfly's trust without guidance or being told what to do. She felt very accomplished now.

"Lets see if you can impress me again. You try first and I'll correct." Ryder said handing her the saddle now, it was a bit heavier than she expected. Astrid nodded to him as she faced Stormfly again thinking what to do. Stormfly was tall and Astrid couldn't reach her back with her standing so getting her to crouch down would be a good start.

"Uh...okay...Um..." Astrid began to think, she didn't just want to demand the dragon to sit. _'Come on Astrid...think!'_ She thought then got an idea. Astrid adjusted the weight of the saddle to under her arm and raised her hand up and giving a few motions as it got lower from its position. Stormfly squawked contently as she bent her knees and lowered to the ground tucking her wings in.

"Now tell me how you knew to do that?" Ryder asked.

"I watched you do it to Toothless in the village. I was...winging it." Astrid giggled a bit.

"So you were paying attention. Good. We'll cover more hand signals later...Now I'll help you with the saddle because it if gets put on wrong, you could fall off." Ryder said as he walked beside her and took the saddle gently laid it over Stormfly's back, he adjusted the straps and locked them in place. He used a charcoal pencil to mark where the straps locked so she'd be able to remember.

"It looks so good...when did you get that?" Astrid asked referring to the saddle now.

"Get it? I made it, Astrid. Last night actually." Ryder chuckled as her eyes widened.

"You...MADE this saddle? Last night! Is there anything you can't do?" Astrid asked in shock.

"Nothing so far. Now I'm going to ride with you on her and show you what to do and when I feel you're ready, I'll let you take over." Ryder climbed on Stormfly and then offered his hand to Astrid, she took it and Ryder pulled her up and in front of him. "Alright, feet in the stirrups and hands on the handle bars. Until I feel you can fly free reign...you're going to be attached to the saddle when flying." Ryder said as he pulled out a brown belt and wrapped it around her waist, tying it in back with the 5 ties. He took the two strings at her sides and clipped the metal parts to the hooks on the saddle.

"Okay...so what's first?" Astrid asked.

"First of all you need to relax. Believe me, I can tell you're scared. It's your voice. If she knows you're scared, she will think you don't trust her to keep you safe in the air. I told you, everything with dragons is trust. Their's and yours. So take a few deep breaths, close your eyes, and wipe your mind of all fears. Focus on nothing by flying and knowing Stormfly won't let anything happen to you. Just like Toothless doesn't let anything happen to me. This is no different. You're on the back of a dragon with me and you are safe from harm. When you're ready, give her a light kick with your heal so she knows to get up, then a second one for her to take off. Make sure you're holding on, nadder's have the second fastest speed next to Night Furies. Don't be afraid. Keep saying that to yourself. Think of something that makes you feel safe...and hold on to it." Ryder told her calmly.

Astrid nodded as she closed her eyes slowly and took a deep breath letting her mind instantly go to Hiccup, thinking about all the good times they had together as kids. They had always been there for one another, even though Hiccup was the one to get beat on and teased Astrid got hurt a few times too for trying to interfere and Hiccup didn't care about himself. He was always trying to help her, a smile spread across her face now. She trusted she was safe and Hiccup was with her always, even though he was gone, she knew his spirit was with her. She knew Stormfly wouldn't let anything happen to her, she felt a strange bond with Stormfly, it happened when her nose was to Astrid's hand. An unexplained connection they shared now, full of understanding, trust, acceptance.

Astrid took another few breaths before lightly kicked her heel against Stormfy's side and Astrid felt Stormfly stand up with a squawk. Astrid smiled now as she opened her eyes, confidence returning to them before giving another light nudge and Stormfly flapped her wings taking to the air quickly. Astrid hung on to the handle bars tightly, it was an amazing feeling to be sitting in front, being in control. Astrid couldn't understand how much she truly misunderstood dragons, they weren't vicious beasts at all, but intelligent and gentle creatures. "While she can fly on her own as she has for years before, when a dragon accepts a rider, the dragon put their trust in them to fly them. She will be relying on you completely. Flying is easy. Keep your eyes open and pay attention to everything around you at all times." Ryder told her.

"Got it. So how do I steer?" Astrid asked.

"Lean carefully the direction you want to go. The more your lean to left or right, the sharper Stormfly will make the turn. There's a tree dead ahead, get around it. Like this..." Ryder said as he put his hands on Astrid's shoulders and leaned right pulling Astrid along with him so she'd understand the feeling, Stormfly avoided the tree. Astrid saw the rocks they were headed for and she quickly leaned left as Stormfly turned and flew past the rocks. "Excellent job. You react well and didn't panic. Now for something more challenging..." Ryder stated.

"Alright, lets do it." Astrid replied.

"While we're in the air, we often get fired at by arrows, catapults, grappling chains, or nets...you need to know how to dodge them and it's not as simple as leaning left and right...These moves involve flips, sharp turns, rolls, and when it calls for it...firing back." Ryder explained as he whistled for Toothless who launched in to the air and started firing blasts at them. Astrid barely had time to avoid them all but she managed to do it while holding on and keeping calm. "Good work, Astrid. Think you can do it on your own?" Ryder asked.

"Yes I can." Astrid said. Ryder stood up now and jumped off making her gasp then she saw Toothless swoop in and Ryder land on Toothless's back.

"Don't even try it. I trust Toothless with my life, I know he'll always catch me. You're not ready for moves like those yet." Astrid nodded to him still a bit in shock. "Good, lets see you fly solo then with a little follow the leader. Do what I do." Ryder said.

"Lead the way!" Astrid called to him. This went on until lunch time before they landed which Astrid managed just fine with minimal difficulty, she went to get off Stormfly but her boot got stuck on the saddle and she started to fall but felt Stormfly's wing tuck slightly and hold her up. "Thanks Stormfly..." Astrid whispered as Ryder came over to get her loose and held her down.

"See, once you earn a dragon's trust and loyalty, there is nothing they won't do for you." Ryder said.

"I do see it now...Is this...what Hiccup tried to show us, or wanted too?" Astrid asked as they headed inside to eat.

"It was. Better to be at peace than fighting right?" Ryder replied walking beside her. Astrid nodded with a sigh. Once inside Ryder made them something to eat and gave the dragons a snack. After eating they spent the second half of the day going over facts about nadder's so Astrid would know what to do if they were attacked and she could fight back from the air. They took one more flight before dark so Astrid could practice with Stormfly's fire, and spines on her tail. Because Stormfly had dead accuracy it was easy and Astrid did great on timing when to shoot them.

Ryder was watching from the inside, Toothless beside him. _"She's doing quite well for a first timer...She needs to work on landing and turning though. Few close calls."_ Hiccup stated.

 _"She'll get better with time. She knows how to fly and make shots, that's enough for now."_ Toothless replied.

 _"Oh are we done being a negative Night Fury now? You were so against this yesterday..."_ Hiccup remarked.

 _"Shut it, Hiccup...She's growing on me alright? She's not so bad..."_ Toothless said.

 _"Awe, you do care Toothless..."_ Hiccup teasted.

 _"I will roast you..."_ Toothless hissed out.

 _"Alright calm down..."_ Hiccup chuckled a bit. Ryder stepped forward now and gave a whistle for Astrid to come back in, she nodded and flew towards the ledge and got off Stormfly rushing inside, her dragon following her. "Good work today, Astrid. By far, I'm impressed." Ryder said.

"Thank you...but I couldn't do it without Stormfly here...we just work so well together. Don't we girl?" Astrid asked smiling as Stormfly nuzzled her cheek. Ryder chuckled now. "What are we working on tomorrow?" Astrid looked at Ryder now.

"Dragon calls, hand signals, and possibly some weapon training." Ryder said to her.

"Can't wait...So is she...going to be beside me all the time like Toothless is with you?" Astrid questioned.

"Unless you tell her to stay in one spot, yes. Wash up for supper, I warmed some water for you already." Ryder said pointing to the bathroom.

"Thank you...Stay here girl, I won't be long..." Astrid said petting the dragon's neck getting a purr. Stormfly sat down as Astrid went to the bathroom for her bath. It was 20 minutes later when she cleared her throat nervously opening the door a crack. "S–say Stormfly, can you bring me the bag against the wall over there behind you?..." Astrid said. Stormfly squawked and got up, taking the bag in her mouth by the strap and bringing it to Astrid. "Thanks girl..." Astrid rubbed the dragon's nose before closed the door and quickly dressing herself and then coming out.

"Word of advice, leave a set of clothes in there from now on." Ryder snickered, Astrid blushed fuming angrily at him.

"Zip it, Ryder..." Astrid replied crossing her arms over her chest then heard Toothless chuckling a little, "You too, Toothless..." Astrid added with a huff as she sat got half a barrel of fish for Stormfly and then sat down at the table to eat her own food.

"We're just teasing you...Hiccup did it once too." Ryder chuckled.

"He did?" Astrid asked softly.

"Yeah, first bath here he wore some of my stuff until his clothes dried but forgot the set on the table when he went in." Ryder told her.

"Sounds like Hiccup alright...I wish he was still here...we both could of run off together and changed the world about dragons..." Astrid smiled but looked down sighing with her eyes closed. Ryder closed his eyes now as he stood up and turned his back to her. "Is...something wrong?" Astrid asked seeing him now.

"Astrid. Just because he's dead, doesn't mean he isn't with you anymore." Ryder said in a quiet voice. "No matter where you go, he is close by." Ryder added as he walked off slowly. Astrid watched but didn't understand, why had Ryder walked away from her? Did he not like her talking about Hiccup? Did he feel bad for not making Hiccup return to Berk, and letting him die? Astrid watched as Ryder disappeared in to the room that was kept locked with Toothless.

"What did I say girl?..." Astrid asked sadly as Stormfly cooed softly beside her. Astrid ate her food and cleaned up her area before pulling out the bedroll, pillow, and blanket from her bag. She set it all up and laid down, Stormfly came over and curled up beside her gently. "You're the best, Stormfly..." Astrid whispered as she soon fell asleep, few silent tears falling from her eyes.


	7. Visions

**Dragon Master**

 **Author;** Nightstar Fury from Nightstar Productions.

 **Rated;** M for various things that will happen.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own HTTYD, Brave, or any of the songs I use. Everything belongs to its original creator/artist!

 **Chapter 7: Visions.**

The last 3 days had gone well for Ryder, Astrid's training was coming along better than he expected. She was an excellent fighter in the ring both with weapons and hand combat. Astrid also showed she could use a shield and switch to defensive positions when growing tired in battle. Astrid could preform Stormfly's nadder call and do a bunch of hand signals to talk to Stormfly if they got separated for any reason. Astrid also learned how to make the pastes that worked so well on her bruises which were completely healed now.

Ryder had explained that the paste was made with Night Fury saliva which held special properties, one of which was fast healing. He showed her how he made tons of things, how to keep her saddle well taken care of, and take care of Stormfly. Things were going well until a red and yellow terrible terror arrived with a message for Ryder. They were sitting down to lunch when it came in and landed on the table. It actually scared Astrid a but she calmed down seeing Ryder stroke its head gently and calm it down. "Hey Blaze...Haven't seen you in a while." Ryder said gently.

"He's not one of yours?" Astrid asked.

"She is, but every place I help, I leave a Terror there to watch in case of trouble. They return when there is a problem..." Ryder said getting up from the table and pulling a leather bound book from under his chest plate armor, Astrid watched as he opened it up and unfolded it. It was one big map with the nest being in the center location. So many islands were on it, with the length of how long it took to get to from the nest. Astrid also took notice that each island had a small drawing of a dragon with certain colors.

"This is...amazing, Ryder. You did all this?" Astrid asked.

"I did. One by one...Now lets see...Blaze is stationed...here." Ryder pointed to a location West of them, Astrid saw the travel time. It was at least 4 days flight to an kingdom island called Dunbroch, it was in Scotland. Astrid had never heard of it before. Ryder wasn't lying when he said he'd been much farther than the archipelago.

"Is that were we're going?" Astrid asked.

"Don't have a choice. Pack up, we leave in 30 minutes." Ryder said firmly as he got a piece of paper and wrote a small note on it. He tied it to Blaze's leg, then gave her two fish from the barrel, and sent her off.

"How do you know she'll get there before us?" Astrid asked curiously.

"30 minute head start and we'll be stopping at night to camp. She'll get there a day before us so they know we're coming." Ryder said as he and Toothless walked to the second room to start getting things ready. "Grab your ax, shield, bedroll, pillow, blanket, two sets of clothes, and one of the tents. Also grab a bucket of fish to attach to the saddle, we can go longer if they can eat on the way and we only stop to sleep." Ryder told her as he came back out with his bag ready, and folded up the map putting it back where it was.

"Yes sir." Astrid saluted as she got her bag and took out what she didn't need. "Ryder, can I...put these in your room while we're away...?" Astrid asked holding the pictures and trinkets in her hands.

"Go ahead." Ryder told her as he walked over and opened the door for her as she walked in and set them down on a shelf. Ryder walked in beside her and saw the pictures, one of her parents and her. Another of her and Hiccup as kids with the title Best Friends. Ryder's eyes went wide, he couldn't believe Astrid held on to it. He'd drawn that when he was 10, and gave it to her as a birthday present.

"Thanks...I'd be devastated if anything happened to them..." Astrid smiled softly as she then backed out of the room and attached her bag to Stormfly's saddle. "How does that feel girl?" Astrid asked scratching under her chin making her croon happily.

"You two have really gotten close these last few days." Ryder said to her.

"I see what you meant that Toothless was your best friend...Stormfly is amazing, and you're right...she's so comfortable to lay against." Astrid giggled softly.

"I don't talk to hear myself talk, Astrid. You got the mask and armor I made for you?" Ryder asked.

"Its hanging up over there. Why?" Astrid asked.

"Get it on. Its made so you blend in with Stormfly while we're flying. Lessens the chance of being seen and being captured and finding out who we are." Ryder stated.

"Is that why you wear your mask all the time?" Astrid tilted her head some.

"I told you why mine doesn't come off, Astrid. My earlier dragon training days got me more than enough scars, burns, and things I don't want people seeing..." Ryder scoffed in a harsh tone.

"Right...sorry. I'll go change..." Astrid mumbled softly as she got her armor and mask then went to change in the bathroom.

"Don't even say it bud..." Hiccup grumbled.

 _"Well I'm going to as you best friend. You can't keep hiding it, sooner or later its going to come out. You know to much about Hiccup's death and all he could do. She's already suspicious..."_ Toothless warned.

 _"Are you saying I should tell her its me under here?"_ Hiccup asked.

 _"I'm saying you should be careful with your words and choices. You should of left her on Berk if you didn't want your secret out."_ Toothless huffed.

 _"At least if she's with us and finds out...she can't tell anyone..."_ Hiccup stated.

 _"You taught her how to fly a dragon, Hiccup...she can take off and tell anyone."_ Toothless remarked.

 _"And given how much she hates Berk, I don't think she will bud. She even said she'd give anything to have Hiccup back..."_ Hiccup sighed.

 _"In the sense of being alive again, Hiccup. She thinks your dead, if she finds out you've been alive this whole time she's going to be pissed at you."_ Toothless growled.

 _"No she won't bud...She'll be glad I'm alive and got her out of there...And if she does get mad...she has every right too."_ Hiccup said slowly.

 _"You're an idiot...an absolute idiot. But you have a good heart, Hiccup. You love and protect deeply so I won't give you crap about it."_ Toothless sighed at him.

"I appreciate that, Toothless...Thank you." Ryder whispered as he saw Astrid come out dressed in her riding suit. It was similar to his own but its colors were matching Stormfly's, ask was the mask in the shape of a nadder's snout with spikes on top. "Glad it fits well, I was guessing your size...Is it comfortable?" Ryder asked.

"Yeah actually, well padded on the inside but light and easy to move in. I should be alright to fly." Astrid replied lifting her mask slightly. "It's warm too." Astrid added.

"Good. Are you ready to leave then?" Ryder asked.

"I am...Anything I should be worried about from this place?" Astrid asked, she wanted to be aware of everything to watch out for.

"Not really. The Scots are a good group of people, small village like Berk and a great deal nicer. They had a small dragon problem that I helped with and since I've always been welcome. Not sure what the trouble is this time but I'm sure it can't be bad. The princess would of sent a letter with Blaze if the problem was that bad." Ryder stated as he climbed on Toothless's back. Astrid then got on Stormfly's.

"Are we stopping for the night?" Astrid looked to him.

"We'll fly until dark. Its about 1:30 right now, we can fly until dark which happens around 6-7 at night. We have fish to feed them for the flight and I have bread and other foods we can eat on the way if we get hungry. We should make some decent time flying for 5 hours..." Ryder said.

"Right. I'm ready then." Astrid said with a nod.

"Good to hear. Toothless, lets move out." Ryder said, with a snort Toothless took off and then Astrid followed on Stormfly behind him as they headed out of the nest, Ryder faced his two changewing guards. "Keep it safe guys." Ryder told them, they nodded and then he flew back to Astrid as they flew beside one another heading West from the Dragons Nest.

(4 hours later)

As if the trip wasn't already bad enough with winds against them, and an inexperienced rider, now they were caught in a bad storm. Ryder sighed, he couldn't put her in unnecessary danger as he rubbed Toothless's head. "Find us a place to land for the night bud." Ryder told him. Toothless opened his mouth and let out screech.

 _"No good, we have to get out of this storm!"_ Toothless replied.

 _"Fly above the clouds."_ Hiccup told him.

 _"Let Astrid know."_ Toothless said.

"Astrid! Fly above the clouds! We can avoid the storm from up there." Ryder called to her.

"Okay! Take us up girl!" Astrid called to Stormfly who squawked in response and flew upwards, Ryder and Toothless did the same. Once they were above the clouds it was easy flying as Astrid sighed out. "Man that was rough...I don't think we covered storms in training..." Astrid stated.

"Nope we didn't. That's why we're flying up here." Ryder said calmly.

"Smart...how are we gonna land if we can't see?" Astrid asked now.

"Toothless will find us a place to land. How's Stormfly holding up?" Ryder replied.

"Seems to be okay now that we're out of that mess...How's Toothless?" Astrid looked over now.

"We're alright. We've flown through much worse...We'll be landing in an hour or so. Give Stormfly a few fish. Are you hungry?" Ryder asked looking over at her.

"A little, we did kind of abandon our lunch..." Astrid stated. Ryder nodded agreeing as he pulled a loaf of bread and broke it in half as Astrid grabbed a fish by the tail and gave a whistle as Stormfly looked back at her and Astrid tossed her the fish, she squawked happily as Astrid gave her two more before looking forward again. Astrid glanced at Ryder who was holding half a loaf of bread and an apple in his hand and kneeling on Toothless's back. "What in Thor's name are you doing!" Astrid yelled.

"Keep it steady bud...and...now." Ryder said as he jumped off Toothless's back and on to Stormfly's. "Easy girl, its only me..." Ryder soothed the nadder who purred and looked forward. Ryder handed Astrid the bread and apple.

"You're insane, you know that?" Astrid stated to him.

"That's why I'm the only one like me. Eat up." Ryder said before jumping back on Toothless and giving him a few fish to eat.

"Thanks." Astrid said as she slowly began to eat the bread slowly. After 15 minutes, she sighed putting the rest away in her saddle bag.

"Something wrong?" Ryder asked her.

"Yeah, airs a bit thin up here...Feeling light headed..." Astrid replied.

"You're not used to flying like I am...We'll set down for the night. Are you okay to keep flying for a few minutes?" Ryder asked her, she nodded. "Alright bud, lets try this again." Ryder said. Toothless opened his mouth letting out a screech, his ears began to twitch around.

 _"Got something. Should be just below us, the storm has lightened up too. We can fly below the clouds, that should help fix Astrid's light headed-ness."_ Toothless told Hiccup now.

"Great work bud...Astrid, we're going below the clouds alright. Nice and easy..." Ryder called to her.

"Lead the way..." Astrid nodded. Toothless headed below the clouds and Astrid had Stormfly follow, once below them the storm wasn't as bad and the rain honestly felt good on Astrid's face. It was a lot lighter, but still dark and hard to see. Astrid continued to follow Ryder down until she saw land coming in to view and smiled. "I see land!" Astrid exclaimed pointing ahead.

"Alright, lets set down and make camp for the night." Ryder said, it didn't take long after that being said for them to land near some rocks with a small cave. "Lets get inside and warm up." Ryder told them. The two of them and their dragons walked in to the cave out of the freezing rain. Astrid was shivering a bit as she sat down and Stormfly walked beside her and sat down purring.

"Ho–how are...we go–going to ma–make a f-f-fire..." Astrid asked.

"I got it..." Ryder said as he pulled a few small pieces of wood out and set them up on the cave floor, then outlined it with some small rocks to keep it contained. Astrid watched as he pulled out a jug from the saddlebag and poured a green substance on the wood. "Alright bud, light it up." Ryder stated stepping back. Toothless shot a blast at the green substance as it ignited and burned slow but let off a lot of heat.

"What was that stuff?" Astrid asked moving closer to the warmth now.

"Monstrous Nightmare gel...highly flammable and will burn until doused with mud. This will burn all night with Toothless's fire power." Ryder stated as he sat back against Toothless relaxing. It was silent between the two now, not really sure what to say. "Good flying today, you did well in the storm for us never practicing it." Ryder added after 15 minutes.

"Oh, thanks...I just followed your lead is all." Astrid replied looking in to the fire. She could see the flames dancing around, sparking at the top. Astrid stared in to it, she saw images of her and Hiccup in them, laughing and having fun. Then it switched to when they were older and she was trying to defend him from the villagers hurting him. She smiled a bit, those had been their best times...and now there was nothing but an emptiness in her heart. She didn't understand why she felt this way, was it because he was gone. Astrid looked over and saw Ryder's eyes were closed, the light of the fire flickering across his metal mask. Was he sleeping? His breathing was even so he must of been. Toothless had his eyes closed too.

Astrid sighed looking back in to the fire, she had her knees pulled to her chest by her arms. What had gone so wrong with them? They were best friends until they turned 15, had she really become overridden by her desire to be top of the dragon training class? Was she truly such an awful person that she abandoned Hiccup? And then when he started to do good, she got jealous of him? Was that what happened to them? Hiccup got popular and she got jealous of it? That wasn't like her but she did and when that day came and Hiccup was chosen to kill the Nightmare in front of the village...the raid broke out, which was Hiccup's planned time to get away.

Astrid's eyes widened a bit, the raid was his escape. He knew there'd be a raid and he used it to get out of killing the Nightmare because he couldn't do it. Hiccup had assumed if he left, they'd give the honor to her and that was his way of making up for taking her spotlight in dragon training. Astrid couldn't believe it, Hiccup did what he did, for her. She stared in to the fire again, an image of his bloody clothes in Stoick's hands came across. She gasped seeing an image of Hiccup's dead body, torn to pieces and bleeding out as dragons surrounded him with menacing looks on their faces.

 _'O–oh Gods...'_ She thought as she scrambled to her feet and raced out of the cave in to the rain, she found a bush and dropped to her knees puking behind it harshly, gasping for air and tears in her eyes. Stormfly squawked worriedly getting Toothless's attention, he noticed Astrid was gone from the cave and his ears picked up the sound of crying and throwing up. He nudged Ryder with his head to wake him up.

"Wh–what is it bud?..." Ryder yawned tiredly.

 _"Astrid's not in the cave, she's outside throwing up. I can hear it, I think she's crying too."_ Toothless told him. Ryder sat up quickly and saw she was in fact gone, he got to his feet and raced out of the cave's mouth and heard it for himself.

"Astrid?..." Ryder said slowly, what had made her so sick? This wasn't good at all. Ryder moved towards the bush and knelt down beside her rubbing her back.

"Ryder...No...go away...I'm fine..." Astrid coughed a bit.

"No you're not, Astrid. What happened? Is this from all the flying?..." Ryder asked. Astrid looked down now wiping her eyes, she was crying? Toothless had been right, then again when wasn't he?

"I–I was seeing things in the fire..." Astrid said quietly.

"What kinds of things?" Ryder asked her calmly.

"I had seen...memories from my past...when Hiccup and I were friends...then...I saw Stoick holding his shredded bloody clothes, then I–I saw his mangled bo–body on the ground with...dragons ready..t–to eat him..." Astrid sobbed now. Ryder looked over at Toothless who had come outside now, the rain had stopped finally.

"Ssh...it's okay. Its just your mind showing you your worst fears, Astrid...it's not real..." Ryder tried to comfort her.

"But it was! Stoick did have the bloody clothes, and you even said you left Hiccup on an island to die!...It's all true...!" Astrid yelled at Ryder now slamming her fists into his chest, the armor made it so he barely felt it though. Ryder looked at Toothless with pleading eyes. What did he do? Astrid was seeing things how she was told them, though they weren't real, it was real to her and the things she saw had made her throw up.

 _"What do I do Toothless...I've had an answer for everything until now...I–I don't know..."_ Hiccup sighed out.

 _"As against it as I am...maybe its time you told her the truth. You're right, she won't be mad. She'll be overjoyed you're alive. We can't have her in this...state of mind on our missions, Hiccup. You know how dangerous it is already..."_ Toothless said.

 _"I know bud...there has to be another way other than her knowing who I am...there has to be..."_ Hiccup said.

 _"Take her back to Berk then. Being around you is what is bringing these memories forward because you remind her of Hiccup. She said that herself, being close to you is making her like this. Unless you're going to tell her the truth, that is your best option..."_ Toothless stated.

 _"Might not have a choice...You're right, this was a mistake..."_ Hiccup's voice was low. Ryder had no choices anymore, he couldn't afford to have Astrid getting sick with these memories. They were making her sick and that wouldn't be good with them flying in to hostile territories. "Astrid. This is to much for you to handle...I'm taking you back to Berk in the morning." Ryder said firmly as Astrid's head shot up looking at him with tears and fear in her eyes.


	8. Another Rider

**Dragon Master**

 **Author;** Nightstar Fury from Nightstar Productions.

 **Rated;** M for various things that will happen.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own HTTYD, Brave, or any of the songs I use. Everything belongs to its original creator/artist!

 **Chapter 8: Another Rider.**

Astrid's eyes went wide hearing what Ryder said, he was going to take her back to Berk? "No...No! Please...Ryder please don't make me go back there again!" Astrid pleaded with fear.

"Astrid, we've been traveling for 5 hours...We spent 15 minutes in the cave and you're out here puking up your insides because you saw Hiccup in your mind being decimated by dragons. You can't handle this and with the severity of my missions, I can't afford you not being in the right mind. One mistake could cost me their lives, your life, the people I'm helping. I can't have that. I'm sorry." Ryder stood up now walking away from her.

"Please no...please...I–I won't think about it anymore...I just...I can't help it...sometimes. He was my best friend, and my abandoning him made him want to die..." Astrid cried to him.

"Astrid, blaming yourself isn't going to bring him back to life, nothing ever will. You have to accept that and move on with your life. Hiccup has been dead for 5 years...you have to let it go." Ryder said firmly.

"You don't understand how much it hurts to lose your best friend, throw away a friendship, then find out he's dead before you can apologize to him! You don't know how much it hurts to know the man who loved me, is dead!" Astrid yelled getting to her feet now. Ryder whipped around angrily now.

"I don't understand...I DON'T UNDERSTAND!?" Ryder yelled out back scaring Astrid, she took a step back.

 _"Hiccup...Calm down..."_ Toothless warned cautiously.

"You haven't any idea of the shit I've been through, Astrid! Do you know how many people I lost when they found out I trained dragons? My entire village, chased me out with weapons saying if I ever came back they would kill me. Even my own parents! You don't know that pain! You're upset over a boy you lost and are only just realizing how much you screwed up! You threw away that friendship, not him!" Ryder yelled.

"And I was wrong! Don't you think I know that! It tears me apart to know what I did to him! I'd give anything to take it back, to just hug him one more time and beg his forgiveness then spend the rest of my life trying to make it up to him!" Astrid yelled back now. "And if you take me back to Berk then I can promise you the next time you come to raid the village, I'll be dead." Astrid added. Ryder stared at her now.

"No you won't because Stormfly will be with you." Ryder growled out.

"Yes I will because I'll kill myself. I'll do exactly what Hiccup did. I'll sail to some island and let the dragons kill me because I'm sick of living in a world where everyone hates me for existing, sick of living on that island where they beat me like they did to Hiccup. That's how bad it's gotten. Hiccup planned his own escape and death to get away and I'll do the same damn thing. I refuse to live on the island anymore! My life means nothing without Hiccup in it and now that he's gone...I have nothing left to live for, so I'm better off dead." Astrid screamed at him stomping her foot down.

Ryder stood there in place, he didn't move or even blink for a few moment after hearing her say what she said. She would kill herself if he made her go back to Berk? He couldn't let that happen, this was getting more complicated by the second. If he kept her with them he risked all their lives because in one moment of weakness where Astrid had these memories of them could be just enough time for them to get captured as prisoners and Gods only knew what that could do. And then there was taking her back to Berk, and she was threatening to kill herself. Ryder was literally stuck at a crossroads here of what to do.

"Hiccup is gone whether you're with me or back on Berk so what is the difference is you have nothing to live for? Here or there it would be the same. Why do you want to kill yourself on Berk but not out here with me? Give me that reason, Astrid." Ryder stated now.

"I told you...You remind me of Hiccup and being around you makes me feel like he isn't gone...Being on Berk, I'm utterly alone...Please don't make me go back there...I promise I'll try to keep my emotions in check...just don't make go back there where I have nothing...at least with you I feel like I'm listened to and understood...Please, Ryder...I don't feel alone with you around...I feel like I matter...Don't...take that from me..." Astrid said lowly.

That's when he understood it. Astrid was in love with Hiccup. With him, or she used to be at least. Now she felt like she could never tell him because she believed he was dead and lost her chance. That's why she felt she had nothing left to lose, nothing worth living for. Because Hiccup was dead to her and she realized that all this time she'd loved him. Astrid made it clear when she said that being around 'Ryder' made her feel close to Hiccup, and his guess was that was due to Ryder being the last one to see Hiccup alive. Hiccup and Astrid were the best of friends until they were 15 and dragon training tore them apart. Maybe she fell in love with him and then tried to hide it with being serious in dragon training? Ryder didn't know.

 _"Hiccup...what's on your mind?"_ Toothless asked.

 _"You can't tell?...She's in love with Hiccup, with me. That's why she wants to stay, because I remind her of Hiccup, being someone who pays attention to her, cares for her general safety. She can't go back to Berk. I don't trust her with herself and I can't leave her at the nest alone...I can't Toothless. If she ever hurt herself...I'd never forgive myself. We have to keep her with us...I'll figure out a way to tell her, just not right now. Not before a mission..."_ Hiccup sighed.

 _"I agree...but she needs to control her emotions...we don't know what we're facing in Scotland, and need to be on top of our game."_ Toothless stated.

"You loved him, didn't you?" Ryder finally said. Astrid looked at him with wide eyes but then she just lowered her head with a small smile.

"Still love is more like it...Like you said, just because he's gone doesn't mean he's not with me anymore...I loved him then, and I still love him now...I just...wish he was here so I could tell him...and beg his forgiveness..." Astrid replied softly.

"Why didn't you tell him back then?..." Ryder asked curiously.

"I don't know...I guess I was afraid it'd ruin our friendship...and then when dragon training started...I thought it'd distract me from my feelings, then he got so good...and became so popular that it was like I didn't matter to him anymore...that's why I got so mad when he was chosen to kill the Nightmare...I was jealous of what he became, and us being friends...I thought it'd mean something to him to at least include me..." Astrid sighed as she leaned against the cave.

"He wanted you to beat him, Astrid. He wanted you to kill the Nightmare because he knew how much it meant to you to win. I'm sure he wasn't aware his choice to be taken that day would affect you so deeply...and if he were alive...he'd not be very happy about what his father allowed to let happen to you...But Astrid, I can promise you this much...He wasn't mad at you, he wanted you to win so you could go back to being friends and not have dragon training be in the way." Ryder said calmly.

"He told you that?" Astrid asked looking at him.

"He did. Astrid, I know he is gone now. I know how much it hurts to lose someone you love." Ryder told her.

"Y–you do?..." Astrid said with wide eyes.

"Why don't we go inside, and I'll tell you about it..." Ryder told her, Astrid nodded as she walked in to the cave now with Ryder behind her and then their dragons following closely. Ryder got her an apple and she took it from him, biting in to it and looking at him. "I should say it was when I was about 15 like Hiccup was...me and this girl, we had been the best of friends since we were 4, our families always got along. We always played, laughed, there was never a dull moment between us. When I was 13, I started developing feelings for her but never told her because I was afraid it'd ruin our friendship..." Ryder began.

"So in this, you're me pretty much." Astrid added.

"Right. Well one day, my village captured a Night Fury and they were going to kill him at weeks end...I was told to stay on guard but as I watched this lethal dragon...I saw how scared he was, how alone he was...And it bothered me. Each day...I'd bring him fish and just rub his head through the cage...hearing everyone talk about the legendary Night Fury being killed...Oh it just made me angry. So I did something my tribe would never forgive me for...the night before he was to be killed, I loosened his restraints and told him I'd save him if he promised to save me..." Ryder explained.

"You let him go...And this Night Fury...He was...Toothless right?" Astrid asked.

"Correct again. Toothless had given me a look but understood what I was telling him...the next day when they brought him out to be killed...I was beside him. I knew I'd never see that girl again but I couldn't let my village kill Toothless just because they didn't understand like I did. I mouthed an apology to her as I released the restraints on my side and grabbed a hammer throwing it at the others to get them to move, as soon as Toothless was free he sped off. I was captured and told I'd be taking the Night Furies place. I waited for death but it never came. Toothless had come back for me. He shot off blasts to keep the others away, he lowered himself and let me get on his back. I held on and we left forever...I have been back since but I heard the girl I had loved died from an incurable illness...it still bothers me I never told her..." Ryder sighed.

Astrid reached a hand over and put it over his hand with sad eyes. "I guess we are a lot alike..." Astrid stated softly.

"That we are..." Ryder nodded.

"Ryder, I'm sorry for yelling at you...I had no right too after what you've done for me." Astrid looked down. Ryder lifted her chin with his finger making her look at him.

"Hey...Don't worry about it. We all get frustrated sometimes...You were upset and missing him." Ryder said with a smile in his voice.

"How come you're so understanding..." Astrid asked.

"Something I learned from your friend before he died. He warned me about your stubborn demeanor and quick temper, asked me to be patient with you because you'd come around." Ryder chuckled as he watched Astrid blush darkly.

"That little...Ugh! Damn it, Hiccup! Why can't you be here so I can punch you for that!" Astrid mumbled with embarrassment.

"My fault, I made him tell me. I asked if there was anything I should watch out for when I encountered this beautiful blonde haired, blue eyed shield maiden who stole his heart." Ryder laughed a bit. Astrid's mouth dropped open, Hiccup really called her beautiful? "So go ahead and punch me. Come on, I can take it..." Ryder told her. Astrid smiled and pulled her arm back and punched him in the arm. "Feel better now?" Ryder asked now.

"A lot actually...you know how to make me laugh...just like Hiccup did. I promise I'll keep my emotions in check...I won't compromise your missions..."Astrid said gently as Ryder nodded.

"Glad to hear so. Now, we have a long flight tomorrow so best get some sleep." Ryder said as he pulled out his bedroll, pillow and blanket. Astrid did the same. Toothless laid down next to Ryder, while Stormfly curled up beside Astrid.

"Night, Ryder thank you for everything tonight and the other days..." Astrid said as she slowly fell asleep.

"You're welcome, Astrid...Goodnight..." Ryder said softly as he closed his eyes.

 _"You're a hopeless romantic, Hiccup...You're my best friend and I don't want to see you get hurt...Please for the love of Odin...be careful with your choices. You're already risking everything by getting closer to her again."_ Toothless sighed. Toothless knew that Ryder didn't hear him, he was already out. Toothless closed his eyes and laid his head down and soon all of them were asleep for the night.

(Morning)

The sun rose so quickly it seemed as both the riders woke up grumbling, clearly still being tired but knew they had work to do. Things were still wet outside from the rain the night before and it was a little cold. Astrid was shivering staying under her blanket, Ryder saw this and got up moving beside her with his blanket. "Come here..." Ryder said, Astrid quickly turned and laid on his arm curling up against him, he put his free arm around her. "Ssh...even breathing or you'll stay cold." Ryder instructed.

"Sh–should of...taken...the wet ar–armor off..." Astrid stuttered out.

"Easy...deep breath in, and out. Toothless. Stormfly...you know what to do." Ryder said, both dragons came over and laid on either side of them placing their wings over their riders and heating up their bodies.

"Ooh that feels nice..." Astrid sighed in a normal tone showing she was no longer cold.

"I told you to use your dragon if you got cold. Their internal body temperatures are perfect for heating someone up. Their wings cocoon you and keep the heat inside. I've slept in Toothless's wings so many times for warmth." Ryder chuckled.

"Can't exactly call for her when I can barely talk..." Astrid remarked with a light laugh.

"I suppose that is true as well. You okay now?" Ryder asked and she nodded to him getting off his arm so he could get up. Astrid got up after him and sighed out stretching her arms and back. "Alright so we're going to eat and pack up then get back in the air. Going to be a long day of flying, we'll touch down at lunch for a two hour break and to eat again, then finally fly until dark and make camp for the night." Ryder stated.

"Understood sir." Astrid smiled saluting. As he'd said it, that is just what they did. It didn't take long for them to be in the air again flying towards their location.

(3 Days Later)

It was midday when they arrived in the kingdom of Dunbroch, they were greeted by the royal family outside of the castle. "Oh thank goodness you arrived safely, dragon master." Stated an older woman.

"Ah, Queen Elinor and King Fergus...It's a pleasure to be back once again." Ryder stated as he dismounted Toothless and bowed gently. Astrid followed suit silently.

"And you have brought someone new with you?" Came the Scottish accent from a young girl dressed in green.

"Yes princess Merida. You know some of my missions get a bet rough, I thought having a...partner would be beneficial. May I introduce..." Ryder was cut off by Astrid walking forward with another bow.

"Your majesties...I am..." Astrid paused a moment, what name did she use? She couldn't use her own. Ryder said to keep her identity a secret. "Storm." Astrid said. Ryder was impressed that she remembered what he'd told her.

"Well Ryder and Storm...we're pleased you could make it. Come inside, I'm sure you're tired from your journey and would like to eat and get a good nights sleep?" King Fergus said with a smile.

"Actually sir, I was hoping you could tell us the trouble here. It seemed quiet flying over." Ryder said now in a serious tone.

"I shall tell you over lunch." King Fergus stated. Ryder and Astrid followed as the dragons were taken to the stables to rest. When they entered the castle they sat down at the table as the food was brought and set out on the table. "The dragons have returned and are acting differently than before. They seem to be guarding the forest which as you remember we hunt in quite a bit. They won't lets us through, the attack and fire at us." King Fergus sighed.

"How strange...they must be protecting something. How long as it been going on?" Ryder asked.

"2 weeks I should say. Many of our men have been burned badly trying to get in." Queen Elinor added in now.

"I'll have a look when we're done eating." Ryder nodded to them.

"Thank you, we are sure they don't mean any harm but we do require the forest for a good portion of our food supply." Fergus said as he began to eat his chicken leg. It was 30 minutes before they were finished eating and got up.

"My daughter will take you to your rooms." Elinor said as Merida stood with a nod.

"It won't be necessary. Storm and I will camp out like always. I'm sure this problem won't take long to fix. As always, wonderful meal and hospitality. I'll return with a report." Ryder said firmly, Storm stood beside him as they walked outside.

"Would you like any reinforcements to come?" Merida asked.

"No, thank you. I'd rather not risk the lives of the innocent with dragons acting in such a manner. Best I go alone." Ryder said. Merida nodded before returning inside.

"And what about me?" Storm asked now.

"Stay with your dragon and set up camp for the night. This shouldn't take long..." Ryder said as he gave a whistle and Toothless flew over and landed beside him with a croon.

"But what if you need help..." Storm replied gently.

"I've been doing this for years, Astrid...You said you'd do as I say and I'm saying to make camp and stay with Stormfly." Ryder ordered as she nodded with a sigh, he then climbed on Toothless's back.

 _"You know, it might not hurt for her to see how some situations are handled. This is just a simple move the dragons out of the way thing...If things get bad Stormfly can move her out of range."_ Toothless interjected now.

 _"I guess you're right..."_ Hiccup mumbled. "Fine you can come but you stay behind me." Ryder sighed.

"Yes sir!" She said happily as she whistled and Stormfly came beside her and she jumped on her back as the 4 of them took to the sky heading towards the forest. It wasn't hard to miss the dragons in a circle like formation with another big dragon in the middle, protecting someone. Ryder landed on the ground before the dragons who began to snarl and growl at him.

"Stay back there." Ryder ordered Astrid now. She nodded and remained farther back but still enough to see.

Ryder put his hand out to the dragon in front of him gently as it seemed to settle a bit. "There we go...see I'm a friend big guy...I won't hurt you. I just want to help..." Ryder said calmly. The dragon bowed it's head and pressed its nose to Ryder's palm, then it roared out for the other dragons to calm down and they did. "Can you show me what you're protecting?..." Ryder asked. The dragon moved to the side to let Ryder inside the circle. Ryder walked in towards the big dragon in the middle protecting someone else, it looked like a woman.

"Who are you!?" Yelled the woman.

"I go by Ryder. I don't want to hurt you...Will you allow me to make sure you're okay?" Ryder asked. A moment of silence before the large dragon protecting her moved its wings and show the woman on the ground leaning against the dragon's mid-section. Ryder moved closer and crouched down before her seeing the way she was sitting with her leg straight out, he assumed it was broken.

"I–it was a bad landing..." The woman said.

"I can see, how long have you been here with no medical attention?" Ryder asked.

"2 weeks...The dragons have been protecting me from those people. You are...a dragon rider yes?" The woman asked.

"That I am. My dragon is right over there. I ride a Night Fury and my partner Storm rides a Nadder...Will you allow me to help you?" Ryder asked. The woman nodded to him. "Good...Storm! Come here..." Ryder called out as Astrid came over and landed beside them. "Go in to the forest and find me four thick sticks about this long, and this wide. As quickly as you can please." Ryder said.

"Got it." Astrid replied taking off in to the forest. Toothless came beside Ryder now and sat down crooning softly.

"Great thunder of Thor...he is a Night Fury...thought they were gone for good...How did you manage to train one?" The woman asked.

"Long story...you used the name Thor...only Vikings worship such a God...Are you...from the Archipelago?" Ryder asked curiously.

"How observant. I am..." The woman stated.

"I am too. What's your name?" Ryder asked her calmly.

"I normally wouldn't give my name in fear it getting to the wrong people but seeing as you're a fellow dragon rider and shown you have no intention of harming me...My name is Valka. Valka Haddock." She replied, Ryder's eyes widened instantly as he stumbled back only to run in to Toothless breathing heavily. She was Valka Haddock, and from the Archipelago. It wasn't possible, it couldn't be. Valka Haddock was the wife to Stoick Haddock, Chief of Berk and their son was...him.


	9. Time To Decide

**Dragon Master**

 **Author;** Nightstar Fury from Nightstar Productions.

 **Rated;** M for various things that will happen.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own HTTYD, Brave, or any of the songs I use. Everything belongs to its original creator/artist!

 **Chapter 9: Time To Decide.**

He couldn't even think straight at the moment. The woman before him was his mother? The mother everyone believed to be dead having been eaten by a dragon? Toothless was crooning worried for his rider now. He didn't understand why Hiccup was acting so weird all of a sudden when this woman gave her name to him. "No...no it can't be...you're supposed to...be...dead." Ryder sputtered out. Now Hiccup really wasn't making sense in Toothless's eyes.

Valka now had wide eyes hearing what Ryder said, how could he of known she was known to be dead? Was he a spy. "How do you know about that!" Valka said angrily. Ryder gave a command with his hand for Toothless and the other dragon beside Valka to cover them with their wings, Toothless opened his mouth and used his flame to light the now darkened space under the wings. Ryder sighed as he slowly pulled off his mask and looked at her.

"I know because I'm Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third and my mother is supposed to be dead after having been carried off and eaten by a dragon when I was just a baby..." Hiccup said slowly now. Valka's eyes widened more as she saw this young man before her, dark auburn hair and forest green eyes like her own.

"Hiccup...Can it be...Is it...really you?" She breathed out leaning forward and touching the side of his face she ran her thumb over a scar on the Hiccup's chin, on the right side and gasped as tears formed in her eyes. "My boy...My baby boy...It is you!" Valka cried as she pulled Hiccup in to a tight embrace. Hiccup couldn't even contain himself as he hugged her back. The feelings were overwhelming between the mother and son.

"How...is this possible? You were...taken by a dragon according to dad..." Hiccup asked when he pulled back from the embrace.

"I was taken yes, but never eaten. Cloud Jumper was protecting me, he understood I didn't want to hurt dragons...he's even the one who gave you that scar by accident. Since then I've been riding him, saving dragons from the tyranny of people who want to harm them...I just...never found the courage to return and I couldn't abandon Cloud Jumper. I'm so sorry Hiccup...It broke my heart to stay away but I believed you'd be safer if I did..." Valka said closing her eyes.

"I don't even care...You're alive...and here! This is...great." Hiccup smiled at her.

"Ryder! I'm back with the sticks!" Came Astrid's voice and he quickly put his mask back on.

"She doesn't know I'm Hiccup so use Ryder and play along...I promise I'll tell you everything later." Hiccup said through the mask as he snapped his fingers and the dragons lowered their wings. Valka nodded to him and laid back. "Good work, Storm." Ryder said in his normal tone.

"Why were you under their wings?..." Astrid asked.

"She got cold..." Ryder lied quickly as Astrid handed him the wood and he began placing it around his mother's leg, then taking some wrappings from the saddle bag and wrapping it up. He then handed her a small vial. "This will help with the pain." Ryder stated. Valka nodded and drank it quickly.

"Not the best tasting, Ryder..." Valka stuck her tongue out.

"Maybe not but it'll work." Hiccup chuckled.

"Thank you for helping me." Valka said.

"No trouble at all. Are you able to fly?" Ryder asked calmly.

"If I ride sitting down with my leg stretched I should be alright..." Valka answered.

"Good. I'll send these dragons off so the Scots can hunt without fear of being roasted alive and then we can head back to my nest tomorrow morning. It's a 4 day flight." Ryder said, Valka nodded to him calmly.

"So she's coming with us?" Astrid asked curiously.

"Yes. She's a fellow rider and hurt, Storm...I can't leave her here...Lets set up camp. You and Stormfly can collect the wood, I'll set up the tents and fire. Bring back a good amount, we'll get a late start tomorrow." Ryder told her. Astrid nodded as she took off again and Ryder sighed.

"Who is she really? From Berk?" Valka asked.

"She's Calder and Alvina's daughter. Astrid Hofferson. Again, really long story and don't have much time to tell you before she comes back." Ryder stated as got out the tents and began setting them up.

"Just give me the basics son..." Valka asked.

"Fine...After you were taken, dad was never the same. He took care of me until I was maybe 6, then put me under Gobber's apprenticeship to be a blacksmith so for years I worked for him. Astrid and I were best friends...then when we hit 15 and started dragon training...I shot Toothless down, and trained him, used what I learned in the ring and surpassed Astrid, she stopped being my friend. Growing up I was always picked on and beat up...she was there for me. But when she stopped being my friend, I knew I was done with Berk. So I arranged for Toothless to swoop in and grab me, making it seem like I was carried off. A month later I made sure they found my clothes shredded and bloody, they assumed I was dead. Then I became Ryder, the dragon master. Leading raids, freeing dragons and them coming with me to join my nest." Hiccup explained as he got two tents up, then began working on the fire.

"So if she stopped being your friend, why is she traveling with you?" Valka asked.

"That's the rest of the story...The day I had Toothless take me from Berk, my father blamed her. The village did and she endured the last 5 years of abuse from them. I didn't know until I saw Stoick hit her, I had to do something so I came in and got them to back off. Made the mistake of saying it wasn't her fault that the boy, referring to myself was taken. They wanted to know the story, she pleaded me so I did. Few days later, I said I was leaving and she begged me to take her with us, at first I said no because of the dangers Toothless and I face on missions, but then seeing her cry I said she could. I trained her how to ride and fight and well now she's with us." Hiccup sighed.

"Ah...I see now. You love her, that's why you brought her so she wouldn't get hurt by the village anymore." Valka smiled. Hiccup blushed.

"I do, but she doesn't know its me. She thinks I'm the last person to see Hiccup alive, and she says I remind her of Hiccup...she's already admitted she loves me or Hiccup I should say...and that with me she doesn't feel alone anymore." Ryder snapped his fingers as Toothless lit the fire up.

"You should tell her." Valka stated.

"I plan too, just not right now. I don't know how she'll react and we can't afford her not having a clear head while flying..." Hiccup closed his eyes.

"So you never take the mask off around her?" Valka asked.

"Nope. She'd recognize me to well. I still have the same messy auburn hair and green eyes, she wouldn't forget them." Hiccup said.

"I'm none to thrilled how your father treated you or her..." Valka stated angrily.

"It doesn't matter, I'm away from him now. He thinks I'm dead..." Hiccup replied slowly. "For now, stick to the story I gave her. My village captured a Night Fury and I set it free, then we both took off and haven't been back since. I'll tell her the truth someday..."

"I understand son. I won't blow your cover...I know how it feels to hide yourself to avoid the past." Valka stated nodding.

"Thanks mom..." Hiccup smiled now as Astrid returned with the wood tied up and being carried by Stormfly who lowered it by them then landed and Astrid got off.

"So...I guess you're joining us then. I think introductions are in order...I'm Storm." Astrid smiled gently.

"I'm Cloud...and this is my storm cutter dragon, Cloud Jumper." Valka introduced.

"He's beautiful, I've never seen a dragon like him before. This is my nadder, Stormfly." Astrid said as Stormfly squawked.

"And I'm Ryder, this is my Night Fury...Toothless." Hiccup said calmly as he put a few logs on the fire.

"What's your story?" Astrid asked calmly.

"I saw the truth that dragons weren't dangerous, just misunderstood. My village didn't feel the same so one day I just snuck away and left. Haven't been back since." Valka said gently.

"My village blamed me for their chief's son being taken by a Night Fury and killed, they beat me for 5 years until Ryder came along and saved me. Now I travel with him." Astrid explained.

"Such terrible people to beat a woman, and the chief allowed it? I'm disgusted." Valka huffed.

"It doesn't matter, I'm safe now..." Astrid smiled.

"That still doesn't make it right, Storm. A chief protects his own." Hiccup sneered out.

"The way you talk perhaps you'd be better off to be a chief, Ryder." Valka hinted slightly.

"Not my style, Cloud. I'm not one who should be running a village. Especially one that hates dragons and I work with them constantly." Hiccup mentioned harshly.

"But as chief you could make them stop attacking dragons and show them the truth, just like Hiccup wanted to do! You could pick up where he left off!" Astrid exclaimed.

"Absolutely not." Hiccup snapped making both Valka and Astrid stop. "You know my work, Storm. I don't have time to sit around and run a village of uneducated morons who condone beating a tribe member for something that wasn't even her fault. My work is to rescue dragons from others who want them dead. I can't do that if I'm confined to a small wet heap of rock." Hiccup said angrily.

"It was just a thought..." Astrid mumbled sadly.

"Keep it to yourself. May I remind you that you're only here because you begged me to bring you, because you feel closer to your dead unofficial lover, and you threatened to kill yourself if I left you on Berk. I promised that boy I'd keep you safe and that is something I will do, even if I have to protect you from yourself. You being here is slowing Toothless and I down because we have to stop more often because you can't handle flying for hours at a time without getting light headed or dizzy. And we can't fly top speed because you can't keep up. This is why I work alone." Hiccup growled out.

"I–I'm sorry...I..." Astrid whimpered sadly.

"Enough with the apologies, Storm. You're an inexperienced rider who can't control her emotions because she feels guilty that she pushed away her best friend whom she loved over jealousy that he did better than her because he understood dragons, and all he wanted was for you to be happy! You are only here because I made a promise and I never go back on my word." Hiccup yelled clenching his fists.

"Ryder..Tthat's a bit harsh don't you think?..." Valka said reaching for him but Hiccup pulled away as he got on Toothless's back.

"Both of you stay here. I'll go inform the king and queen they can hunt again." Hiccup said as Toothless took off towards the castle.

 _"Mind explaining what that was all about?"_ Toothless asked.

"I lost control..." Hiccup stated coldly.

 _"I saw that. But why? They only said you'd make a better chief than your father."_ Toothless pointed out.

"Exactly, I don't want that lifestyle Toothless. It's not even something I'd consider! Me, chief of Berk!? Really? The place I spent 5 years avoiding to be a part of again!..." Hiccup groaned out.

 _"You know Astrid was right about what she said..."_ Toothless began.

"Right about what?" Hiccup asked sighing.

 _"You being Chief meant you could stop the hate. Hiccup you said it yourself to Astrid, there will always be people who don't see the truth and people who kill without reason. You know this to be true. Berk is your home and your birth right, you're the next heir."_ Toothless explained.

"You're supposed to be on my side, Toothless..." Hiccup said.

 _"I am on your side, I always have been and always will be. But what you just did to Astrid, saying what you said...that's not like you at all."_ Toothless told him.

"I never should of brought her...I should of listened to you. Being close to her is driving me crazy, bud. I love her but I can't tell her who I am. She'd want to be together, she'd never leave my side and she'd be a constant target for our enemies. I can't have that, I'd never forgive myself. And if that wasn't bad enough...my mother is alive after 20 years...I don't even...know what to do anymore." Hiccup closed his eyes.

 _"You're overwhelmed, Hiccup. You might be a dragon master, conqueror or whatever but you're still human. And humans like dragons love and feel emotions. You brought Astrid for her safety from Berk, and you've found out that she in fact loves you, and has but was afraid it would ruin the friendship you two shared so she pushed you away in training. But now...that she knows you're the last person to see Hiccup alive she feels close to you because you are Hiccup and she can feel the caring personality you have, just like Hiccup had. Ryder reminds her of Hiccup because you'd protected her under the pretenses that you promised Hiccup you would. You're protecting her because you want to. You're not Ryder, that's just a name you use. You're still Hiccup and you still love her but all this stuff happening is scaring you and you're lashing out to keep her away from you."_ Toothless explained.

"I shouldn't of yelled at her...Gods she must hate me for what I said to her..." Hiccup sighed.

 _"She'll forgive you, just apologize...and if I might suggest...tell her the truth. You know what she'll say if you go back and apologize...that you were right and she's only in our way...you have to tell her you're Hiccup, and explain that you were scared because our lifestyle could make her a target...You're not mad because they talked about you being chief...you're mad because you hate lying to her and bringing her with us is only pushing you closer to her, just as she's close to you. Hiccup, she's falling in love with Ryder because she fells close to Hiccup...she's using Ryder to make her believe Hiccup is alive in her mind...do you want that? For her to fall in love with a lie..."_ Toothless asked now.

"You're right...I never should of let this happen. I saw all the signs and ignored them...but can't because I still love her...I'll tell her when we get back to Berk..." Hiccup said.

 _"Wait...what do you mean back to Berk?..."_ Toothless asked.

"I'm taking her back to Berk, she can keep Stormfly with her...I'll tell her who I am...then you and me are leaving for good." Hiccup said.

 _"Hiccup...you know that will break her heart...like if she wasn't going to kill herself before she will if you do that..."_ Toothless said.

"No she won't because she knows I'm alive...Toothless I can't just give everything up I've worked for these last 5 years...I can't. We worked to hard to make peace and I know there will always be some who don't like it...but I have to try. That's what I do...what we do...I can't stop all that just because she realized she loved me all a long and got scared to tell me. What does she thinks will happen? I'll reveal I've been Hiccup and everyone will just rejoice and we live happily ever after?" Hiccup sighed.

 _"They all believed you've been dead for 5 years. They'll be thrilled you've been alive all this time. Hiccup this is your chance to be the hero, you have the power to stop the war...You can still do what we do, we'll just base from Berk in the cove. At least she'll know you're okay when we come back."_ Toothless argued.

"I don't want to be the hero, bud. I refuse to live on Berk again...I left for good reason. And if we do that...she'll always want to come with us...Its not that simple Toothless. She loves me and I love her, she'll want to settle down...and have a family...and then what? I can't be traveling with kids in my life, you already know that we can't do it. I won't ever risk that again...Just no...We can't." Hiccup looked down now.

 _"Hiccup, do you honestly believe you can just leave her there and never look back...you did that once when we started this 5 years ago...You always wanted to check on her that's why you set up raids there, to watch her...and the times we were away for longer in other island or kingdoms, all you did was worry about her."_ Toothless reminded him.

"And now I know she'll be safe because once I reveal myself and tell what I did, they won't blame her. They'll feel guilty and try to make it up to her..." Hiccup said.

 _"You're not listening to me, Hiccup. You said it yourself. You love her and she loves you, that will never go away for either of you. She could try to follow you, or find us once we leave...do you really want her flying alone inexperienced? Hiccup you know the dangers we face...do you want her to accidentally get caught...She'll be safe from the village but not the world."_ Toothless said.

"What are you saying then Toothless..." Hiccup asked slowly.

 _"Hiccup, I'm saying that you can never truly protect her...unless you never leave her side." Toothless sighed. Silence. "I know what we worked for, Hiccup and we've done things incredible things for people and got them to see the truth. But we can't make everyone change. We have done all we can but its time to let this go."_ Toothless looked back at him.

"What do you mean..." Hiccup asked.

 _"It's time to stop being Ryder, and be Hiccup again. Its time to give up this lifestyle and be happy. And you're happy with her...You know its true Hiccup, you know revealing yourself to her to all of Berk even...you know you can't continue this life because you know she's stubborn and will follow us where ever we go. She could get hurt or killed...and you know if that happened...you would never forgive yourself. You'd hate yourself...as your best friend, Hiccup. I'm begging you to think about this carefully. You can either continue to hide under that mask and risk her every day we travel, or you can take it off and keep her safe in one place...That choice is yours."_ Toothless told him.

"I need to think about...I'll make my choice at the nest..." Hiccup said lowly.

Hiccup knew Toothless was right. Revealing himself and leaving would put Astrid in danger because she's chase and try to find him. She could be captured, tortured, raped, killed even...and he'd never know because he was always going everywhere. He couldn't protect her if kept this lifestyle. His mind was made up, he was going to tell her who he was but first he needed to figure out what he'd do after he gave it up. There was a lot to think about it and he had 4 days to figure it out. No pressure at all making a new life choice that would affect him for years to come.


	10. Captured

**Dragon Master**

 **Author;** Nightstar Fury from Nightstar Productions.

 **Rated;** M for various things that will happen.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own HTTYD, Brave, or any of the songs I use. Everything belongs to its original creator/artist!

 **Chapter 10: Captured.**

It was late when he returned to camp, both Astrid and Valka were asleep. Hiccup laid down against Toothless and looked at the two of them. He could see Astrid had tear marks, she'd been crying over what he said no less. Hiccup sighed closing his eyes. _'I'm sorry, Astrid...You suffered because of me, and I can't let you suffer anymore...I'll fix this. I promise...'_ Hiccup thought as he closed his eyes and let sleep take over him. It was going to be a long flight back to the nest and he needed to sleep. **(A/N: Referring to Ryder & Cloud as Hiccup & Valka now!)**

In the morning he woke up after Valka and Astrid had, he stretched getting to his feet. "We leave in an hour." Hiccup stated firmly. Astrid nodded as Valka frowned and walked over with help from Cloud Jumper.

"Are you alright, Ryder?" Valka asked with concern. He never answered as he walked towards the castle with Toothless. She sighed climbing on Cloud Jumper's back and him walking behind. Astrid did the same silently. It took them 30 minutes before getting greeted by the king and queen.

"Ah so they were protecting this woman...all set now?" King Fergus asked.

"You won't have anymore trouble." Hiccup said calmly.

"That is great to hear. Will you be staying for breakfast?" Princess Merida asked smiling.

"You two go eat. I'll stay out here with the dragons." Hiccup ordered.

"B–but you need to eat too..." Astrid said softly with a shaky tone.

"That was an order, Storm." Hiccup said coldly, Astrid nodded as she helped Valka down and they went inside. Hiccup sat with Toothless, Stormfly, and Cloud Jumper in the grass.

"You should eat too." Toothless mumbled.

"I'm fine Toothless..." Hiccup replied. An hour later as planned, they were up in the air and flying back towards the nest in utter silence.

(2 Days Later)

It'd been two days since they left Dunbroch and no one had said a word other than Valka asking Hiccup if he was alright. He never replied nor did he make any eye contact with Astrid. He simply gave orders with his hand and both Stormfly and Cloud Jumper obeyed. The skies were cloudy and a storm was coming, judging by the suns position Hiccup had to guess it was close to 3pm. They were flying in full days from sun up to sundown, Astrid had said she wouldn't make it harder for him by needing a break in between. Valka sat on Cloud Jumper with her broken leg stretched out, and Hiccup just stayed looking forward watching the oncoming storm.

 _"Hiccup...we're being followed. Those ships have been following us for 3 hours now..."_ Toothless growled a bit.

Hiccup looked down and behind him, he recognized the insignia. Outcasts. This wasn't good. His mom had a broken leg and Astrid was in no state of mind for an attack. Before he could react a net was fired at Astrid and Stormfly. "ASTRID!" Hiccup yelled out as she screamed falling in to the water while still on Stormfly. "Dive Toothless!" Hiccup commanded, Toothless tucked his wings and dove towards the water once under he fired a blast at the net to break it open and get Astrid out. Stormfly used her tail to slice the net and got out as well all 4 of them flying back to the surface and air. "Astrid...Astrid...Come on...wake up, Astrid!" Hiccup pleaded.

Finally she coughed and spit up some water. "Wh–what happened..."Astrid asked quickly holding her head.

"You're okay now...you're safe. Are you alright to fly?" Hiccup asked quickly.

"Yes...I think so." Astrid replied.

"Let go of me!" Came Valka's voice. The roar of Cloud Jumper got Hiccup and Toothless's attention.

 _"Hiccup! They have your mom!"_ Toothless warned him. Hiccup whipped around and looked on the ship to see them hauling his mother below and she couldn't fight back with her broken leg. Stormfly came beside Toothless now as Hiccup put Astrid on her back and she held on.

"Fire Toothless!" Hiccup yelled as Toothless fired at the boat making the men let go of her, Toothless flew in close and grabbed her hand but a metal chain grabbed Toothless's tail and dragged him on deck with a hard slam forcing Hiccup to fall off him.

"Unhand me! Ryder!" Astrid had been captured again too. Cloud Jumper and Stormfly were the only two not caught. Hiccup watched as his mother and Astrid were tied up and his dragon thrown in a cage. Hiccup was grabbed and tried to fight them off but there were to man finally he let out a massive roar dragon call and the two flew away in the direction of the nest.

"At last...We have the dragon master and his Night Fury...You're losing your touch if you didn't see us coming...And you have 2 new riders...This will be fun." Came a familiar voice. Hiccup looked up to see Alvin the Treacherous and glared at him.

"Fine you have me. Let them go then..." Hiccup ordered angrily.

"No, I think we'll be keepin all 3 of ya..." Alvin chuckled. "Take them below." Alvin ordered as they were dragged below and locked in a cell. Hiccup couldn't believe this, how hadn't he noticed. He was so lost in thought he forgot to check below and behind them. His stupid actions got him, Astrid, and his mom captured. This is exactly what he'd been afraid of happening.

"Is everyone alright?" Valka asked.

"I think so..." Astrid replied coughing a bit. No response from Hiccup as he sat against the wall with his knees up and arms draped over them, his head down.

"Ryder?..." Valka asked.

"This is all my fault...I should of been paying attention." Hiccup whispered.

"Its not your fault...None of us noticed..." Astrid said now. Hiccup slammed his fist in to the ship's wall.

"Damn it..." Hiccup closed his eyes angrily.

"We'll figure out a way to get out of here..." Valka told them.

"No we won't. You can't even walk on your own and she doesn't know how to handle these situations..." Hiccup said coldly.

"You could give me a chance..." Astrid grumbled.

"No. One wrong move and it gets worse. Just be quiet and let me think for a minute..." Hiccup growled. How could they get out in this. Astrid was full of fear when captured, and his mom couldn't walk on her own. Even tricking the guards to letting them out wouldn't work because they would have to run fast and get away. More to the point, if they got as far as freeing Toothless, how would they all get away? Toothless couldn't carry the 3 of them. Hiccup sighed, this was his fault. Entirely his fault and he had to make it right. _"Toothless. Are you okay? What's going on up there?"_ Hiccup asked now.

 _"Lets see...I'm locked in a cage with my mouth muzzled...How do you think its going?"_ Toothless grumbled.

 _"I know...I'm sorry...Just...try and see if you can hear what they are talking about for me..."_ Hiccup asked.

 _"I'll try..." Toothless replied. It was quiet for about 20 minutes. "They plan to torture all 3 of you on your dragon knowledge until we reach port. If nothing, the girls will be sold to slavery then you and I killed."_ Toothless answered.

 _"Great...How long until port?"_ Hiccup asked.

 _"2 weeks at least...You got a plan?"_ Toothless asked.

 _"Trying but it's not just us. My mom can't walk and Astrid will break under pressure..."_ Hiccup grumbled.

 _"What was that roar you let out to Stormfly and Cloud Jumper?..."_ Toothless asked.

 _"A distress call, any dragons in the area willing to help out to come..."_ Hiccup sighed.

 _"You think it'll be enough?"_ Toothless asked.

 _"Thousands of dragons against one ship...You do the math."_ Hiccup remarked. _"Doesn't do any good if we can't get out of here though..."_ Hiccup added.

 _"We've made it out of worse..."_ Toothless reminded him.

 _"I know...but that was just us, not one dragon and 3 people..."_ Hiccup sighed again. _"I'll figure something out...if nothing else...I'll get you and the girls free...I'll stay here."_ Hiccup said lowly.

 _"No chance! I won't leave you here, Hiccup."_ Toothless screeched out.

 _"I'll be fine. I'll find another way, I care about them getting out...Toothless please...do this for me...If I get you out, you take them to safety..."_ Hiccup asked.

 _"You better be alright..."_ Toothless grumbled.

 _"I will...Just sit tight bud...I'll think of something."_ Hiccup said. Hiccup knew it was risky but he had an idea, he'd need a few days to memorize the guard schedule. A guard came by and opened the door grabbing Hiccup by his arm and pulling out.

"Alvin wants to talk to you boy." The guard said roughly.

"Ryder!" Astrid calling running to the cell door trying to reach for him but the guard hit her hand and she cried out pulling it back. Hiccup reached his head back and whacked the guard in the face.

"Don't touch her again..." Hiccup seethed out angrily, he then faced Astrid. "I'm fine, Storm...I can handle myself." Hiccup told her firmly. Astrid nodded as she stepped away from the bars and sat with Valka sadly.

"Gods...He warned me about the things these people can do..." Astrid whimpered out. Valka held her in her arms.

"Ssh now child...Ryder will be fine...Trust him." Valka soothed.

(The Captain's Quarters)

Hiccup was shoved inside the captains quarters where Alvin sat, then forced to sit in a chair that he became quickly tied too. "Must say, its an honor to have your aboard dragon master." Alvin chuckled darkly.

"Can't say the same. Where's my dragon?" Hiccup asked.

"Safe for now. His life and your two friends lives depend on your answers for me..." Alvin got up now. "Tell me how you control the dragons." Alvin asked throwing a dagger between his feet.

"Carefully." Hiccup remarked coldly. A guard punched him only to pull back his hand angrily. "Gronckle Iron. Strongest, lightest metal around. Good try though." Hiccup chuckled.

"Take 'is helmet off, lets see who is under there..." Alvin ordered. The guard tried but it wouldn't budge.

"It won't come off sir." The guard said.

"Alright wise-ass...I ask again. How do you control your dragons!" Alvin asked again.

"Okay dumb ass, I'll tell you again. Carefully." Hiccup smirked. Alvin kicked him in the stomach making him grunt out leaning as forward as he could coughing once or twice.

"We've been through this before...He won't budge no matter what we do to him sir." The guard sighed out.

"You're right. Go get me one of those girls we nabbed." Alvin smirked, Hiccup's eyes widened now as the guard pulled him from the room.

"Hiccup! What happened, I heard you the Alvin yelling." Toothless asked.

"I'm..ugh...fine. He's interrogating...I got hit and kicked...now they're gonna question Astrid or mom...Gods that hurt..." Hiccup replied.

"I swear I'll kill him when we get out of this." Toothless snarled out.

"Easy bud...easy...we've done this before...it's okay...I just hope they hold against Alvin..." Hiccup grunted. Hiccup was thrown back in to the cell as Astrid rushed over to him, seeing him wince in pain holding his stomach.

"Alright little missy, you're turn..." Said the guard grabbing her arm. She screamed as Hiccup lifted his leg and kicked the guard away. "You're going to pay for that boy!" The guard snapped.

"Ryder...Don't let them take me...please...!" Astrid pleaded to him.

"Ssh, its okay Storm...it's okay. You're a strong woman, just remember all those beatings you were willing to take for Hiccup...You can do this. Don't show fear...I promise...It'll be okay. Be strong...for him, for yourself..." Hiccup told her panting a bit. The guard grabbed her arm again as she struggled in his grip to get free. The guard pulled her from the cell as Ryder angrily punched the floor making his knuckles bleed. "GOD DAMN IT!" He yelled out. Valka crawled over to him.

"She won't break...She won't son...Believe in her." Valka told him.

"If anything happens to her in there because I brought her with me...I'll kill everyone on this ship..." Hiccup said in a cold tone.

"I won't blame you but she won't break...She won't." Valka soothed softly.

(With Astrid and Alvin)

"Well now, who would you be little girl." Alvin asked with a smile. No answer. "I asked who you are. The dragon master never has anyone with him." Alvin said angrily slamming his fist on the desk cracking it slightly. Nothing still. She'd admit she was terrified by the large Viking before her but she had promised Ryder she wouldn't budge. "Take her mask off..." Alvin ordered. The guard reached for her mask and pulled it off without a problem. "Oh well well well...You're from Berk. That blonde who always hung with Stoick's little embarrassment, Hiccup." Alvin chuckled.

"Don't you say his name!" Astrid growled.

"Oh did we have a soft spot for the boy? Maybe we should sail to Berk and capture him? That might get you talking." Alvin snickered.

"Might have a hard time capturing a ghost then. Hiccup died 5 years ago, he was killed by dragons." Astrid huffed.

"Awe the poor lad. Stoick must of been thrilled...I'll have to pay him some late last respects." Alvin said getting close to Astrid now, she head butt him, then she spat in his face. "Alright girl, I've been patient. I want to know how to control the dragons and you're going to tell me or else." Alvin warned.

"Or else what? You gonna hit me, beat me up? Go ahead, I don't care." Astrid remarked angrily.

Alvin neared her again with a finger on her cheek, stroking it. Astrid bit him and glared intently before he backhanded her. It hurt but she fought back the tears. "Hey Alvin, why not break her in before we reach port? That should get her talking." Suggested a guard. Astrid's eyes widened as they all grinned at her.

"Not a bad idea, Savage. Cut her ropes." Alvin ordered. The guard cut the ropes on her legs and arms, as soon as she wasn't bound anymore she lifted her leg and kicked Alvin in the balls, she jumped over the back of the chair and threw it at Alvin's face, she grabbed his sword and held it out. "You can't fight us all..." Alvin smirked.

"Then I'll die trying!" Astrid yelled out as she started to fight them, she wasn't giving up. She wasn't weak, she was a fighter and she'd fight. She blocked other swords and punched a few guys unconscious. Alvin was becoming angry with this as he marched over to her, Astrid swung the sword with her eyes closed hearing a screech of pain, she looked and saw she had cut Alvin across the chest making him fall back bleeding profusely.

"Take that bitch back to the cell..." A guard ordered. They grabbed her and tied her hands behind her back after making her drop the sword.

"You'll get what's coming to you..." Alvin panted out as a warning. Astrid jerked from the guards grip and kicked Alvin in the face now before being forced from the room.

(The Cell)

"You stupid girl...Should of just given Alvin what he wanted, you have no idea what he'll do to you when he wakes up..." Said a guard in a sympathetic type of voice.

"Why do you care..." Astrid asked.

"I hate how he treats people...I'm here because I have no choice, he has my sister on another ship...I have to serve him or she'll die..." The guard stated as he opened the cell and pushed her in, she fell against the wall.

"You don't have to serve him! You can help us get away, we can help you get your sister back..." Astrid said quickly.

"I'm sorry...I can't risk her life." The guard said looking to the side.

"So you'll just let him continue to hurt people? Raping women and treating innocent people like this! How do you even know your sister is okay! How often do you get to see her?" Astrid grumbled.

"Not often...I trust his word that he hasn't hurt her..." The guard said lowly.

"They could of beaten and raped her and you'd never know! Help us...please..." Astrid pleaded.

"I–I can't...I'm sorry..." The guard walked away. Hiccup went beside Astrid instantly and hugged her.

"What happened in there. Tell me everything!" Hiccup asked with worry in his tone. Astrid only cried against him, Hiccup was fearing the worst and if it was true he would take the next chance he had to kill them all without hesitation.


	11. Escape

**Dragon Master**

 **Author;** Nightstar Fury from Nightstar Productions.

 **Rated;** M for various things that will happen.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own HTTYD, Brave, or any of the songs I use. Everything belongs to its original creator/artist!

 **Chapter 11: Escape.**

Hiccup didn't know what to think about Astrid just crying against him after she was brought back from interrogation. What had happened to her? Why was the guard saying when Alvin woke up Astrid would get it. All he could do was just hold her in his arms for now. After half an hour, she calmed down and wiped her eyes. "I was so scared, Ryder..." Astrid said in a choked voice.

"What happened, Storm...Did they hurt you? Did he...touch you?" Hiccup asked as he was trying to keep his temper in check.

"No..." Astrid replied. Hiccup felt a little relieved, "He wanted too, he tried...But I fought back...I didn't tell him anything." Astrid added.

"Tell me what happened." Hiccup asked.

"I was tied to the chair, he asked who I was but I refused to answer. After two tries they took my mask off...Alvin...recognized me from Berk, saying he remembered me as the little girl always playing with Stoick's embarrassment, Hiccup. I snapped at him for saying Hiccup's name. They made a threat about sailing to Berk to capture Hiccup to make me talk...I said have fun catching a ghost because he was dead...He got close to me and touched my face, I bit him. He backhanded me, after I head butted him and spit in his face. One of his guards suggested...breaking me in. They cut my ropes, I kicked Alvin in the balls, then threw the chair at his face before grabbing his sword. I fought as hard as I could and when Alvin came at me I struck him with the sword. I cut him across the chest and he started bleeding. They tied my hands as Alvin said I would get what was coming to me, I got out of the guards grip and kicked Alvin in the face, he went unconscious and I was brought back here..." Astrid explained.

"That was very brave, Storm...very brave indeed." Valka said softly.

"This buys us some time for him to recover...I'm glad you're alright..." Hiccup sighed out relieved as he hugged her again. He had to get them out there, that was to close. Alvin took the first chance he had to try and rape Astrid, she got lucky but perhaps not next time. He needed a plan and quickly, they wouldn't have a lot of time to get out. And he was worried about Toothless.

 _"Astrid held up in questioning...she kicked Alvin's ass, she bought us about a week without questioning. But she's still shaken up..."_ Hiccup told Toothless.

 _"What did she do to him? I saw a bunch of guards rushing to the captain's quarters with wrappings and other healing stuff like what you carry with us."_ Toothless asked.

 _"She bit him, head butted him, spit in his face, kicked him in the balls, threw a chair at him, and then cut him across the chest before knocking him out with a kick to the face. Toothless...they were going to rape her...We have to get out of here and soon. Alvin being wounded only buys us so much time..."_ Hiccup said with worry.

 _"I know...We need an opening...And before two weeks is up."_ Toothless replied. Hiccup sighed out as he continued to hold Astrid in his arms. He had to think of something.

(One Week Later)

Alvin was out of commission but that didn't stop his guards from torturing them. They'd all been attacked and beaten, whipped, stabbed. Then given crap treatment because Alvin didn't want them dead yet. Hiccup took most of the abuse and torture in place of Astrid and his mother, he refused them to be hurt. The guard who had brought Astrid back to her cell a week before was guarding them now. It was the middle of the night and Astrid was awake while Hiccup and Valka slept. "What's your sister's name?" Astrid asked sitting against the bars.

"No talking." The guard replied.

"I bet she's really pretty, probably alone and scared without you there..." Astrid said softly.

"What part of no talking didn't you understand girl. You wanna get whipped again?" The guard asked in a hushed whisper now. Astrid grinned a bit, he was warning her. She could make this work.

"Doesn't matter...Alvin is gonna do worse to me when he recovers, remember? My parents are dead, I have no village, no family. Nothing left for me to live for." Astrid shrugged as she heard the guard sigh.

"Her name is Heather. She's about your age..." The guard finally said.

"How long have you two been apart?" Astrid asked.

"3 years. I saw her 6 months ago..." The guard replied.

"Would you give anything to see her again? We can help you...Just help us..." Astrid tried.

"They will kill her, and me...She's on Outcast Island, locked in a prison cell last I asked Alvin...I can't help you. Now be quiet." The guard said.

"What's your name?..." Astrid asked.

"Dagur. Now will you be quiet before someone hears you..." Dagur warned as a few guards walked by. "You can't help me...Even if I did help you, you can't get all of us to safety...There is one dragon on board and I doubt as great as the Night Fury is, that he can carry 4 people on his back..." Dagur added when it was clear. That was true, Toothless couldn't carry all of them. Suddenly there were explosions on the upper deck.

"DRAGON ATTACK!" Someone shouted out. At this Valka and Hiccup woke up wondering what was going on.

"Bring the dragon master! Captains orders!" Someone yelled to Dagur who nodded and opened the cell door grabbing Hiccup by the arm.

"Ryder!..." Astrid said with fear.

"I'll be okay..." Hiccup replied calmly.

"If you survive the dragon attack. Captain says you have to ward them off or they'll kill your Night Fury." Dagur scoffed at him.

"Piece of cake..." Hiccup grinned beneath the mask as he was brought on deck to see everything.

 _"Hiccup?...Why are you up here?!"_ Toothless yelled to him from the cage.

 _"Alvin's orders to get the dragons to leave the ship alone or they'll kill you..."_ Hiccup sighed.

 _"It's a trick to get you to show him your techniques..."_ Toothless warned.

 _"I know...I have a plan..."_ Hiccup said. Dagur shoved him forward from the cage as Toothless growled. Hiccup took a deep breath as he tried to get his hands loose. "Think you can untie me? Can't exactly do anything like this..." Hiccup mumbled.

"Do it. He won't run..." Alvin ordered from his chair. Dagur cut Hiccup's ropes off and he rubbed his wrists. "Lets see you fend off an entire army of dragons boy..." Alvin chuckled.

"You call this an army? Please...I've commanded thousands with the snap of a finger." Hiccup rolled his eyes now.

"These are wild dragons." Dagur stated. Hiccup saw a Nightmare coming at them.

"Get down!" Hiccup yelled as he pushed Dagur down to the ship deck as the Nightmare flew over them.

"Y–you saved me?" Dagur asked with shock in his tone.

"It's what I do. I protect dragons from people, and people from dragons. There should be no bloodshed on either side..." Hiccup said. "Do I have permission to command your men to do this or not?" Hiccup asked looking at Alvin now.

"By all means, proceed." Alvin snickered.

"Good. All of you get behind me then!" Hiccup ordered, they looked at him and laughed.

"Do as he says!" Alvin yelled, the men ran behind Hiccup quickly, all watching closely. Hiccup had no weapons on him, just himself.

"Take the muzzle off the my dragon." Hiccup stated.

"No chance, he'll fire at us." The guard said.

"Well you can trust the dragon master or let the boat sink. Your call." Hiccup retorted crossing his arms over his chest. "Toothless won't fire without my command." Hiccup added. "You really think I do this myself? It takes both of us, hence the flying together." Hiccup rolled his eyes.

 _"Speak for yourself! I'll take the first chance I get to fire..."_ Toothless snarled.

 _"Toothless, don't do it. Astrid and my mom are down below...Trust me."_ Hiccup said.

 _"I hope you know what you're doing..."_ Toothless mumbled.

"Well?" Hiccup asked.

"Do it." Alvin ordered. "Don't get any ideas..." Alvin warned him.

"Yeah yeah. I got it." Hiccup growled out. The guard took the muzzle off as Hiccup nodded to him, he nodded back. Hiccup cupped his hands over the front of his mask. "Now Toothless!" Hiccup called out as the both of them let out a massive dragon roar that rang out for miles. The dragons roared back and flew off. "You're welcome." Hiccup mumbled crossing his arms over his chest. He saw Alvin's angry face and smirked.

"What was that!" Alvin yelled.

"Did you really think I was going to show you my tricks of the trade? Hah, you're a bigger moron than I thought." Hiccup laughed a little.

"Muzzle that dragon and take him below!" Alvin ordered. Hiccup was tied again and brought below deck.

 _"Smart move using the dragon roar to make them think there was a bigger dragon here and send them flying."_ Toothless chuckled.

 _"Told you I had a plan."_ Hiccup replied. Hiccup was thrown back in the cell by a guard as Dagur stood in front of it again. Astrid and Valka came beside him.

"Was that...you roaring?" Valka asked. Hiccup nodded.

"Toothless and I make a loud roar together, scares the dragons and sends them running or...flying in this case." Hiccup smiled.

"Clever. I must say, that was an impressive way to make sure the dragons left without showing your tricks." Dagur said now.

"Thanks I think..." Hiccup replied.

"Thank you for saving me...In return..." Dagur said as he looked around and pulled out a loaf of bread for them, Astrid took it.

"Thank you, Dagur...You could get in to a lot of trouble for this..." She whispered. Dagur then pulled out something else, Hiccup's Inferno! "And they'll kill you for this..." Astrid gasped.

"Wait 2 hours and then make your escape. Blow a hole in the side of the ship, when the guards come to patch it they will tak you out. Get free, swim out the bottom of the ship." Dagur told Hiccup.

"Why are you helping us?..." Hiccup asked.

"Because you aren't bad people. You're just trying to stop a war that shouldn't be...Take care of my sister...that's all I ask of you dragon riders..." Dagur said as Hiccup took Inferno and hid it in his boot.

"We will...Thank you for this, Dagur." Astrid said softly. Dagur nodded as the three of them ate the bread silently.

(2 Hours Later)

Hiccup pulled out Inferno and looked at Astrid and Valka, "When I tell you to cover your heads, do it..." Hiccup ordered them.

"What are you gonna do?..." Astrid asked him.

"Just do what I say!" Hiccup snapped at her, they both nodded. "Hold your breath..." Hiccup warned, they covered their mouths as Hiccup took Inferno and set off the gas near the wall before sparking it. "DUCK!" Hiccup yelled, the covered their heads as he rolled over to them and the gas exploded a hole in the wall. The water instantly began to pour inside. "Guard! A dragon blasted the ship and we're taking on water!" Hiccup called out, the guards rushed over and opened the cell door to pull them out and try and patch the hole with a piece of wood. Hiccup grinned once they were being moved to another cell as he took Inferno and activated the blade with fire on it, he swiped the guards away and cut the ropes holding his mother and Astrid. Hiccup set off the gas again as the guards gasped. Hiccup sparked it as it blew up a much large hole in the floor taking on more water. "Lets go, we're swimming out." Hiccup said as they all jumped in the water and swam out clear of the ship. They surfaced as Astrid helped keep Valka above water.

"That was..." Astrid began.

"I know, amazing. I have to get Toothless..." Hiccup said as he heard the roar of a nightmare and smirked. "And that's your ticket out of here." Hiccup said returning the roar as the nightmare came down. Astrid and Valka climbed on as the nightmare lifted up higher.

"What about you!" Valka asked.

"I'll make it out just go!" Hiccup called.

"We're not leaving you here!" Astrid yelled back with worry.

"Damn it, I said GO!" Hiccup yelled angrily. Astrid and Valka looked at one another before nodding.

"You better make it out alive..." Astrid told him.

"I will...Just go...I'll catch up!" Hiccup said.

"Right." Valka replied as the nightmare took off out of sight. Hiccup climbed up the side of the boat and jumped over the edge seeing the guards try to tackle him. Hiccup expected such and began dodging them, fighting if he had too. Hiccup raced over to Toothless's cage and broke it open and took off his muzzle. Hiccup spotted Astrid's ax and his shield on the ship deck, he grabbed both and jumped on Toothless's back.

"Lets go bud!" Hiccup called out as Toothless roared out and took off in to the air. "Lets finish this...Barrel roll, multiple blasts!" Hiccup ordered. Toothless whipped around and flew back towards the ship then tucked his wings and shot at the ship, setting it on fire and making people jump overboard. Hiccup saw Dagur on the ship still, giving them a small smile. "We have to go back for him..." Hiccup whispered as he steered Toothless around and flew over the boat and Toothless grabbed Dagur with his paws before they sped off. "YEAH! Great work Toothless, now lets get out of here." Hiccup cheered as they flew off after the nightmare that took his mother and Astrid.

 _"What did you do!"_ Toothless growled.

 _"This guard I saved earlier...Dagur, he gave me Inferno to break out with...I blew a hole in our cell, guards came to patch it and when we were let out to be moved, I cut our ropes and blasted a hole in the bottom, we swam out. The nightmare that came by took mom and Astrid and I came to get you."_ Hiccup replied.

 _"See, I knew we'd get out..."_ Toothless chuckled.

 _"Yeah yeah but still...to close for comfort and I know what I have to do...I made my choice."_ Hiccup said firmly.

 _"And?"_ Toothless asked.

 _"You're right...Seeing Astrid get captured...I love her to much for her to be in that kind of danger...I'm going to tell her, and then...We'll help those who are in the Archipelago...but no further...I want Astrid in my life. I understand that now."_ Hiccup said firmly.

 _"That's the first good choice you've made in a week."_ Toothless sighed happily.

 _"Oh shut it, come on. Lets catch up to them."_ Hiccup smiled. After that was said, they sped off to follow the nightmare's direction. After 20 minutes, they caught up and by this time Hiccup had helped Dagur on to Toothless's back.

"Oh thank Thor you're alright!..." Valka exclaimed.

"Of course I am. When I say I'm going to do something, I keep my word." Hiccup replied as he pulled Astrid ax from off his back. "Astrid...grabbed this before I blew up the ship." Hiccup said as he tossed the ax over seeing her face light up and caught it.

"Y–you found my...mother's ax...Oh Gods Ryder...thank you! Thank you so much! You have no idea how much it means to me." Astrid cried now.

"You didn't have to get me..." Dagur said now.

"You helped us escape, we weren't leaving you behind. We'll go to Outcast Island and get your sister in the morning." Hiccup told him.

"Thank you..." Dagur said relieved.

"You're welcome...Now lets go home." Hiccup said. It didn't take long for it to get dark and they had to set down for the night on a small island they flew over. Hiccup took care of setting up make shift tents from Toothless's saddle bag and a fire, having the Nightmare there made it easy to get a fire going. They'd all eaten and Valka had fallen asleep as it was just Hiccup and Astrid sitting awake by the fire now.

"So how long is the flight back from here?" Astrid asked.

"Well lucky for us, the outcast ship was sailing right towards Archipelago waters so by lunch tomorrow we should be back in range, then about another day's trip. Still 4..." Hiccup replied.

"That's good...so we're almost back to the nest then." Astrid smiled softly not looking at him. She felt bad about how they left things on Dunbroch, they hadn't spoken a word since, and then on the ship she was honestly terrified about being questioned, the things those outcasts could of done to her, to any of them. "Ryder...I'm sorry for all that stuff on Dunbroch...and making you upset. I didn't mean too...I just...you're such a great leader and would make a great Chief but I know you're line of work doesn't exactly involve staying in one place long...I've done nothing but give you trouble and I'm sorry for that...when we get to the nest...if you want to take me back to Berk...I'll understand." Astrid sighed out. Hiccup put his hand on her shoulder as she looked at him.

"I'm the one should be apologizing to you. I was mean and cruel to you for no reason, for that I am sorry. I shouldn't of said those heartless things to you, Astrid. Truth is, having someone flying with me was a good feeling. Having some to talk to, someone who understands what I've been through...This last week has been one of the best in my life. You even got me to laugh a few times. I hope you can forgive me." Hiccup asked calmly. Astrid smiled as she hugged him gently.

"Nothing to forgive." Astrid said as she felt Ryder hug her back. After a few moments they broke apart and looked in to the fire. "So you're saying I can stay with you then?" Astrid asked softly.

"As long as you want too." Hiccup replied to her, she smiled happily and yawned. "Get some sleep. Take my bedroll and blanket." Hiccup told her.

"What about you?" Astrid asked calmly. Toothless came beside him and nuzzled his shoulder cooing.

"I'm good. Toothless has my back. Don't ya bud?" Hiccup asked as Toothless warbled in response.

"Thank you, Ryder. Sleep well." Astrid said going over to his bedroll and laying down and covering up, then closing her eyes slowly falling to sleep. Hiccup laid against Toothless with an arm over his stomach wincing a bit.

 _"You alright?"_ Toothless asked softly.

 _"Yeah...I didn't make it out of that ship unscathed..."_ Hiccup replied.

 _"Where'd you get hit?"_ Toothless asked.

 _"I'm fine, just some bruising and some cuts..."_ Hiccup mumbled slightly.

 _"As long as you're sure..."_ Toothless said, _"So you two good again?"_ He asked with a chuckle.

 _"Yeah...She forgave me for the things I said. I doubt she'll be so understanding when she finds out who is under this mask."_ Hiccup sighed.

 _"She will, she might just need some time to process that she's been traveling with her lover boy all this time."_ Toothless snickered a bit.

 _"Haha, very funny Toothless..."_ Hiccup smiled.

 _"Have you thought about everything else? Like where to live? Are we staying at the nest, you giving up this lifestyle?..."_ Toothless asked.

 _"I was before we got captured. I'm not sure, I suppose if Astrid doesn't forgive me, we'll stay at the nest and continue the lifestyle we have. If she does forgive me...I'll ask her where she wants to stay and we'll go from there I guess. I have to talk to mom too...And I have a few choice words for my father..."_ Hiccup replied. _"I'll figure it out on the fly home...I'm exhausted."_ Hiccup yawned.

 _"Sleep now."_ Toothless said. Hiccup closed his eyes and fell asleep peacefully.


	12. Home

**Dragon Master**

 **Author;** Nightstar Fury from Nightstar Productions.

 **Rated;** M for various things that will happen.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own HTTYD, Brave, or any of the songs I use. Everything belongs to its original creator/artist!

 **Chapter 12: Home.**

Since their escape from the Outcast ship, they'd been flying for two days, only stopping at night to sleep and then were gone again by sunrise. When the nest came in to sight, Hiccup had never been happier to be home. Stormfly and Cloud Jumper were first outside when Toothless roared out to alert them they had come back. As soon as Astrid saw Stormfly she pulled the one moved Hiccup told her not to do when she first started riding, which was not to jump while mid flight. Thankfully Stormfly was on top of it and Astrid landed safely on her back. "Oh Stormfly! I missed you so much!" Astrid cried hugging her nadder around the neck.

"Damn it, Astrid! I specifically told you not to ever jump mid-flight!" Hiccup groaned.

"Cloud Jumper!" Valka called as Hiccup landed in the nest and she hobbled over to hug her dragon gently.

"This is what Alvin was after...The dragons nest...You weren't kidding when you said you had thousands..." Dagur breathed out in shock.

"I'm not normally someone who lies when he says something. Why did he want the knowledge?" Hiccup asked.

"To control them to take over the Archipelago..." Dagur sighed.

"And how did you come to join him, well...forced to?" Valka asked softly as she stroked Cloud Jumper's head.

"Do any of you know who Oswald the Agreeable is?" Dagur asked, they nodded yes. "Well, he's my dad." Dagur shrugged.

"So you're...heir to the Beserker tribe, you and your sister Heather." Astrid said with wide eyes.

"Well...Technically...I'm the chief. Alvin...killed my father. Forced me to work for him or he'd kill Heather...So that's what I've been doing for 3 years..." Dagur stated. "You will all always have an alliance with the Beserker's for what you did for me." Dagur smiled.

"We appreciate that, Dagur. Give me an hour to feed Toothless and I'll go to Outcast island to get your sister. And you three are staying here to rest up." Hiccup ordered pointing to Astrid, Valka, and Dagur.

"But..." Astrid started.

"No buts! We just got out of a bad situation and I'm not throwing everyone back in to it. I'll go because Toothless and I fly the fastest. We can be in and out in 30 minutes. I've been to Outcast Island before to free dragons, I know my way around. The rest of you don't. I'm going alone and that is final." Hiccup ordered.

"Aye sir." The three sighed.

"Good! Lets get you something to eat Toothless..." Hiccup smiled. The two walked off.

"I hope she's okay..." Dagur said.

"I'm sure she is..." Astrid added gently.

(An Hour later)

"Tell me who I'm looking for..." Hiccup asked.

"Black hair, bright green eyes, a little taller than Storm. Goes by the name Heather." Dagur explains.

"I understand. I'll bring her back, I promise." Hiccup nods as he and Toothless take off out of the nest.

(Outcast Island)

Neither Toothless or Hiccup had fond memories of this place, the times they freed dragons or were captured in their earlier rescuing days. "Alright bud...lets go in the underwater entrance so they don't see us flying in." Hiccup said. Getting a croon from Toothless they flew over the water and dove under through a cave, then flew up landing on ground inside the island's prison.

 _"You do have a plan other than just search every tunnel until we find the prison?"_ Toothless asked.

 _"This is the prison, we just have to find her cell..."_ Hiccup stated.

 _"And after we find her?"_ Toothless questioned.

 _"We get out as fast as we can..."_ Hiccup said. The two began searching, checking all the cells and avoiding guards. It took them longer than expected but soon they heard talking and it wasn't hard to figure out whose. Alvin was already back on the island.

"Bring that girl to the ring...That stupid brother of hers betrayed me and signed her death warrant." Alvin said angrily.

 _"Well this just got a whole lot more complicated...Okay lets try the not so subtle approach. Start shooting Toothless..."_ Hiccup ordered.

 _"Got it. Be ready to grab her..."_ Toothless said. Hiccup nodded as Toothless jumped out of hiding and started firing blasts at the guards, he made sure one his Alvin. Toothless whipped around and Hiccup held out his hand grabbed Heather's, she screamed as Toothless took off out of the tunnels then in to air. "Pleasure as always, Alvin!" Hiccup called out as Toothless shot off in to the night sky.

"W–who are you!" Heather asked quickly holding on for dear life.

"The dragon master. I saved your brother from Alvin's ship and came here to get you for him. Just hold on, we'll be back soon." Hiccup told her.

"You're the prisoners my brother freed? You blew up Alvin's ship?" Heather asked him.

"Yes and yes. Before the ship sunk, I grabbed him off it. He's at the nest with my friends." Hiccup told her.

"Thank you so much!" Heather said holding on to him.

(The Nest)

Hiccup and Toothless came in and landed with a roar, the group of them looked over. "Dagur...someone has been anxiously waiting to see you again..." Hiccup said calmly as he got off and helped Heather down. As soon as the two saw one another they were in a hug, Heather crying in her older brother's arms.

"Oh gods Dagur! I was so scared...that place...its so awful!" Heather whined.

"Its alright now, Heather...you're safe...Did they hurt you, I swear I will kill whoever did..." Dagur said quickly.

"I–I'm okay...I got hit and whipped a few times on the ship...Alvin...was going to kill me before Ryder showed up...He said you betrayed him..." Heather said to him.

"I did...I helped these guys escape...I never expected them to save me...I only asked they took care of you." Dagur hugged her again. "Thank you Ryder...thank you for this. I'm eternally grateful and will fight beside you any day." Dagur said as he and Hiccup shook hands.

"Good to know. I'm just glad you two are back together again. I have a ship docked at the base of the nest you can use to get home." Hiccup told them.

"We don't have a home anymore... Alvin destroyed everything..." Heather sighed.

"Well then, you can stay here with us." Astrid smiled wide coming beside Ryder now.

"Yes, absolutely. There is plenty of room." Hiccup added.

"We appreciate this. Truly..." Dagur nodded.

After that moment, all seemed to be perfect. Hiccup and Astrid whipped up a meal for everyone then started working on the new living space for everyone. Around what would be 11 on the dial, everyone was settled on the floor around a fire.

 _"Are you going to tell her?"_ Toothless asked him.

 _"Not yet...We just got back, I'd like to relax for a few days bud."_ Hiccup replied gently.

 _"Fair enough. So did you figure out what you're going to do, to tell her?"_ Toothless questioned.

 _"No...But when I tell her...I'm telling everyone else too...So we'll be making a trip to Berk next week."_ Hiccup said. He had no choice, he couldn't tell Astrid but no one else. He hated Berk for what they did to him, and to Astrid while he was gone but Toothless was right, he couldn't be Ryder anymore. He had to be himself. Hiccup was done hiding, he wanted a life with Astrid and that was a life where Ryder couldn't exist.

(One Week Later)

The week passed slow, the group of them had never been happier until Hiccup announced they were going to Berk. Through out the week, Hiccup taught Heather and Dagur to ride dragons the basic things and said they'd learn the rest as they went along. Valka's leg was almost completely healed too. Hiccup knew his decision to go to Berk wouldn't be favored between mainly Valka and Astrid but he had to do this. He'd promised himself he would.

Dagur was now Hiccup's second in command, Heather and Astrid were best friends. The nest was coming along slowly, each person had their own little place, enough to sleep and store their clothes, weapons, and more. Right now, Valka and Astrid weren't happy with 'Ryder's' choice to return to Berk.

"I don't care! I'm not stepping foot back on the island." Astrid fumed.

"Then stay on your dragon but I have a few choice words for that chief and I've put it off long enough so saddle up." Hiccup stated firmly.

"Why do we have to come!" Valka protested quickly.

"Because we look better as a unit and because I said so! I am in charge here, this is my nest and you as dragon riders agreed to follow me under command! Now I am commanding you go get ready to leave!" Hiccup ordered. There was a round of sighs as everyone nodded and began to get ready. Hiccup didn't want to be forceful but this was his way of burying the past. If he had to face the village who hated him for years and then loved him when he could subdue dragons without much trouble, then so did Astrid and his mother. Hiccup wanted his father to hear everything he had to say, as himself not Ryder.

"We're ready..." Astrid mumbled coming up with Stormfly. Valka nodded as she was already on Cloud Jumper waiting. Dagur rode a blue and black nightmare who he named Berserk, and Heather rode a Razorwhip she named Windshear.

"Alright, lets go. Berk is an hour from here headed North. I'm bringing reinforcements incase this goes bad...Toothless tell 50 of the dragons to follow us." Hiccup said calmly. Toothless let out his roar and then got his response. "Good, lets move then..." Hiccup said as he held his staff in his right hand. Toothless first with Hiccup exited first then Astrid, Dagur, Valka, and Heather. Last were the dragons following behind as they all headed to Berk.

As they arrived closer to Berk, Hiccup noticed something very off. There were a lot of boat docked there, pulling out his spyglass and looking ahead. 'Those are Outcast ships!...Why in Odin's name would they be at Berk...?' Hiccup thought. Stoick and Alvin were enemies from what Hiccup remembered as a child. His father always said that Alvin was Berk's most feared enemy.

 _"What's wrong Hiccup, you got tense..."_ Toothless asked now.

 _"Toothless, there are Outcast ships anchored at Berk's docks...My father hates Alvin...This doesn't feel right..."_ Hiccup stated.

 _"What do you want to do?"_ Toothless said.

 _"Until I know for sure, I'm not dragging the others into it...I want them to be able to escape."_ Hiccup said turning to face his riders now. "You four go to the cove off Raven point. Stay low and out of sight. I'll come to you when I've checked the area. Cloud, take the dragons with you too." Hiccup ordered.

"Aye, Ryder. All of you follow me." Valka said as she and them flew off and the dragons followed them.

"Alright Toothless, lets figure this out..." Hiccup said as they flew over the village, it was almost empty except for Outcast guards walking around. That's when he knew for sure, the Outcasts came to Berk for a reason. If he had to take a guess it was because Alvin knew Astrid was from Berk and wanted revenge thinking they all resided there. Where we they then, the villagers? His father? Alvin had to be holding them hostage somewhere, the only place big enough would be the Great Hall.

 _"What are you thinking?"_ Toothless asked.

 _"I'm thinking this is a trap...Astrid said when we were captured that Alvin recognized her being my friend from Berk. I think Alvin came here looking for us and when Stoick said we weren't here, they took everyone hostage knowing we'd come back because he assumes this is our nest. This is too dangerous for the others..."_ Hiccup stated.

 _"What's the plan then? We're leaving I hope?"_ Toothless questioned.

 _"No...We're staying."_ Hiccup replied.

 _"Have you lost your mind!? Hiccup, we barely handled one ship with 25 Vikings on it...We can't take on the entire fleet of Outcasts. And why stay, you hate this place?"_ Toothless grumbled.

 _"That doesn't mean I want them all to die because of me."_ Hiccup remarked.

 _"And you're doing that thing where you're too sympathetic and nothing I say is going to change your mind so...Lets get it over with."_ Toothless sighed.

 _"This was still my home, Toothless...Just because I hate these people doesn't mean they should all die for my choices...I can't run away, Toothless...I have to fight. And I think I know how without taking lives of the innocent..."_ Hiccup trailed off.

 _"Are you going to enlighten me on this master plan?"_ Toothless asked.

 _"If I told you, you'd fly me away from here...I need the dragons we brought first, so to the cove..."_ Hiccup said. Toothless gave a nod as they flew back to the cove and landed there. "Alright, listen up everyone...The Outcasts are here on Berk, they've taken everyone hostage in the Great Hall. Alvin remembers Storm when she lived on this island, he got it out of her during interrogation. He came here to find us...He knew we'd come back because he thinks this is our nest." Hiccup explained.

"What do we do then?..." Astrid asked.

"We're going to stay and fight." Hiccup said firmly. Their mouths dropped open now.

"We're going to stay here!?" Astrid exclaimed. "Ryder, really? These people are monsters with all they put Hiccup and I through...Why are we helping them!" Astrid yelled at him.

"Astrid, listen to me. I know what these people have done to you and to Hiccup...I don't approve of it either but...Hate should not be the deciding factor in the lives of the innocent. All this...is my fault. Alvin is after me. If it's a fight he wants, it's a fight he'll get." Hiccup said.

"We're with you, Ryder." Dagur said, as Heather nodded with a smile.

"He's right. These people have done horrible things under their own assumptions without truth but that doesn't mean blood should be spilled over Alvin's hate for Ryder, and we can't abandon these people over our hate for the past. We must do what is right." Valka said looking to Hiccup now with a nod.

"Fine...But I demand some form of apology from the chief after all this is over..." Astrid sighed.

"Consider it done. Now...Here's what we're going to do." Hiccup said pulling out a map of Berk and laying it out. "Everyone is being held here, in the Great Hall. The village is crawling with guards by the docks and the Great Hall, the rest are just patrolling. Nothing like a good raid to start up some distractions..." Hiccup grinned.

"Okay so we're going to fly in with the dragons?" Heather asked.

"No. The dragons are going to raid and you 3..." Hiccup began pointing to Dagur, Astrid, and Heather. "Are going to sneak to the Great Hall on foot, take out the guards that Alvin will inevitably leave 6 of behind at the Great Hall. 4 inside, 2 outside. Then start leading people towards the old kill ring for safety. Which is where you will be Cloud, making sure people are alright and calm." Hiccup said.

"And where are you going to be?" Astrid asked.

"I'll deal with Alvin personally. Do you all understand. No dragon riding, they have to think it's just a raid that isn't being led." Hiccup asked.

The 4 nodded to him. "We understand, Ryder. We won't let you down." Heather said firmly.

"No more hiding from these Outcasts...They will leave once and for all..." Dagur agreed.

"The dragons will be instructed by Toothless to pick up guards and drop them in to the sea, that should keep them busy." Hiccup said.

"How do you know Alvin will even talk to you?" Valka asked.

"Who said anything about talking? Leave him to me, you just do your jobs. Understand?" Hiccup said looking at them. They nodded again. "We attack after sunset." Hiccup said firmly. This was it, Hiccup wasn't dealing with it anymore. He'd get rid of Alvin and the Outcasts for good. This would be the fight to end them all. Hiccup stood up now and looked over Berk from the edge of Raven Point. No back down, and no running away. Toothless stood beside him crooning.

"You ready, bud?" Hiccup asked.

 _"Always. Are you?"_ Toothless asked.

"More than ever. This ends tonight." Hiccup stated.


	13. Offer You Can't Refuse

**Dragon Master**

 **Author;** Nightstar Fury from Nightstar Productions.

 **Rated;** M for various things that will happen.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own HTTYD, Brave, or any of the songs I use. Everything belongs to its original creator/artist!

 **Chapter 13: Offer You Can't Refuse.**

The remaining hours until the sun sunk below the horizon felt like years to the small group of dragon riders. Hiccup had stayed on the point cliff watching as darkness fell of the island of Berk. Toothless crooned beside him, rubbing the top of his head against Hiccup's palm. This was it, it was finally time to end this war with the Outcasts. Hiccup had a plan and he just prayed to the Gods to be on his side for this.

 _"Hiccup."_ Toothless stated calmly.

 _"Yeah bud?"_ Hiccup replied.

 _"You gave the others their orders and you said you'd deal with Alvin, you haven't said what you'll be doing?"_ Toothless remarked.

 _"I plan to fight him."_ Hiccup said.

 _"As in run him off the island or are you planning to actually fight him?"_ Toothless asked. Silence. _"You're going to put your life on the line for the people you have made believe you are dead because of what they did to you? The people who hurt Astrid every day for 5 years?"_ Toothless sighed.

 _"We've been over this bud. I'm what he wants, he came here looking for me. Because he thinks that when Astrid traveled with me, this is where we lived because she's from Berk and he knew that...this was all planned. He assumed Berk was the dragon nest...these people, are cruel as they were to Astrid and I...don't deserve to die because of us."_ Hiccup said with confidence.

 _"Hiccup this is your life, your very life on the line for these people! We can do what we always do, run them out of here."_ Toothless said quickly.

 _"No bud. No more running, they'll just come back again. I'm going to finish this, once and for all. I'll make it so he can't come back, ever. I know what I'm doing Toothless...You have to trust me bud, please?"_ Hiccup asked gently.

 _"I do trust you, you're my best friend, Hiccup. I just don't want to see you die for people who didn't care about you...Your life isn't worth it."_ Toothless replied.

 _"I won't die bud, I promise I'll be okay. Alvin might be stronger than me, but he's not smarter than me. Even you agree to that, Toothless. I can beat him."_ Hiccup told him.

 _"You better not die, Hiccup or I swear to Odin I will live up to my name and kill everyone in this village for what they've done to you in the past, for you giving your life for them..."_ Toothless grumbled. Hiccup knelt down and hugged Toothless around the neck as Toothless lifted his paw and hugged Hiccup back.

 _"I promise I won't die bud...Now lets round up the others...It's time to end this."_ Hiccup said firmly. They broke from the hug and walked back in to the cove as they all stood looking at Ryder, he only nodded. "Remember your orders. Cloud to the ring and make sure people are safe, take Cloud Jumper with you but stay low. Dagur, Astrid, and Heather. Deal with the 6 guards at the Great Hall and get the people out safely to the ring. And stay there until I give the word. And if anyone refuses to obey you can tell them that Ryder the Dragon Master said stay put or he'll leave and they can deal with Alvin on their own." Hiccup said coldly.

"Yes, Ryder." They 4 said together.

"I'll start the raid. When the outcasts start running to deal with the raid and you see Alvin come out and barking orders, move to your positions. Is that clear?" Hiccup said, they nodded to him as Hiccup raised his staff up and whirled it around to gain the dragon's attention. "Tell them Toothless. No killing, just move the outcasts out of range and keep them there." Hiccup ordered. Toothless screeched and roared, the dragons replied by bowing their heads. "All of you go. Evasive formation!" Hiccup slammed the staff down as they took off down the point and circled around to make it look like they were coming from over the water.

"DRAGON RAID!" Yelled a soldier.

 _"Its starting..."_ Toothless said to Hiccup.

 _"Good, won't be long til Alvin steps out then..."_ Hiccup replied.

(Berk)

"Get Alvin!" Yelled a guard who avoided a nadder's spines. Another soldier ran to the Great Hall and pounded on the door, it opened as another guard looked at him.

"What's the problem, the boss is busy!" The guard snapped.

"Dragon...Raid..." The first guard panted.

"How many are there?" The guard asked.

"Over 30, no riders. These dragons are on their own, no Night Furies spotted yet." The first guard reported. Alvin pushed the guard aside looking around.

"I want 4 men inside and 2 outside. No one in or out of this building!" Alvin ordered running off.

 _"Alvin just gave the order. Best move now."_ Toothless stated.

 _"Alright, you stay above and hide in the sky. Keep an eye on things. No noise, use our bond to update me."_ Hiccup said.

 _"Understood. Hiccup...Remember what I said to you before. I really won't hold back if something happens to you while protecting these people..."_ Toothless reminded him. Hiccup nodded to him facing the others.

"Move out." Hiccup ordered. Dagur, Astrid, and Heather all climbed out of the cove and started rushing through the forest back to the village. Valka climbed on Cloud Jumper and they took off keeping low to reach the ring. Hiccup watched when she arrived and gave a thumbs up which he could see with his spy glass. "Go Toothless." Hiccup said, Toothless nodded and took off in to the dark sky, where he could blend in and keep watch from high up without being seen.

Hiccup climbed out of the cove and made his way towards the village, the total time of travel was maybe 30 minutes while running. Once there he stayed hidden in the shadows watching everything for his move. He had to make sure the villagers made it out safely. _"Toothless. Update me bud."_ Hiccup said.

 _"Less than half the guards have retreated to the boats or water to avoid being shot at. Dagur, Astrid, and Heather just reached the hall and took out the two guards in front. Your mom is in place, and Alvin is trying to fight the dragons off but they are staying high enough to keep their attention. Where are you?"_ Toothless asked.

 _"Hiding near the forge in the shadows. When the villagers are cleared, I'll make my move. If they aren't in the ring, Alvin can use them as hostages. He has to keep thinking this is a standard raid..."_ Hiccup reminded.

 _"I know. Okay, I just got a thumbs up from Heather. The guards are out."_ Toothless stated.

" _Good...Keep your eyes on Alvin, he is what I worry about."_ Hiccup said.

 _"On it."_ Toothless replied.

Hiccup sighed out, so far everything was going to plan but he knew better than to put all his hopes on that. The dragons had shot limits and when those were used up, they wouldn't have anything to fight with. Hiccup just had to hope it worked out in his favor that Dagur, Heather, and Astrid could get the villagers to the ring without a problem.

(The Great Hall)

Dagur had just finished tying and gagging the guards around a pole while Heather took their weapons. "What are you doing back here, Astrid?" Stoick was first to say.

"Shut it. We're back here because Ryder said so and you should be grateful we are helping at all..." Astrid snapped angrily.

"How did you know we were in trouble?..." Fishlegs asked.

"Ryder was coming here to talk to the chief, noticed the Outcast ships and saw the guards around but none of you. He put this whole plan in to motion...Even though I disagree with helping the lot of you after how you treated Hiccup and I." Astrid pointed at them.

"We better get a move on before Alvin realizes this raid is fake..." Heather stated coming beside Astrid.

"Who are they?..." Snotlout asked.

"This is not the time for introductions. Ryder's orders are to get you all to the ring for safety and treatment. We already have another rider waiting." Dagur stated with his hands on his hips.

"We can handle this ourselves." Stoick remarked.

"I find that hard to believe when you've all been locked up in here as prisoners for...how long?" Astrid asked.

"3 days..." Tuffnut stated.

"My point. Now...we're traveling through the underground tunnels to the ring. It's the safest way without getting caught in the raid. Are you going to take the help or not?" Astrid crossed her arms over her chest.

"Fine..." Stoick sighed.

"Good...Dagur, see that shield above your head?" Astrid said, he nodded. "Spin it right until the heads are facing right." Astrid said to him. Dagur did what he was told as there was a clicking sound, then in the middle of the room a few rocks moved down and inside revealing a rock staircase leading downwards in to a tunnel. "I want every 10 people holding a torch and keep your voices down. Heather, lead them through. Here's the map Ryder drew. Dagur stay in the middle and I'll bring up the rear and close the passage." Astrid ordered.

"Alright, lets go move people." Heather commanded holding a torch as people followed her down in a line, it took close to 20 minutes but everyone was in the tunnels and heading through. Astrid was last, closing the shield passage and jumping in before it sealed shut.

(Outside)

Alvin was growing angry with the number of dragons around them, and not letting up. "Retreat to the hall, these dragons can destroy this village for all I care!" Alvin ordered as they all rushed towards the hall, that's when Alvin noticed the guards were gone, he broke the door down and saw that everyone was gone, his guards tied up, gagged and unconscious against the poles. "AHHHHHH!" Alvin yelled out angrily.

 _"Hiccup, I think he figured out that his hostages are gone..."_ Toothless stated now.

 _"I know. At least they got out."_ Hiccup replied.

 _"And he had no idea about the tunnels. They'll be safe. Should we go meet them there?"_ Toothless asked.

 _"Not yet...We wait for the signal from mom when they come out..."_ Hiccup said firmly.

 _"I'll head that way and watch from above."_ Toothless replied.

"The raid was just a diversion...That damn dragon master!" Savage, Alvin's second in command stated.

"Ya don't say!" Alvin snapped back. How had the dragon master done it? Alvin hadn't seen him anywhere, or the riders. It made no sense. He approached his guards and shook them awake roughly. One awoke slowly groaning. "Where are my prisoners!" Alvin yelled.

"W–we were ambushed by 3 masked people...One was called...Astrid by the chief..." The guard coughed.

"Where did they go!?" Alvin asked fuming now. So the rider were there and sneaking around, the raid was to divert them from the hall to lessen the guards. The riders snuck in to the hall, and somehow got the villagers out but where had they gone? A group that big would of been seen outside by someone so they had to escape another way.

"Something about tunnels...That was all I heard before I passed out. I'm sorry sir..." The guard said with fear.

"They couldn't have gone far..." Savage said.

"Sir!" A soldier said coming to him panting now.

"I'm a lil bit busy...So you better have news that will alter my mood or I'll kill you..." Alvin grumbled.

"The Night Fury was spotted near the kill ring sir, he's not in on the raids just guarding over the top of it." The soldier said.

"Perfect..Lets go pay a visit shall we..." Alvin chuckled. "Have some of the bed head for the ships, we can give the illusion we're leaving..." Alvin ordered, the guards smirked and nodded.

(The Ring)

Valka watched as the floor opened and Heather came out, she sighed in relief getting up and going over to help. It took a while to get people in and settled around the rings inside. Dagur came out, then more people and finally Gobber, Stoick, and Astrid out. Valka's eyes fell on Stoick as he gasped in shock. "V–Valka?" Stoick whispered. "Yo–You're...alive?"

"Is this really the time to be discussing this! Get out of the tunnel!" Valka snapped, Stoick climbed out still in shock.

"Well well...Look how easy it was to escape and get locked up all together now. I gotta hand it to you Astrid, using hidden tunnels was brilliant. Next time, have the dragon master hide his Night Fury better...Where is he?" Alvin asked with a snicker.

"Like I'd tell you!" Astrid spat back. Alvin backhanded her to the floor.

"Astrid!" Heather and Valka yelled in fear.

"I'm fine..." Astrid grumbled as Alvin grabbed her arms and held them behind her back, she struggled to get free but couldn't.

"I owe you for the ship...how about I break you in front of everyone...Won't that be a sight?" Alvin whispered in her ear.

"Don't you touch her, Alvin!" Valka snapped.

"Quiet you!" A guard tied the riders arms and kept the rest against the wall.

"Valka!" Stoick said with worry.

"I'll ask again. Where is the dragon master?" Alvin asked roughly reaching for her rear, Astrid's eyes widened as she screamed loudly and threw her head back in to his face, as soon as his grip loosened she turned around and punched him before backing up.

"I'll never tell you!" Astrid yelled. A guard grabbed her and tied her arms tightly and pushed her back towards Alvin.

"Then you'll suffer in his place..." Alvin sneered licking her cheek.

"RYDER!" Astrid screeched out.

"ALVIN!" Not a moment later Hiccup dropped in from the metal cage above. "Let her go." Hiccup ordered firmly.

"Ah there you are dragon master..." Alvin smirked.

"I won't say it again. Let. Her. Go. Now..." Hiccup warned.

"So you can let your dragons attack? I'll hand it to you, using them as a distraction to set these people free was quite impressive." Alvin stated. "You turn yourself over and I'll let them all go." Alvin ordered.

"Don't do it, Ryder! Get out here!" Astrid growled.

"Not a chance. I'm putting an end to this...I'll make you an offer, Alvin. You like making deals...Interested?" Hiccup asked.

"I'm listening..." Alvin grinned.

"You fight me. No guards, no dragons...Just you and me fighting right here." Hiccup stated.

 _"Have you lost your mind, Hiccup!"_ Toothless yelled. Hiccup ignored him keeping his glance on Alvin.

"Hahahaha, don't make me laugh. You, fight me?!" Alvin laughed with his guards.

"Why not? Scared to lose to someone 4 times smaller than you?" Hiccup grinned.

"And you honestly think you stand a chance?" Savage laughed.

"I don't think. I know. So what's it gonna be? If you think you can win so easily then why are you hesitating? Hiccup remarked. Alvin grumbled now as he passed Astrid off to a guard who put her with the other riders.

"Alright dragon master, say I accept such an unworthy challenge...What are the stakes?" Alvin asked walking up to him.

"Here's an offer you can't refuse...If I win, you will leave Berk, its people, my dragon, my riders, and their dragons alone, for good. You never return and stay on your island..." Hiccup said.

"And what if I win?..." Alvin asked now.

"If you win you get..." Hiccup said closing his eyes, "Me. And my eternal servitude for life or until you want to kill me. You will get me. My skills, my dragon knowledge...Everything. I will serve you for life. I give my word and when I give my word, I never go back on it, Alvin." Hiccup said as mouths dropped open in shock at what he said.


	14. I'm Sorry

**Dragon Master**

 **Author;** Nightstar Fury from Nightstar Productions.

 **Rated;** M for various things that will happen.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own HTTYD, Brave, or any of the songs I use. Everything belongs to its original creator/artist!

 **Chapter 14: I'm Sorry.**

No one in the ring knew what to say after what Ryder offered Alvin. If Ryder won the fight it guaranteed their freedom and forever safety or if Alvin won, Ryder's eternal servitude. "Ryder, no! What are you saying!?" Astrid yelled.

"Quiet." Ryder hushed her harshly as he crossed his arms over his chest, eyes focusing on Alvin. "Well, Alvin?" Hiccup asked.

"Interesting offer boy. You're aware that your servitude starts now then?" Alvin smirked.

"How about we just wait to see who wins before making anything official, sound good to you? Is this you accepting my proposal then?" Hiccup asked calmly. Alvin grinned as he put out his hand.

"I accept." Alvin said as Hiccup shook his hand.

"Good. Now to avoid anyone getting hurt, I say we start after these people have been moved to the outside of the ring." Hiccup stated.

"Don't matter to me. You're going to lose either way. Enjoy your last moments of freedom, dragon master." Alvin chuckled. Hiccup rolled his eyes now.

"Release them." Hiccup ordered the outcasts. As soon as Astrid and Valka were free they rushed to Hiccup hugging him together.

"Don't do this...Ryder don't do this!" Valka begged crying to him now.

"Its already done." Hiccup replied in a low tone. Toothless rushed in to the ring and nuzzled against Hiccup's hand crooning with worry and sadness.

 _"You idiot! Why would you do that! Why would you make him an offer like that!"_ Toothless yelled.

 _"To protect my mom, Astrid, everyone else..."_ Hiccup sighed.

 _"You'll be taken as his prisoner, for life!"_ Toothless said.

 _"I'll be fine...You have to trust me bud..."_ Hiccup said calmly.

 _"I do but Hiccup...if you lose..."_ Toothless trailed off.

 _"I won't lose. Have faith in me Toothless...I promise I'll be okay..."_ Hiccup told him. Toothless looked at him with concern as Hiccup rubbed his head gently smiling beneath the mask. He knew he could do this, he had to or everyone he cared about would be dead. He didn't trust that Alvin would keep his word, but if Hiccup could beat him in a fair fight then Alvin would understand he'll never beat Hiccup at all. It was almost a domination fight, the person who won would be viewed as the stronger one and the other would recognize he isn't strong enough no matter what. Stoick approached the group now. Hiccup faced him arms still crossed.

"Why are you doing this for my village?" Stoick asked firmly.

"Because, Alvin is only attacking you thinking this is my nest. He assumed if he held you captive it'd draw me and the others out. He is after me, I'm what he wants. No matter how much I despise how you treated the boy you call your son, or this young lady right here, blaming her for his death...I won't let others suffer for my choices." Hiccup said coldly.

"Ryder, you're risking your life for these ungrateful people!" Astrid yelled with tears in her eyes.

"Don't start, Astrid...I'm doing this because it's the right thing to do. Now all of you get on the upper level..." Hiccup ordered.

"But Ryder..." Valka began.

"I won't hear it. The deal is done. Alvin and I will fight and this will end tonight, for good. Either way, you get to be safe...all of you even if some...aren't deserving of such an easy out." Hiccup growled glancing towards Stoick.

"Are we going to fight or what!" Alvin yelled.

"Yeah yeah keep your pants on you overgrown mammoth..." Hiccup sighed, "My riders, and tribe members of Berk, please make your way out of the ring and on the upper levels...Thank you." Hiccup called out. As people walked by, they put their hands on his shoulders and said thank you to him, bowing their heads and giving him their prayers that he won. Valka hugged Hiccup with tears streaming down her green eyes.

"Don't you dare die on me...I just got you back son..." She whispered in his ear.

"I make no promises...But I can promise that no matter what you'll all always be safe from him...Now go on." Hiccup said as he motioned to the exit with his head. Valka let go and continued walking, Dagur came up with Heather.

"Give him hell, Ryder..." Dagur said.

"You have our support all the way." Heather added.

"Appreciated. Dagur...If anything happens to me. Don't let anything happen to Astrid, Valka, or Toothless..." Hiccup said quietly.

"I will. But you won't lose...You're too smart for him." Dagur then walked by with Heather. Astrid was in tears as she wrapped her arms around his neck, burying her face in the crook of his shoulder and neck.

"Why...Why would you risk your life..." Astrid sobbed.

"Astrid...Listen to me...I'd rather be a slave the rest of my life, enduring hours of endless torture and possibly killed rather than live knowing you're all in danger by the hands of that psycho. No matter what happens to me, you'll be safe and that's all I need to survive." Hiccup said softly to her. "Now go stand with the other riders...It'll be okay..." Hiccup smiled, it was clear in his tone.

"It better be..." Astrid told him as she kissed the side of his mask before walking out. The last to walk by him was Stoick who didn't say a word but Hiccup grabbed his arm and he faced him.

"Don't mistake this for kindness, Stoick. When this is over. I'm going to tell you something I've wanted to for 5 years since that boy told me how he was treated...I'm risking my life to keep this village safe because Hiccup asked me to make sure the members of the Hairy Hooligan tribe of Berk were safe, especially Astrid. I'm doing this to keep the lives of people who made that boy suffer, safe. That boy was hated here but he still wanted everyone including his dear old dad to live. Remember that next time you go to be chief because what you've been doing for so long has been nothing close to being a chief. A chief protects his own and you failed to protect Astrid, and your own son from a tribe you claim to protect. You're no chief, you're just like Alvin. Power hungry, only thinking of yourself and what you want. Now get out of my sight and watch how a chief should protect his people, all of them." Hiccup said in an emotionless tone as he released Stoick who was rather in shock of what was said to him.

An outcast guard pushed Stoick out and the ring gate closed shut with a thud. It seemed to be silent as everyone watched Ryder stand still and Alvin pace around him chuckling. "Are you going to make a move?" Alvin asked.

"Did you want me too? I was under the impression that I should give the one with a disadvantage the first shot." Hiccup remarked.

"You're the one with the disadvantage boy." Alvin shot back.

"Really? Nah I'm thinking its you. So come on. Hit me, gimme your best shot." Hiccup teased. Alvin brought his fist back and sent it towards Hiccup who only grinned beneath the mask, as the punch neared Hiccup he leaned back avoiding it. "That the best you got?" Hiccup laughed as he put his arms back on the rock floor of the ring and kicked Alvin back as Hiccup did a back flip and got up again.

"That was a cheap shot!" Alvin grumbled.

"Was it, maybe you shouldn't leave yourself so open." Hiccup remarked. Alvin charged at him again as Hiccup ducked and ran to the side.

"Arg, hold still!" Alvin yelled, Hiccup moved again but tripped over something and fell on his front he rolled as Alvin had his sword out, Hiccup pulled his shield from its clip and held it in front of him as the sword came in contact letting out a loud clang, something slid across the floor. Alvin's sword shattered over the shield, broke it right in half. Hiccup took his chance to punch Alvin off which made him stumble back while Hiccup jumped to his feet.

"Gronckle Iron. Strongest, lightest metal in existence. Virtually indestructible." Hiccup grinned.

"And when I beat you you'll be givin me that formula!" Alvin charged again. Their fight continued for well over an hour, and Hiccup did his best. Alvin was a great deal stronger than him and when it came to blocking a punch or kick, he didn't force him back without some difficulty. Hiccup hadn't been in a physical hand to hand fight in a few years and it was showing. Alvin managed to get a good hit in which sent Hiccup back into the arena wall, gasping for air and he fell on to his hands and knees trying to catch his breath.

"RYDER!" Astrid screamed in fear. Alvin grabbed Hiccup by the neck and threw him in to the wall again cracking the back of his mask.

"Give it up boy...You might be faster but you're not stronger." Alvin grinned. "Don't worry...you'll learn your place on my ships, training dragons for me...And maybe we can have little Astrid come aboard to entertain us like last time, won't that be fun?" Alvin said. Hiccup stopped struggling now, his body seemed to go limp. "Huh...Weaker than I thought, he's already dead." Alvin said as he threw Hiccup's body across the arena.

"No...NO!" Astrid and Valka yelled out.

 _"HICCUP!"_ Toothless called to him.

 _"Ssh bud...I'm alright. Remember, I'm a lot smarter than him..."_ Hiccup replied. Toothless looked as the arena began fill with a green gas as Hiccup slowly got up silently holding Inferno in his right hand. "You're stupider than I thought..." Hiccup said just as Alvin turned around Hiccup pressed the button sparking the gas and causing an explosion around Alvin making him yell out. Hiccup covered his face to protect it from the fire, he scoffed. "First rule of battle, never turn your back on your opponent..." Hiccup stated as Alvin coughed and slowly got up, struggling to stand now.

"So you do have some fight left in you..." Alvin smirked.

"Second rule. Never underestimate your opponent..." Hiccup shrugged at him.

"Well lets fight them, give me all you got boy!" Alvin challenged, Hiccup was in his face before he could put his hands up and punched in the face hard.

"And by the way...Your filthy hands will NEVER touch Astrid..." Hiccup warned in a dangerous tone as then round house kicked him in to the wall hard.

"Oh so that's what makes you fight...Your little girlfriend? Now I see why you're so protective of her..." Alvin got to his feet.

"Keep my friends out of it asshole..." Hiccup warned.

 _"He's baiting you, Hiccup! Don't fall for it!"_ Toothless warned.

 _"Toothless...I know what he's doing..."_ Hiccup growled.

"And to think you're risking your life for all these people who mean nothing to you...What a pity. Oh well, I guess you can join Hiccup in the afterlife, another worthless person on Berk gone."Alvin laughed charging at Ryder now, upon approaching him he went to throw his left fist at Hiccup's face but Hiccup simply stepped to the right to avoid it. Alvin pulled his fist back and tried with his right. Hiccup stepped to the left.

"Don't you talk about my son, Alvin or I'll come down there and kick your ass myself!" Stoick yelled angrily.

"You shut the hell up!" Hiccup snapped, "You're one of the people who made him feel worthless! Stay out of my fight!" Hiccup snarled as he wasn't paying attention and Alvin got a good punch to his mask making him fall back and shake his head to focus again. It was almost an hour and 30 minutes now and he hated to admit that he was getting tired, he needed this fight over and as fast as possible.

"Stoick if you distract him again I swear I'll let Stormfly eat you!" Astrid growled. Toothless roared out to get them to stop fighting now as he focused on the fight.

"This is rich, you're in here risking your life for a bunch of people you hate aren't you?" Alvin laughed out as he came in quickly and elbow slammed Hiccup in the back making him grunt out in pain. His body couldn't take much more of a beating, and he already knew what could happen if he lost. The thought sickened him to the core of Alvin hurting Astrid, this forced Hiccup to spin his upper body and elbow Alvin in the side of the face and roll away getting to his feet.

"Ryder can't take much more of this..." Astrid said with worry. Hiccup reached for Inferno and activated the flame sword as Alvin had gotten another sword from the wooden weapons rack, the two charged and clashed with one another. Ryder's left arm was broken from a previous counter attack where Alvin snapped it, and his leg was bleeding from when Alvin threw a dagger at him and it embedded in his outer thigh, he's taken out the blade but he was still bleeding pretty badly.

"You'll never beat me boy! You can't fight anymore!" Alvin told him.

"That may be but I won't go down until you do first." Hiccup seethed out as the two were back and forth with sword attacks.

"Admit defeat and surrender yourself to servitude! If you die, I'll be taking that pretty friend of yours and do whatever it takes to get that information I want!" Alvin stated as he reached his hand over and punched Hiccup in the stomach hard.

"Hiccup!" Toothless yelled.

"RYDER!" Astrid called through her tears. Hiccup coughed hard, blood coming through the mask and dropping on the cement floor.

"Its over, you're done dragon master...I'll take good care of Astrid for you." Alvin said as he brought his sword up over Hiccup once more grinning wide. Hiccup didn't even raise his head, his eyes were closed. "Any last words?" Astrid looked in horror with Valka who wrapped her arms around Astrid's form to soothe her.

"No no no no...He can't...He can't lose...He can't...die..." Astrid sobbed heavily.

 _"Toothless..."_ Hiccup said weakly.

 _"Hiccup, I'm coming in there to help!"_ Toothless said quickly.

 _"No bud...I need you to do something for me..."_ Hiccup coughed again. _"Take care of Astrid and mom."_ Hiccup said.

 _"What! Hiccup...Hiccup!"_ Toothless yelled. Hiccup ignored his calls as he saw Alvin reach down for his mask.

"I want to see the face of the great dragon master before I kill him..." Alvin chuckled out pulling his mask off, there was a loud round of gasps heard from around the arena."Y-You're the...dragon master!?" Alvin's eyes widened. No one could believe it, Hiccup had been the dragon master for the last 5 years. He never died.

"Hi–Hi–Hiccup..." Astrid said in shock. Hiccup closed his eyes as he felt Alvin pick him up by his collar and bring his sword back to run Hiccup through.

Hiccup laughed weakly, "Sorry to disappoint you...But yes. Little Hiccup Haddock has been behind the mask the entire time."

"So. Stoick's little runt the whole time. You put up a good fight kid...but not good enough. How the mighty fall...Goodbye Hiccup Haddock..." Alvin smirked bringing the sword forward.

"HICCUP!" Astrid screamed out in fear. Hiccup's eyes opened and narrowed darkly, there was a loud clang as everyone saw that Alvin's sword was stuck in the open blade of the flaming sword on Inferno. Hiccup punched Alvin in the face, then head butted him. Hiccup broke free from Alvin's grip and landed on his feet.

"How did you...!" Alvin yelled as Hiccup approached holding Inferno still with a deadly, angry look in his eyes. Gas was leaking from the other side of Inferno as he crouched bending down and drove his elbow in to Alvin's side making him gasp for air, not having a minute to counter, Hiccup adjusted his arm and punched Alvin in the face a second time, his lip was bleeding. Toothless knew what Hiccup was doing now, he could already see it coming. Hiccup planned to make a big enough explosion to kill them both.

 _"Don't do it! Don't you even think about it!"_ Toothless yelled at him.

 _"It's my only chance, Toothless. Thank you for everything my friend..."_ Hiccup said softly then picked Alvin up and threw him in to the center of the ring where most of the gas was.

"How did you get...so strong!" Alvin choked on the gas now, over the years Hiccup had built up a slight immunity to it but even he wouldn't last long in this much of it. Alvin tried to get up but Hiccup glared and did a spinning jump kick to force Alvin back down to the ground and approached him again.

"I told you Alvin, I came here to protect the people I care about. It doesn't matter what they've done to me in the past. I won't let you just hurt them because of me. As long as they are alive, then I don't give a damn about myself. Even if I have to die here to keep them safe from you...Then it's a sacrifice I am willing to make. But I promise you this, Alvin...I won't be dying alone. See you in Valhalla!" Hiccup yelled as he jumped up in to the air and turned his head to see Astrid, Stoick, Valka, Toothless, Dagur, and Heather. "I'm sorry..." He mouthed.

"SON!" Valka and Stoick yelled together.

"HICCUP, NO!" Astrid yelled with her hand through the metal cage as Hiccup pressed the button and sparked the gas and exploded as Alvin was caught in it first and Hiccup fell back in to the explosion going unconscious from blood loss. Toothless leaped in to the air and blasted a hole in the cage, tucked his wings and dove in after his friend, both disappearing in the sea of flames. There was nothing but fire for a few minutes, then a cloud of dust and silence.


	15. Very Different

**Dragon Master**

 **Author;** Nightstar Fury from Nightstar Productions.

 **Rated;** M for various things that will happen.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own HTTYD, Brave, or any of the songs I use. Everything belongs to its original creator/artist!

 **Chapter 15: Very Different.**

It had all happened so fast, no one knew that to say, do, or think. The explosion had faded when the gas was gone leaving nothing but dust and smoke rising from the top of the metal cage. There was still a hole from when Toothless had blasted through and dove in to the fire after Hiccup's unconscious form, people were beginning to whisper wondering what happened, that they couldn't see anything. "Open that gate!" Stoick yelled taking charge as scared and shocked as he was, he shook it off and ran towards the ring entrance. Valka pushed him out of the way concerned as Astrid was beside her.

"I–I can't...see anything." Valka coughed a bit. "Hiccup!" Valka yelled out. No response. Astrid was beside herself, she couldn't believe it. Hiccup was...Ryder, and the whole time? Hiccup had never died, it was planned so they'd think he was but now he really was. No one could survive an explosion of that size and with how tired and hurt Hiccup had been.

"Out of the way!" Dagur said as he gave a whistle and Berserk came down letting Dagur jump on his neck and hold in. "Close your eyes..." He said as people shielded their eyes or turned their heads. "Berserk, blow the smoke away!" Dagur ordered as his dragon lifted in the air and moved his wings in one motion, blowing the smoke and dust away in one shot before landing. When it was clear, two bodies laid motionless on the ground. One belonging to Alvin, the other to Toothless but no sign of Hiccup.

Heather and Dagur ran in now standing beside Astrid, Valka, and Stoick. Dagur walked over to Alvin's body which was very burned but not scorched. "He's dead." Dagur confirmed with a nod.

"B–but where is..." Astrid couldn't even get the words out to finish the sentence, it didn't feel true to her or Stoick even. Heather walked over to Toothless and put her hand near his nose, he was still breathing!

"Toothless is alive, his breathing is slow and labored but he's alive." Heather exclaimed with a soft smile then something caught her eyes, she reached for it and picked it up.

"That's...Inferno..." Valka chocked out as she came beside Heather now and taking it in her hands sadly then holding it against her chest as she looked to Astrid who was shaking, visibly shaking as she shook her head in disbelief. No. It couldn't be true that Hiccup was dead. Astrid felt tears stream down her cheeks as she fell to her knees in front of Toothless, hands over her face. Valka wrapped her arms around Astrid as Stoick walked closer now.

"No...Son...no. Not again..." Stoick whispered, Valka snapped her head up at him angrily now as Heather took her place in holding Astrid as Valka got up pointing a finger at Stoick.

"You get away from here!" Valka said quickly which made Stoick back up a few steps.

"Val...I–I don't understand...You're supposed to be...You were taken by a dragon!...And Hiccup was...the dragon master...Did...you know?" Stoick asked her.

"Yes I did. And your careless actions got him killed!" Valka glared at him.

"I–I didn't...He chose...to fight! If I'd known...I never would...of let him." Stoick answered in a shaky tone. This time Valka rose her hand and slapped Stoick hard, he brought his hand to his cheek.

"If you were half the father you should of been...Hiccup never would of had to fake his own death and become a rogue rider! I know everything you did to my son while I was also assumed to be dead!" Valka yelled. "Same with Hiccup, I was taken by Cloud Jumper that night during the raid and became a dragon rescuer. Saving dragons from the tyranny of heartless people like you who won't see reason! I knew I could of back when I wasn't eaten that night, but I chose to stay away because no matter what I did you'd never understand the truth!" Valka seethed out angrily now.

"She's right!" Astrid said now getting to her feet. "You and everyone else constantly told him he wasn't enough, beat up on him the same as you did you to me! Hiccup was only good enough for you when he showed you what he could do in the ring because you finally thought he was the Viking son you always wanted! You hurt him enough to make him have Toothless take him, then fake his death! And now...he's actually dead! Because of YOU, all of YOU people. I begged him when he was acting as Ryder not to fight to protect this village because you didn't deserve it but gods I should have seen it. I should of known it was Hiccup under that mask because only Hiccup would never let anyone suffer over meaningless hate because of him! So he made a plan to get everyone to safety and when it failed...He died for this village so Alvin couldn't hurt us again!" Astrid cried out.

"I–I didn't know it was him!" Stoick replied quickly.

"NONE OF US KNEW! Except me because he told me and planned to tell all of you when we arrived here, then it changed when he realized the Outcasts had you hostage. Instead of letting you all die, he charged in to fight back for all of you, even after how your treated him. I'm ashamed that this was once my home!" Valka said. "He knew he wouldn't live if he kept fighting Alvin, that's why he set off the gas. To make big enough explosion to kill Alvin, and himself...A courageous and selfless act to save people who treated him so cruelly. Hiccup left 5 years ago because he knew he'd be marked a traitor for befriending a dragon. He took over the raids which were being controlled by a dragon queen just inside Helheim's Gate. She controlled the dragons to raid you, until Hiccup bravely battled her alone and then when he emerged victorious...Took over as the dragon master, saving dragons from villages who capture them..." Valka spat out.

There was a weak groan from Toothless as Valka and Astrid looked quickly, "H–he's waking up!..." Heather said smiling. Toothless's eyes slowly opened as he looked around to see all the sad faces, his eyes fell on Alvin's body and he snorted almost. "Toothless, are you okay?..." Heather asked softly. Toothless gave a nod as his eyes fell on Stoick and they narrowed, Toothless knew what this man had put Hiccup through and if he had his choice he'd attack him here and now for it all.

"H–how are we going to...tell him that...Hiccup is...?" Dagur asked now kneeling beside Heather. Toothless's ears twitched now, did they think Hiccup was dead? Toothless had him in his wings, wrapped up to protect him from the flames. Toothless saw the sadness in Valka and Astrid's eyes, he lowered his head and closed his eyes as he slowly unfolded his wings and there for them to see was Hiccup's bruised, cut, and unconscious body between Toothless's legs.

"Hiccup!" Astrid scrambled over to him quickly with Valka behind her. Astrid pulled Hiccup in her lap as Valka pressed her head to his chest panting heavily. Her eyes widened as she heard it through the thick armor. _Thump. Thump thump. Thump. Thump thump._ Happiness overwhelmed Valka hearing her son's heart beating, she let tears fall from her eyes as she smiled.

"He's alive!" Valka announced. "He's alive..." She whispered crying over his body. Astrid lowered her head against his crying as well.

"Uhh...He won't be if we don't do something about that leg..." Gobber said entering the arena now as they looked at his leg, with the blade from Alvin's previous attack still there, that and a bite mark from they assumed was from Toothless.

"We need to get him to Gothi, now." Astrid said panicking. Hiccup was alive, but if they didn't fix his leg then it was all over for him. And Astrid wasn't ready for him to die yet, he was alive and she was going to fix things between them. She wouldn't lose him again. Dagur picked Hiccup up as Gobber held the half severed leg and Toothless got up making sure people were out of the way so they could get to Gothi's, and she was already running with them. Astrid got up with Valka worried for him. "I–is he...going to be okay?" Astrid asked.

"He will dear. Hiccup is a fighter, he's made it through worse...And you..." Valka said facing Stoick now. "I don't care if this is your village or not, you stay away from my boy until he's ready to see you if at all." Valka warned as she and Astrid left the ring, Heather following behind.

(Gothi's)

As soon as they arrived, Hiccup was laid on the bed and they got to work. Trying to decide what to do, but it all came down to the only option. "We don't have a choice. His leg has to come off or he'll die from infection." Gobber said quickly. Gothi sighed and nodded as Gobber raised his hook and brought it down taking the rest of the leg off, it was gone from just below the knee and down.

"We have to stop the bleeding...He's losing to much!" Dagur stated quickly. Toothless screeched as he formed a blast in his mouth and pressed the blue blast against the bleeding stump making the bleeding stop and singe the skin closed shut. Toothless closed his mouth dousing the flame, then licked the wound a few times and stepped back crooning. "Nice work, Toothless." Dagur cheered with a smile and rubbed the dragons head.

"I'll work on something to make up for the loss of the leg. He's a good lad...And he nearly lost his life saving this place...If he wakes up, I will be one of the first ones apologizing to him..." Gobber sighed as he walked out seeing Astrid and Valka waiting on an answer.

"Gobber...Is he...okay?..." Astrid asked quickly with pleading eyes.

"He lost his leg, a few inches under the knee and down. Bleeding has stopped and Gothi is working on the broken arm, cuts, bruises, and slight burns. He's alive for now, its in Odin's hands...These next couple of days will be rough until we're sure he'll make it...Be prepared for anything..." Gobber said then walked by them heading down to ground level, then in the direction of the forge. Valka and Astrid looked at one another with deep worry as Dagur walked out slowly.

"How is he?..." Heather asked slowly.

"Unconscious...We had no choice but to take his leg, Gobber is going to make him a fake one. Toothless is sitting by his side right now. Gothi says when she's done working on his smaller injuries we can take him to his old home to rest." Dagur said slowly.

"Will he live?" Stoick asked coming up behind them. Dagur crossed his arms over his chest.

"We don't know. Lost a lot of blood, broken arm, no left leg from the bend of the knee and down, burns, cuts, scraps, bruising...Alvin did a number on him. Gothi said it's going to be a shaky first few days to see how everything heals up. Toothless took care of the leg. The wound is already closed and no longer bleeding." Dagur stated coldly to the Viking Chief, Stoick.

"H–how did that happen so quickly?..." Stoick asked.

"Gobber cut it off, Toothless singed in closed with his fire...Smart too, we couldn't get the bleeding to stop." Dagur replied harshly. "Toothless licked it, its already started to heal up."

"How?...That's impossible." Stoick retorted. Astrid scoffed as the group of them glared at him.

"I don't need the death glare, he's still my son..." Stoick mumbled.

"You clearly know nothing about dragons or the fact that Night Fury saliva holds special properties..." Astrid said.

"That was all you had to say." Stoick huffed. Gothi came out now, writing in the sand with her staff. "What's she saying?" Stoick asked.

"She said, he's awake and up already." Hiccup remarked emerging from the hut on Toothless's back. They all turned quickly in shock. "Chief of the village and you can't understand old runes? Disappointing." He added with a scowl on his face.

"Hiccup! My boy, you're alright, thank Odin you're alright..." Valka cried as she hugged Hiccup gently being careful of his broken arm, Hiccup hugged her back sighing. "How do you feel?..." Valka asked.

"Like a mountain fell on me but I'll live..." Hiccup stated.

"You should be resting after all that happened son..." Stoick stated calmly.

"You have no idea the things I'm capable of handling even with my body in extreme amounts of distress. Don't tell me what I should be doing." Hiccup seethed out angrily. Astrid the whole time hadn't said anything, she was shocked and in disbelief. How had Hiccup suffered all those injuries and still up and moving around not even an hour later? It was unheard of. More to the point, she wanted to know about everything. Why he made them believe he was dead, then posed under Ryder for 5 years, why he never told her when they were alone. Astrid was grateful he was alive but still so confused.

"As much as I dislike your father right now, Hiccup...I agree...Your arm, your leg...you need your rest." Valka sighed.

"I'm fine mom." Hiccup looked over at Astrid now seeing her face, he sighed. "I'll understand if you hate me for what I did, Astrid. I don't expect forgiveness." Hiccup said now.

"I–I just...want to understand everything...You owe me that much at least..." Astrid said quietly.

"I won't deny you an explanation, Astrid. Just let me get to the cove first..." Hiccup said to her.

"I'd like one too son...For Thor's sake...I thought you were dead...for 5 years..." Stoick said calmly.

"You don't deserve one...I left because of you and that's all you need to know." Hiccup growled.

 _"You need your rest Hiccup, at least until Gobber makes you the new leg...You nearly died..."_ Toothless said to him calmly.

 _"I don't need this right now bud...I'll rest but not here..."_ Hiccup replied to him.

 _"Fine..."_ Toothless mumbled. Hiccup sighed out facing them then.

"Alright look, since everyone wants to know so damn bad...I'll tell everyone at the same time so I don't have to tell this story more than once. Great Hall. 10 minutes." Hiccup grumbled as Toothless took off towards the hall. The other riders, including Astrid got on their dragons and followed him. Stoick sighed nodding.

They arrived a few minutes later, Stoick was last and walked in seeing everyone already sitting around a long table. Hiccup crossed his arms over his chest as Stoick sat down now but giving some distance between himself and the others. A few villagers were in there too, ones who noticed Hiccup flying on Toothless to the Great Hall. Stoick looked beside Hiccup and saw Toothless laying on the ground resting. "Does the dragon have to be in here?" Stoick asked.

"Yes he does. He saved my life, which saved all your lives. I think he's more than earned his right to sit in here with us. You think he'll hurt anyone? Not without my command he won't." Hiccup stated firmly.

"Fine...Just...tell us what happened. None of it makes sense son." Stoick said softly.

"It wasn't supposed too." Hiccup mumbled. "I did what I did for my own reasons." Hiccup added now sighing heavily as he closed his eyes.

"Just take your time son. We can wait as long as necessary." Valka smiled to him. It was then that Snotlout, Fishlegs, Tuffnut, and Ruffnut walked in and sat down.

"Who invited you?" Astrid remarked.

"Wanted to hear the story..." Fishlegs said. Hiccup began to rub his head, Toothless sat up and nuzzled his face and then licked it.

"Toothless, you know that doesn't wash out!" Hiccup grumbled trying to wipe it off. Toothless laughed at him now as Hiccup tackled him down and as the two wrestled.

"Does he do this often?" Stoick asked curiously.

"Toothless and Hiccup have a bond like no other. They are best friends and practically inseparable." Valka chuckled now.

"And he's down! Its ugly, Vikings and Dragons...Enemies again!" Hiccup laughed now, Astrid couldn't help but smile. It really was Hiccup, a taller, smarter, goofy acting Hiccup. Toothless swatted at Hiccup's head a few times as they rolled around on the great hall floor.

 _"So much for being a hard ass."_ Toothless teased him.

"Shut it Toothless..." Hiccup mumbled as Toothless let him up and Hiccup jumped on his back rubbing under his chin.

 _"Can we please go flying now?"_ Toothless asked happily jumping around with his tongue out.

"Really? Right now you wanna go flying?" Hiccup asked as Toothless nodded.

"Is he...okay? He's like...talking to himself isn't he?" Ruffnut asked blinking a bit.

"Maybe got hit in the head a little to hard?" Fishlegs offered.

"Alright...One fly around the island then we come back. I'll explain things soon." Hiccup said as Toothless rushed outside past the great hall doors before spreading his wings and taking off as the others from inside watched with wide eyes. "WAHOO! YEAH BABY! Come on Toothless! Show me what you got bud." Hiccup called out as they flew around doing twirls, barrel rolls, flips, and spins. Hiccup was having the time of his life more so now that he wasn't wearing the mask and could feel the wind in his face again. After 15 minutes they landed and returned in to the great hall.

"That's some skilled flying for a one legged, broken arm Viking." Gobber chuckled now.

"Thanks, Gobber...Came to hear the story too?" Hiccup asked him with a smile.

"Yes and bring you this. It's not great mind you but at least you can walk without needing your dragon for support." Gobber said handing Hiccup the fake leg. It was wooden at the top, flat so his stump could rest on it then lower it was a metal spring like system which allowed him to walk with a slight limp but otherwise comfortable. Hiccup nodded as he attached it and walked around.

"This is pretty awesome, I might make a few tweaks later on." Hiccup said as Toothless warbled now as people were coming in and sitting down to listen to the story of everything. Hiccup sighed now, it was going to be long night. "Oh and my arm isn't broken, well...It won't be in a sec." Hiccup said as he held his arm out and Toothless retracted his teeth, then essentially bit down, there was a sickening like crack heard before he let go. Hiccup rotated his arm around a few times and smiled. "Much better. Thanks bud." Hiccup nodded.

 _"You're welcome. Now if you don't mind, I'm going to sleep for a bit. Wake me if there's a problem."_ Toothless replied.

"Got it bud. Sleep well." Hiccup smiled as Toothless laid his head down on his front paws, then closed his eyes slowly.

"How?!" Snotlout yelled.

"What?" Hiccup asked now.

"How did you just fix your arm? Understand that dragon? Nothing makes sense!" Snotlout exclaimed.

"Maybe if you shut up and let him talk we might find out, stupid." Astrid snapped at him. Snotlout curled his hand in to a fist, then felt Hiccup behind him with a hand on his neck, his fingers pressing down on a specific spot.

"Raise your fist to her one more time and I will make sure you don't use your hands ever again. Don't test the limits of my patience Snotlout." Hiccup warned in a cold tone. Snotlout whimpered and nodded as Hiccup let go and stepped back to his original spot. Everyone watched him closely and silently. They were scared to upset him, this wasn't the same Hiccup they knew 5 years ago. He was still skinny but he was tall, smart, handsome, and above all more different than before. He wasn't afraid to fight back if he needed too and that made everyone very afraid of him.


	16. Explantions

**Dragon Master**

 **Author;** Nightstar Fury from Nightstar Productions.

 **Rated;** M for various things that will happen.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own HTTYD, Brave, or any of the songs I use. Everything belongs to its original creator/artist!

 **Chapter 16: Explanations.**

Everyone looked at Hiccup as he leaned against the table behind him with his arms cross over his chest, they were all waiting for him to explain things from his fake death 5 years ago, to now. Hiccup knew this would eventually be something he had to do, he'd even planned to tell them all the truth when he arrived until the Alvin situation took place and though he hated some of the people sitting at the tables around him, he risked his own life and lost a limb to protect them. The truth was out now. Hiccup never died and had been the Dragon Master all along. Everyone wanted answers, explanations and Hiccup was already sick of being on Berk. He wanted to go back to his nest and never look back but now that the secret was out he doubted they would ever let him out of their sight, nor stop searching for him.

Hiccup was sure of it, after what he did for them a few hours ago for them and the fact they now knew he was alive and well that they were never going to let it go. He'd figure all that out later, for now he had said he would explain everything that happened in the last 5 years. He saw the faces of the people closest to him; Dagur, Heather, and his mother. They were full of concern for him personally. Astrid looked upset, confused, but relieved over all. Then there were the faces of the kids who bullied him, his father, and some of the villagers who had come inside the hall to listen to the story.

"So you gonna tell us or what?" Ruffnut asked after the long silence.

"I don't believe any of you are in a position to order me around. I'm only still here to explain things, irritate me and I'll leave for good and I can promise you'll all die trying to find me again." Hiccup stated coldly. It wasn't like him at all to be so mean and heartless, Astrid knew that but she understood why he held so much hate for this place. She did too but she didn't make it seem like she'd died to get away. That was an act of desperation, and the only reason he went through with it officially was because she had stopped being his friend. 'Ryder' had told her that and that guilt ate at her day and night it seemed.

"Just take your time son..." Valka said putting her hand on his arm.

"I don't want time. I want to be done with this place. And as soon as I say what I originally came here to say...I'm leaving for good." Hiccup stated crossing his arms over his chest as the people gasped in shock. Astrid was more surprised than anyone, Hiccup was planning to leave again? She didn't want that, she couldn't let that happen.

"We're coming with you." Heather said.

"No. When this is over, Toothless and I are leaving for good. You can stay here or at the nest...It doesn't matter to me." Hiccup closed his eyes.

"B–But Hiccup..." Astrid began, "W–we just...got you...back." She said slowly.

"Yeah...Don't go..." Fishlegs stated softly.

"My mind is made up. You'll get your damn explanation and then I'm gone." Hiccup stated. They all looked at one another sadly before nodding, they didn't want to upset him. Astrid especially, she still couldn't believe it. She'd been with Hiccup the entire time, he'd been protecting her, just like she always had done for him and now she was going to lose him all over again. The feeling in her chest got worse, it was painful and tight. She knew that feeling, it was heartbreak. "Well, what do you want to know..." Hiccup asked.

"Everything...From start to finish son." Stoick said calmly.

"Don't call me that. As far as your concerned, _'Chief'_...Your son DID die 5 years ago." Hiccup glared at him intently. "As for knowing everything, get comfortable." Hiccup stated leaning against the other table again. "Hiccup the Useless. That's what everyone referred to me as I grew up in this village. The worthless, trouble-making son of Stoick 'the Vast' Haddock who couldn't do anything right." Hiccup began coldly, he saw quite a few people look down in shame. Good, he wanted them to feel bad. "I had no mother, no real father, and no friends except one...Astrid." He paused as his eyes looked down to her then looked at the others again, "I was constantly teased, picked on, beat on, hurt, and hated for existing. I took village beatings daily, and only she was there for me. Astrid stood up for me, she even took a hit or two in order to protect me. Best friends for years until we were 15 and started dragon training. Yeah I'm sure you all remember how that went, don't ya? Hiccup the Useless could defeat dragons without hurting them. What none of you were aware of is that everything I did in the ring was because of Toothless." Hiccup said firmly.

"You said this in your note...How did all that happen, we never saw a dragon around..." Gobber stated now.

"It was the night of the raid just before training started. Remember, the scolding the chief gave me? The night I said I shot down a Night Fury and no one believed me. You all thought it was a joke. I shot him down with the mangler, another invention I created that everyone said would never work...He went down off Raven Point, in the cove. After getting yelled at, I tracked him down, saw him wrapped up in a bola, the one I shot at him. I was thrilled, I kept saying I had brought down the mighty beast. Then I realized he was still alive, I pulled my dagger and told him I was going to kill him, cut out his heart and bring it to my father. I told him I was a Viking...I thought if I could prove what I'd done, maybe the village would actually like me, bringing back the heart of a Night Fury." Hiccup chuckled now shaking his head.

"Probably would have..." Snotlout remarked. Hiccup snapped his fingers as Toothless lifted his head and fired a small blast at Snotlout and knocked his helmet to the ground. "HEY! That could of been my head you stupid dragon!" Snotlout yelled. Toothless stood up and began growling as he bore his fangs at the boy.

"Toothless doesn't take lightly to disrespect and neither do I...Your head was safe. Toothless never misses his target. If I wanted you dead, you would be." Hiccup warned, his tone dripping with hate. "You gonna shut up and let me finish or am I wasting my time?" Hiccup asked. Snotlout picked up his helmet and put it back on grumbling. "Back to the story you all wanted...I stood there with my dagger over my head, claiming I was a Viking like I had to my father just a few hours before, that seeing a dragon I just had to kill it...But when I saw his eyes, I saw fear in his eyes, fear of dying. He was scared and I understood that. He closed his eyes, seeming to resign himself to his fate...In that moment, nothing about what I was about to do ever felt so wrong. Everything I was raised to believe had never felt so wrong to me. I lowered my knife and said it was my fault. It wasn't right. I let him go." Hiccup said firmly. People gasped with their mouths hanging open.

"What happened next..." Astrid asked quietly.

"As soon as he was free he tackled me down, pinning me to the forest floor and staring at me intently. I was terrified, I knew about dragons. They didn't let their victims live, I closed my eyes waiting for it to come but it never did. Instead of blasting me to Valhalla, he roared in my face and flew away. He left me alive..." Hiccup said as he smiled and rubbed Toothless's head which made him purr with delight. "I passed out after that, until dark when I returned back to the house. That's when I was told I'd be put in dragon training, even though I tried to tell my father I couldn't kill dragons. As usual...He didn't listen to me and said I was doing it anyway. Next day, I was in the ring against a Gronckle. It nearly blasted me until Gobber averted the blast over my head. Made a comment that dragons always went for the kill. That got me thinking, if that was true then why didn't the Night Fury kill me the day before." Hiccup stated.

"You went looking for him, didn't you?" Gobber asked now.

"I did. I wandered back in to the forest and reached the cove, that's where he was. I didn't know why he hadn't flow away, then I realized his wing was hurt from the landing caused by me. I felt bad, he noticed me there but never attacked once. Just started at me with curiosity. Next day we fought that nadder, the one you ride Astrid. Stormfly. You told me to figure out what side I was on...Guess you can say I figured that out soon after. I went back to the cove with a shield and fish for the Night Fury. Sure he hadn't attacked me yet but it was still a Night Fury and could snap whenever he wanted. I wasn't really worried, at this point in my life at the time, I didn't care if I died or not. Everyone hated me anyway, including Astrid. Well entering the cove, my shield got stuck between two rocks and I was defenseless. So I went in without, I offered him the fish and he neared it for a moment then backed up growling at me. I realized it was because I had my dagger on me, I took it out and tossed it in the lake and he sat down quickly." Hiccup laughed as Toothless crooned.

 _"Can't we just show them?"_ Toothless asked.

 _"Good idea...makes it easier to understand."_ Hiccup nodded. Hiccup saw a fish on someone's plate, "You eating that?" Hiccup asked, the woman shook her head and Hiccup took it in his hand.

"What are you doing?..." Stoick asked now.

"I'm noticing a lot of confused faces so I'm just going to show you what happened. Ready bud?" Hiccup asked, Toothless nodded as the two took a few steps back from one another. Hiccup offered Toothless the fish who neared it then backed up snarling at him angrily. Hiccup pulled the dagger from his boot as Toothless growled backing up, Hiccup dropped it as Toothless made a motion with his head for Hiccup to toss it, and Hiccup picked it up with his foot and tossed it off to the side. Toothless sat quickly with one ear twitching, his eyes dilated and content. Hiccup held it out to Toothless in his hands. Toothless neared him slowly as like the first time and his teeth were retracted.

"Huh...Toothless? I could of sworn you had..." Hiccup began as Toothless snatched it from his hands with his teeth out and swallowed it in two bites then licked his lips. "Teeth..." Hiccup finished in a scared tone. Toothless now moved closer as Hiccup fell back, "No no..no...I–I don't have anymore..." He said quickly. Toothless started to regurgitate the fish and drop it in to Hiccup's lap again. The other's stuck their tongues out, but were still curious and watched. "Ick..." Hiccup said as he sat there wondering what to do with it, even though he already knew.

Toothless plopped back on his legs and tail looking at Hiccup now and then motioned for Hiccup to eat the fish with his head. Hiccup looked at the fish, then at Toothless and sighed as he lifted it to his mouth. "Uhhh..."

"Don't tell me that you actually..." Astrid began as Hiccup shrugged and bit in to it. They all made a disgusted like face continuing to watch the scene before them. "Oh God, you actually ate it...Hiccup...We didn't really need to see you to bite in to it..." Astrid said putting a hand to her mouth to keep from throwing up. Hiccup saw the command from Toothless to swallow it and he did, he nearly threw it back up but forced it down and smiled at Toothless and then Toothless gave the gummy smile right back.

"And that was it? That's how you two became friends, you shared a fish?" Snotlout asked in disbelief.

"That started it, but it wasn't all of it. Just watch..." Hiccup said. "Alright bud, lets show them how we met." Hiccup said, Toothless licked his cheek and scurried off and laid down with his tail covering his face. Hiccup sat across from him with his hand out, Toothless stared at him lowering his tail and Hiccup got up quickly and wandered away. Toothless found a beam in the hall and hung upside down by his tail with his wings around him. Hiccup was sitting on a bench with a stick drawing a picture of Toothless who now came down and walked over curiously watching him with a purr. They were shocked to see Toothless walk on his back legs, stomping away to get a bigger stick and started moving around drawing lines in the with the charcoal side.

There was no real pattern of it, just random lines that he was making by holding the large stick in his mouth. Toothless finished and nodded contently almost at his work. Astrid and the others began to understand that Toothless was trying to copy Hiccup with drawing. Astrid laughed a little, she thought it was cute actually. They watched Hiccup get off the bench and start walking around looking at the lines curiously. Hiccup stepped on one and Toothless growled at him, he lifted his foot and Toothless was calm. Hiccup did it again, same result. Once more, same results. Toothless would get mad if Hiccup stepped on the lines.

Hiccup finally stepped over the line and Toothless stayed calm, Hiccup began to move around now, following the lines all the way to Toothless with his back to him. Toothless breathed heavily as it moved Hiccup's hair around and he looked back cautiously seeing how close he was to him. Toothless looked down contently as Hiccup backed up and turned around looking at him. Hiccup reached a hand forward and Toothless snarled at him with his teeth showing. Hiccup lowered his hand and turned his head closing his eyes and stretching out his hand to Toothless, palm out. Toothless slowly pressed his nose to Hiccup's hand with his eyes closed and Hiccup sighed in relief before looking over.

"Woah...That hand thing...I did it with Stormfly..." Astrid said.

"It establishes a bond between dragon and rider. Toothless trusted me, and I trusted him. After that, I worked on fixing his wing. When he healed, I learned tricks from him. Scratching a certain spot under their chins makes them collapse, slightly paralyzed because of a pressure point but it feels good to them. Something I used against the nadder when you were going to attack her. Another thing was this grass, its called dragon nip and instantly calms them down. Used that on the gronckle. They hate eels, which is how I got the zippleback to go to its cage, there was an eel under my vest. And with the terrible terror...they like shiny things which is why I used the shield to make a sun glint on the floor for it to chase. All things I learned with Toothless. That's how I got so good in training and everyone praised me for. I wasn't defeating them, I just knew what they liked, how they'd respond to make them scared or playful." Hiccup explained.

"When did you learn to fly him?..." Dagur asked.

"I learned those tricks flying him. We crashed a few times as he got used to flying again, and with someone on him. He fell in to the grass and it made him roll around happily. The glint trick was because something shiny got his attention. The eel was the first time I brought him a basket of fish and there was an eel in it, he hated it. And the scratching was him unable to reach a spot so I helped him out and hit it by accident. After I was picked to kill the nightmare, I was done. I couldn't do it, and I knew that...So...I made a plan with Toothless...The raid was all us, they kept you distracted and then when Toothless made his entrance, he grabbed me and took off when we were far enough away I got on his back and said this is it bud, no turning back now." Hiccup stated.

Astrid looked down, that is when the abuse started too. Hiccup noticed her face and that is when he decided to give them all hell for what they did. "It was never Astrid's fault." Hiccup sneered out angrily. "But you all blamed her, each and everyone one of you. You beat her, hurt her because you assumed something you shouldn't of. I chose to leave because I was sick of being praised for lies and I knew I couldn't just reveal that I trained a Night Fury and that he was my best friend. I'd be marked a traitor, and both of us killed. I couldn't let that happen. That's why a month later you found my old clothes burnt, shredded, and bloody which made you all believe I was dead. Ever wonder why for that first year I was gone, you had no raids?" Hiccup asked now.

"Because you became the dragon master and took over them?" Tuffnut said now.

"You have no idea what I had to do in order to become the dragon master. Those raids Berk suffered for years...were because just inside Hellheim's gate there was a massive dragon queen who lived inside of inactive volcano. She ordered the raids because all dragons have to serve their nest's queen, she wanted food and that's why they took it from you because Berk was the closest. Toothless and I had to defeat her. And when I say big ass dragon, I mean bigger than the entire village." Hiccup stated. Their eyes went wide now hearing this.

"No way. I don't believe it." Snotlout said. Hiccup pulled his notebook out of the saddle bag and flipped it to a page as he slid the book down the table to him showing a drawing of the queen which made him shut up quickly.

"That's what we faced alone after I left here. We defeated her and then the dragons there chose to follow us because we were understanding and had saved their lives. We gained their trust. Afterwards we took over the nest, and I made a vow to continuing raiding but only to free the dragons from the people who wanted to hurt or kill them. That's exactly what we did, all over and beyond the boundaries of the Archipelago islands." Hiccup stated.

"He's not lying either, I saw his map, it's huge...I even got to travel with him to this kingdom called Dunbroch, right?" Astrid asked looking at Hiccup now.

"Right. Located in Scotland and about a 4 days flight, much longer by boat. We flew in full days, only stopping for lunch and to camp at night. That's where we found my mother actually." Hiccup added with a nod.

"Could we see the map? I didn't know there were islands and kingdoms beyond the borders of the Archipelago." Stoick asked.

"You wouldn't know because you never leave the Archipelago. I did...Now...obviously you saw me as Ryder, controlling the dragons and let me get right to it..." Hiccup said coldly now. They listened closely. "The only reason I came here earlier was because I was planning to reveal who I was and give the chief an earful about his behavior as chief...Since its completely unacceptable..." Hiccup mentioned glaring at Stoick now.

"So...You were gonna tell us after 5 years that you've been alive this whole time and didn't say anything?" Stoick asked.

"That was the plan, yes until I found out you'd all be held captive and decided to stay and fight, though now I'm starting to question why I didn't listen to Toothless and just leave you to deal with it on your own..." Hiccup said harshly. "Out on my own, saving dragons with Toothless...was a dangerous place. Weapons you've never seen, inventions you'd never imagine...And many who wanted the knowledge of how to control dragons...like Alvin. It wasn't the first time we've encountered him. Many times were hurt, captured and held prisoner from anything ranging from a day to a month or two." Hiccup said firmly as he got a few worried and sympathetic looks now.

"And what happened when you were captured?..." Fishlegs asked.

"Tortured. Beat. Stabbed. Whipped. Starved for days even. You don't even know what I suffered with those savages...Toothless and I barely made it out with our lives sometimes. All that aside...Basically you get what happened. I made you think I was dead, and came back as Ryder the dragon master. The only reason I came here was to keep an eye on Astrid because regardless that she threw our friendship aside...I still cared about her. Hearing how upset she was about me being dead, seeing the abuse you put her through...I couldn't leave her here and that's why I took her with me...I knew eventually my secret would come out. Like I said. I planned to tell you earlier before the big fight. The only reason I didn't leave you here to suffer Alvin is because like with killing dragons, it was wrong for you people to get killed because Alvin wanted me. Remember that for the rest of yours lives, because I didn't have to come back and risk my life for a village who made me want to fake my own death just to get away and live with dragons in peace." Hiccup said coldly.

No one said anything, they didn't know what to say hearing everything for the first time. "I ran in to mom on Dunbroch, she had broken her leg. I never knew it was her until she gave me her name, I told her who I was...and then she agreed to keep my secret until I was ready to tell. We all got captured on Alvin's ship two weeks ago, that's why he was here. Looking for us because when he saw Astrid, he recognized her from Berk and thought this is where we lived, that this was our nest. Dagur was one of Alvin's guards on the ship...and after I saved his life during a raid by wild dragons...he gave me Inferno to escape the ship with. After we burned it, Toothless and I got him off the ship and we all got away. I rescued his sister, Heather too. That's why they are here. Dagur is actually the chief of the Beserker tribe, Alvin killed his family and took Heather, threatening to kill her if Dagur didn't work for him...But now you know everything. And I hope you enjoyed this time we had together because it's the last time any of you will ever see me." Hiccup said as Toothless crooned and Hiccup on his back.

"Wait you said before the fight you were going to tell me something you'd been holding in for 5 years...What was it, Hiccup?" Stoick asked now.

"Believe me, you don't want to hear what I have to say to you..." Hiccup stated.

"I want to, please son...I want to hear what you have to say to me...I can take it." Stoick replied.

"No you can't." Hiccup retorted now. Stoick stood up as Hiccup went to leave and grabbed his arm pulling him off of Toothless's back who didn't react well to Hiccup being grabbed so roughly and swatted Stoick away with his tail, now growling at him angrily.

"Hiccup!...Are you okay?" Valka asked quickly going beside Hiccup now who held his head which had hit the wooden post when Stoick pulled him down.

"Yeah...I'm fine." Hiccup said shaking his head a bit as he stood up now, narrowing his eyes at Stoick. "Toothless...Down bud. He isn't worth the blast you'd waste." Hiccup said in a quiet but emotionless tone. Toothless reluctantly moved back but continued to growl. "What is wrong with you!? What part of I left because of this exact abuse was unclear to you? Yet you wonder why I'm leaving again!" Hiccup yelled.

"I am still your father, Hiccup and I demand you tell me whatever it is you wanted to before!" Stoick said firmly with his hands on his hips.

"You want to know so bad?" Hiccup asked as Stoick gave a nod. "I came back to tell you that you are the saddest excuse for a chief, a man that I have ever met and deserved to lose my mother and I forever, to live the rest of your pathetic days alone." Hiccup said with an intent glare at the man before him. "To tell you that I hate you and I'd rather die than have you be my father another second!" Everyone's mouths dropped open with wide eyes at what he said. Stoick was taken aback by the sheer anger in Hiccup's voice, something he'd never heard before. Stoick felt like he made a mistake in asking Hiccup to tell him, but now he couldn't take it back and he was going to hear everything whether he wanted to or not anymore.


	17. Lock Down

**Dragon Master**

 **Author;** Nightstar Fury from Nightstar Productions.

 **Rated;** M for various things that will happen.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own HTTYD, Brave, or any of the songs I use. Everything belongs to its original creator/artist!

 **Chapter 17: Lock Down.**

It was silent in the great hall except for Toothless's growling at the large Viking chief in front of him and Hiccup. Everyone at the table in front of them was in shock. No one more than Stoick, he was seemingly regretting his choice now as Hiccup kept his hands curled to fists with anger. "You wanted to know now you're gonna shut up and listen." Hiccup seethed out. "I never knew how much hate I could hold for one person. Odin knows I tried not to hate you, I tried for so long but no matter what I thought or did...it always came back to you simply not giving a damn about me. And it was by choice." Hiccup said.

"That's not true, Hiccup." Stoick began, Hiccup slammed his fist down on the wooden table putting a hole through it.

"I said to shut up, Stoick." Hiccup warned.

"I am still your father boy!" Stoick yelled.

"No you're not! Do you know what it means to be a father? Do you even know what that title means? Because the way you've acted the last 16 years of my life, I'm thinking you and me have very different definitions of the word _Father_." Hiccup remarked. "A father loves his child. Protects them, cares for them, listens to them, teaches them, spends time with them. You never did any of those things for me. Your child so to speak was this damn village. You love this village, protect it, care for it, listen to it, spend time in it...This village is your kid, not me. If anyone was a father to me...It was Gobber." Hiccup said angrily.

"Hiccup I'm the chief, its my job to do those things for the village!" Stoick sighed.

"So your child, your only child has to suffer as second best? And of the subject of being chief, you can't even do that right." Hiccup crossed his arms over his chest.

"I run this village just fine." Stoick crossed his arms over his chest now.

"Then why weren't you risking your life against Alvin to protect the people you claim to protect?" Hiccup asked now. Eyes fell on Stoick now.

"I–I would of beaten him with more time..." Stoick replied.

"Astrid?" Hiccup asked.

"When we got there, he, Spitelout, and Gobber were all tied and chained to posts." Astrid answered calmly.

"When your entire village is being held hostage for 3 days, you don't have time to need more time. You act and protect these people. If it weren't for my team...my plan. You'd of been killed. Everyone told me to let you suffer, Astrid especially. She wanted no part of coming here and us risking our lives for people who hurt us years ago. Even though she had no idea it was me. But me like the idiot I am...said no, lets save them because its not right they suffer because Alvin wanted me. So I put my life on the line for your village and this is a place I hate, and its run by a person I hate more." Hiccup stated. Stoick looked down. "You were never there for me, Stoick. You let the village hurt me, like you let them hurt Astrid when they blamed her for my death. You didn't teach me things, just made me work under Gobber. You never protected me, spent time with me, cared for me. After I turned 4, that was it. That was the last time I ever saw you unless you were scolding me in the village square constantly reminding me that I'm never gonna be one of you guys! Well guess that, you were right. I'm no dragon killer, and I'm not a Viking. And those are two things I'll never be." Hiccup scoffed.

"I know I messed up raising you son...and I'm thankful for what you did. I–I just want another chance to make things right." Stoick said.

"You burned that bridge a long time ago...Nothing can ever make up for what you did, Stoick. I faked my kidnapping, and death to get away from this place and somehow I ended up here again, raiding to keep the dragons safe and keeping an eye on things from a distance." Hiccup closed his eyes now turning his head from Stoick, he winced a bit hissing at the pain in his stomach, he panted slightly.

"Are you okay?" Astrid asked softly.

"I'm fine...Alvin's punch cracked a few ribs. Bottom line Stoick before I leave...You don't know what it means to be a father because you stopped caring when mom was taken, and as far as being chief goes...Well I think I made my point. As my father or my chief, you shouldn't of been allowing violence between tribe members. If you stop other disputes between the adults on a daily basis, then why wouldn't you stop those same people from hurting a kid, and your son no less. Astrid was the only one who stood up for me after every beating. She even tried to take a few for me but I never let her. And then when I finally had enough and made my escape...You started hurting her and let me remind you once more...If I had known she was being abused under your care, and your knowledge when I first start taking over the raids...This would have been one place I let my dragons destroy completely." Hiccup seethed angrily.

"B–but this was your home..." Stoick stated.

"Key word. WAS. You claim to be a chief but what chief allows their tribe to physically, and verbally abuse a young girl? And then you yourself hit her that night...As soon as I saw it...I didn't even care if someone found out who I was. I wasn't going to let you hurt her. She didn't distract me that day, I knew it was coming. I planned the whole thing. She was upset I'd gotten good in dragon training, and she was right. I was cheating because everything I did, I learned from a dragon first hand. I wanted her to win, I prayed to the Gods she beat me in training...Because I didn't want to win. I knew I couldn't kill dragons and you refused to listen to me as always." Hiccup stated harshly.

"I listened to you..." Stoick mumbled.

"No you didn't. Did you listen to me when I said I shot down a Night Fury? Did you listen when I said I couldn't kill a dragon? Did you even listen to 'Ryder' when he said it wasn't Astrid's fault for my deciding to 'die'!? No. You ended up beating her anyway thinking she was lying about me saying she could come with me! Really?! And you have the balls to stand there and tell me you listened to me! In fact I think the day I told you I shot down Toothless you told me to stop because you had bigger problems, winter was coming and you had an entire village to feed. I made a comment and you told me it wasn't a joke, asking why I couldn't follow simple orders. I told you it was because it was who I was. You told me I was many things but a dragon killer wasn't one of them. You had Gobber send me back the house, mumbling about having to clean up my mess again. What part of that was being a father?!" Hiccup yelled now.

Stoick sighed now looking down. "It wasn't...But I put you in training with the others because you wanted to kill dragons...I gave you what you wanted." Stoick added quickly.

"Yeah that was before I met Toothless, before I freed him! When I got to the house that night, I told you I didn't want to fight dragons, that didn't want too, that I physically COULDN'T kill them and you forced an ax in to my hands and made me do it anyway. I figured if I showed myself not killing them, someone would pull me out of training but no, instead it made everyone like me over a lie. And I didn't want that anymore, I also didn't want Toothless to get killed so I made a plan and got away and did my thing. Did what I'm good at, bring peace to worlds. I know I can't change everyone's minds but damn it I'm gonna make people see that dragons aren't bad. Come on, I trained a Night Fury. The unholy offspring of lightening and death itself, a dragon the book says should never be engaged and your only chance is to hide and pray it doesn't find you. And look at him now, calm as can be and my best friend. He even saved my life in the ring, in a fight I was fighting for you and your people! Is he as dangerous as you believed!?" Hiccup snapped.

"No...He is not...Is it necessary that he keeps growling at me?..." Stoick asked.

"He's growling at you because he knows everything you and this village put me through. Toothless and I understand one another, he knows what it feels like to be different and misunderstood. Just like me. Look at all I've done in 5 years! I control dragons, thousands of them. I protect them, and people. I make it so we don't have to fight one another and the world is a much happier place without this meaningless war. You all were amazed at my weapon that night in the cove, Inferno. My best creation yet and better than any shield or sword because mine actually uses...dragon power. A flaming sword, and zippleback gas as you saw how strong that is..." Hiccup mentioned.

"I had a lot of inventions, yeah some failed right away and some worked or there were some that just needed work. But no when I was here doing them no one gave me a chance to work on them. It just got stopped. I made this armor I'm wearing, I made the mask you always saw me in. I made the saddle Toothless wears. That was all me, even my shield was specially created because it's not just a shield. Its also a grappling hook, single shot bola launcher, and crossbow and made of the strongest metal around created by a dragon. I did all this...in 5 years when I was free to do what I wanted and couldn't be scolded for it." Hiccup added calmer now.

"You did do good Hiccup but you're back now...And need to be with people again." Stoick said.

"No I don't. The dragons have been more loyal to me than people have. Now I am done with this. I told you what you wanted to know, Stoick. I told you all my story and its time I take my leave for good...I've already been here much longer than I wanted to be." Hiccup said as he and Toothless walked to the door and opened it. He couldn't see more than 2 inches in front of him, it was a complete white out blizzard. "Th–that's...That's just great. No just fuckin perfect! Thank you for that Odin, just what I DIDN'T WANT. A blizzard I can't fly in...Ugh." Hiccup mumbled as he shut the door now. "This means nothing. As soon as the storm is over, we're gone." Hiccup stated Toothless laid down against the wall and Hiccup sighed closing his eyes and laying against his mid-section, an arm over his stomach. Toothless laid his tail over Hiccup and crooned softly.

"I'm okay bud...Just tired." Hiccup said softly as Toothless nuzzled his face and licked him, he heard shivering around the room, his eyes fell on Astrid now and sighed while he closed his eyes again.

"I–is Stormfly and the other dragons g–going to be okay?" Astrid shivered.

"They will be fine. We've endured worse conditions at the nest before. They will hunker together for warmth in the cove and use their fire to keep warm, their wings to block the snow." Hiccup stated calmly. The room was mostly quiet, people were shivering from the cold and Stoick was just sitting down quietly. Hiccup groaned out as he got up now.

 _"Hiccup, what are you doing?"_ Toothless asked.

 _"Someone isn't doing his job, again. Not going to let everyone freeze to death because he can't get it together."_ Hiccup stated.

 _"What do you plan to do?"_ Toothless questioned.

 _"Just come with me..."_ Hiccup said. Toothless got up and followed him to a few empty tables in the back and he pulled out Inferno and began to cut some benches up in to smaller pieces and making a wood pile, it was then the hall doors burst open letting in a harsh cold breeze. "Move those tables against the doors to barricade it shut." Hiccup ordered. 4 men nodded and did what they were told to do. Stoick looked over now a bit confused.

"Who is the chief here, you follow my orders." Stoick stated.

"You weren't doing anything to help. You're sitting there, moping about because I yelled at you. Doesn't feel so good to be put down when all you did was make a few mistakes, does it now? That's all you ever did to me, yelled and put me down but never cared how it affected me. We're in the middle of a blizzard and if I hadn't done something they'd all freeze to death. I know how to survive in these conditions. Everyone is shivering and cold, you have no supplies and being chief for so long you should know when your village is about to be hit with devastating winter and keep all supplies in one area that way when freak storms like this happen you are ready to be locked down a few days! If you can't be a chief to these people, stay the hell out of my way and I'll do it myself." Hiccup snapped at him, he flinched a bit. No one had ever seen him so angry.

Hiccup started making his way to the back of the room and moved Stoick's big chair as Toothless brought over the big stack of wood where they stacked it against the wall. Hiccup then took two tables from there the benches came from and split them right in half then those pieces in half again. Hiccup and Toothless dragged them over to the wood pile and began to put them on their sides in a large teepee like formation. Everyone was just watching, not quite understanding what he was doing at the moment. Hiccup held the monstrous nightmare gel container from Toothless's bag and he poured it over the 4 broken in half tables. Hiccup then put some of the smaller pieces from the benches in the middle and put some of the green gel on that too. "Alright bud, light it up." Hiccup snapped his fingers. Toothless fired a small blast on the center as the whole rig caught fire but didn't rage out of control. "Come all of you and bring the benches from the tables to sit around it." Hiccup told them calmly.

People cautiously got up and worked together to bring benches over and set them up around the fire but made sure to keep the benches back a good distance, it didn't take long before people were smiling and keeping warm. "Thanks Hiccup..." A few people told him, others just nodded. Hiccup leaned against the wall with his eyes closed now.

"This fire will burn all night with the gel on it. Its acts as a barrier for the wood so it doesn't burn up fast. The gel protects the wood but also its makes it so the fire can't burn out because the gel won't burn away." Hiccup informed them when he realized they were wondering how he'd done it.

"Well done lad...I always knew you'd turn out alright when you found what you're good at." Gobber said patting him on the shoulder a few times with a smile.

"Thanks Gobber...Like I said, there are those of us who sit around and do nothing and then there are those who take action." Hiccup stated shooting a glare at Stoick.

"He's still your father 'Iccup...I know you don't feel that way because of the past but he does love you...and he is part of this tribe too even if he hasn't been the best Chief over the years. You coming back to save us from the Outcasts, and now all this with the fire to keep us warm...if you didn't care even a little, you would made him stay away from everyone. But you didn't, you let him sit close to the fire so he didn't have to be cold too. Part of you still cares about him, and you know that deep down lad." Gobber said to him softly.

"Its survival, Gobber...That's all. Why should everyone have to be cold because he can't handle being yelled at for his mistakes by his 20 year old son who has been a secret dragon vigilante for the last 5 years...If I let him handle this, we'd be dead." Hiccup scoffed crossing his arms over his chest.

"Hiccup, he thought you were dead and under distress he made more than a few bad choices but many people do irresponsible and reckless things when they feel they've lost everything. He made assumptions and bad choices after we learned you had 'died'. I know it doesn't excuse what he did to you or to Astrid...But...all I'm saying is maybe you can find it in your heart to give him another chance...You care about him, just like you care about us or you wouldn't of risked your life to keep us safe. You can't lie to old Gobber now, you never could. You forgave your mother and she was gone for 20 years..." Gobber sighed.

"That was different. She didn't want Cloud Jumper to be hurt..." Hiccup remarked.

"But you risked everything, including people finding out your identity to protect us...all of us including your father. Think about it at least while we're locked down here until the storm is over and if I could...think about stayin, some of us have really missed you. Me being one of them." Gobber chuckled a bit.

"You're asking a lot, Gobber...but because you're one of the few who actually cared...I'll consider it. Stayin that is...As for forgiving Stoick...That's going to take a lot more than just thinking. He's gonna have to prove he deserves a second chance..." Hiccup stated.

"I'll take considering! Why don't you come around the fire with us? I'd like to hear how you made that weapon and shield." Gobber smiled.

"Perhaps later on. I'm gonna rest for a while. If there's a problem wake me..." Hiccup yawned tiredly.

"You got it lad. And 'Iccup..." Gobber said before walking away. Hiccup noticed the smile, the joy in his eyes. The old blacksmith Hiccup had come to see as a father figure, and a good friend had unshed tears in his eyes. "I'm glad you're back...and I hope you stay. Forge hasn't been the same without you, can't keep up on all those orders..." Gobber chuckled to him as Hiccup nodded to him when he walked away. Toothless laid down as Hiccup laid against him and Toothless put his tail over Hiccup protectively.

 _"You really going to consider staying?..."_ Toothless asked him now.

 _"I don't know bud...I honestly don't. I know a few people care, and did before like Gobber, Gothi, and Astrid...but that's 3 out of an entire village...Staying here...I just don't know what to think about it right now. For now...I just want to get some sleep...It's been to long a night..."_ Hiccup sighed out tiredly.

 _"Understood then. Rest, I'll watch things for now..."_ Toothless replied.

 _"Thanks bud."_ Hiccup nodded. Soon he had fallen to sleep, resting peacefully. It was hours until he woke up again, in that time everyone was talking about everything that happened in the last few hours. From the moment that Hiccup arranged to save them, to offering that deal to Alvin, the fight, and everything to now. People were still trying to process it all, it was completely unexpected. Valka was walking around making sure people were okay, this also had then shocked she was alive as well. Everyone was warm thanks to Hiccup's ingenious idea to make an indoor bonfire. Astrid was sitting by herself close to the fire but not near anyone else. She was thinking about everything that had happened since Ryder saved her that first day.

Ryder was Hiccup, he had been the whole time. That's why he never took the mask off because he'd be recognized, it bothered Astrid that he didn't trust her enough to tell her it was him? Was he afraid she'd tell someone? Not like anyone in the village believed her or would listen. Astrid's mind also wandered to all that had happened since they started traveling together, how she was always telling him that near him she felt close to Hiccup, that made sense now. Astrid sighed heavily pulling her knees to her chest and keeping her arms wrapped around them tightly, her chin resting on her between her knees.

Astrid had confided in Ryder that she loved Hiccup, and Ryder told her that first night in the cove that Hiccup had been in love with her. Everything had been true, except for the made up story about him freeing a Night Fury and his village chasing him out of it. What weighed on Astrid's mind was if Hiccup forgave her for everything? Or if he still loved her, she wasn't mad at him, even when she found out that Ryder had been Hiccup and never said anything. Astrid didn't blame him, she had hurt him the day he left when she threw away their friendship over killing dragons. It felt like such a stupid thing to do, throwing away a friendship for years over killing dragons whom she now loved because of him.

 _'I have to talk to him...I have to know why he never told me...and find out if he still loves me like I love him...I don't want him to leave again. I can't take that pain again...'_ Astrid thought sadly as she quickly wiped away a tear from her blue eyes. Valka came to sit beside her now with a soft smile.

"Don't worry dear, he'll be alright." Valka said gently.

"Oh...I know Mrs. Haddock...I'm just thinking about other things is all. I know he'll be okay...He's proven that before." Astrid said trying to smile.

"Please, call me Val or Valka. If you want to talk about anything, I'm here." Valka replied rubbing her shoulder.

"I guess I just want to know if he'll forgive me for everything...And if...he still cares about me..." Astrid sighed gently looking down.

"Now I haven't been in Hiccup's life for long but...I can tell you with absolute certainty...That he will forgive you and its because he cares so much that he will." Valka smiled.

"But I was so mean to him...And he said he'll be leaving again...I just...don't know what to do." Astrid cried a bit now, Valka hugged her bringing Astrid's head against her shoulder and trying to calm her down.

"Ssh now...No need to cry dear. I know my son, he has a big heart and he proved that with all he did tonight. Risking his life for everyone, if he didn't care we wouldn't be here. We'd be at the nest, relaxing. He loves you, and that is something that won't change. He's just overwhelmed with all that has happened and the best thing you can do is be there for him. Talk to him, it will help him and you." Valka said as she used a finger to wipe Astrid's eyes gently. "For now, let him rest." Astrid nodded to her with a smile.

"Thank you, Valka...I just love him so much and I can't bare it to lose him again." Astrid replied looking over at Hiccup's sleeping form.

"You and me both dear. Don't you worry, things always work out how they should in the end. Keep holding on and you'll see that for yourself." Valka smiled as Astrid and her hugged again. It felt good to Astrid to have someone to talk too, someone older who reminded her of her mother. Astrid had been along for so long and now here she was with a mother figure, amazing small group of friends even the dragons included, and Hiccup who she knew would always be there for her, no matter what. Astrid knew Valka was right, she had to keep holding on and things would work out for everyone, there would be happiness once again.


	18. Taking Over

**Dragon Master**

 **Author;** Nightstar Fury from Nightstar Productions.

 **Rated;** M for various things that will happen.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own HTTYD, Brave, or any of the songs I use. Everything belongs to its original creator/artist!

 **Chapter 18: Taking Over.**

It was well in to morning before Hiccup woke up again, he had a massive headache and there were pains on his body he didn't know he could have pain in. He groaned slightly as he opened his eyes and looked around, why was it so dark? Hiccup then noticed the light creeping in at the bottom. He was inside Toothless's wings. He sighed, it was time to get up and see what unnecessary crap he'd have to deal with today. Top of the list was check the storm outside, Hiccup yawned as he sat up and nudged Toothless a bit and he groaned slowly opening his wings for Hiccup to get out. "Thanks bud..." Hiccup said calmly.

 _"You were freezing last night, you should of stayed closer to the fire Hiccup."_ Toothless stated.

 _"I'm alright, I didn't mean to sleep as long as I did. Anything happen?"_ Hiccup asked.

 _"No. Everyone just camped around the fire. Astrid and your mom talked for a while too. Other than that, pretty quiet."_ Toothless updated him.

 _"Good..."_ Hiccup said.

 _"What's the plan today?"_ Toothless asked curiously.

 _"Not sure, depends on the whether...Lets go check on it."_ Hiccup said. After that the two of them stood up and stretched their arms and legs out before walking towards the great hall door and moving the tables out of the way, Hiccup opened one of the door and peeked outside, yeah still bad. It was daytime but still dark clouds with heavy wet snow whipping around. He sighed now. This could get bad if they were in there longer, there were no supplies, food, anything. Hiccup closed the door now and leaned against it with his arms crossed over his chest, and eyes closing.

 _"It's bad isn't it?"_ Toothless asked him.

 _"Still hard to see, and still strong. I gotta figure something out for food for these people..."_ Hiccup sighed.

 _"Isn't the food store house just down the hill?"_ Toothless questioned.

 _"Yeah it is..."_ Hiccup remembered now. Hiccup looked around to see people slowly waking up and groaning from sleeping on the cement floor. Yeah he had to do something, as much as he hated being locked down in this place he knew deep down he couldn't do nothing. More so that his father claimed to be chief but so far had done nothing notable for these people since Hiccup's untimely exit from the village by choice. First to approach him was his mother, followed by Dagur, Heather, and Astrid.

"How are you feeling son?" Valka asked.

"I'll live. How about all of you?" Hiccup asked now.

"Rough floor, nothing like sleeping against our dragons in the forest though..." Dagur stated as he cracked his back, Heather nodded moving her head side to side to crack her neck.

"Used to it..." Astrid replied softly.

"I'll think of something to fix that...For now, the storm hasn't let up. There is zero visibility outside and strong winds. We're going to locked down for a while and this place is severely under prepped for such a time period...I wonder who to blame that one on..." Hiccup retorted as he saw Stoick walking towards them.

"Storms don't hit this early..." Stoick grumbled.

"Doesn't matter. This is the Barbaric Archipelago. It snows 9 months out of the year and hails the other 3, and though early you should always be prepared for a freak storm to hit...Now just go sit down and let me take care of another one of you messes, Stoick." Hiccup said harshly.

"I'm the chief here, you can't tell me what to do." Stoick stated now.

"Actually, I can." Hiccup said with a grin almost. Everyone looked at him now.

"What are you talking about?" Stoick asked.

"Viking law clearly states that if the chief is unable to complete his required duties because of injury, illness, state of mind, or unfairness to other members than the heir of the chief may take his place as long as he has reached age of maturity. If the heir is not of age, the second in command will step in." Hiccup informed him. Stoick's eyes went wide as saucers hearing this, "Don't tell me you forgot about that little detail? Every chief should know it. You're unfit to be chief right now because of your personal feelings regarding me, you neglected your duties the last 5 years because of me, you hurt a tribe member because of personal feelings. All of which fall under unfairness to members, and state of mind. As such, until further notice...I will be taking over as chief of Berk. And there is nothing you can do to stop it unless you change yourself and I deem that you're stable to take over again. Its our law and if you choose to ignore it then by rights of the Hooligan tribe I can force you to step down as chief. By all means, keep testing the limits of my patience." No one said a word, not even Stoick." Hiccup walked away from him leaving everyone speechless.

"Yo–you can't...do this!" Stoick yelled now.

"Stoick, yes he can." Gobber said coming beside his old friend now.

"Whose side are you on!?" Stoick yelled. "He chose to leave this tribe for 5 years! He left the tribe, he can't come in here and suddenly invoke a law from the tribe he is no longer a part of!" Stoick added motioning to Hiccup with his hand.

"But I'm still your son right? A Haddock? Your only heir by blood?" Hiccup stated, Stoick nodded wondering what he was getting at. "Why so against this, ey _'dad'_? Didn't you always want me to become chief? To be like you! I'm your heir, only heir in fact. And I'm 20 years old. So by law since you're clearly unable to do your job properly with no personal feelings, then I am allowed to take over as chief until you get it together! You didn't act when this storm hit, you aren't even prepared for it. There is no food stored in here, there are no blankets, or medical supplies. You didn't do your job! I made the fire that burned all night, I barricaded the door. You didn't move from the bench because you're upset about what I said to you. These people rely on their chief to protect them, Stoick. You have had the wrong state of mind since the day mom was taken or I wouldn't of suffered for all those years til I was 15 and had enough. And again, bad choices the day I was taken and don't even try to say you have because if that were true, Astrid wouldn't of suffered for 5 years because of your assumptions! Now like I told you last night...If you can't be a chief to these people...Then sit down, shut the hell up, and stay the fuck out of my way. These people deserve a chief, not an overly emotional man-child who can't function when backed in to a corner! If you don't mind, I have your village to take care of! Any other questions!?" Hiccup yelled back with much more anger in his voice.

Stoick saw a look in his son's eyes, one he'd never seen before. It was one of anger, and seriousness, determination and dominance almost. Stoick sighed as he stepped back closing his eyes with bow of his head and leaving it in that lowered position. A few people gasped, it wasn't like Stoick to back down so easily and more so to his son who up until yesterday was believed to be dead. It only further proved what Hiccup had said, that Stoick was to emotional to do his job and someone had to step in or everyone would suffer. "Hi–Hiccup...Are you...okay?" Astrid asked with a little fear in her tone. In all the time she'd known Hiccup as himself of Ryder, she never saw that type of anger in his green hues and frankly it scared her to see him be so forceful and dominant.

Hiccup took a deep breath closing his eyes then released it looking at her. "I'm fine, Astrid. Does anyone else feel like challenging me today because my mood is already incredibly bad and if someone wants to keep pushing I'll be sure to push back and no one will like that outcome." Hiccup warned.

"N–no sir, no trouble." Fishlegs whimpered in fear. This was not the Hiccup everyone knew 5 years ago, he was stronger and smarter than anyone imagined he could be.

"Good answer. Now I understand there is food stored just down the hill if memory serves. Snotlout, Fishlegs, Tuffnut, Dagur, Gobber, Spitelout, and Stoick. You'll be coming with me to get some provisions while we're hunkered down. The rest of you stay indoors and keep warm." Hiccup stated.

"Aye sir." Valka and Heather saluted him. Dagur nodded as he stood beside Hiccup now and looked at the other men who Hiccup had named off to help.

"Just one question...If it's a blizzard...How are we going to see in it?" Tuffnut asked curiously.

"With Toothless. He doesn't need his eyes to see, now line up...He'll be leading and you'll all be holding on to the rope attached to him so we don't get separated." Hiccup said as he pulled a rope from his bag and tied it to Toothless's saddle, then made them all hold on to it then he used a second rope and cut it in to 7 long enough pieces that could be tied around their waists, then tied the rope they were holding. Hiccup climbed on Toothless's back and held the metal handles on his saddle, he reached for the door and pulled it open. "As soon as we're out, shut this door until I knock to be let back in!" Hiccup called over the winds whipping through.

"Understood, Hiccup!" Valka called back.

"Lets go Toothless! Nice and easy..." Hiccup rubbed his head, Toothless crooned and started walking out the hall with the others following behind closely.

"We can't see anything!" Snotlout yelled up to Hiccup.

"I know, but Toothless can! This is why I made you tie yourselves to the rope!" Hiccup replied.

"G–good...id–idea!" Tuffnut replied shivering.

"Find it bud..." Hiccup told him. Toothless opened his mouth and let out a screech like roar in to the sky, it was silent for a minute before Toothless's ears began to twitch.

 _"Found it. It's just down the stairs and to the left, Hiccup. Are those guys gonna be okay in this storm?"_ Toothless asked.

 _"They'll be fine as long as we move fast. Make us a path to it."_ Hiccup told him.

 _"On it. And by the way...I like how well you took charge of everything. Thought you said you'd never be chief?"_ Toothless chuckled.

 _"Not the time, Toothless!"_ Hiccup grumbled out. Toothless sent a few blasts ahead of them clearing the packed up high snow making it easy for the others to walk in. Reaching the food store house 15 minutes later it was almost completely frozen shut.

"Now what?" Dagur asked him curiously.

"Toothless, call for Berserk and Stormfly..." Hiccup ordered. Toothless roared out loudly, then he got two roars back. It wasn't more than 8 minutes before the two dragons Hiccup had asked for landed beside. "Good work bud. Stormfly, melt the snow covering the door. Berserk, light up and keep those guys warm." Hiccup said. The two dragons replied with a purr and did what they were told. The group of men huddled close around Berserk's flamed up body but minding their closeness to avoid being burned. Stormfly melted the snow off the door and them Hiccup kicked it down looking inside. "Alright. I want Spitelout, Stoick, Fishlegs, Gobber getting food. As much as you can. The rest of you get blankets and bedrolls. Throw it all in a bag." Hiccup commanded.

"Right. Lets move. It's freezing out here!" Gobber nodded. The group of them spent the next 20 minutes getting everything they could and using Stormfly, Toothless, and Berserk to help carry more then expected. When they had as much as they could carry, Hiccup sealed the door with rope from the saddle bag and them held on to Toothless's saddle as he pointed back to the hall.

(15 minutes later)

They were almost there until Toothless stopped walking because the line tightening on him, Hiccup locked back and saw that Snotlout had passed out in the snow. "Keep going bud." Hiccup told him as he ran back and untied Snotlout from the rope and held him over his shoulder, he picked up the bag two bags Snotlout had been carrying and walked along side them until they reached the Great Hall. Hiccup knocked on the door as it opened and they quickly got inside. "Seal it up!" Hiccup called as he brought Snotlout close to the flames and laid him down. "Bring me one of those blankets, Tuffnut." Hiccup said. Tuffnut rushed over with one and Hiccup laid it over Snotlout.

"Why isn't he waking up?" Astrid asked quickly.

"His body went in to shock with the cold, it's trying to keep him warm but that signal can only be sent by the brain which is currently inactive because he's so cold. Toothless, come here bud." Hiccup called to his friend. Toothless came over and Hiccup went through the bag pulled out a small vial, he took the cap off and waved it in front of Snotlout's nose. It only took a few seconds for Snotlout to wake up coughing and gasping, then shivering.

"Ugh, what was that stuff!" Snotlout said quickly.

"Highly potent mixture that wakes up the body's main senses. Nose smells it, sends a signal to the brain to wake up and get away. Slow down your breathing and stay by the fire until you're body returns to normal temperature." Hiccup told him as he capped the vile and put it away again.

"Oh...Thanks...Kind'a figured you'd be the last one to save me..." Snotlout said slowly. Hiccup stood up now pulling out a flask from under his armor, he opened it and handed it to Snotlout.

"Just because I dislike you doesn't mean I'm going to let you die. Besides that, I'm the chief right now..." Hiccup said as he looked to his father, "And a Chief protects his own, all of them." Hiccup added, "Take a swig of that, warm you up faster." Snotlout took a sip of it, after swallowing his body shook and he stuck his tongue out in disgust handing it back to Hiccup.

"Oh dear Gods what is that stuff! Its terrible." Snotlout exclaimed as Hiccup chuckled.

"Really strong honey mead. What do you mean it tastes terrible? I love it. Haven't you ever had a drink before?" Hiccup took a swig of it himself, then capped it as he walked towards the baskets of food, and blankets that the others were putting down. He jumped on the table and faced everyone. "Alright listen up. This storm is bad, it hasn't lightened up since it started. You all see how dangerous it can be. If I hadn't had these guys tied to Toothless, there would be no way of knowing someone was unconscious because you can't see past your nose out there. We're gonna be here a few days at least and the supplies will have to last that long so for now it will all be rationed accordingly." Hiccup announced.

"Should we start passing out blankets and bedrolls, Hiccup?" Spitelout asked.

"Yes. One for everyone. I don't need one, I have Toothless." Hiccup stated.

"Yes sir." Gobber saluted with his hook arm, which clanged against his helmet.

"Once that is done we'll start with food. I'll take inventory while you handle blankets." Hiccup nodded heading towards the food to start checking it all and counting what they had.

(Two hours later)

Everyone had a bed roll, blanket, and plate of food for breakfast which Hiccup whipped up to be scrambled eggs, cup of water, and chicken. Many people were impressed at what Hiccup could do and they honestly wanted to know more of all he'd learned in his 5 years, traveling to all those far off places. Hiccup indeed was the chief no one expected him to be, they all assumed he wouldn't have any idea of what he was doing given that when he turned 18, originally had he stayed in the village he would of started chief training under Stoick to take over eventually.

But to everyone's surprise, Hiccup did fine. He was stern, but soft. Understanding, calm, firm, and fair. Hiccup could cook, take care of injuries, he was strong, he knew how to lead and survive even in tight situations. It still baffled everyone how he took on Alvin by himself, survived an explosion of that size, and made it out with only a no longer broken arm, and losing a leg. They all wanted to know about his travels, the places he'd seen, and more but Hiccup didn't want to talk about it. He was adamant on only doing this because he felt like he had no choice.

It was true in his eyes, Hiccup planned to come to Berk and give his father hell for the past. He had no intention of coming and fighting Alvin to the death, he was supposed to die in that blast but Toothless saved his life which he was still grateful for but it made things so much more complicated now since they were stuck in the great hall, in the middle of a bad blizzard, and his father seemed to shut down leaving Hiccup no choice but to take over so the people didn't suffer for his father's mistakes. Hiccup also felt like things with Astrid were awkward, she hadn't tried to talk to him, come near him or anything since she found out the truth about who Ryder was.

Hiccup sighed as he spotted her from across the room, she was just sitting by the fire quietly staring in to it with her blue eyes that were glazed over with a looked of deep thought and sadness. What could he do? Would she even want to talk to him? Was she mad with him for lying? Of course she was. He was alive all this time and even when they were traveling together, he never said a word about who he was. He took another drink before putting the flask away, Hiccup closed his eyes now as he felt Toothless nudge his arm. "What's up bud?" Hiccup asked him slowly.

 _"I'm not stupid, Hiccup. Go talk to her..."_ Toothless sighed now.

 _"Its not that simple, Toothless...I lied to her for almost two weeks about who I was. As Ryder told her I loved her, and hell she loves me back or used to. So many things Ryder told her about Hiccup...and now look at her. I doubt she wants to talk to me right now."_ Hiccup replied.

 _"Hiccup, last night when she was talking to your mom and I heard what it was about. I shouldn't tell you this but...All Astrid wants to know is if you forgive her for the past when she stopped being her friend, and if you still care about her."_ Toothless told him.

 _"That...doesn't sound like Astrid at all."_ Hiccup stated.

 _"And you being chief doesn't like you at all but here you are doing it anyway."_ Toothless added, _"All I'm saying is you guys have grown up a lot since 5 years ago. I think she's worried that you're mad at her for throwing away the friendship, and she's blaming herself for you choosing to leave that day...Just go talk to her."_ Toothless told him softly.

"You're right bud...I'll talk to her...Stay here okay?" Hiccup said gently. He got to his feet, stretching his arms and back then opened his eyes to see Astrid standing in front of him. "Gah!" He stumbled back a bit but Toothless caught him and helped him stand up again. "Damn it, Astrid what have I told you about sneaking up on me like that!" Hiccup panted staring at her.

"Sorry...Wait you...remember all those time I used to?" Astrid asked him.

"You think 5 years of being away from this place is going to make me forget all those times your snuck up on me and scared the daylights out of me playing hide and seek? My memory isn't that bad..." Hiccup sighed. Astrid chuckled softly looking at him. "So...is there something wrong?..Are you okay?" Hiccup asked her now.

"N–no...Yes..I mean...both...Sort of..." Astrid said nervously.

"No your not okay or no nothing is wrong?" Hiccup asked a little confused now looking at her.

"Oh...I mean that no nothing is wrong and yes I'm okay...I just...was hoping...we could talk?" Astrid asked gently looking up at him. Hiccup blinked, she wanted to talk to him? Hiccup nodded to her as he motioned for the far side of the room away from the fire and sat down on one of the benches.

"Alright so what's on your mind, Astrid?" Hiccup asked calmly.

"You want my honest answer, Hiccup?..." Astrid asked looking over shyly as Hiccup nodded. "Its been you." Astrid's blue eyes were now on him as his mouth slowly dropped open. She was thinking about him? But before he could ask he felt Astrid pull his face close to hers and then press her lips to his, kissing him deeply. Hiccup's eyes widened as this happened.


	19. Life Saving

**Dragon Master**

 **Author;** Nightstar Fury from Nightstar Productions.

 **Rated;** M for various things that will happen.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own HTTYD, Brave, or any of the songs I use. Everything belongs to its original creator/artist!

 **Chapter19: Life Saving.**

Hiccup didn't know what to do, or say. Astrid was kissing him, and nothing small either a full blown, deep kiss on the lips. After a few moments she pulled back and stared at him with a faint pink blush on her cheeks, and Hiccup blinked a few times trying to process everything that just happened in the last 30 seconds. _"What just...happened?"_ Hiccup asked.

 _"Astrid kissed you, stupid."_ Toothless mumbled.

 _"B–but why!"_ Hiccup said quickly.

 _"Maybe you should...I don't know...ASK HER, idiot!"_ Toothless yelled at him.

"That was because I'm glad you're alive...And this..." Astrid said as she punched his arm, "That's for making me think you were dead for 5 years and lying to me!" Astrid grumbled crossing her arms over her chest.

"Okay...I deserved that..." Hiccup sighed now. "Is that all you wanted to...talk about?" Hiccup asked now.

"Hiccup...I want to know why...I don't...understand any of it...All those things you said as Ryder...about yourself? Just...nothing makes sense." Astrid said showing her frustration now. Hiccup had expected this reaction, he expected it sooner than now but none the less expected it.

"Like I said...I don't ask you forgive me, Astrid. I did what I felt I had to do." Hiccup said getting up, his tone clearly changing to a dull one.

"You're...asking my forgiveness?..." Astrid asked a little surprised now.

"I'm not asking anything. I don't have the right to ask for such for what I made you believe." Hiccup said turning his back to her.

"No. You don't." Astrid said now as Hiccup sighed, "Because it should be me asking your forgiveness..." Astrid then added making Hiccup turn around to face he quickly.

"Ex–excuse me?...Come again? Astrid you didn't...do anything wrong!" Hiccup retorted with confusion.

"Yes I did...I–I threw away...our friendship...over...my desire to be the best in dragon killing school...Over jealousy! I–I made it so you didn't want to stay anymore...I–it's all...my fault!" Astrid cried out now.

"Astrid, its not a big deal...Really..." Hiccup said wanting to calm her down.

"Yes it is! You said it...as Ryder! The only reason Hiccup stuck around so long was because he had you, and then when he lost it, there was nothing left." Astrid repeated from that day.

"Astrid I said that hoping you'd get over me! I never had any intentions of landing that day but when I saw Stoick hit you...I lost it. And then finding out you'd been hit for 5 years being blamed for my death...Astrid...I almost let every dragon in the nest destroy this place over it." Hiccup said, showing the concern in his voice.

"Why! Why did you do that! Save me, when I...threw away our friendship!" Astrid asked now, their yelling was getting the attentions of the others in the room now.

 _"Hey Hiccup...might wanna quiet it down over there..."_ Toothless offered.

 _"I don't care, Toothless. My secret is out and right now I'm in charge...who cares if they know everything else..."_ Hiccup replied.

 _"If you say so...Just saying you have an audience."_ Toothless reminded.

"I saved you because no one should be treated that way. When I was on Berk, you tried to take beatings for me and I never let you because I know you'd be hurt...And that night...seeing it happen, seeing what I tried to prevent happening all those years ago...I couldn't stand it. So I did what I had too. And since that night, I knew my cover could of been blown at any time..." Hiccup told her.

"I deserved all I got, losing my friendship made you leave for good..." Astrid looked down now. Hiccup put his hands on her shoulders now and shook her a bit.

"Don't you ever say that again, Astrid! Don't you ever say you deserved to be beaten every day because of my choice! I was planning to leave either way!" Hiccup yelled at her, there were a few gasps around the room now including one from a shocked Astrid.

"Wh–what?" Astrid asked now.

"When I got chosen to kill the nightmare, I knew I couldn't do it. If the raid had failed and Toothless didn't grab me...I was going to show everyone in the ring what I could do...by training a nightmare instead of killing it. Then I knew I'd be marked a traitor and either shipped off the island, or killed...And my plan to avoid that was to get on the nightmare's back and fly to safety, grab Toothless in the cove and leave forever." Hiccup told her with a sigh.

"I honestly think I would of preferred that, at least I would of known you were alive..." Astrid whimpered out now.

"Making you believe I was dead was easier. No one to try and find me, no one to hunt me down...Astrid you will never know how sorry I am for lying to you, and you suffering for my choice...That is why I don't expect forgiveness from you...but...I know you want forgiveness for stopping our friendship. I said it as Ryder, and I'll say it again as myself...I forgave you for not being my friend anymore, a long time ago in fact." Hiccup stated.

"How...How can you just forgive so easily?..." Astrid asked as a few tears fall, "I-I was jealous of you, I fell in love with you but then...threw away our friendship...And gods...you'd been in love with me! You risked so much...as Ryder to keep my safe when you brought me along...My emotions almost got us killed by Alvin when we were captured...Its my fault this place got attacked because Alvin recognized me, my fault you really did almost die..Why...how can you forgive that? I've been nothing but a pain to you, a burden..." Astrid cried closing her eyes now.

Hiccup placed a finger under her chin making her look up at him. "Astrid..." Hiccup said softly.

"What..." She cried weakly opening her eyes and looking at him now.

"I forgave you because I love you." Hiccup whispered making her eyes widen, tears still in them. "Yes, you're the biggest pain in the ass I've ever met, and yes you're a burden to keep around with all those girly emotions..." Hiccup began as she looked away and he made her look at him again. "And...I wouldn't of had it any other way." Hiccup told her.

"Wh–what do you mean?..." Astrid asked looking at him a little confused.

"Astrid, I risked everything. My life, Toothless's life, my sanity even. The night I landed to save you from being beat, the day I stopped you from wanting to die, the day I decided to bring you with us...Man I thought Toothless was going to incinerate me for going back on what I said..." Hiccup chuckled a bit as Toothless snorted with a huff.

 _"I still might so don't tempt me...And it was my sanity too."_ Toothless warned.

"Shut up, Toothless...But Astrid, I risked everything I worked for in 5 years...Just to make sure you were safe. Because nothing mattered more to me than you being safe, Astrid." Hiccup said in a serious voice leaning in closer now, he pressed his lips to hers now, giving her a deeper kiss than she had given him. Astrid's body seemed to go limp as she melted in to it but thankfully Hiccup had fast reflexes and wrapped his arm around her waist pulling her close to him so she wouldn't fall down. He broke the kiss a minute later as he smiled to her.

"W–wow..." Astrid breathed out looking at him.

"I meant everything I said as Ryder, Astrid. I'm madly in love with you and losing your friendship that day, knowing I might of lost my chance to ever tell you how I felt...I couldn't bare living here anymore. I didn't know leaving would affect you so much, would affect anyone as much as it did...but you more so. Seeing you be hurt, by this village, the outcasts...I knew I couldn't hide my secret for long. Seeing how much pain you were in thinking I was dead...It killed me. And I made the choice to tell everyone the truth that night we found my mom on Dunbroch...Astrid that night after I yelled at you the way I did...I knew I was done. I made the choice to give up being Ryder, being a vigilante..." Hiccup told her. "Hearing what Alvin wanted to do to you...made me sick, Astrid. Ask mom...I nearly threw up the times you were taken and whipped or beaten aboard Alvin's ship..." Hiccup growled a bit.

"He's not lying..." Valka added.

"Do you remember what I told you before I fought Alvin?" Hiccup asked her.

"No...I was...so scared from him talking about breaking me in...then you making that offer...I was...afraid to lose Ryder like I had Hiccup..." Astrid replied softly still trying to process everything. Hiccup forgave her, and still loved her. He even kissed her.

"I told you this; _'I'd rather be a slave the rest of my life, enduring hours of endless torture and possibly killed rather than live knowing you're all in danger by the hands of that psycho. No matter what happens to me, you'll be safe and that's all I need to survive'_." Hiccup said gently. Her eyes widened instantly.

"Y–you didn't...fight him for everyone else...You knew they were safe because Alvin only wanted you...and revenge on me for cutting him that day he captured us..." Astrid said in shock as Hiccup nodded. "Y–you risked your life for m-me...?" Astrid asked.

"Because I love you. I said it to Alvin that day, he would never touch you...and now I've made sure of that. Astrid, you're the first and only girl I have ever loved, and will continue to be the only girl I love for the rest of my days on the earth...I'd give my life to protect you, and you've seen that first hand. I saved you from this village, Alvin...and I'd do it all over again to make sure you're safe. No one will ever harm you again as long as I'm alive. I make you that promise, Astrid. Even the outcasts know it and will make it known to everyone not to mess with the dragon master's girl." Hiccup grinned a bit.

"G–girl? But we aren't...together..." Astrid said quickly blushing, "Not that...I'm saying I don't want it...or...anything just that...we aren't right this...second..." Astrid felt like an idiot now, she was making a fool of herself in front of him with all her stammering.

"Oh you are right aren't you...Well then, I think we should fix that." Hiccup said smiling as he cleared his throat now taking her hand in his as she blushed deeply. "Will you be my girlfriend, Astrid?" Hiccup asked lovingly.

"Isn't this...I don't know...rushing it? I'm not...saying I don't love you back because you know I do...I-I told you that night when you were Ryder..." Astrid asked blushing a bright red.

"Frankly mi'lady...I don't give a damn how rushed it is. I love you, and you love me. I have loved you since we were 11 and I'm not going another minute without you as my girl...Because if not...I'm going to lose what's left of my sanity...I need you in my life, Astrid. I knew that from the moment I saw Stoick hit you...I knew I'd never be able to leave your side again...Please Astrid?" Hiccup asked, Astrid looked as if she was going to cry as she nodded her head up and down fast wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him deeply. He returned it as people began to clap and say 'Awe', Hiccup broke the kiss as he stared in to her eyes. "So, that's a yes then?"

"I'd be honored to be your girlfriend, Hiccup..." Astrid replied smiling now.

"Excellent! Now, no more crying...Okay. You have me and I have you, just the way it should of been before..." Hiccup smiled as he kissed her cheek.

"Hiccup...I have to ask...When the storm is over-" Astrid began gently but cut off as there was pounding on the hall doors. Hiccup could hear something outside, it sounded like people begging to be let in.

"Hold that thought." Hiccup said rushing over to the door now and moving the tables out of the way, he opened the door and saw a few other villagers who had made it up the hall steps and to the door. "Its freezing outside, get in now!" Hiccup ordered them. One woman grabbed his hand and was sobbing. "Hey hey, calm down. Talk to me." Hiccup said.

"M-my s-s-son...got l-lost...Please...you have to..f-f-find him!" The woman shivered crying.

"Dagur. Fishlegs. Get these people warm! I'm going out to look for the kid. Toothless, stay here bud." Hiccup stated firmly, Toothless snorted with a nod to show he understood what Hiccup was saying. "What's the boy's name?" Hiccup asked the woman now.

"Gosta...please bring my...boy back..." The woman pleaded.

"I give you my word. Get by the fire now." Hiccup said in a serious tone as he turned to the door and looked outside, the chance this kid was still alive was slim but he had to try. He gave his word, and he never went back on that.

"Hiccup no! It's too cold outside!" Valka said grabbing his arm.

"I'll be fine mom." Hiccup said. "I'm wearing thicker armor..." Hiccup replied softly as he kissed Astrid's lips quickly when she walked over towards him to protest him going outside. "I promise I'll be right back, okay?" Hiccup smiled.

"Okay...Be careful...I just got you back..." Astrid said softly. Hiccup nodded as he opened the door and headed outside and the door behind him shut tightly.

"GOSTA!" Hiccup called out as he started making his way through the deep snow. "GOSTA!...Give me something, anything..." Hiccup whispered out looking around. He was down the stairs now and looking around for anything. He searched for 20 minutes everywhere he could for any sign of a kid but saw nothing. He couldn't give up. Hiccup kept looking, after another 5 minutes he saw something that looked off. A spot on the snow that was arched and not flat like the rest, he ran over and used Inferno's blade to light the area up, Hiccup moved the snow carefully and saw a boy about age 8 laying there unconscious, Hiccup quickly lifted him in to his arms and rushed moved as fast as he could back to the hall, reaching the doors he kicked them in getting everyone's attention.

"He's back! And he found the boy!" Someone yelled.

"Shut that door and get out of the way..." Hiccup yelled as he ran towards the fire holding the boy in arms, as soon as he was there he grabbed a blanket and wrapped it around the kid's small frame and laid him down on the bench. "Come on kid...come on..." Hiccup said.

"Is he...?" Fishlegs asked nervously.

"I don't know...He was unconscious under a pile of snow and I searched for 20 minutes..." Hiccup replied with worried eyes. Toothless came beside him now crooning. The kid couldn't be dead, he couldn't be. Hiccup narrowed his eyes now, he had to try, he had to. He gave his word he'd bring this kid back alive and he wouldn't be made a liar of. Hiccup carefully placed the child on his back slowly before he placed the heel of one hand on the breastbone just below the nipples. Hiccup kept his other hand on the child's forehead, keeping the head tilted back. He pressed down on the child's chest a few times. He gave 30 chest compression's. Each time, letting the chest rise completely. They came fast and hard with no pausing. Hiccup counted to 30 with each press. "1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10,11,12,13,14,15,16,17,18,19,20,21,22,23,24,25,26,27,28,29,30." No one knew what he was doing, they'd never seen it before but were confused, intrigued, and worried at the same time.

Hiccup checked to make sure the airway was open. He lifted up the chin with one hand. At the same time, tilted the head by pushing down on the forehead with the other hand. Hiccup looked, listened, and felt for breathing. He placed his ear close to the child's mouth and nose. He watched for chest movement hoping to feel for breath on his cheek. Nothing. "Come on kid...come on!" Hiccup grunted a bit, "Not gonna lose you now, you still got your whole life ahead of you." Hiccup said. This was actually hurting Hiccup, seeing this kid laying almost lifeless and body ice cold on the bench before him.

"Hiccup...Its too late...he's gone..." Astrid said in a cracked tone now as tears formed in her eyes.

"It's not...It's not too late." Hiccup breathed out, there was still one more thing he could try. "You may think its too late, but I don't. You don't know what I know..." Hiccup remarked. Hiccup covered the child's mouth tightly with his own, then pinched the nose closed. He kept the chin lifted and head tilted. Hiccup gave two breaths keeping each breath about a second and watching to make sure the chest rise. Hiccup then repeated the chest compressions and breathing in to his mouth. Everyone was doubtful, lowering their heads down and folding their hands in front of them. It was quiet and then it happened. Hiccup pulled back quick as the child took a sharp inhale of air and began to breathe heavily, his chest rising up and down quickly.

Hiccup panted as he then placed him in a recovery position rubbing the boys back slowly. "That's it...easy breaths buddy...slow down. You're okay...You're safe now." Hiccup said calmly. No one could believe it, after 10 minutes of no breathing no signs of any life, he was now breathing and awake. The mother rushed over now as she fell to her knees crying uncontrollably again kissing her son's forehead over and over again, hugging him carefully. Hiccup backed up to give her some room.

"Oh Gosta...you scared me to death when I couldn't feel your hand anymore...Oh thank Thor...Thank Odin you're alright..." The mother sobbed.

"I-I'm okay...mama..." Gosta said panting lightly now. "W-what happened to me?...I'm so...cold..." Gosta shivered a bit rubbing his arms.

"This young man saved your life my son..." The boy's father said now as he put his hand on Hiccup's shoulders.

"Thank you mister!" Gosta said smiling. The mother now got to her feet and hugged Hiccup tightly sobbing.

"Thank you! Thank you so much Hiccup! I don't know what you did but you saved my boy's life and I'm forever thankful! Thank you!" The mother said.

"Its...okay. Just...doing my job ma'am. Keep him by the fire a while and get him something hot to drink...that should warm him up faster." Hiccup said as the mother nodded and then went back to sitting beside her Gosta. Hiccup chuckled softly as he moved to his spot beside the wall with his arms crossed and eyes closed.

"Hiccup that was amazing!" Astrid said in shock still. "What did you do! I've never seen something like that before." Astrid asked. People came around him now, all wanting to know.

"Look, it was nothing okay? Just like with Snotlout, his body shut down in the cold weather. He wasn't breathing so I made it so he could. Pressing his chest allows blood to flow, and I breathing in to his mouth to get it going. That's all...nothing big." Hiccup shrugged.

"You...saved his life, Hiccup! That's huge! How did you know to do that..." Fishlegs asked.

"I told you, I've been around to places and seen things you never have, learned thing you couldn't imagine. That was one of them..." Hiccup replied. "Now can I get a few minutes to relax?..." Hiccup asked tiredly. They nodded and gave him some space as Toothless sat beside him.

 _"That was good work, Hiccup...Even I thought he was already gone..."_ Toothless said calmly.

 _"Thanks bud...the weather is lessening. There will be a lot of work tomorrow to repair things..."_ Hiccup sighed out. It was quiet a few minutes between them.

 _"So you and Astrid are official now?"_ Toothless asked with a chuckle.

 _"Shut it...but yes we are. Gotta tell ya, it feels great bud...I've only dreamed about having her be my girlfriend since we were 11."_ Hiccup replied.

 _"I'm glad you're happy, Hiccup. I guess the questions remains...Are we staying here?"_ Toothless questioned.

 _"I'll leave that choice to Astrid...I don't care where we stay as long as I'm with her..."_ Hiccup responded.

 _"And you being chief?"_ Toothless asked. Silence now.

 _"I'm only doing this because Stoick clearly can't handle it right now."_ Hiccup said coldly.

 _"And you think after all that's happened, he'll ever be in the right mind to take over again? Hiccup you said it yourself, he hasn't been a good chief since your mom was taken...Now that she's back, you're alive, and you fighting Alvin, almost dying...then yelling at him the way you did...Hiccup he'll never be the same again."_ Toothless told him.

 _"What are you saying Toothless? You're not suggesting...I stay chief are you?"_ Hiccup asked a little surprises.

 _"Hiccup, I've heard them talking...They like you being chief. They've seen how well you handle tough situations. You were willing to give your life for them...And almost did if I hadn't jumped in when I did...Everyone is hoping...you'll stay the chief here. Especially after what you just did for that kid."_ Toothless stated.

 _"It's not happening. No. No it's out of the question Toothless. I will live here, I will help out even but I will not stay the permanent chief here. It's not...my thing."_ Hiccup sighed.

 _"Not your thing? Really? Hiccup do we have to go through everything? You saw this place was in trouble and what did you do, you pushed aside your personal feelings to get them to safety. You made Alvin the offer to fight, your servitude for their freedom. You were willing to kill yourself in that explosion just to finish Alvin off, and again with this storm...your father did nothing and you did everything. Even saving Snotlout's life, and that kids life. You said it yourself. A chief protects his own."_ Toothless reminded.

 _"Toothless..."_ Hiccup began.

 _"Don't you 'Toothless...' me! Listen damn it. I've always listened to you, Hiccup! Even when you're plans, decisions, or ideas were stupid and dumb...Now I'm asking for the same! Your father can't do this job anymore, his mind will never be in the right place again. He's going to constantly want to make up with your mom and you, you made him understand that his neglect of you was because of the village and now he wants nothing to do with it in order to have you forgive him. This village will fall under his care, Hiccup. The people want you as chief, not Stoick and as much as you say its not your thing...it is. If it wasn't, you'd have no idea how to handle anything. But you jumped in to action when you saw your father wasn't doing anything to help them...You made that fire, you got the food and blankets, you saved Snotlout, you forced yourself in to a chief position and that is what these people need. A good chief who puts their needs above his own. Your desire to save them was stronger than your hate for them. It still is, you could of let them all suffer last night with no fire to be warm by because you knew you'd be fine with me...but you didn't. You helped them...by putting their needs over your personal hate. You went out in a snow storm for 20 minutes to find that kid, we all thought he was dead but you did something no one has ever seen before and saved his life, you brought him back to life! That's what chief does Hiccup, he protects his people...I'm not forcing you to do it, but think about it at least."_ Toothless said firmly.

 _"Thinking about things is all I seem to do lately...Fine."_ Hiccup mumbled out. He looked up now. It'd be over by tomorrow for sure, "The storm will be over tomorrow...There is a lot of damage and snow but once we get out there and work...together everything will be fine. So everyone get a good rest tonight. Thanks." Hiccup announced. The people began to clap and cheer for him, oh that made it so much worse. Toothless wasn't joking about them being happy he was the currently the chief. Astrid hugged him gently.

"Are you okay?..." Astrid asked him gently.

"Yeah...just got a lot on my mind, Astrid...How are those people doing?" Hiccup asked.

"Better, warmed up now and we got them something to eat..." Astrid replied.

"Good...good." Hiccup sighed tiredly.

"You look tired son..." Valka pointed out to him.

"I'm fine..." Hiccup stated crossing his arms over his chest and leaning against the wall, he pulled his flask and took a few drinks from it and then put it away now with his eyes closed.

"You've had to of gone through about half the flask already, so forgive my curiosity but how in the name of Thor are you not drunk right now?" Stoick asked curiously.

"Been drinking for 3 years, takes a lot more than one to get me drunk. I won't hit drunk until I've gotten through 4. I'm only tipsy right now." Hiccup shrugged.

"So we're stuck here another night then?" Snotlout asked walking over with Fishlegs and the twins.

"If you'd like to attempt making it to your destroyed, caved in houses be my guests. I wouldn't advise it seeing you could barely handle 15 minutes outside..." Hiccup remarked sarcastically.

"Wasn't complaining, just wondering if maybe...you could tell us some of the places you've been...or adventures? Everyone is kind of curious." Snotlout stated.

"They weren't adventures. They were missions. Incredibly long, dangerous, life-threatening missions." Hiccup stated firmly looking at them now.

"Well you made it out alive...and you've been outside the Archipelago! That's amazing!" Fishlegs said excitedly. Hiccup rolled his eyes now.

"Okay okay, fine. For Odin's sake...I'll tell you." Hiccup sighed out in frustration as he pushed off the wall and walked over to a table near the fire where there was enough light. He didn't see what was so great about it, he was only rescuing dragons. "I'm warning you now, some of these are...not the best. As far as...making it out unscathed." Hiccup stated as he unhooked a flap on his armor and pulled out a brown book and placed it on the table, he opened the cover and began unfolding the map he'd made on his travels. Everyone was smiling and gasping at the sight of it, it took up most of the table. People were excited to see such a detailed map, islands everywhere with drawings of dragons, kingdoms, distances, and more. It was going to be a long night, Hiccup had a feeling everyone including himself wouldn't be getting any sleep.


	20. Campfire Stories

**Dragon Master**

 **Author;** Nightstar Fury from Nightstar Productions.

 **Rated;** M for various things that will happen.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own HTTYD, Brave, or any of the songs I use. Everything belongs to its original creator/artist!

 **Chapter 20; Campfire Stories.**

Hiccup couldn't believe that after everything else happening since yesterday he was stuck sitting at a table with his map out and about to tell stories of his supposed 'adventures' of the last 5 years. Why did it matter to them? He was in dangerous situations that could of killed him. There were kids in the room, he couldn't be talking about the prisoner parts of his stories. Why did everyone want to know so bad? Was it because he'd saved that kid's life when everyone believed he was dead? Because he knew things from other places. That had to be it. Hiccup told Fishlegs he'd been to places they never imagined, learned things they've never seen. They were all curious because they never stepped foot off Berk or sailed past the Archipelago boundaries.

"This map...is so awesome! You did all this by yourself?" Fishlegs exclaimed.

"Toothless and I did it. Every place marked is a place we've been. There's so much beyond these waters...dragons you've never seen, islands, kingdoms, people, ways of life even. Toothless and I were fortunate enough to learn so much in our travels." Hiccup chuckled, he had to admit it was kind of cool having everyone be in envy of his work rather than shooting it down and saying it'd never work. It felt weird having the attention be on him for once. Not a feeling he wanted all the time but for the first time in 5 years to see these people actually want to be around him, be curious of what he'd accomplished. It was a good feeling.

"What's the farthest time you've ever traveled?" Ruffnut asked him.

"From the nest...to...here. Carona. 10 days travel." Hiccup replied.

"How did you fly so far?" Astrid asked.

"Same way we did when we went to Dunbroch. Flew during the day, took a short break to eat in the middle. Touched down at night to sleep." Hiccup smiled at her.

"Its incredible how many places you've been. And what are some of the things you've seen and learned?" Fishlegs asked happily.

"To much to explain. Homes built from stone, or wood in square formations. Foods much different than ours that I learned how to cook. That life saving thing with the kid too, learned that in Arendelle. That is a 6 day trip headed North-West from the nest. There was a big castle, they had automatic lights that could come on and off with a switch. It was really cool actually. They showed me how to make my own with simple stuff...If you have a potato, I can show you?" Hiccup asked. Snotlout went over to the bin and grabbed one tossing it at him, he caught it. Hiccup grabbed a few things they'd never seen before from the bag sitting against the wall.

Hiccup began putting everything together now. Explaining how he did as he went through each step. First he put a copper nail and a zinc nail into the potato about an inch apart from each other. He then pushed the nails to a depth of about 1 ½ inches. Hiccup cut two strips of very thin wire with a small knife and removed 1/2 inch of plastic from the ends of the wire strips. He wrapped one of the ends of each wire strip around the top of each nail, then put the opposite ends of the wire onto the two terminals on a small object Hiccup referred to as a light bulb. The bulb began to glow dim making everyone gasped out in shock. "And wa-lah. Instant light without fire..." Hiccup smiled.

"That's...just wow!" Heather exclaimed with Astrid.

"You weren't joking when you said you had seen a lot..." Stoick chimed in now.

"Of course I wasn't joking...Could I of made a map like this if I were just joking?..." Hiccup retorted now.

"It is cool...What else did you learn?" Tuffnut asked curiously.

"How to take care of a kid, make friends, sing, make music, and so much more." Hiccup replied.

"How did you learn to take care of a child?" Valka asked. "Oh please don't tell me you...slept with someone and got her pregnant son...?" Valka said with wide eyes. Now all eyes were on him waiting for an answer.

"For the love of Thor mom really! I'm the friggen dragon master...I was 16 and traveling around the world! The only girls sleeping with me were dragons and if you even try to assume I did THAT with them you are all a bunch of sickos. Like I had time to sleep with anyone with my Night Fury hovering constantly because he's over protective! Not saying I wasn't given plenty of opportunity to have sex when I was hanging in the bars and pubs drinking but no! I never slept with anyone. Still very much a virgin." Hiccup stated sighing heavily. A few people blinked at what he'd said. "Outside the Archipelago, drinking age is 17. So yes, I was." Hiccup retorted.

"B-But why would you drink, Hiccup?" Astrid asked.

"A lot of shit I wanted to forget about and alcohol seemed like a good route to go down. I actually just stopped drinking heavily about 2 months ago." Hiccup shrugged.

"What...do you mean?..." Astrid asked. Hiccup closed his eyes looking down before taking a breath to explain it.

"After I defeated the queen and got started on being the dragon master...I sort of hit a bad depression, and one of the places I stopped for supplies had a bar. Guy running it recognized me as the one who stopped their dragon problem so he told me I could have anything I wanted, anytime no charge. Needless to say, I started drinking." Hiccup told her. "Usually started around 12:30, go to I pass out against Toothless but that is after a long mission. Its my way of relaxing."

"So you've been drinking for...3 years?" Valka asked him. He nodded calmly. "What made you stop suddenly? Well stop drinking heavily?" She questioned now.

Hiccup offered a small smile now, "My daughter." Their eyes widened at what he said.

"But you said you...didn't sleep with anyone? Or was this a drunken night...Where is this daughter, or mother of?" Stoick demanded.

"I'd shut it if I were you" Hiccup warned coldly, the others quickly saw that talking about this made him upset. "The mother passed away in child birth, and the newborn she gave birth too...She's not...my biological daughter. I adopted her 4 years ago..."

"Will you...tell us?" Astrid asked him, he nodded.

"I was 16 when it happened. Toothless and I came across an wounded mother and her newborn daughter. She'd...just given birth alone. Toothless and I heard her screams from above...When we landed, she wasn't even scared of me or my dragon...She asked me to cut the cord and take her daughter to safety, to give her a good home...The mother died...so I did what she asked of me. I took the newborn in my arms and wrapped her in a blanket. We landed somewhere to get supplies for her, then stayed at the nest a while...We had her for a few months actually huh bud? Such a good baby girl too but a close call with enemies and my lifestyle being on the move constantly... forced me to have to leave her with another family in the kingdom of Carona...I couldn't risk her getting hurt..." Hiccup sighed looking down as he pulled his notebook out flipping to a page on the very back, there was a drawing on the back in color too of a baby girl with deep blue eyes and light red/brown hair, the biggest smile ever on her face. Hiccup smiled running his fingers over it. He flipped to another page where the child was there again, only older maybe 2 years old, then another at 3 and 4, which had a small yellow flower pressed between the pages.

"That one looks recent...Hiccup...Do you...still see her?" Astrid asked.

"I do actually...Every 6 months or so I travel back there and check on her. This is where I was going when I said a few weeks ago that I was traveling farther out and you'd be safe from raids. Its amazing she doesn't forget about me...I remember when she was about a year old and I was helping her walk, she called me dada...Still does when I see her." Hiccup closed his eyes now. "I gave up drinking heavily because I never wanted her to think I didn't care, since I already know how that feels...So now I only drink when I'm stressed out and never enough to get wasted. I know my limit, which is why its in a flask not a mug." Hiccup glanced at Stoick.

"You took care of her for a few months, its enough to establish a bond with her. She'll never forget you dear." Valka said with a hand on his shoulder. "Did you name her?" Valka asked now.

"Kari." Hiccup smiled looking at the picture now. "Kari Haddock." Hiccup said.

"She's beautiful Hiccup..." Astrid smiled gently.

"She is...I left her with a good couple though, and trained a dragon for them in case they ever needed to find me for an emergency. I've already sent a letter to let them know why I didn't make it there when I usually do." Hiccup said as he closed the book now looking up at the group now.

"You should go visit her son, I'm sure she misses you." Valka offered.

"Another time...Anyway, you guys wanted action stories..." Hiccup said trying to change the subject now, they could see he didn't want to talk about it as it was clearly a touchy subject for him and no one would push that.

"Yeah!...How about when you learned all those fighting moves against Alvin?" Tuffnut asked with a smile.

"I just learned different things from different places, to many to name off. Each place had something new to offer...I'll never forget the first time I was captured...If it wasn't for Toothless, I'd probably be dead." Hiccup said as Toothless licked his cheek.

"Will you tell us?" Astrid asked.

"Sure...We'd just come back from Arendelle and there were these...dragon trappers following us. They were capturing dragons for their boss. Toothless and I got captured by accident and held prisoners until we reached the boss. These guys were bad, worse than Alvin bad. I was captive there for...what's say you bud?" Hiccup asked looking at Toothless now.

 _"3 weeks..."_ Toothless replied.

"Right, 3 weeks." He stopped noticing they were all looking at him confused now. He rolled his eyes, "What?" Hiccup asked.

"Can you understand what he's saying with all those sounds?" Valka asked.

"Yeah? It's not hard...Toothless and I spent a lot of time together, we understand one another. Can I finish the story now?" Hiccup replied.

"Carry on." Stoick stated.

"Anyway...Toothless and I were separated for the first week or so, he was kept in chains and muzzled. I was kept tied to a pole. A lot happened until we reached port and..." He was cut off.

"What happened? Like how'd you guys get away?" Snotlout asked.

"If you'd listen, you'd find out...As for what happened, it's not exactly something I want to remember..." Hiccup stated. "Lets just go with it was bad...And a good portion of the reason I drink." Hiccup sighed.

"It was like what we dealt with, wasn't it?" Astrid asked slowly.

"No. Worse. Try being tied by your arms hanging inches off the ground, being starved for 3 or so days, whipped until you bled, stabbed, cut, beat until you fell in to unconsciousness...Waking up days later and having no idea what happened while you were out. Raped even." Hiccup trailed off closing his eyes, "No, Astrid...What happened on Alvin's ship...Nothing compared to 3 weeks on Drago Bludvist's..." Hiccup grumbled.

"Wait a second...You told me...the first night at the nest after saving me from here that you said you were pretty sure your enemies could of raped you if they wanted but you always got away with Toothless..." Astrid began. She noticed him take out his flask and take a long swig from it. "Hiccup..." Astrid asked seeing he clearly avoiding the question.

"Son...?" Valka tried now.

"Its not something I want to remember." Hiccup said firmer now. "I also said that what happened on that psycho's ship was nothing compared to what I dealt with on Drago Bludvist's." He got up now as he took off his armor and pulled off his green tunic showing his upper body to them, he was very built with muscular arms, shoulders, chest complete with a 6 pack but all over was anything but perfect. His back, arms, and front were riddled with old scars.

"Hiccup...Were you... raped?..." Astrid said softly, concern in her eyes.

Hiccup sighed, "I was captive there for 3 weeks, and I was raped 9 times for refusing to show him how to train dragons. Now I don't want to talk about it. It happened when I was 16, right after I got Kari to safety in Carona...That's all you need to know about so don't bring it up again." Toothless warbled gently licking his face.

"Did you say...Drago Bludvist?" Stoick asked.

"I've said it twice actually. Why? You know him?" Hiccup asked putting his tunic, and armor back on. He realized his flask was empty and pulled his spare from Toothless's saddle bag. "Last one, guess we're making another trip to Carona soon bud. They got the best mean outside the Archipelago." Hiccup chuckled.

"Long time ago. Said he could control dragons, we laughed at him. Then he had an army of dragons burn the hall to the ground...I was the only one to escape alive." Stoick sighed.

"A few dragons I rescued were saved from that madman's traps too." Valka huffed.

"Well thanks to me...He won't be a problem. He's dead, just like Alvin." Hiccup crossed his arms over his chest.

"How did you...defeat him?" Valka asked.

"With a sword to his throat and beheading him..." Hiccup replied coldly. He received a lot of confused looks, as they weren't sure how to feel about what he said. Hiccup actually killed someone? Not what they were expecting to hear. "It was him dying or he and his Alpha taking control of every dragon around to conquer people...Take your pick." Hiccup asked.

"Fair enough...So is that why the dragons follow you? Because you're the Alpha now?" Fishlegs asked.

"No...they follow Toothless because he's the Alpha. And an Alpha does what a chief does...Protects his own. Well as Toothless puts it, _'the Alpha protects them all'_. Isn't that right bud?" Hiccup asked rubbing his dragons head lightly.

"That's a specific statement for a dragon who only makes noises...I don't understand how you understand him..." Ruffnut pointed out.

"She's got a point...it doesn't make sense, Hiccup." Fishlegs added. Hiccup sighed, he knew this was something else that would eventually get out.

"Fine, you want the truth...Toothless and I actually understand one another, as in the same language...It's a bond we share." Hiccup stated firmly. Their mouths dropped open.

"Is that even...possible?" Astrid asked.

"Night Furies are the rarest of all dragons, and incredibly limited in numbers. Only a few are born year to keep the population up. They hide well too, they don't get along well with other dragons. Toothless here is different because he was separated when he was still a hatchling, ended up serving that dragon queen so he grew up differently you could say. Anyway...Night Furies have...a magic in them. When I shot him down, I was the first human who could be trusted by a Night Fury...As such when we went out on our own...He initiated the bond with me so we could communicate...It's a mind link. That's why I hear him, and no one else does..." Hiccup explained.

"That's amazing...So all those times you talked to him...we heard noises but you heard words?" Fishlegs asked.

"That about sums it up..." Hiccup shrugged to them. "Alright...Its late, everyone grab a plate of food and get some sleep. We're gonna have a lot of work to do tomorrow..." Hiccup yawned as Toothless laid down and Hiccup laid against him, after a few minutes Astrid came beside him and sat down.

"You need to eat too..." Astrid said offering him a plate.

"I would of after everyone else mi'lady." Hiccup replied with a smile.

"Thought I'd be nice...I feel like I have so much to make up for..." Astrid sighed.

"Hey...Don't think about it. It's in the past. Agreeing to be my girlfriend makes up for it all." Hiccup chucked as he leaned in and kissed her deeply, she returned it before they broke apart smiling. "Oh, you wanted to ask me something before?" Hiccup asked now.

"Right...um...I–I was wondering if...we're staying here, after the whole snow thing is cleared up?" Astrid asked slowly. Hiccup's face became serious now as he looked down.

"I don't know...I haven't decided yet, Astrid...I'm just playing it as it comes right now." Hiccup stated. It wasn't a lie, he really didn't know. So much had happened in the last 24 hours between nearly dying, losing a leg, telling the story of the past 5 years of his life, taking over as Chief, and getting Astrid as his girlfriend. Maybe things were rushed, not with Astrid though because that was a long time wait and he'd never regret that decision. Hiccup picked up the fish on the plate and sighed out, Toothless shot a blast at it, cooking it for him. "Thanks pal." Hiccup smiled as he took a bite, then Toothless did the same for Astrid's fish.

"Awe, thanks Toothless..." Astrid smiled as she started to eat the food. After 10 minutes she looked back over to Hiccup laying her head on his shoulder tiredly. "I wanted this for so long, Hiccup..." Astrid smiled gently.

"What? Trapped inside the great hall during a blizzard with everyone who treated us like crap?" Hiccup chuckled, Astrid looked up at him shaking her head.

"No...You. Just us. We were friends for so long, Hiccup...I never even realized I loved you until the day you got taken...But this feeling...this is a feeling I felt with you, with Ryder...makes sense why I was so close to him now...Because it was you the whole time...I felt your caring, protective, friendly personality around him. When I had that feeling again, one that I mattered to at least once person...That's why I never wanted you to leave me..." Astrid sighed out softly as a few tears formed.

Hiccup now put his food down and looked over at her, he raised her chin so their eyes met. "And me loving you is why I couldn't leave you, Astrid. From the moment I saw Stoick hit you...That was it for me. I knew I could never leave you alone again and that you'd figure out it was me under the mask. On Dunbroch that night after I yelled at you...Which I am still sorry for...Toothless and I had a long conversation about you...And the future of the work we did. I remember he told me something which is why I made the choice that I did." Hiccup stated calmly.

"What did you two talk about?..." Astrid asked.

"It's time to stop being Ryder, and be Hiccup again. Its time to give up this lifestyle and be happy. And you're happy with her...You know its true Hiccup, you know revealing yourself to her to all of Berk even...you know you can't continue this life because you know she's stubborn and will follow us where ever we go. She could get hurt or killed...and you know if that happened...you would never forgive yourself. You'd hate yourself...as your best friend, Hiccup. I'm begging you to think about this carefully. You can either continue to hide under that mask and risk her every day we travel, or you can take it off and keep her safe in one place...That choice is yours." Hiccup repeated his friend's words.

"S–so you gave everything up...for me?" Astrid asked as he nodded. Hiccup nodded.

"Toothless was right, Astrid...If I had brought you back to Berk after the mission, revealed who I was, and left you there with the truth of who I was, you would of followed me anywhere to find me again...and if I didn't know where you were, you could of been hurt, captured...and I just couldn't bare that thought. So I made the choice to give up being Ryder, and this lifestyle because I wanted nothing more than you in my life. And that's still all I want Astrid. To answer your question...I don't care where we go as long as you're with me." Hiccup told her gently as he leaned in and kissed her again.

Astrid blushed deeply as she kissed him back, Toothless raised his wings to cover them from everyone else. Hiccup broke the kiss now and stared in to her blue eyes. "Are you saying its my choice then?" Astrid asked softly.

"Entirely yours mi'lady." Hiccup smiled.

"Then...I want to stay here...I can stand being in this village as long as you're here too." Astrid replied.

"Then its here we'll stay. Tomorrow we'll work on a place for us, if you want that is. Toothless and I can stay anywhere and be fine." Hiccup chuckled.

"I want you to stay with me...We can work on my old shack...Its plenty big enough for just us. We can build...stables off the side for Toothless and Stormfly!" Astrid said excitedly.

"Yes we certainly can. I'll leave in charge of all that, I have to help the rest of the village..." Hiccup sighed out now.

"Oh right...You're the temporary chief now...What are you gonna do about that anyways?" Astrid asked him now. Hiccup shook his head and shrugged. He didn't know, this was something Toothless had told him to think about but he hadn't with all that had been going on. Toothless told him he'd make a great chief, so had Astrid and his mother that night on Dunbroch. Now everyone wanted him to stay chief because of all he could do, all he'd done for them in the last day or so. But staying the permanent chief? That was a huge responsibility, and all his dragons back at the nest? What would he do with them?

If he was chief he could make it known that it was okay they were there, its not like the people wouldn't trust his word if he said they wouldn't attack then they wouldn't. Hiccup wasn't sure how he felt about it all and he doubted high that he could make this kind of decision in a single night, this was going to take a lot more time to go over and decide fully. He just hoped he came up with something quickly because he knew everyone wanted an answer on the subject. "I don't know, Astrid...I really don't." Hiccup replied calmly.

As he said this he found himself looking around the room at the people who were currently in his care. Everyone was smiling, laughing, telling stories around the fire. People were eating their food, talking about the upcoming rebuild and even some talking about him and the things he'd seen and learned in 5 years. Hiccup didn't understand what made it so great, he was essentially a traitor on the run with the most elusive and lethal dragon known to man...and they loved it, loved him! What sense did that make? It didn't in Hiccup's eyes.

Hiccup had to figure this out, it was necessary for the future of Berk. "Well, you've made it this far Hiccup. I'm sure you'll think of something. You should get some sleep, it's been a long day for you." Astrid smiled as she kissed his cheek gently.

"Yeah...Yeah that sounds good actually. Don't stay up late, Astrid...I love you and...thanks for you know...sitting here and talking with me. I'm glad we figured things out between us and are together now, seriously it's a dream come true." Hiccup told her with a smile.

"I love you too, Hiccup. Your welcome...and thank you for everything you've done for me." Astrid replied gently. They shared another short kiss as Astrid got up and went to see Stormfly, Hiccup finished his food and laid back against Toothless watching everything for a few minutes before he finally closed his eyes and fell asleep. Toothless purred contently as he wrapped his wing over Hiccup like a blanket and went to sleep as well.


	21. Hard Work

**Dragon Master**

 **Author;** Nightstar Fury from Nightstar Productions.

 **Rated;** M for various things that will happen.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own HTTYD, Brave, or any of the songs I use. Everything belongs to its original creator/artist!

 **Chapter 21: Hard Work.**

Morning had come at last and Hiccup was up first to check the weather. He looked around the room to see everyone asleep or just starting to wake up, his eyes fell on his girlfriends sleeping form to notice she was shivering quite a bit. Hiccup got his blanket and placed it over her lightly, bending over to kiss her cheek with a smile. Hiccup moved towards the door and started to move the table as quietly as possible, he felt the weight become lighter as he looked back to see Stoick holding the other side up so it wouldn't drag on the floor. It was moved out of the way and put down as Hiccup looked at the man before him. "Thanks..." Hiccup grumbled.

"Your welcome. Checkin the storm?" Stoick asked. Hiccup nodded as he moved to the door and pulled it open slowly, he was pleasantly surprised to find there was no wind, or falling snow just the bright sun shining over. Hiccup sighed in relief, it was over at last.

"Toothless!" Hiccup whispered out, his dragon got up and stretched walking over yawning. "Come on bud, we gotta take a damage intake..." Hiccup told him rubbing his head.

 _"Ready when you are, Hiccup."_ Toothless replied.

"I'll give you a hand, Hiccup..." Stoick offered calmly.

"Ready now. You stay here, Stoick. I'll be back in a few minutes." Hiccup instructed him, though he didn't want too agree Stoick nodded to him. "Shut this door after I leave. It's still pretty cold." Hiccup said as he jumped on Toothless's back and they took off in to the air. Stoick did as he was told and shut the doors after they took off and sighed closing his eyes. He felt a hand on his arm now and looked over seeing Valka there.

"Give him time, Stoick. That's all you can do right now." Valka told him.

"I know that. I'll wait as long as I have to until he forgives me..." Stoick replied.

"You put him through hell Stoick, but not being there for him when he needed you most. I understand you were chief and had to do for this village, but Hiccup is our son and he should of been top of the list to tend too. You're going to have to accept that your bad choices have forced him to do things he didn't want to do, and shaped him in to what he is today." Valka informed him as she looked outside to Hiccup flying around on Toothless checking everything over.

"I'm not proud of my decisions by any means, Valka. I did many things to cause this...I pushed him away, and I wasn't there to protect him so he became someone who could protect himself. Now look at him...He forced me to step down as chief, and become one himself to protect a village who hurt him. He rides on the back of a dragon, the beasts we fought for years and still the village calls him a hero. What he did for this village, fighting Alvin and almost losing his life...That is what a chief does. And when these people needed me, when Hiccup needed me...I did nothing. I left it in the hands of someone I thought was a stranger, who turned out to be my son that I believed was dead for 5 years...Hiccup was right. I'm no chief and I don't deserve to be one." Stoick said slowly closing his eyes.

"You were a great chief before I was gone, Stoick. That is what changed. He was different, like me wasn't he? Never wanting to fight, always wanting to find another answer, always exploring and wanting to do bigger things? Seeing me in him made you upset because you missed me being there. And then...Blaming that poor girl for his death...I understand you were upset he was taken, Stoick but taking it out on Astrid was the worst decision you have ever made as chief, and then allowing the village to harm her? That is not the man I married." Valka stated.

"Aye...He reminded me of you every day, Val." Stoick nodded.

"Then you should of loved him unconditionally. The man I married was understanding, fair, calm, and did whatever he had to in order to protect his people. You were so happy when Hiccup was born, Stoick. After all the losses each time, and then Hiccup survived his birth, early but he survived. I was the one doubting he would live...But not you. You always said he'd become the strongest of them all. And you were right, look at him. He wasn't the boy you wanted him to be, but he became the man, the chief you always hoped he'd be. You might not of raised him to be like this, but your neglect pushed him to become it on his own. For this, you should be proud. He's spent the last 5 years, going against everything you believed. Siding with dragons, setting them free, riding them...But all that time on his own, Stoick. It taught him how to survive, how to protect, how to lead. And it taught him how to be a father to that little girl, Kari. The one he calls his daughter. Because he strived to never be like how you were to him." Valka smiled now.

"Yes...And it seems to of paid off, he's done more for this village in 2 days...than I ever have since you were taken..." Stoick agreed.

"He has the heart of a chief and the soul of a dragon. Only he can bring the two worlds together in peace, Stoick. This is what he can do, look at all that has changed! Hiccup will do great things for the world but you have to let him. Don't shoot down the things he says, don't challenge him. Let him do his thing, just support him, accept him. He'll forgive you eventually. If he could forgive this village, he can forgive you...Prove to him that you believe what he's doing is right. Stand with him, not against him. Hiccup knows what he's doing, if he didn't then he wouldn't of left the village in the first place." Valka looked to him with happy eyes.

"I understand, Val. I do and I'll do whatever it takes to have our son back again." Stoick said looking back at her. "And what of you?...Do you...Can you forgive me? Will you stay?..." Stoick asked with hope in his eyes.

"I will forgive you, Stoick. And I will stay. On the condition you become the man I fell in love with all those years ago...And you let Hiccup stay the chief." Valka told him in a serious tone.

"I have no objections to it, and I hope he does but only if he wants to continue being such. He only took over because I wasn't doing my duty at a critical time where it was needed...Once this is over, he may give it back to me." Stoick sighed.

"He won't. I know it, Astrid knows it, you know it, and so does everyone else. He already sees the changes in the people with him being the step in right now. No matter what he says, he enjoys the feeling of being needed, wanted, and accepted by everyone. It's all he's ever wanted, Stoick. He'll stay chief, you just watch and see. Now people are beginning to wake up, and Hiccup will be back soon. We should all be ready for his orders." Valka smiled, Stoick nodded to her and took her hand gently which took her by surprise.

"Val..." Stoick said softly staring into her green orbs.

"Yes?" Valka replied gently as Stoick cupped her cheek lightly and leaned in.

"You're as beautiful as the day I lost you..." Stoick whispered as he pressed his lips to hers gently before breaking it. Just a simple kiss that Valka melted in to as Hiccup walked in the hall with Toothless beside him blinking a bit at the sight before him.

 _"Should we...say something about being right here?"_ Toothless asked.

 _"No bud, let them have their moment. Haven't seen dad this happy in a long time."_ Hiccup replied.

 _"You just referred to him as your dad? Are you forgiving him?"_ Toothless questioned.

 _"Toothless no matter how much I hate what he put me through, he's still my father and that will never go away. He's happy, that's something I can't deny him. I've been where he was...Over joyed the love of his life was back in his life, and being with him. I was there with Astrid...Granted I only spent 5 years from her...He spent 20 years without mom and their still just as in love now as they were then. I haven't forgiven him, not yet anyways...He has a lot to prove before that can happen."_ Hiccup replied.

 _"You've certainly grown up a lot in 5 years since I met you, Hiccup. I'll say that much..."_ Toothless chuckled lightly.

 _"Thanks Toothless..."_ Hiccup smiled. After what seemed like forever, he watched his parents break apart from their kiss and Hiccup cleared his throat lightly. Stoick and Valka quickly turned to see him there and nervously laughed trying to give him an excuse.

"S–son...I–we didn't realize you...Um..." Stoick began as Hiccup put his hand up to them and they were both quiet.

"Guys really? Stop acting like you were caught doing something you shouldn't of been...I'm 20 years old, I think I can handle my parents kissing in front of me without getting grossed out." Hiccup chuckled now as Astrid tiredly walked over yawning. "By the way dad..." Hiccup wrapped his arm around her waist and with one swift movement he moved his hand behind her head and dipped her low to the ground kissing her deeply for a moment before bringing her back up to her feet breaking it with a smile. "That's how you kiss the woman you love when you haven't seen her in years." Hiccup winked as he walked past them with Astrid beside him leaving both Valka and Stoick standing there with mouths open and wide eyes in shock.

"Di–did our son...just...?" Stoick asked now.

"Yes. Yes Stoick, he did." Valka replied as they watched Hiccup stand on a bench to get everyone's attention. They moved in to the group now to listen to Hiccup's announcement.

"Alright everybody...Good and bad news for you all. Good news is that the storm is over, nothing but sun outside. Bad news, a lot of snow and destruction. But don't worry, I have a plan for it all. I have the dragons working on melting the snow so there will be paths to work on. First off, I'm going to need my riders." Hiccup called out looking around the room. Dagur, Heather, Astrid, and Valka stepped forward now standing in a straight line beside one another and hands at their sides waiting for their orders.

"Ready sir." Dagur and Heather said together.

"Good. You 4 and myself will be team leaders of the group I assign you. So the 4 of you go stand over there with about 2 feet between you. I'll be sending people your way." Hiccup ordered, they nodded and did as they were told. "Now...I want all farmers working with my mother. You'll be starting on the fields and rounding up the animals." Hiccup said. A group of 15 moved over to Valka now nodding.

"Alright, you heard the chief people. Lets get started!" Valka then pulled them from the building.

"Good. Home repair with Dagur, take what you need from the forest and get to work on repairing main support beams, and roofs. As many houses as you can." Hiccup stated. 50 men moved with Dagur and headed outside with him. "Fishers with Heather. Go out and get whatever you can." Hiccup watched as another 40 left with her.

"And what about us?" Spitelout asked now.

"Glad you asked, Uncle Spitelout..." Hiccup grinned now. "20 of you are going to go with Astrid to learn how to train and fly a dragon in the arena." Hiccup stated.

"And why is that?" Spitelout asked.

"Because having an aerial guard would make life so much easier for me so I don't have to worry about enemy ships showing up on the shores we can't see from ground level! Like with what Alvin did and none of you saw it coming...Now move it!" Hiccup ordered pointing to the door angrily.

"Y–yes sir!" Spitelout said quickly.

"What of the rest of us?" Snotlout asked.

"You 4 of you are going to the store house and getting me an inventory with what's left. Return the blankets, bedrolls, and the food we took yesterday. Get me a final count." Hiccup stated.

"Aye chief!" Fishlegs said with a salute as the 4 of them left.

"I need 10 volunteers and Stoick with me." Hiccup said crossing his arms over his chest. Gobber and Stoick came over, as well as 10 others. "Good. The rest of you just help where you can. Get supplies, help bring in the boats and catches. Just do what you can. Make sure 15 of you are on guard...at all times until we get back." Hiccup ordered. Everyone left except the 11 with Hiccup.

"And me?" Gobber asked.

"Man the forge and armory. Make sure nothing got damaged, fix anything if it was, and clean it up a bit. Oh and get me a list of what we have need, also material needed." Hiccup said to him. Gobber nodded and hobbled off.

"Where are we going?" Stoick asked curiously.

"We're going to my nest so I can get my stuff and the rest of the dragons. Gonna need it if I'm staying here from now on." Hiccup said, they nodded. "Grab a boat and lets go." Hiccup said as he jumped on Toothless's back. After 10 minutes the boat was ready and they were sailing North as Hiccup had instructed them too towards the dragons nest.

(The Nest)

After 3 hours they reached it, and all were in shock of what they saw. "You lived here for 5 years?" Stoick asked looking up at the massive rock fortress.

"Yep. Told you I was always close by. This is an hour flight for me, longer by boat." Hiccup answered.

"It looks...solid. How do you get in and out?" Stoick looked at him now.

"Just watch..." Hiccup said as she placed his index and thumb in his mouth and gave a whistle then pointed to a spot half way up where the rocks seemed to move but looking closer they saw two changewing dragons return to their red color and fly down beside Hiccup, a few of the men backed up. "Hey..Its okay. They won't attack you, isn't that girls..." Hiccup said scratching under their chins lightly making them purr. "Now to get you guys up there...Ah I know just the thing! Toothless, call two of the typhoomarangs down for me?" Hiccup asked.

Toothless let out a roar as two larger dragons came down an landed near him. "What are those things! Never seen a dragon like that before..." Asked someone.

"They are typhoomarangs. Massive dragon, only type that eats eels. They have an interesting spiral fire, but harmless otherwise." Hiccup said as both dragons lowered themselves low and Hiccup smiled. "Get on. They'll fly you up." Hiccup said as he rubbed Toothless's head gently. The 11 men split up and each took a dragon getting on and holding on the best they could. Hiccup snapped his fingers and pointed to the entrance as the two dragons nodded and headed up and into the nest gently, Hiccup followed on Toothless.

"This place is huge..." One breathed out.

"And its home for me. Touch nothing...Its boobie trapped from floor to ceiling. I'll bring out what I'm taking back..." Hiccup stated as he headed to start packing things up. He found 5 big bags, one for each of his riders to pack their things and take back for them. Hiccup did Astrid's room first, then his mom's, Dagur's and Heathers. Hiccup did his last. He made sure to get his notebooks, and tools, clothes, and whatever else he absolutely needed. Hiccup attached his bag to Toothless then brought the others out to the men along with some crates, and chests.

"Is this it?" Stoick asked now.

"Those are just personals for mom, Astrid, Dagur, and Heather. We'd been staying here a week after escaping Alvin...We work fast. Get those loaded up. 4 of you come with me, we'll be getting the weapons." Hiccup stated. They nodded and began taking the stuff down on the dragons they came in on, Hiccup led Stoick and 3 others in to the main nest where the dragons were and unlocked the weapons shed. "What? You really think this place wouldn't have weapons? Need trade items..." Hiccup sighed seeing their shocked faces. "Just start putting weapons in crates and carrying them back to the boat." Hiccup mumbled. They shrugged and did as they were told.

(2 hours later)

Everything was loaded and they were sailing back to Berk. "Great Odin, Hiccup. You had enough in there to supply a village for weeks." Said not so silent Sven with a chuckle.

"I know, that's why I wanted us to go there. I had enough to supply Berk until we start sending out boats on trading excursions." Hiccup stated as Toothless flew low beside the boat, Hiccup looked behind him to make sure the dragons were still following. The group noticed that sections of certain dragons were breaking off and flying in different directions and looked at Hiccup for answers. "They are going to other islands to live, ones close by and in range for Toothless and I to reach if we need too. Mainly dragon island, the one you found my clothes on. Berk can't handle all of them there so they need to find new homes to reside in. The dragons on Berk will be staying though." Hiccup told them.

"Oh, makes sense." Said another man who was steering the ship.

"So they are like reinforcements to you in case of an attack?" Stoick asked.

"Bingo." Hiccup chuckled now. The rest of the flight was pretty quiet, few questions here and there about random things like how long the remodel would take, if things would grow in time, if another storm would hit soon. Hiccup gave his best answers but as good as he was, he couldn't predict those types of things. As they neared Berk Hiccup took a fly over to check on things, it looked a lot better with the snow melting and a lot of homes had full roofs again. "Alright, bring the weapons to Gobber. Take the crates and chests to the food store house. The rest can go to the hall since that's where I'll be staying for now." Hiccup stated.

"Aye sir!" Sven called to him as the ship docked and they put out the walking board and began to unload things in to wheel barrels and take them where Hiccup had told them too. While they did that, Hiccup began to check in with his team leaders, starting with his mother first who was in charge of the fields and farm animals.

"Welcome back son!" Valka called to him from the ground.

"Hey mom. How's things looking?" Hiccup asked her.

"Good actually. With help from the nadder's we were able to plow quickly and get a lot planted." Valka replied smiling.

"What do we have so far?" Hiccup looked at her now.

"Cabbage, carrots, potatoes, corn, lettuce..." Valka listed some.

"Perfect. And the animals?" Hiccup arched a brow.

"All in the barn staying warm until the snow finishes melting in the fenced area. Dagur and a few men fixed it up first so we'd have a place to store them." Valka smiled.

"Great, looks good here then. What animals we got?" Hiccup asked now.

"5 Boars, 3 baby yaks 2 males and one female, 5 adult yaks, 3 females and 2 males. Bout 10 sheep and 8 chickens." Valka informed him. Hiccup nodded to her as he got back on Toothless.

"Good work everyone. Keep it up. Lunch served in an hour in the Great Hall. Alright bud, lets go check on Heather and the fishers." Hiccup said as they sped off towards the water and saw Heather on Windshear watching from above and helping where needed. "How we doing?" Hiccup asked now.

"Great. Caught a lot, fish are coming out to feed with the storm over." Heather replied smiling.

"That's what I like to hear. How many barrels so far?" Hiccup looked down on the decks of the two ships Heather had taken with her for the job.

"With that one, 7." Heather pointed to the bucket that Mulch just finished filling.

"All is well here then. Get us 10 and come back alright but come to the hall in an hour for lunch." Hiccup said.

"You got it, Hiccup." Heather gave a thumbs up as Toothless and Hiccup flew off.

"Who is next? Dagur and his group?" Toothless asked now.

"Yeah, then we'll check on Astrid." Hiccup replied. Toothless flew towards where Dagur was, he was helping with a support beam, holding in place while a few men banged in the nails.

"Hey Hiccup! Good news, we're almost done with roofs and beams. Maybe 10 more houses to go. Should finish by tonight or first thing tomorrow." Dagur informed right away upon seeing his friend.

"And this is why you're my second in command, Dagur. Always on top of it. I'll leave ya to it then. Lunch in an hour okay?" Hiccup told him with a smile as he then headed towards Astrid in the ring and landed beside her, getting off of Toothless. "Hello beautiful." Hiccup greeted kissing her cheek.

"I guess Ryder wasn't kidding when he said Hiccup called me beautiful." Astrid giggled a bit.

"Ryder is a man of his word, so am I. I guess you can say we're a lot a like he and I, also one in the same. How's the fly training going?" Hiccup asked now.

"Not bad, almost ready to actually start flying. Spitelout's demeanor is making it hard for the nadder to trust him thus not making a bond..." Astrid sighed. Hiccup looked over seeing Spitelout stomp his foot down and cross his arms refusing to work with the nadder anymore. Hiccup walked over with his hand out making sure to stand to the side off to the side so the nadder could see him clearly, he smiled and the nadder pressed his nose to Hiccup's hand and calmed down instantly.

"Easy for you being the dragon master..." Spitelout remarked.

"No its because you were standing in his blind spot. How can he see you? Stand off to the side and relax, you have to show him he can trust you at the same time you have to trust him. It's a two way road, Spitelout. Again." Hiccup ordered. "Nadder's like to be complimented and might I suggest giving him a name while you're at it. Slowly put your hand out towards him, and rest it there until he comes to you. And would it kill you to smile?" Hiccup stated firmly.

"If you were 3 years younger, it'd me running the village and not you. I wouldn't of allowed dragons to live among us..." Spitelout cringed out. Just as Hiccup was about to say something, he saw Stoick walk in the ring with his arms on his hips.

"Those dragons saved our lives, Spitelout. Had it not been for Hiccup's quick thinking to distract Alvin with a fake raid so Astrid, Dagur, and Heather could get us out of the hall through the underground tunnels we would all be still locked up or dead because of the storm that no one saw coming. And further more, Hiccup again saved us in that storm too. Now I don't care how much you don't like it, Hiccup is the chief, do as he says, and you will respect him." Stoick said in a firm voice.

"Aye...Sorry Stoick, sorry...chief." Spitelout said with a bow of his head. Spitelout faced the nadder with a sigh and gave a smile as he moved to the right of the nadder so it could see him. The nadder was a mix of blue and green with some gray on the wings, and a white underside.

"Give him a name..." Hiccup offered.

"I know, I'm thinking of one...Ah I got it! How about...Quickshot?..." Spitelout said, the nadder purred a bit and pressed its nose to his hand then licked his face.

"I think he likes it. Alright now that's settled...Its all yours Astrid. Oh lunch in an hour..." Hiccup said as Astrid nodded and got back to work as Hiccup exited with Toothless and Stoick, that's when he noticed a dragon following behind Stoick. "U–uh Stoick, I think you made an unintentional friend there..." Hiccup mentioned now.

"I know, that's why I came to see you. He's been following me since we docked..." Stoick stated as the dragon nuzzled his hand. Hiccup chuckled now.

"He's choosing you as his rider. Its not unheard of that dragons do it, he must see something in you he likes. Just like when Cloud Jumper took mom, because he saw she wasn't bad and chose her to be his rider." Hiccup replied.

"So how do I get him to stop?..." Stoick asked.

"You don't. You just accept it. That's a rumble horn, tracker class and very protective." Hiccup explained. "Why don't you stay here in the ring with Astrid and learn to fly him, he's not gonna leave you alone." Hiccup added.

"I...suppose it wouldn't hurt since they are gonna be living with us now...Alright then. Come on big fella, lets see about learnin to ride ya." Stoick said as the dragon almost smiled.

"One more for ya Astrid!" Hiccup called to her as he jumped on Toothless's back and flew off towards the store house to check on the food count. Landing he saw Fishlegs with a piece of paper while the twins, and Snotlout were giving him totals of what was in there with all the things Hiccup had brought from the nest. "What's it looking like, Fishlegs?" Hiccup asked walking beside him.

"Good. With what you brought we should be alright for at least a month. There's a lot of things here we've never seen before so we weren't sure what to count them as?" Fishlegs stated.

"Fruits in that crate, meats in the middle one, and vegetables in the on the left." Hiccup said patting his back.

"Right, thanks Hiccup!" Fishlegs said to him. Hiccup nodded as he got back on Toothless and flew high enough to watch everything from above, it was going so smoothly too. So far no problems and that was good but still one major question weighed on his mind and that was to stay the chief or not to this village. It was a lot to think about and a big responsibility, he didn't want to end up like his dad who didn't have time for anything beside the village. He just got Astrid back and he wouldn't lose her because the village needed him more. For now, he was just going to see how it went. This was a trial for him to see if he could handle his relationship with Astrid and being chief to the village. If it went well, then he'd stay as chief. If not then he'd give it back to his father. Yes, that is what he would do for now. A trial period.


	22. Final Decision

**Dragon Master**

 **Author;** Nightstar Fury from Nightstar Productions.

 **Rated;** M for various things that will happen.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own HTTYD, Brave, or any of the songs I use. Everything belongs to its original creator/artist!

 **Chapter 22: Final Decision.**

3 months had passed and things on the isle of Berk. Things ran smoother than ever before because of Hiccup's command as chief. He was a fast thinker, and on the back of his dragon moved just as fast. There hadn't been a single problem Hiccup faced that he couldn't deal with which only instilled more confidence to the people that Hiccup was the man for the job. The village had been completely remodeled from the blizzard, the houses were built stronger to withstand the weight of wet snow on them. Hiccup made a lot of changes which everyone appreciated such as the outhouse bathroom system that he had made in the old nest. They were stationed at differently places around the village and it was being worked on to have one in every house.

A few new homes had been built too, one for Dagur and Heather, also Hiccup and Astrid. Valka was living with Stoick again in their old home. Things were peaceful with the dragons, everyone got used to having them around. Hiccup's aerial guard team had paid off and they'd been able to stop attacks before they even reached Berk's shores. Stoick was actually leading that group of Vikings on his dragon, Skullcrusher, the rumble horn who bonded with him of his own accord. The groups that Hiccup had put people in the day after the storm were groups that stayed together to handle the work around the village.

Hiccup made himself useful everywhere he could and wherever needed. That was his job after all, being chief. This was still a choice he was making over the course of the time since he forced himself in to the position because his father wasn't in the right state of mind to do what he was supposed too. Hiccup knew everyone wanted him to stay the chief, even Astrid wanted him to stay it but Hiccup still wasn't sure of it. He had everything he could of ever wanted being the chief. Friends, acceptance, respect, and woman he loved more than anything else so why did he still hesitate his decision?

Astrid and Hiccup's relationship was still perfect, Hiccup had time for her and being chief which was good since he'd been afraid of such. Turned out Hiccup knew how to manage his time well and with the organization in the village he was always done and home by sunset. One of his more fun moments was re-marrying his mother and father about 2 months after they had gotten back together. Hiccup was generally happy for them, but he'd yet to fully forgive his father for the past. The two could talk, and get along without Hiccup feeling the absolute desire to punch him in the face which was a step in the right direction but not enough.

The other question everyone wanted to know was when Hiccup was going to propose to Astrid, he always replied with that they just weren't ready to take that step yet. Actually wanting to just enjoy their relationship a while before tying the knot with one another. That and Hiccup was still trying to make his decision about staying the chief, and not needing a wedding on top of that stress. No one argued with him on it, not that they could because Hiccup would get angry and after seeing him mad the day he told Stoick off no one wanted that rage again. Everything was perfect on Berk, and that is the way everyone hoped it would stay.

Hiccup was always up with Toothless before the sun getting an early start on the work. They had trade partners everywhere now and to save on Hiccup having to leave often, they used trader Johan as a ferry from Berk to the other islands and kingdoms. Everyone loved the new types of foods that Hiccup had found in his travels so he made it appoint to make sure they'd get it every once in a while, being that those foods came from places beyond the Archipelago and quite a long distance by boat and to much to be carried by dragons. It was set that every 2 months a ship from one of the kingdoms would bring them a shipment in exchange for things that Hiccup supplied them with such as weapons or inventions.

He had wanted more time to make his choice but Gobber reminded him that while he was able to take over for Stoick, the law had a limit stating that if the former chief couldn't bring himself to complete his duties after a span of 3 months then whoever relieved him, meaning Hiccup in this case would be forced to take over permanently. This left Hiccup with a mere 2 days to decide a life changing decision. Because he didn't have enough stress to deal with already. This factor wasn't know to everyone. Just Stoick, Valka, Spitelout, Astrid, Gobber, and now Hiccup.

This was something he was aware of but let it slip his mind on the time frame for it. Hiccup had been told this piece of information yesterday which mean by sundown today he had to make his choice to stay chief or give it back to his father. There was no need for a vote since everyone already made it known they wanted him to continue doing what he was doing, Hiccup in fact hadn't gotten any sleep last night and it showed when Toothless nudged his arm to get him up for the day. They always went flying at first light and Hiccup wouldn't deny his best friend that flight because he enjoyed it too.

Quietly Hiccup got out of bed so he didn't wake Astrid and then he and Toothless made their way downstairs to get Toothless's saddle on before going outside and taking off in to the early morning sky where the colors were a mix of pink purple and orange almost. "What am I going to do Toothless..." Hiccup sighed out as they were soaring over the village.

 _"What do you want to do is a better question, Hiccup."_ Toothless replied.

"I–I don't know. Sure I've done it for the last 3 months but that's only because I held animosity towards my father...Wanting to show him how a chief does his job, to prove to him that just because I was gone 5 years doesn't mean I'm not capable of running a village..." Hiccup groaned softly.

 _"Hiccup, you know that's not the only reason...You did it because the night we got locked down your father was an emotional wreck and couldn't function properly. That's why you invoked the Viking law that allowed you to take over in his place. Because his choice not to act when it was necessary would affect everyone to suffer and you didn't want that to happen. You took over because it needed to be done."_ Toothless reminded him.

"And that's a reason to take over until I die? Or get married, give an heir who can take over when I decide to retire?" Hiccup asked.

 _"No. It's a reason to keep doing what is right for these people. You said you took over because your dad wasn't in the right mind well, I don't think he cares anymore. He has your mom back and he wants his focus on her, after being away from her for 20 years he doesn't want a job like being chief to interfere. That and he's trying to be your father again, to show you he can accept your decisions and choices regarding this village. That he trusts you, Hiccup."_ Toothless sighed out.

"And that's what I worry about with Astrid, bud. Becoming their forever chief...they'll expect me to take Astrid as my wife and give an heir to Berk. I can handle a lot right now, but throwing a kid in to the mix? Astrid will need me and yeah things are okay at the moment but what about her going in labor, or after the baby gets here. I can't just...leave her home all day while I'm out doing this? And I can't be at home all day because I'll be needed in town. I can't...be two places at once. That's what happened to my father...That and his terrible decisions to choose one over the other and we all saw how that turned out." Hiccup grumbled heavily.

 _"And can I just remind you that in no way, shape, or form are you close to being your father my friend. You've done so much more than him, look how much you've improved this village in 3 months? You aren't your father and that is why you can do everything expected of you. With how you made things, you get home at sundown and all night with Astrid. You even have time in between being places to go see her. You'd be able to be chief, a husband, and father...I don't see the hesitation. I think you're just scared."_ Toothless huffed.

"I am Toothless. I'm terrified in fact." Hiccup replied.

 _"Of what?"_ Toothless asked now.

"Failing. Letting someone down, especially Astrid..." Hiccup sighed.

 _"Hiccup you won't fail and I can tell you why."_ Toothless told him.

"Enlighten me..." Hiccup mumbled.

 _"Its because you care about them. All of them. That alone won't let you fail them."_ Toothless said.

"I don't understand, Toothless." Hiccup responded. Toothless turned around as they landed on a high point making sure Hiccup could see everything below him, the village of Berk in plain sight. Every house, the peacefulness of Vikings sleeping, dragons in small stables beside houses.

 _"This is what you've done as chief and even before you took over. You came here 3 months ago ready to tell everyone who was under that mask and leaving for good again, never looking back. But seeing Berk's enemy, your own enemy Alvin holding them captive. You didn't even give it a second though to save them, even after what they did to you. And when Alvin cornered them in the ring, you made him an offer he couldn't refuse and fought him, for these same people. You kept them safe, sheltered them, kept them warm with your quick thinking. You created this peace, this home for everyone and people couldn't be happier about how things are. All this...is your work Hiccup. You know there is to much at risk if you stop doing this and you know you'd ultimately fail them if you stop now."_ Toothless said softly now.

"I did that because I had too...What choice did I have, Toothless!" Hiccup replied.

 _"No Hiccup. You didn't save them because you had too, you didn't rebuild this place because you had too."_ Toothless looked back at him with the turn of his head.

"Then tell me why I did it if not because I was forced!?" Hiccup yelled now.

 _"You wanted too."_ Toothless said calmly.

"Toothless what are you talking about, that doesn't even make sense..." Hiccup sighed out.

 _"Doesn't it? Everything you've done the last 5 years is because you wanted to do it, Hiccup. You wanted to leave, you wanted to protect Astrid when the village was hurting her, you wanted to take Astrid with us, you wanted to come back here, you wanted to tell them the truth, you wanted to stay and save them from Alvin, you wanted to fight Alvin. You were even willing to kill yourself in that explosion for this village. You wanted to save these people! You wanted to prove to your dad you weren't Hiccup the Useless, you wanted to save that little boy, you wanted to stay and rebuild! You wanted people to see the truth about dragons! You even got your dad riding one! You wanted acceptance! Now you have it! Every ones! They all accept you for who you are. There was never any hesitation in your choices! You didn't do this all because you had too, Hiccup! You did it because you wanted to do it, because deep down you care about each and every one of them and that is why you will never fail them. Because failure isn't an option with you have this many lives that depend on you for survival."_ Toothless yelled back at him.

Hiccup couldn't believe what he was hearing from Toothless. But was he so wrong? Hiccup made those choices, every one of them. He knew he could of abandoned everyone that day when he found out Alvin had them captured because of him, and Toothless was right. Hiccup didn't hesitate his decision to stay and help them and further help by risking his life for people he claimed to hate with a passion. Hiccup's eyes widened now, he had done it because he wanted too do it. He didn't understand any of the last 3 months until Toothless said it the way he had. Hiccup did all those things because he wanted to. "You're right bud. Gods you're right..." Hiccup finally said.

 _"I usually am. So does that make your decision easier?"_ Toothless asked.

"Oh it does bud. Thank you...Lets get back, people are starting to wake up. I'll make the announcement over breakfast." Hiccup said now as Toothless let out a roar and took off down the high point back in to town, people cheering as Hiccup and Toothless did a barrel roll and spiraling upward in to the sky and leveled out.

"What is he doing? I don't even know how he wakes up with so much energy..." Astrid mumbled as she stepped outside standing beside Valka and Stoick. Most of the village was outside watching Hiccup fly around with Toothless, they enjoyed it still in disbelief Hiccup rode a Night Fury. They watched Hiccup take his feet from the stirrups and stand up on Toothless's back.

"Is he crazy!?" Ruffnut asked now.

"Incredibly and that's why he's the only one like him." Astrid chuckled with Valka and Stoick.

"Ready Toothless?!" Hiccup called to him, Toothless bumped Hiccup into the air, both doing a black flip and falling straight down head first towards the ground. "Yahoo! Yeah!" Hiccup yelled out cheering. When they got to a certain point Toothless pushed Hiccup with his paw making him spin in air.

"U–uh babe, getting awfully close the ground now!" Astrid called to him now. Toothless broke away from Hiccup and leveled out flying towards Hiccup who had adjusted himself so he was going down feet first as Toothless swooped in and Hiccup landed on him, back in normal position. Toothless whipped around and landed as Hiccup got off winking at her gently.

"Come on, Astrid...you know Toothless would never let anything happen to me." Hiccup chuckled as he kissed her softly which she returned fully before they broke apart smiling at one another.

"Well still...Next time do it over the water." Astrid replied.

"Actually that would kill me. Water that cold hitting the body at that speed would send my in to shock and shut down making me unable to swim out and drown." Hiccup said as a few people blink at him confused. "Tried it once. Toothless saved me. Told you, I've done a lot of things." Hiccup grinned.

"Well now that you're back can we go eat?" Tuffnut asked curiously.

"Yeah. To the hall everybody!" Hiccup called out as he got back on Toothless and took off towards the hall, he landed and waited as the others made their way towards it slowly. After 30 minutes everyone was inside and the food was laid out on the main table for people to get and set down with. Hiccup was last as always but by choice, he took his place at the head table with Astrid, Stoick, Valka, Dagur, and Heather. Hiccup sat down as everyone started to eat, talking among themselves.

"So where did you and Toothless go this morning? You usually wait until I'm awake to take off?" Astrid asked.

"Couldn't sleep so I went flying, always clears my head." Hiccup shrugged as he ate his eggs.

"Feel better now?" Valka asked.

"I do actually." Hiccup smiled, it was quiet the rest of the time. Hiccup planned to make his announcement before everyone left to start their daily duties. Hiccup was sure of his choice now, thanks to Toothless breaking it down the way he had earlier. There wasn't much to think about, Hiccup did everything he did because he wanted too and knowing that made the decision easier for him to make. He was going to stay the chief, there was no reason not too and he knew that everything would be just fine. He would find ways to make it all work, like he always had.

An hour passed as Hiccup saw people starting to get up and head for the door. It was now he stood up clearing his throat. "Can I ask that everyone stay seated please? I have an announcement I'd like to make..." Hiccup called out. The group at his table looked over at him curiously now as the people who had gotten up returned to their seat and all eyes were on him now while the room came to a hush.

"What are you doing son? Announcements usually get told at dinner..." Valka pointed out to him.

"Yeah I know...But this one can't wait." Hiccup smiled at her. A few people looked at one another now wondering what he was going to say.

"Val, let the man be. Go ahead, Hiccup." Stoick said urging him to continue.

"Thank you. Alright so...the reason I was out so early was because I was thinking. Flying just happens to make it easier to understand." Hiccup began as Toothless smacked him with his tail and huffed, "Okay okay! Having a dragon as your best friend who you can talk too and open your eyes to things you missed makes it easier to understand. Happy now you useless reptile?" Hiccup asked looking back at Toothless who laughed at him.

 _"Oh you have no idea, stubborn Viking."_ Toothless snickered.

"All Vikings are stubborn and watch it or no flying for a week bud..." Hiccup warned.

 _"Like you could handle a week without flying. You love it up in the air, Hiccup."_ Toothless remarked.

Hiccup was about to protest but as usual Toothless was right and he grumbled, "Shut up, Toothless. That is so unfair to use against me!" Hiccup groaned out. Everyone laughed a little, though they couldn't heard what Toothless said it was pretty entertaining to see Hiccup argue with him.

 _"But its also true."_ Toothless grinned at him.

Hiccup sighed shaking his head, "Anyway...Sitting on one of the high points...Toothless made me understand something I over looked before. Originally...I came back here because I thought I had no choice but to tell everyone the truth about who I was, that I wasn't Ryder just plain old Hiccup 'the Useless' Haddock." Hiccup paused now to take a breath looking forward at everyone now. "When I got here and saw this place under siege by Outcasts, by Alvin...I felt forced to save everyone because it was me that Alvin wanted, same with risking my life against him, and then the blizzard survival and taking over as chief. I felt like I had no choice but to do it all, because it was the only way we'd ride out the storm..." Hiccup said looking around.

"Good thing you did too or we'd all be dead!" Someone called out as the room began to laugh and cheer for him, he put his hands up to settle them down with a serious look on his face.

"I have believed the last 3 months...that I was forced in to this position because someone wasn't capable of doing it and yes everyone could be dead if I hadn't...But thanks to my best friend here...I realized how wrong I was on my reasons. I didn't do it because I had too. I did it because I wanted too. Everything since the day I left this place 5 years ago to now, has all been a choice. A choice I had to make, and the choice always turned out to be the one I wanted most." Hiccup said calmly, more looks of confusion as he sighed rolling his eyes.

"You're not making much sense, Hiccup...You wanted all this to happen?" Astrid asked now.

"No just...ugh. Listen. Toothless told me this sitting on the high point, making me see the whole village that I've been running for 3 months. I told Toothless that the only reason I was hesitating on staying the chief was because I was scared. Terrified to fail, to let everyone down. And then he told me this; _'You wanted to leave, you wanted to protect Astrid when the village was hurting her, you wanted to take Astrid with us, you wanted to come back here, you wanted to tell them the truth, you wanted to stay and save them from Alvin, you wanted to fight Alvin. You were even willing to kill yourself in that explosion for this village. You wanted to save these people! You wanted to prove to your dad you weren't Hiccup the Useless, you wanted to save that little boy, you wanted to stay and rebuild! You wanted people to see the truth about dragons! You even got your dad riding one! You wanted acceptance! Now you have it! Every ones! They all accept you for who you are. There was never any hesitation in your choices! You didn't do this all because you had too, Hiccup! You did it because you wanted to do it, because deep down you care about each and every one of them and that is why you will never fail them. Because failure isn't an option with you have this many lives that depend on you for survival.'_ Hiccup repeated his friends words perfectly.

"This is true!" Someone else yelled, "Well that we rely on you that is..." He added quickly with a nervous chuckle.

"And I appreciate that you all have so much faith in me...But it's a big responsibility, to have everyone always expecting so much from me, a mere 20 year old...Which is why this morning I decided that...I won't be staying as the temporary chief..." Hiccup trailed off quietly looking down now as people got nervous that he was going to stop being the chief. He saw a few people look down, he ever heard a sigh from his father. No one understood, why didn't he want to stay as the chief, he was so good at it and everyone was happy, and at peace. A few people got frustrated at him, but Hiccup put his hand up firmly. "I wasn't finished and besides that, I believe I owe you all a reason why I won't stay the chief. Maybe if you let me finish you'll find out..." Hiccup retorted as they were quiet waiting for him to talk. "The reason I won't stay the temporary chief is..."


	23. Official

**Dragon Master**

 **Author;** Nightstar Fury from Nightstar Productions.

 **Rated;** M for various things that will happen.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own HTTYD, Brave, or any of the songs I use. Everything belongs to its original creator/artist!

 **Chapter 23: Official.**

"...because I want to stay the permanent chief of Berk." Hiccup added while he slowly raised his head to look at everyone again with a smile on his lips. He watched their faces go from sad, mad, confused, to shock, joy and excitement. They all jumped to their feet cheering and clapping for him, chanting his name over and over again. Hiccup had completely expected this reaction too seeing as he knew how much everyone wanted him to stay the chief to them, he did so enjoy joking with them and making them think he wasn't going to though. That earned him a punch in the arm from his girlfriend who tried to look mad but simply couldn't hide the happy smile on her face.

"You jerk! I can't believe you just did that!" Astrid exclaimed as she wrapped her arms around him and kissed his lips quickly. Hiccup only laughed out putting his hands on her waist.

"I couldn't resist babe." Hiccup said calmly as Valka hugged him next kissing his cheek.

"I'm so proud of you son! You gave your father and I a scare for a minute there..." Valka chuckled rubbing his head.

"I think he gave everyone a scare actually...I've never seen so many facial expressions change so quickly before, not even when I announced Hiccup's birth." Stoick laughed a little now with a hand on Valka's shoulder gently.

"You know me, master of dragons and surprises." Hiccup felt Dagur put a hand on his shoulder smiling with a nod.

"You'll make a fine chief my friend." Dagur said.

"I hope so." Hiccup replied now.

"You're really doing it, Hiccup? You're really becoming the chief!?" Astrid asked him jumping up and down.

"Astrid, do we really have to go over this again. I'm a man of my word. If I say I'm going to do it, then I will." Hiccup chuckled out. Gobber came up to him with Gothi now, "So what's next? I just stay chief?" Hiccup asked.

"No, well yes but you have to go through the ceremony first she says." Gobber read off the runes on the ground.

"Great...When is the ceremony?" He watched Gothi write now, "A week huh? Fine by me. Just tell me what I gotta do." Hiccup replied now.

"Don't you worry about a thing. Old Gobber will take care of everything!" Gobber smiled.

"I'll leave you to it then." Hiccup gave a nod of his hand. The rest of the day was spent with everyone in a good mood, people talking about the upcoming ceremony and going about their normal work.

(1 week later)

It had come, the big day where Hiccup would be named chief of Berk. A lot of preparation went in to, all led by Gobber and a few others. Hiccup had been handling the village while he did so. Everyone was excited as they made their way to the great hall, Hiccup was at his and Astrid's house getting ready going over everything that his father and Gobber had been teaching him about the ceremony and what he was supposed to say. Hiccup had to admit that during the past weeks he high considered backing out of it but Toothless never let him, reminding him that he could do it just fine. Hiccup always nodded and went forward with it.

Now Hiccup stood wearing the clothes he had long ago. A green, long sleeved tunic with dark brown bottoms and a single boot on his right foot. Hiccup rolled his eyes as they were bringing over a black fur cloak to put on his shoulders. "Okay, no. I'm wearing my armor and that is final..." Hiccup grumbled.

"But son that is not how its done..." Stoick sighed out.

"And you tell me when the last time I did anything the way it was supposed to be done is?" Hiccup asked crossing his arms over his chest now.

"Oh let the boy be, Stoick...Go on and change Hiccup." Valka said coming in now with a smile.

"Thank you mom." Hiccup said as he grabbed his armor and wandered in to the other room and shut the door to change. Hiccup put on all his gear and then finally attaching the black cloak around his shoulders, securing the metal shoulder plates in place. Hiccup picked up the brown belt with a crest of a Night Fury on it and looped in around his waist, he sighed looking over himself now. "Well Toothless, how do I look?" Hiccup asked seeing Toothless walk over to him now.

 _"Like a chief. You nervous?"_ Toothless smiled.

"A little." Hiccup replied softly.

 _"I don't see why. You've been doing it this long, today just makes it official."_ Toothless said.

"Yeah I guess but still doesn't feel real. Well, it does now wearing all this..." Hiccup mumbled.

 _"You're fine. You can take it off after the ceremony..."_ Toothless chuckled.

"I hope so bud." Hiccup replied.

 _"Hiccup, something is bothering you isn't it? Tell me. I know that look."_ Toothless asked now.

"I don't know bud...Something doesn't feel right. Something...is off..." Hiccup stated with an uneasy tone.

 _"We'll stay on guard, Hiccup. Everything will be okay."_ Toothless smiled.

"I hope you're right bud. I'm getting a bad feeling about today...I'm going to have a few dragons on guard either way. Guess we better do this." Hiccup sighed out. He took a deep breath as he opened the door and walked out seeing Stoick, his mom, and Astrid there.

"Wow Hiccup you look...great." Astrid breathed out with wide eyes.

"Flattery will get you no where mi'lady. But thank you." Hiccup chuckled as he kissed her gently.

"So, are we ready then?" Stoick asked clapping his hands together.

"Ready as I'll ever be. Go on ahead...There's something I gotta do first..." Hiccup said as he and Toothless walked by them heading outside, Hiccup let out a small roar from his mouth as 4 dragons landed in front of him. "Let me know if anything happens guys..." Hiccup whispered to them, the dragons nodded and flew off.

"Something wrong son?" Valka asked now.

"Nothing at all. We're all going to be inside so I thought it'd be best to have some guards to watch things." Hiccup smiled to them. Nodding with his answer they all started making their way to the great hall where the ceremony was being held. Gobber was already there with Gothi.

"Alright you remember what I told you to do, Hiccup?" Stoick asked him.

"We're going to go in, then once I announce you to the front, you will walk in and join us. The ceremony goes from there. It's really just listen and repeat." Stoick reminded him.

"Yeah I got it...Lets just get it done..." Hiccup stated. 'I have a bad feeling about today..." Hiccup thought looking up at the sky.

"Right then. Val, Astrid lets get inside. Toothless, you too. Hiccup has to walk in on his own." Stoick said calmly. Toothless grumbled a bit but nodded and headed inside with them. Hiccup stood out there by himself taking in a deep breath as he listened to the room calm down and listen to Gobber's voice talk about what today symbolized. After 10 minutes, it was time. "I know I've made many mistakes during my time as chief...and I've let many of you down. For that I am sorry. But now...On this day, it gives me great pleasure to crown a new chief of Berk. May I present the chief to be, Hiccup Haddock the Third" Stoick called out.

Hiccup pushed the doors open, stepping in and saw everyone in the village there, turning their heads looking at him. Hiccup took a deep breath and started walking down the isle where his father was, Gobber was beside him on the right, and Gothi on the left side of Stoick. Hiccup eyes travel to his left and saw Astrid sitting with Valka, and Toothless sitting by the bench smiling his usual gummy smile. Hiccup reached the end, standing before his father. "Are you ready lad?" Gobber asked calmly. Hiccup only gave a single, short nod to them showing that he was.

"All assembled here today, are to bear witness to a great moment. Today, my son becomes chief of our tribe and I know he will do nothing but good for us as he already has. I can stand here and say that no one is more proud than myself of everything he has done, and will do in the future." Stoick announced as his eyes fell on Hiccup. "Upcoming chief, will you state your full name and title for all to hear?" Stoick asked.

"Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third. Son of Chief Stoick Haddock and Chieftess Valka Haddock to the Hooligan tribe of the island of Berk." Hiccup said firmly looking at them. Stoick nodded and stepped aside as Gobber moved in front of Hiccup now. Stoick held the chief helmet, sword, and shield with a smile. Gothi was holding a small pot of ash.

"Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third. Raise your right hand, and place your left over your heart." Gobber instructed to him. Hiccup took a deep breath as he raised his right hand, and placed his left over his heart looking at his father carefully. Hiccup could see the happiness in his eyes. "Do you swear by Odin, to protect the island of Berk and the members of the Hooligan tribe even if it means risking your own life." Gobber asked. Hiccup wanted to roll his eyes, he'd already done that. Twice on his count. " Do you swear to do your best to lead your people to peace and prosperity as far as you're able too. Do you swear to cast aside all personal feelings, to place your people and village before you no matter the cost? Do you swear to uphold the duties given to you?" Gobber recited to him.

Hiccup took a deep breath as he held a seriousness in his eyes, "I, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third, solemnly swear to do these things." Hiccup said in a firm tone. His father looked like he was about to cry, off to the side he could hear his mother and Astrid crying softly. Gobber stepped back now as Gothi stepped forward and motioned for him to kneel. Hiccup kneeled down with his metal leg bent, his hands resting on his upright knee. Hiccup bowed his head to her and closed his eyes as she dipped her thumb in the ash bowl, she rubbed it around her fingers before pushing Hiccup's bangs out of the way, then Gothi drew the symbol of chief on his forehead. This symbol was a shallow semi circle, with a smaller one resting on top then a line through both and ended between his eye brows.

When she had finished and moved her hand, Hiccup opened his eyes now as Gothi stepped back and he stood facing his father now. Stoick held the helmet, sword and shield. Hiccup bowed his head as Stoick placed the helmet on his head gently, "This helmet, given to remind you to always think before you act, to handle situations with tact and diplomacy. To be firm but fair and listen to all." Stoick said, then placed the sword in his right hand, the shield in his left. "And these, for you to protect the people of this tribe." Stoick added as he stepped back.

"You may stand now." Gobber said calmly. Hiccup adjusted his legs and stood straight, the sword rested in his left hand and the shield in his right, the sword crossed over the front of the shield as he looked at Stoick, Gobber, and Gothi. "Face your people Hiccup..." Gobber told him. Hiccup slowly turned around facing the people of Berk. He still held the sword and shield against him as Gobber began again. "You have sworn to the duties bestowed upon you and it gives me great pleasure to name you Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III the Dragon Master, chief to the Hooligan tribe on the isle of Berk!" Gobber announced loudly. The crowd jumped up clapping and cheering his name. Hiccup finally let out the breath he'd been holding in and smiled, nodding as he looked around to everyone.

"Long live the chief! Long live the chief!" The crowd chanted over and over again.

"And now, a feast to be thrown in honor of our new chief!" Stoick announced out as Valka, Toothless, and Astrid came over now as Hiccup put his sword in the sheathe handed to him by Stoick and attacked it to his belt, then he clipped the shield on the strap which hung over his right shoulder. Valka hugged Hiccup first, then Astrid and Toothless licked his face.

"You did wonderfully son!" Valka exclaimed.

"Thanks mom..." Hiccup sighed out.

"Hiccup! I'm so proud of you! I can't believe you're chief, officially now!" Astrid said happily as she kissed Hiccup's cheek.

"And he'll do a fine job too from all I've seen in 3 months. Congratulations, Hiccup." Stoick said with a nod of his head.

"Good job lad. I'm proud of you." Gobber patted his back lightly. That's how it was, people congratulating him on becoming chief walked by making his way to the main table with Astrid, Dagur, and Heather. Toothless laying on the ground behind Hiccup's chair.

"Alright lets settle down...I have a few things to say before we eat." Hiccup said but everyone was having such a good time that no one heard him, he rolled his eyes. Dagur stood up now and snapped his fingers as Berserk let out a roar.

"Hey! The chief is talking over here! Sit down and shut up!" Dagur yelled to the crowd, they began to hush and settle down.

"Thank you, Dagur." Hiccup said as Dagur sat back down and gave a nod. "Alright first off...I want to thank everyone for all their hard work on the village these past few months, it looks great. Glad to see we could all put the past aside and work together to fix it up after that storm. So good job, give yourselves a pat on the back!" Hiccup smiled. A little cheering as she quieted down again. "Next, I want to thank everyone for supporting my decision to become the chief...A lot of thought went in to it and I'm honored to be standing before you all, knowing you have put your full trust and faith in me to run this village. I'll do my best not to let you down..." Hiccup announced, the cheering was louder now. "Now, I know every chief is supposed to have a second in command, and while I was living at the nest...Being chief of the dragon riders...I named Dagur my second in command, and now...I am naming him the same for my time as your chief." Hiccup said as Dagur looked over with surprise in his eyes.

"I'm honored chief Hiccup." Dagur said as Heather rubbed his shoulder smiling.

"Lastly...Stoick, if you'd come up here please?" Hiccup asked now. Stoick blinked a few times as he got up from his seat beside Valka and walked up to the main table with a bow of his head.

"You asked to see me chief?" Stoick said respectfully. Hiccup walked around from behind the table and stood before him with his hands on his hips, a serious and maybe angry look in his eyes.

"Yes. I have a few things to say to you, Stoick." Hiccup said firmly. "You were supposed to be my father all those years ago. Supposed to listen to me, care for me, raise me...And you did none of them. I could deal with what the village did to me, but not you. You, Stoick are the soul reason I left 5 years ago." Hiccup stated, Stoick winced a bit. People looked at one another with worry and concern now. Hiccup crossed his arms over his chest.

"I–I understand, chief Hiccup..." Stoick replied.

"I wasn't done." Hiccup snapped at him, he lowered his head more. "You hurt me more than anyone else in this room because out of them all, you were supposed to be the one who stood up for me, the one always on my side. But you didn't, you let them do as they please. But still, I came back and saved the village you always paid more mind to than me and you didn't even know who I was at that time. As much as I hated to return, I refused to let this place suffer because of an enemy I made as the dragon master..." Hiccup trailed off now as his eyes softened and his arms dropped, he stepped closer to his father now. "Look at the person talking to you, Stoick..." Hiccup instructed. Stoick looked up at Hiccup. "I brought you up here to make you aware of all you did to me, to make you understand what you put me through...And I also brought you up here to thank you." Hiccup said now.

"Wait...What?" Stoick asked confused now.

"True you hurt me, more than anyone ever has...Because yours wasn't a physical pain. It was an emotional pain that never went away and each time I came here to raid, it hurt more because I could never truly be away from this place. Its where I always returned. I want to thank you, Stoick for all you did to me. If you hadn't driven me to such extreme measures, I never would of learned how to survive on my own, to be strong, to fight for what was right. It is because of you that I am standing here today as chief of Berk...So thank you." Hiccup replied calmly.

"Yo–you're welcome, sir...?" Stoick responded, trying to find his words.

"And one more thing..." Hiccup said as to everyone's surprise Hiccup stepped in and hugged Stoick tightly. "I didn't know how hard it was being a father, until Kari was in my care...So I don't blame you for being scared when you're a single father raising a child alone...No matter what I do in my life...You will always be my father even if you do mess up from time to time. I watched you these last 3 months...and I can see now that you have always cared, you just had a hard time showing it...I forgive you for everything dad." Hiccup said softly to him.

"Oh son...I've waited so long to hear you say those words, to call me your dad again. And seeing you become the chief today...You have made me a very happy, and proud man, Hiccup." Stoick said in a cracked tone, Hiccup could of sword he was crying now. "I love you son." Stoick whispered.

"I love you too dad." Hiccup replied before breaking the hug and hearing the people clap.

"I promise I'll never let you down again." Stoick said with a smile.

"No...Just promise to be my dad. That's all I ever wanted you to do..." Hiccup replied to him.

"You got it son." Stoick nodded.

"Good. Now get back to your seat..." Hiccup said, Stoick walked back over to his wife and sat down as she rubbed his arm to calm him down. Hiccup moved back to his seat between Astrid and Dagur with his hands up to get everyone settled down again. "Now, I think I've talked enough. So first order as chief...Enjoy the meal and festivities!" Hiccup announced, they clapped cheering and began to eat their food while he sat down to begin eating his own.

"That was great, what you did for your dad." Astrid said softly.

"You thought I wouldn't forgive him?" Hiccup chuckled lightly.

"Well no...You were...pretty mad at him from all I heard when you were Ryder..." Astrid added.

"I forgave him when he and mom got married again. I just wanted the right moment to tell him, had to see how far he was willing to go to have me back in his life. He's my father, Astrid...I could never truly hate him." Hiccup replied gently.

"I'm proud of you for doing what you did. You made him happy tonight." Astrid kissed him, he returned it.

(An hour later)

The party was in full swing, people were dancing and talking, still eating too. Toothless was sitting near the table as he watched Hiccup and Astrid dance together, he smiled for them as he laid down on his front paws. That's when he heard something outside, one of the dragons calling for him to get Hiccup. Toothless stood up and let out roar to get Hiccup's attention and silence the room. Hiccup looked over at him, Toothless never just roared for no reason? "What's going on?" Heather asked now, she'd been dancing with Fishlegs.

"Not sure. Toothless, come here bud." Hiccup said to him, Toothless jumped over as Hiccup put his hand to his head to calm him down. "What's wrong?" Hiccup asked him.

 _"One of the dragons you had on patrol just signaled me to get you, something is going on outside."_ Toothless told him.

"Alright, lets go figure it out then." Hiccup replied with a nod as the two made it to the door and opened it to look outside.

"Hiccup what's wrong?!" Astrid asked quickly. Hiccup didn't answer her, his eyes were focusing on the skies ahead of him. There was a dragon coming their way, a gronckle, by itself and with two people on its back.

 _"Hiccup...we know that dragon, don't we?"_ Toothless asked.

 _"We do. But where...from? It's the one from Carona...It shouldn't be here unless there's something wrong with..."_ He trailed off forgetting he wasn't using the bond anymore. "...Kari!" Hiccup panicked with wide eyes as absolute fear took over.


	24. Fear

**Dragon Master**

 **Author;** Nightstar Fury from Nightstar Productions.

 **Rated;** M for various things that will happen.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own HTTYD, Brave, or any of the songs I use. Everything belongs to its original creator/artist!

 **Chapter 24: Fear.**

He was almost frozen in fear seeing the Gronckle flying wounded towards Berk. Something was wrong, this Gronckle was assigned to stay in Carona with the family who was watching Kari for him and yet here it was, flying over Berk's waters. Hiccup watched closely, he couldn't see Kari on the dragon but it was dark out too so he could of been mistaken. The Gronckle was dipping out of the sky, having trouble flying as if it was hurt. Hiccup didn't like this at all, something was very wrong. He had this feeling earlier, that's why he was on edge. Toothless nudged Hiccup's arm to get his attention. "Kari..." Hiccup whispered out making a few people gasp while his eyes never left the sky before him.

"Hiccup, what's going on son?" Stoick asked coming behind him. Hiccup saw the gronckle pass out and fall towards the water, two people fell off screaming and in their arms was a small girl, wrapped in a navy blue blanket. There was no mistaking it now.

"Go bud, go!" Hiccup jumped on Toothless's back and they sped off out to the water, Toothless grabbed the two adults which scared them and the girl dropped from their arms. In fear as he jumped off Toothless after her, he grabbed her in his arms tightly, wrapping them around her protectively as they headed for the water, landing with a splash.

"Oh gods!" Astrid yelled out running to the edge looking for him, "Hiccup!" Astrid called out. Hiccup surfaced holding the girl in his arms tightly.

"To–Toothless!" Hiccup coughed trying to keep them above water, Toothless flew over and hovered above the water as Hiccup grabbed on to the saddle. "Fly bud, just go!" Hiccup commanded quickly, panting to catch his breath. Toothless flew off back to land and carefully placed him down.

"Hiccup, are you okay!" Heather asked quickly. Hiccup was shivering himself from being in the water but didn't care as he gave the 5 year old in his arms a small shake, he looked over the girl to look for injuries with worry.

"Kari!...Kari, talk to me baby. Talk to daddy please!?" Hiccup said panting. "Bring me a blanket, now!" Hiccup ordered which Valka did and Hiccup wrapped it around her. Everyone gasped hearing the name he called her, Kari was the name of the little girl that Hiccup essentially adopted 4 years ago.

"Da–daddy?" Kari shivered out opening her eyes.

"Yes, yes its me. Its daddy...I'm here. Are you okay?" Hiccup asked softly, fear still in his tone.

"Ju–just cold daddy...and wet." Kari replied sweetly. Hiccup felt nothing but relief wash over him as he pulled the little girl in to his arms, hugging her tightly and kissing her cheek as she whimpered lightly.

"Oh thank Thor...Don't worry, ssh...it's okay. Everything is okay. I'm here, daddy's here. We'll get you dry and warm..." Hiccup said as he stood up and held her against him, her head on his shoulder. "That's it, just relax...I got ya baby girl. Daddy's got you. You're safe...Ssh. Don't cry." He soothed softly rubbing her back and keeping the blanket around her as Toothless came beside him now crooning softly.

 _"Is she...okay Hiccup?"_ Toothless asked.

 _"She is bud, she's just scared...Did you get the others?"_ Hiccup replied.

 _"I did. They are passed out, the gronckle is coming around. I'll talk to him about what happened..."_ Toothless answered.

"Good...Thanks Toothless..." Hiccup sighed out, relief was evident. Hiccup faced everyone now still holding Kari. "Party is over, everyone go home. Someone take care of those two, I need to take my daughter home...I want a full report at first light." Hiccup ordered.

"Aye chief. You got it. You heard the chief, back to your homes." Dagur ordered them, the crowd soon dispersed except for Stoick and Spitelout who carried the two passed out adults to Gothi's. Valka handed a few smaller clothes to Astrid with a smile.

"Those were Hiccup's when he was younger, they'll do for now. Let us know?" Valka said to her. Astrid nodded as Hiccup faced her.

"Astrid...Let's go." Hiccup said quietly.

"Of course...I'm right behind you." Astrid replied to him, Hiccup began to walk towards his and Astrid's home. The whole time never once talking the entire time. Astrid didn't blame him either, what started out as a great night with smiles and laughing turned in to an incredibly scary situation, one that involved Hiccup's daughter, Kari nearly being hurt or worse. Astrid was worried for Hiccup, she had never seen him react with such fear or daring moves. No one had in fact. Not even when he risked his life for them against Alvin, that look in his eyes was determination and apologetic when Alvin tore his mask off and revealed who he was.

This look she'd seen in his eyes tonight when he saw that little girl fall, it was fear. Pure fear. As they reached the house, Hiccup opened the door with his free hand and walked inside. Hiccup brought Kari upstairs and laid in his and Astrid's bed making sure she was covered up. "Astrid, can you bring me those clothes please?" Hiccup asked calmly.

"Yes, here they are..." Astrid replied bringing them over to him.

'Thanks...Alright Kari, lets get out of those wet clothes okay?" Hiccup gave a soft smile to her. Kari nodded shivering slightly as Hiccup helped her change quickly so she'd be warm, Astrid brought over another warm blanket for him. She watched as Kari yawned and Hiccup picked her up again and moved around the room, humming lightly to put her to sleep. "Ssh that's my girl...Sleep now...Daddy is right here, you're safe...Ssh." Hiccup soothed as Kari's eyes slowly closed and she fell asleep. Hiccup laid her down in the bed and covered her up with a gentle look in his eyes.

"Is she okay, Hiccup?" Astrid whispered as she saw Hiccup moving away from the bed and out of the room now.

"She will be, she's just tired right now..." Hiccup replied his eyes still watching the sleeping child from where he was.

"So that's Kari? The little baby you saved when you were 16?" Astrid asked.

"Yeah..." He leaned against the wall now sighing.

"I don't think I've ever seen that look in your eyes when you saw her fall..." Astrid put her hand on his cheek lightly stroking it, Hiccup closed his eyes.

"That was fear, Astrid. Absolute terror and fear..." Hiccup answered now.

"You're skin is freezing, Hiccup, its from being in the water...You should get changed too..." Astrid suggested lightly.

"I'll be fine...My armor is made from a thick leather and some of Toothless's scales...I don't even feel the cold right now...I just want to make sure she's alright." Hiccup stated.

"Hiccup, I'm right here. I can watch her, she's only sleeping...Go on and change, please for me? You're no good to either of us, or the village if you die from hypothermia..." Astrid sighed out.

"Astrid. I am fine, alright? I'm not going to die...I don't care about me right now. I'm worried about her! Kari. My daughter who fell off a dragon and into ice cold waters. You have no idea how that feels, to know you could of lost your child! You don't know the absolute fear I just felt knowing she could of died tonight! Stop trying to make me doing things. I said I am fine, then I'm fine. Just leave me alone." Hiccup snapped at her, Astrid stepped back a little with wide eyes.

"I–I just...wanted to...help..." Astrid whimpered out

"I don't need your help! Stop trying to help because you can't!" Hiccup yelled at her, this time there were tears in her blue eyes.

"I–I'm...so–sorry... I'll just...go now" Astrid closed her eyes tightly as she turned to run down the stairs. Hiccup hadn't meant to snap at her, he realized what he said and went to stop her but she was already gone.

"Astrid...Astrid, wait!" Hiccup heard the door leading outside open and then slam closed again, he closed his eyes hitting his head against the wall. "Damn it..." Hiccup sighed out as he dropped down sitting now with his legs out and back against the wall. "I'm such an idiot..." Hiccup mumbled out.

(Stoick and Valka's)

They were just getting ready to sit down and relax when there was a knock at the door, Stoick and Valka blinked at one another as he got up and opened the door to see Astrid there with tears falling from her eyes. "Astrid?...What's wrong dear?" Valka asked gently getting up and walking over to her quickly with and arm around her shoulder.

"Did something happen to the little girl? Or to Hiccup?..." Stoick asked.

"N–no...They are both fine...I just...Hiccup snapped at me and I ran off upset..." Astrid cried against Valka's shoulder.

"I'm sure he didn't mean it...Come inside...Tell us what happened." Valka said calmly. Astrid nodded as walking in and sat down on the bench of the table. "Now, what happened, Astrid..." Valka asked smiling.

"Hiccup got Kari changed and to sleep, I asked if she was okay and he said she would be. I told him I'd never seen such a look in his eyes when he saw her fall, he said it was fear. I told him his skin was freezing...because he'd fallen in the water too and should change but he said he was fine, that he was...only worried about her." Astrid tried to wipe her eyes and catch her breath before beginning again. "I offered...to watch her so he could change...and he just...snapped at me...told me I didn't know the fear he felt to almost lose your child...demanding I stop telling him what to do, to leave him alone...I said I was only trying to help and he told me he didn't need my help, to stop helping, that I couldn't help him. I just...got so upset that I ran off and...didn't know where else to come too..." Astrid cried again.

"Oh Astrid...He didn't mean to yell at you dear. What happened to night scared him a lot, as parents we know that feeling. You know it too actually." Valka said softly now.

"I–I do? But...h–how? I don't...have a child...I don't know that fear..." Astrid replied in a cracked tone.

"But you've felt fear before, the fear of almost losing someone close to you that you love. How upset you were, how loud you screamed when you thought Hiccup was killed in the explosion...That is fear, Astrid. It doesn't have to be almost losing a child, the fear of losing someone, anyone is the same. The fear is not knowing, the fear of words being unsaid...You have felt this fear before. You understand the hurtful things people can say when they are mad." Stoick told her.

"He's right dear. Hiccup isn't really mad at you, not at anyone. He's mad at himself, its like an inner battle. He's fighting himself, wondering what he could of done to change something like this happening. He knows he couldn't of because it was unexpected, he had no way of knowing it would happen the way that it did...He said those things out of fear, because that is someone very close to him. That's his little girl, a child he was trusted to keep safe by her dying mother. He raised her, and young or not it has hurt him these last few years to leave her behind with another family to protect her." Valka smiled rubbing Astrid's back.

"Val knows that pain too, Astrid. When she was taken by Cloud Jumper, she could of come back too for Hiccup but she felt he'd be safer if she didn't. And with the work she created for herself, rescuing dragons...She knew that was no life for a baby, a young child so she had to leave him behind. The fear of losing a child, is stronger than any other fear. Our children are meant to live past their parents, to enjoy their lives happily." Stoick nodded.

"But I just...wanted to help him...He could get sick staying in those wet clothes..." Astrid sighed out.

"We know, Astrid but you have to see this from Hiccup's side of things...A lot has happened the last few months to him. With meeting me again, being captured by Alvin, this village under siege, fighting to protect everyone, becoming the chief and now this? He's just overwhelmed, I'm sure he didn't mean to snap at you. The way he's feeling now...is how I felt during that fight with Alvin...Hiccup and I had only just met again after 20 years...and then...I could of lost him that day in the ring. It broke my heart that I'd spent so long away from him, thinking he'd be safer...and then finding him again, and almost losing him a few weeks later. I was terrified because I'd lost so much time with him...Hiccup is feeling the same. He raised her, saw her every 6 months and now...He almost lost her. It's a time like this where we're mad at ourselves for making the choices to stay away, thinking it could of been different but we know in our hearts that it did happen and we have no one to blame but our own selves." Valka smiled at her now.

"He didn't mean to yell at you and I'm sure he knows that. Hiccup is a fighter and he wasn't in his right mind when he snapped at you. He's probably sitting at home, mad at himself for yelling at you. He knows you only wanted to help but he feels that because Kari is his child, she is his responsibility, and therefore its his job to protect her and right now, he feels he let her down by staying away from her." Stoick said sitting beside Valka now.

"Exactly. Just let him calm down, let him sit with his thoughts. Until then you're welcome to wait here." Valka said as she kissed Astrid's forehead lightly and wiped the few tears remaining on her cheeks.

"Thank you..." Astrid said with a small smile then she sighed closing her eyes. She knew they were right but hearing the tone of Hiccup's voice when he yelled at her, it didn't sound like fear. It was anger and it was taken out on her when all she wanted to do was help him. It had hurt her to be yelled at for caring. Astrid moved by the fire and sat down in front of it, her knees up and arms resting on her knee caps with her head down. Stoick and Valka frowned at one another before sighing and going about sitting near the fire as well.

(Hiccup and Astrid's; 2 Hours Later)

Toothless came in the door and saw no one downstairs, he moved to the stairs and poked his head through the opening in the floor to see Kari asleep on the bed and Hiccup sitting on the floor with his eyes closed. _"You alright?"_ Toothless asked him.

"Beside me being a complete idiot...Yeah sure. I'm great..." Hiccup replied sarcastically.

 _"Hiccup you couldn't of known something like this would happen tonight...Lets just be glad everyone is alright..."_ Toothless stated.

"That's...not what I was talking about bud..." Hiccup sighed. "The others who were holding Kari are okay? The Gronckle too?" Hiccup asked.

 _"Yes they are. They woke up and are sleeping, the gronckle is recovering in the cove with the other dragons. I didn't get to ask him what happened. I'm sure we'll find out tomorrow...Where's Astrid? Its not like her to be out late."_ Toothless asked now.

"That's where I come in as the complete idiot..." Hiccup closed his eyes.

 _"What happened?"_ Toothless questioned.

"I yelled at her earlier...I hadn't meant to...and as soon as I realized I did she had already run off crying...I don't even know where she went..." Hiccup sighed.

 _"Why did you yell at her?...Did she say something to upset you, or that you misunderstood?"_ Toothless asked.

"She wanted me to change out of my wet clothes because she said my skin was cold from being in the water...I told her I was fine. She kept pushing and I snapped at her. Told her she didn't know the fear I felt almost losing Kari, told her to leave me alone and that she couldn't help, to stop trying to help because she couldn't..." Hiccup banged his head on the wall behind him now.

 _"You're mad at yourself, that's all. I'm sure she'll understand if you explain."_ Toothless replied calmly.

"Bud...I made her cry. And not like I had when I was Ryder...I made her cry as me, as myself. I promised I'd never hurt her...And for the first time ever...I went back on my word..." Hiccup looked down.

 _"Hiccup, listen to me. Astrid loves you, I'm sure she knows you were just reacting out of fear over nearly losing Kari...She knows you haven't seen her in a while and to see her this way, no one blames you for being upset or even mad. Go talk to her, explain things...You waited to long to have her in your life...don't lose her now. I'll stay here and watch Kari, I'm sure she's going to sleep most of the night anyway...Go on. You know she's safe with me. Find Astrid and talk to her."_ Toothless told him.

"You really think she'll forgive me for yelling at her the way I did?" Hiccup asked.

 _"If she forgave you for being Ryder, and nearly killing yourself with the explosion, then I'm positive she'll forgive you for snapping at her because you were scared. Now get going. And you better not come back until she's with you because if you lose her I'll take your other leg!"_ Toothless grinned.

"Oh real mature bud!..." Hiccup grumbled then smiled wide. "Thanks Toothless...you're the best. Call me...if anything happens." Hiccup said.

 _"I know I'm the best. Things are fine here, just go!"_ Toothless growled at him.

Hiccup got up to his feet quickly as he rubbed Toothless's head and rushed outside. Then it hit him, he had no idea where she'd gone. Stormfly was still in her pen, and it was two hours since Astrid had taken off on foot so where would she of gone. _'Alright...Think Hiccup...Think...If you had just been yelled at by someone who loves you, and they hurt your feelings...Where would you run to...?'_ Hiccup thought now. Astrid's parents were dead, so she couldn't go there and the shack she used to have was remodeled in to their current home. All their friends were in bed, as was most of the village on his orders.

 _'Where do you go when you're upset...When I'm upset...I talk to the one I'm closest too, for me it's Toothless...Who could Astrid turn to? Who was she closest to in the village?'_ Hiccup thought quickly, his eyes scanned the area. Then it hit him, when they had been hunkered down because of the storm, Astrid was upset and confused after finding out he was the one behind Ryder the whole time, she talked to his mom which got her to talk to him! Astrid was at his parents house. He was sure of it. Hiccup darted in the direction for his mom and dad's place as fast as he could.

(Stoick and Valka's)

Hiccup reached the door panting, he took a few breaths before knocking on the door three times. He waited before it opened and he saw his mom stand there, a soft look in her eyes. He knew what it meant, Astrid had told them what happened. Not his best moment. "She still here?" Hiccup asked. Valka nodded as she stepped aside to reveal Astrid sitting by the fire.

"She hasn't moved in two hours..." Stoick said with a concerned look in his eyes.

"Yeah...I figured...Can I come in?..." Hiccup asked softly. Stoick nodded as they let him in and shut the door. Valka pulled Stoick upstairs so Hiccup and Astrid could talk alone. As Hiccup walked towards Astrid quietly, "Astrid...?" She stood up with her back to him now.

"You asked...No. You demanded I leave you alone, Hiccup. And now I'm telling you to leave me alone." Astrid stated coldly. Hiccup froze almost, he'd never heard her take such a tone, especially to him. Was she that upset with him, she did have every right to be with what he did. Hiccup tried to step closer to her again with a hand out.

"Astrid, I'm sorry about before...I want to explain why I reacted the way I did..." Hiccup said quickly.

"Explain?! There's nothing to explain. I get it. You were scared. Your parents told me all about it." Astrid snapped at him, he really didn't like this side of her.

"Astrid...Please...if you understand then why didn't you come back home...Do you know how worried I've been?..." Hiccup asked.

"If you were so worried then you should of run after me." Astrid growled at him crossing her arms over her chest and facing him now.

"Astrid I couldn't leave Kari in the house alone. She's only 5 and terrified of what happened tonight...I came now because Toothless came home and is watching her...just...can we please talk about this..." Hiccup asked softly stepping towards her again.

"Back off, Haddock." Astrid warned with a hiss. Oh yes, she wasn't just mad. She was pissed off at him and with good reason too. If she understood why he snapped then why was she so upset with him? Astrid was a fighter, an incredibly strong, and stubborn girl. Growing up they always had nicknames for one another. His to her was blue eyes, blondie, or snap dragon because of her fire like temper and could snap on a dime. And hers to him was buckie, twig or sometimes just Hic, short for Hiccup. Never once had she referred to him as Haddock. But her using his last name, meant he was in big trouble and that he could of very well lost her for good because of what he had done in his fear.


	25. Understanding

**Dragon Master**

 **Author;** Nightstar Fury from Nightstar Productions.

 **Rated;** M for various things that will happen.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own HTTYD, Brave, or any of the songs I use. Everything belongs to its original creator/artist!

 **Chapter 25: Understanding.**

Nothing had been said between the two, Hiccup wasn't sure how to respond. Astrid had out right told him to back off and leave her alone when he tried to get close to her. Hiccup didn't understand, Astrid said she understood why he snapped at her so why she was so angry with him. He felt terrible about what he'd done, he didn't even realize it until it was to late to take it back. Now he was being told to leave her alone, but he didn't want to lose her over this. Much more he couldn't just leave if things ended, because he'd just become the chief of Berk.

No. He refused to lose her because of this. He lost her once, he couldn't and wouldn't again. "Astrid, listen to me...I didn't mean to yell at you, I was just scared for Kari...You know how cold those waters can get and she's just a little girl. That blanket and my quick reactions are why she didn't freeze to death..." Hiccup said gently.

"I get that, Hiccup. I do. You've raised Kari since her birth only seeing her twice a year, and seeing her fall into the water scared you. I understand why you snapped but you don't understand how hurt I was to hear those words come from you." Astrid said crossing her arms over her chest with a sad look in her eyes.

"Then tell me! Astrid, I am many things but a mind reader is not one of them." Hiccup stated trying to come closer to her, she stepped back shaking her head.

"It doesn't matter...Just go home Hiccup...Kari needs you..." Astrid said softly.

"Yes it does matter. Astrid you're my girlfriend, tell me. Make me understand." Hiccup said gently, almost in a pleading voice.

"Hiccup, just drop it okay. I want to be left alone...You don't know how much you hurt me tonight..." Astrid cried a little closing her eyes and turning her head from him.

"Astrid please..." Hiccup reached a hand towards her but she smacked it away.

Stoick and Valka frowned watching the two fight, they wanted to help but knowing it wasn't their place to jump in. They hoped Hiccup and Astrid worked it out and soon. "Leave me alone...If you can't understand on your own then its pointless..." Astrid growled.

"Understand what! Astrid, I didn't mean to yell at you! I was just scared for Kari and I reacted badly. Please just talk to me..." Hiccup asked.

"But you did yell at me! As much as you didn't want to, or didn't meant too...You did! And it hurt!" Astrid yelled at him, he was taken aback by it with semi wide eyes.

"I'm sorry babe, I really and truly am. I wasn't in my right mind when I yelled at you. I was still in fear, shock, confusion...I didn't mean to yell at you. I realized what I did as soon as you ran out, I tried to call for you to come back but you were gone...Please Astrid...Please...I know I hurt you with what I said. It was mean, cruel, and disrespectful...I swear on my life I'll never do it again...Just talk to me...Tell me how you are feeling..." Hiccup replied with soft, concerned eyes.

"I don't want to talk right now, just leave me alone...I–I need to think about a few things...Mainly if I made the right choice..." Astrid said quietly closing her eyes. Now Hiccup was worried with what she said, she was wondering if she made the right choice? About being with him...? Was she thinking about leaving him over this? He wasn't losing her. He didn't care how much she didn't want him near her, he was going to make her see she didn't make a mistake. Hiccup furrowed his brows angrily as he stepped forward towards her and took her hands in his, she tried to jerk away but he was stronger. "Hiccup, let go!" Astrid yelled at him.

"No." Hiccup stated firmly. She glared at him, "No, Astrid. I'm not letting go of you. Not until you talk to me. I'm not like other guys in this village. I'm not going to just go home and sit around while you figure out if you made the right choice to be with me or not. Alright, I wanted so badly to chase after you after I yelled at you because of my own stupidity but I couldn't leave Kari alone...And I hope you would obviously know why. Toothless came home and forced me out of the house so I could come find you." Hiccup said seriously but calmly to her.

"Well you wasted your time...Leave me alone!" Astrid tried to pull away from him. Hiccup rolled his eyes now as he pulled her against his figure firmly, he wrapped his arms around her back so she could get away. He grunted a few times as Astrid tried to push away, and punch him to make him let go. He sighed as took his opening and pressed his lips to hers gently, after a moment or two Astrid's hits became slower until they stopped and she relaxed.

Hiccup broke the kiss and pulled his head back staring at her intently but with gently green hues, "Feel better?" He asked her. She slowly nodded her head sadly to him. "Good. Now will you listen to me or do I have to kiss you again?" Hiccup watched her nod again. "I came here as fast as I could when Toothless got home...Astrid, I know that I hurt you and I'm sorry for it. It was a terrifying situation that I reacted horribly too. I know you were only worried about getting sick because I was in the cold water too. I realized it all as soon as you ran out. I even called myself an idiot, slamming my head against the wall. Pretty sure I have a bump forming because of it..." Hiccup gave her a half smile.

"Are you okay?..." Astrid asked quietly.

"I'm a big boy...I can handle it. Astrid...I know that I hurt you and I'm sorry...I know you wanted to help and I should of let you. I was scared of almost losing Kari when she fell off that Gronckle...But when I saw you run out after I yelled at you...I was scared of losing you too...You and Kari...mean the world to me, Astrid and I couldn't live this life without you two in it...I understand that I hurt you with what I said...and I promise I will never hurt you again...I love you, Astrid. I love you so much and I'll do anything to make sure I don't lose you...Just talk to me...Tell me how you feel right now...Please...I can't lose you...Toothless will take my other leg if I don't come home with you tonight...Seriously, he did threaten to take my other leg if I came home without you..." Hiccup asked gently.

At that Astrid couldn't help but smile, then laugh out. "Oh Thor...He threatened to take your other leg?...Wow..." Astrid shook her head in disbelief. Hiccup smiled now, he loved her laugh. "You're so not off the hook just because you made me laugh, Hiccup...Alright...We'll talk just not here. I'm sure your parents don't wanna listen to it..." Astrid sighed out softly.

"Thank Odin...We'll go for a walk if you want?" Hiccup suggested.

"That's fine...Is Kari okay at the house? What if she wakes up and is scared you're not there?..." Astrid asked now.

"Toothless is there, and Kari knows him...We used to curl up against him when she was little. She's alright for now...She's safe, and warm in the bed with a Night Fury guarding her." Hiccup said as he released Astrid from the hug but she quickly took his hand again looking down bashfully.

"I–I never said to let go of me..." Astrid said softly.

"Trust me, I never will...Night mom and dad." Hiccup called to them as they walked to the door and left. Now outside they were walking along the paths in the quiet of night, the light of the moon allowing them to see where why were going. It was silent between the two for the first 5 or so minutes before Astrid took a breath glancing over to him.

"For the record, kissing me and holding me still was a cheap shot because you know I can't resist it..." Astrid began finally, Hiccup looked over to her.

"I know, that's why I did it. You wouldn't listen to me...and I needed you too." Hiccup sighed softly.

"Duly noted...As you put it to 'Ryder', I do have a stubborn, fiery temper. That's my fault and points to you for figuring out how to calm me down, but..I had a reason for being upset Hiccup..." Astrid replied looking at the ground.

"Because I hurt you. I made you cry. I don't blame you for being upset with me, I just wanted a chance to explain things to you...The state of my other foot, and happiness is at stake here..." Hiccup gave a half chuckle to her now.

"Understandable...I wasn't upset that you yelled at me, Hiccup. I didn't care that you told me to leave you alone, that I couldn't help, or any of it..." Astrid turned her head a bit and closed her eyes, "Well, I'll admit that I was at first...until I talked to your parents and they made me understand where you were coming from, they also told me that you probably didn't mean any of what you said..." Astrid said quickly.

"Which is true...I didn't and still don't..." Hiccup replied.

"Like I said...I didn't care about any of what you said except one thing...What hurt me the most...Is that you said I didn't know the absolute fear you felt." Astrid finished.

"Astrid, I say this meaning no disrespect to you...But you don't know the fear of almost losing your child who you only see every 6 months..." Hiccup sighed out.

"And I know that...You didn't let me finish..." Astrid replied gently.

"My apologies then, please...continue. This is why I wanted to talk, to understand what you're feeling." Hiccup responded.

"You are right, I don't know the fear of almost losing a child..." Astrid paused as Hiccup looked at her while they walked together. "However...I still know the fear of almost losing someone close to me, someone that means the world to me, who I love more than anything else...that someone is you, Hiccup." Astrid stated.

"M–me?" Hiccup repeated curiously.

"I don't have a child, Hiccup. So no, I don't know that fear...But...I do know the fear, the terror of almost losing someone I love deeply...I almost lost you." Astrid sighed.

"Astrid, I wasn't going anywhere tonight...You'll never lose me." Hiccup replied.

"I almost did, the day Ryder fought Alvin and it turned out to be you." Astrid said as Hiccup's eyes widened a bit now, he didn't say anything incase she wasn't done talking yet. "After you made everyone believe you were dead, when you became Ryder and saved me from the village beating...I felt something I hadn't in a long time. Security. That someone was looking out for me, even if it was just some stranger leading the dragon raids...Even before I knew you were under that mask, it felt like you had never died. Only you had stopped so many people from hurting me in the past." Astrid explained.

"Well of course...I wasn't going to let them hurt you, Astrid...I was the one they hated back then..." Hiccup pointed out.

"I know but you didn't deserve it either...Hiccup even as Ryder when we were captured on Alvin's ship...You kept me safe. You always took the beatings, the whippings, the no food or water...Every time they wanted to punish me, you took it. You went 5 days no food or water, you took Thor only knows how many whippings in my place...It was like I'd said to you before we left Berk that day...Ryder reminded me of Hiccup. Someone who protected me, cared about, let me load all my problems on him regardless of his own at the time...Sacrificed for me, suffered for me. You did all that as Ryder, being here for me even though you knew your cover would be blown eventually..." Astrid stopped walking now and faced him.

"Astrid, I know everything I did for you. Its because I love you, I've told you that..." Hiccup kissed the knuckles on her hand.

"What I'm saying is...that with Ryder, before I knew who he really was...I felt like you were never gone. And when you came in to the ring that day...And offered Alvin that deal...Our freedom for your eternal servitude...I'd never felt such a feeling of worry in my life. But...When Alvin tore that mask off and I saw you under it, realizing it was you the whole time doing everything you had for me...And seeing you whisper you were sorry as you set off that explosion...Hiccup I...I've never felt more fear in my entire life. I didn't feel fear when my parents died, when the village beat me, when Alvin captured us...Nothing. But seeing you be alive after thinking you were dead for 5 years...And then seeing you disappear into flames, not seeing your body because it was wrapped in Toothless's wings...And when I saw you, Gods Hiccup...Never in my life had I felt so much fear that before my eyes that you almost died...protecting me." Astrid was trying to fight back tears now.

Hiccup understood now, he had claimed she didn't know fear like he did when in truth she had felt it too. Hiccup's eyes widened as he pulled her in to his arms again and embraced her tightly. "Oh Astrid...I'm sorry...I'm so sorry..." Hiccup repeated over and over again. Astrid buried her face in the crook of his neck and shoulder, her arms under his and coming up his back.

"I could of lost you that day if it weren't for Toothless diving in to catch you...Just like you could of lost Kari if you hadn't jumped after her. I don't know the fear of almost losing a child, Hiccup...But I still know true fear of almost losing someone you love and hadn't seen in a long time...That's why it hurt me. Because I do know that fear and its something I never want to live through again...I don't know what I'd do without you..." Astrid whimpered.

"And I don't know what I'd do without either of you...I'm sorry Astrid, I didn't even realize you've seen that fear. Can you...ever forgive me?" Hiccup asked softly as he pulled from the hug slightly to look in to her eyes.

"I can and already have, Hiccup. Just promise me you forget that you're not the only who feels emotions like fear, and worry...We all do, the situations may be different but the emotions, the feelings don't change...Promise me that and I forgive you fully." Astrid said to him.

"I promise, Astrid. And if I ever forget, you can beat me to the moon and back..." Hiccup replied as he wiped her tears with his thumb before leaning in and kissing her deeply, she returned it before they broke apart.

"I'll hold you to that...So will your leg be safe now?" Astrid giggled a bit.

"I think so. Ready to go home?" Hiccup asked. Astrid nodded as they held hands and started the walk back to their house. Walking by his parents he saw their door open a bit and stopped seeing them shut it quickly, he rolled his eyes. "Wait here..." Hiccup said as he walked to the door and knocked once as he crossed his arms over his chest with an arched brow of annoyance. Stoick answered the door clearing his throat acting surprised to see him.

"Oh! Hello son, everything okay?" Stoick asked him.

"Save it. I saw the door shut. Were you spying?" Hiccup asked him.

"Spying?! Oh Odin's no son. We were just admiring the moon. So full tonight, right Val?" Stoick said smiling. Hiccup tapped his foot on the ground.

"Sure you were. You mean admiring your son and his girlfriend talk things out?" Hiccup retorted.

"Well you did just happen to be outside...Might of caught a few things from the conversation..." Stoick replied. Hiccup shot his arm out pointing to the upstairs of the house.

"Bed now. And don't let me catch you eavesdropping again. Got it?" Hiccup ordered.

"I told you he was going to see us!" Valka scolded her husband with a light slap in the arm. "We're glad you worked things out son...Have a good night!" Valka said quickly closing the door. Hiccup sighed closing his eyes before opening them and walking back to Astrid who was giggling with a hand over her mouth.

"You're as bad as they are...lets go." Hiccup chuckled shaking his head. The two continued their walk home hand in hand, Astrid began to shiver slightly as Hiccup took off his black fur cloak and placed it over her shoulders gently as she wrapped it around herself smiling.

"Thank you." Astrid said softly.

"You're welcome milady." Hiccup smiled back at her as he opened the door to their home, there was a fire burning in the center. They didn't see Toothless right away but soon he poked his head out from the top of the stairs and saw them there, he slowly made his way down and licked Hiccup's face, then Astrid's. "So do I get to keep my leg your highness?" Hiccup asked him.

 _"I suppose so. You two good now?"_ Toothless asked him.

 _"We are bud. She actually wasn't mad at me because of what I said to her...She was upset I said she didn't understand true fear of almost losing someone, since she felt it when I nearly died in the explosion..."_ Hiccup explained.

 _"Good. Kari is still asleep, she whimpered a few times looking for you but I laid with her and she went back to sleep."_ Toothless replied.

 _"Thanks bud...I appreciate you letting me go talk to Astrid...I did almost lose her, she had told me to leave her alone because she needed to think if she made the right choice...I had to force her to listen to me...By kissing her and holding her in my locked arms."_ Hiccup chuckled.

 _"She wouldn't of left you, Hiccup...She was only upset that you claimed she didn't understand fear."_ Toothless smiled.

 _"Well, tomorrow should be interesting...I still need to figure out what happened...Guaranteed after this ordeal, Kari isn't going to want to leave my side again..."_ Hiccup sighed out.

 _"It will be fine...We'll figure it out in the morning. It's been a long night, we all should be getting some sleep."_ Toothless nodded to him.

"You're right bud...We do need some sleep...tomorrow is gonna be a busy day." Hiccup yawned.

"And where are we going to sleep? Kari has our bed." Astrid chuckled.

"I'll pull out the bedrolls. We can sleep on the floor near the bed..." Hiccup said going towards the closet and pulling out two pillows, two bedrolls, and two blankets. Astrid shut the door for him as they walked upstairs quietly and Hiccup laid everything out and they laid down. Astrid laid on his chest as he wrapped his arm around her lovingly.

"Is she going to be staying here?" Astrid asked him gently.

"I don't know babe. I'm hoping to figure out what all happened tonight tomorrow...For now...Lets just get some sleep." Hiccup replied calmly as he kissed her forehead.

"Mm, I won't argue there...Night Hiccup. I love you." Astrid said softly as she closed her eyes.

"I love you more, Astrid. Rest well." Hiccup replied as he closed his. The rest of the night was quiet as the both of them drifted to sleep. Although, Hiccup's didn't last long. He was up an hour later just laying on the roll in deep thought about everything that had happened since he'd come back to Berk. It seemed like so much but it wasn't, just a few things that were really big events. Hours passed that he laid awake staring at the ceiling, Hiccup sighed as Toothless lifted his head and looked over at him through the darkness.

 _"Hiccup, I know you're awake...You okay over there?"_ Toothless asked.

 _"I don't know bud...So much has happened in the last 3 months, I know I've managed through it all but this...Kari almost dying tonight and I don't even know why she's here or what happened. This is huge, Toothless...I just got back here, defeated Alvin, finally got Astrid as my girlfriend, forgave my dad, became chief...and now this...I feel like the Gods are testing the limits of my sanity..."_ Hiccup sighed out heavily glancing over to him.

 _"Perhaps they are. Its nothing you can't handle, Hiccup. Just wake up tomorrow and take it slow alright. Its going to be confusing for everyone, people are going to have questions, want to meet Kari and you know she's going to be frightened and scared of all this new atmosphere...The first thing needing to be done is talk to the people she came in with...So that's what we'll do. Kari will want to be with us because its where she's most comfortable...We'll go to Gothi's tomorrow before people start waking up. Dagur can manage things an hour or so while we handle this."_ Toothless offered.

 _"You're right bud...I'm just thinking to hard about...I only need the story of why they are here...then I can figure something out. Okay...It's like maybe 3am...And I'm beat...Night bud and thanks, you always manage to get me to think straight again."_ Hiccup smiling.

 _"You're welcome, Hiccup. Get your rest."_ Toothless said going back to sleep. Hiccup closed his eyes and fell asleep not long after Toothless had. It was already a long night with all that happened, and the next day was sure to be even longer and full of questions and confusion but Hiccup knew he'd be just fine. He had Toothless, Astrid, his friends, his parents, and now his little girl. There wasn't anything he couldn't do with them on his side. The rest of the night was peaceful.


	26. Emotions

**Dragon Master**

 **Author;** Nightstar Fury from Nightstar Productions.

 **Rated;** M for various things that will happen.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own HTTYD, Brave, or any of the songs I use. Everything belongs to its original creator/artist!

 **Chapter 26: Emotions.**

When morning came, it came with soft whimpers of Kari tossing and turning in the bed. Hiccup was always a heavy sleeper but hearing Kari whine he opened his eyes just as she screamed out for him. Astrid and Hiccup both woke up abruptly as Hiccup scrambled to his feet and sat on the edge of the bed, wrapping his arms around her and lightly rocking back and forth consoling her softly. "Ssh now baby. Daddy is here...See, its okay. I didn't leave..." Hiccup whispered to her. Toothless woke up and came over nuzzling the Kari's cheek lightly and purring.

"I was...so scared daddy...All those...mean people hurting the mama and papa who look after me..." Kari cried lightly, Astrid's face frowned some now. She wanted to help but she knew that Kari only wanted Hiccup right now and didn't know Astrid well.

"Its okay...You're safe now...Ssh...Relax...Astrid can you go get some yak milk please?..." Hiccup asked her lightly.

"Yes of course. I'll be right back." Astrid replied to him as she walked down the stairs a little surprised he'd asked her for something. Astrid got the milk and brought it back upstairs to him. "Here you go." Astrid smiled softly.

"Thanks..." Hiccup said as he handed it to Kari, she drank it slowly and then finally smiled happily at Hiccup. "Better now?" Hiccup smiled back.

"Yes daddy...Where are we?" Kari asked sweetly.

"In daddy's house baby...This is where daddy lives, on this island." Hiccup replied nodding.

"Who is that pwetty wady next to you?" Kari smiled at Astrid. Hiccup looked at her for a little help on what to say, he'd never had to deal with the introduce your daughter to you girlfriend situation before.

"Oh, I'm sorry sweetie..." Astrid said gently as she knelt down by the bed offering her hand to Kari lightly, "I'm Astrid, I'm a good friend of your daddy's. My house got destroyed a while back so he's letting me live with him for a while." Astrid explained with as quick a lie as she could create. Hiccup sighed softly, with a silent thank you to her.

"My names Kawi, this is my daddy and dats Toofess...He's a Night Fuwy!" Kari said excitedly now, Astrid giggled.

"I know and he's a good friend of your daddy's too, isn't he?" Astrid asked as Kari nodded to her happily. "Oh Hiccup, she's just so precious..." Astrid said looking at him gently.

"She is indeed precious... Kari, do you like my friend Astrid?" Hiccup asked looking down at his daughter now.

"Yes daddy! Can I play with Astid and Toofess?" Kari asked, as Hiccup chuckled.

"I have to take Toothless with me baby but I'm sure if you ask Astrid really nicely she'll take you to get some breakfast and play with you." Hiccup said smiling.

"Astid, will you pway wiff me pwease?" Kari asked happily with big pleading blue eyes.

"Awe, now how can I say no to that face. I'd love to play with you Kari...But we're going to eat first okay?" Astrid told her smiling.

"Okay! Come on Astid!" Kari said as she jumped up and kissed her father's cheek then took Astrid's outstretched hand as the two skipped down the stairs together. Hiccup couldn't help but smile at the sight, he was glad Kari was taking to Astrid so well. Now he had his work to do.

 _"So Astrid is going to watch her while we talk to the two who were holding her?"_ Toothless asked him.

 _"Yeah...I'm glad Kari is taking to her well. Might make things easier when Astrid and I get married, she'll come around to seeing Astrid like a mother...well I'll talk to Astrid about it first. For now, yes we have to go talk to those two about what happened."_ Hiccup replied.

 _"Ready when you are."_ Toothless told him.

 _"Lets go then. I want to figure this out so I can figure everything out...Man second day as chief and this happens. Not that I'm not happy to see Kari, Odin knows I've missed her like crazy but this couldn't of been a worse time..."_ Hiccup sighed out.

 _"It'll be fine. Just relax."_ Toothless told him.

 _"You're right. Can't think when I'm stressed...Lets go."_ Hiccup replied. After that Hiccup got his fur cloak on and boot then he and Toothless mad their way downstairs to see Kari and Astrid eating eggs and bread together, Hiccup smiled at the sight. "How is everything down here?" Hiccup asked softly.

"Gweat daddy! Astid is gonna show me around the island, and her dwagon...what was her name again, Astid?" Kari asked looking over at her.

"Stormfly." Astrid giggled out as she took another bite of bread.

"I'm happy to hear it. Alright baby, daddy has to go get a few things done. If you need me, just tell Astrid and she'll bring you right to me, okay? I'll be at Gothi's Astrid. Don't let her out of your sight...and...thank you for watching her. I'll be done as soon as I can." Hiccup said quietly as he walked by her and kissed her cheek silently where Kari couldn't see it. Hiccup left the house with Toothless, jumped on him and they flew to Gothi's. The flight wasn't long, maybe 5 minutes on Toothless before they landed and he climbed off knocking on the door lightly.

Gothi came out and smiled at him with a bow of her head to him. Gothi stepped aside to let him in, Toothless following behind as Hiccup was the couple sitting up on the beds eating some fruit. "How are they?" Hiccup asked as Gothi began to write in the sand now, saying they were alright and woke up an hour ago. "Good, can you give us a few minutes?" Hiccup asked, Gothi nodded as she headed outside leaving just Hiccup, Toothless and the couple in the room together.

"Oh master Hiccup, we're so sorry...Is Kari alright..!" The woman asked softly.

"Kari is fine, she's with my girlfriend right now. If its not to much trouble can you tell me what happened. Kari woke up from a nightmare this morning saying the bad people hurt mama and papa." Hiccup asked calmly.

"Of course, we don't know much...but we'll tell you what we know. We've been flying for a few days, as long as possible. Only stopping to eat and sleep...what happened in Carona was awful. We aren't sure if its still okay. Elisa came to me with Kari in her arms trembling in fear asking us to take Kari to you. The castle was under attack, many were hurt or killed. Women and children were evacuated to the boats and sent to other islands but Elisa was adamant in saying Kari had to come here to Berk...They said that was you'd be from your last letter to them...We took Kari and Elise told the dragon to find Berk within the Archipelago walls." The male explained now.

"I see...Yes, Rocky was the dragon I trained to find me at the nest or Berk. So Carona was under attack and they sent Kari with you for safety...What was the status of the siege when you left?" Hiccup asked in a firm tone.

"We don't know. We left on...Rocky during the evacuation. Using the cover of night to get away where the enemies couldn't chase us. Last I saw they'd captured Elisa and dragged her away...We've been gone for 4 ½ days...I don't know how things are now." The woman sobbed as the male comforted her.

"I appreciate you bringing her to me. She'll be safe here, my entire village uses dragons and we've got round the day and night patrol groups. Thank you for your information...Please, rest up and gather your strength. I will personally be sending a ship to check on the matter, and you may choose to stay here until word is given that it is safe or you can return on the ship. For now, rest please." Hiccup stated as he got up and left with Toothless now, a heavy sigh once outside.

 _"So the kingdom was under attack and they sent her to safety with us...What are you going to do?"_ Toothless asked him.

 _"I'm not sure bud...I can't leave Berk to go to Carona, its to long a trip and if Astrid or Kari found out I was going to fight if needed...they'll chain me to the house...No. I'll have to send a ship with a few people on it..."_ Hiccup sighed.

 _"You do what you think is best. You have a village and tribe to look after now Hiccup. You gave up that lifestyle for Astrid remember? So you can't leave Berk either way. We promised to stay in the Archipelago boundaries from now on, and besides. We rescued dragons, not kingdoms from other enemies. Its to much a risk on you..."_ Toothless informed him.

 _"I know Toothless...I'll send someone to check things out and report back...then I'll make my next move."_ Hiccup replied.

 _"Who are you going to send?..."_ Toothless asked.

 _"I don't know yet...someone fast. Maybe Heather and Windshear...Dagur and Berserk too because he'll never let his sister go alone..."_ Hiccup stated.

 _"Safe to say that Kari is staying with us then?"_ Toothless questioned.

 _"Well now that I've given up that old lifestyle...I can actually be her dad in one place...And Gods I've missed her...After this, I can't let her go again. So yes, she's staying. I'll talk to Astrid about it after...First, I need to find Dagur."_ Hiccup said.

 _"It's still early, he's probably sleep–Never mind. He's right there."_ Toothless said. Hiccup looked to where Toothless had motioned to and saw Dagur just coming out of the house with Heather, Hiccup raised a hand to get their attention.

"Hey! Dagur, Heather. Good morning." Hiccup called to them. They both walked over now and smiled, relieved he was okay.

"Morning chief. How's the little one?" Dagur asked.

"She's okay, with Astrid right now...Listen...I need a favor from you both." Hiccup asked now with a serious tone.

"Sure, whatever you need Hiccup." Heather said smiling.

"I need you guys to take your dragons and go to Carona for me. To check if they are still in trouble...I just spoke with the people who brought my daughter here...They said that women and children were being evacuated when they left with Kari...The kingdom was under attack. I promised Astrid I wouldn't leave again and with the nightmare Kari woke up with...she saw the people I left to care for her be hurt...I can't leave..." Hiccup sighed as Dagur put a hand on his shoulder smiling.

"Hey, leave it to us chief. We'll go and survey things from the sky, then come back with an update for you. We'll leave right away, just let us pack some things." Dagur told him with a nod.

"I really appreciate this...I'm sending you with Sharpshot, he's my terrible terror. If you run in to any trouble...tell him to get me and he'll fly off. If he comes back alone, I'll know and send reinforcements to help. Thank you, Dagur and Heather." Hiccup told them.

"Its not trouble after what you did for us. We're honored to serve under you, Hiccup." Heather smiled softly.

"And its my honor to have such good friends to help me out in a tight spot...I'll get you the map to show you the way from Berk to Carona..." Hiccup said, "Just come by the house before you leave." Hiccup told them. They nodded and went to tack up their dragons, Hiccup jumped on Toothless and headed back to his house, looking down he saw his parents on their way there. Hiccup landed by the house and got off Toothless as his mother hugged him tightly."Hey mom, dad..." Hiccup greeted.

"How is Kari?" Stoick asked.

"Awake and having fun with Astrid while I figure out what the hell happened last night..." Hiccup sighed leaning against the house now with his arms crossed over her chest.

"Did you get to talk to the people who fell off the Gronckle?" Valka asked curiously.

"Yeah, all the women and children were evacuated when enemies attacked. The mother I had watching Kari, sent her away on the gronckle instead of the ship. They were flying for 4 ½ days...And now I worry if Carona is okay or still in danger." Hiccup mumbled.

"It wouldn't be your fault, Hiccup..." Valka reminded him.

"Oh it could of been. Remember who I was mom...The dragon master. I made a lot of enemies and if one found out I had Kari...And where she was being kept...They could of attacked looking for me...I know it can't be the Outcasts...or Drago Bludvist..." Hiccup clenched his fist tightly. Valka put her hands on his shoulders and made him look at her now.

"Hiccup, you couldn't of known and still you don't know what caused it. I am sure they are alright, you're sending someone to check on them aren't you?" Valka asked, Hiccup nodded to her. "And Kari is safe. Count your blessings son." Valka smiled a bit.

"Thanks mom...Do you want to come inside?" Hiccup asked them as he went to open the door.

"If you don't mind son, I'm sure you're busy." Stoick offered to him with a smile.

"I'm getting a map for Dagur and Heather...They are the ones I'm sending to check on Carona..." Hiccup stated as he opened the door and walked inside to see Astrid almost hyperventilating as Kari was crying in the corner curled up on the floor. "What happened!" Hiccup asked immediately.

"I–I don't know. Everything was fine and she just started crying, I tried to ask what was wrong but she pushed me away..." Astrid replied quickly. Hiccup moved beside Kari and lightly touched her head, it made her look up. When she saw him she threw herself in to his arms crying harder.

"Alright...Alright Ssh...St's okay. Daddy's here now...See, I'm not going anywhere baby. I promise I'm never going anywhere again...I'll always be right here with you, Kari...Sssh relax..." Hiccup soothed softly as picked her up in his arms and she laid her head on his shoulder. He closed his eyes starting to just rock back and forth in the one position. _"It's a night...full of dreams and wishes do come true...There's a sky, full of stars...But only one like you..."_ Hiccup paused a moment. It was then that his parents and Astrid realized he was singing to her, to calm her down and it was working. Kari closed her eyes slowly. _"It takes years, it takes time for the light to reach the earth and shine...But look at you, here you are...burning bright my little star."_ Hiccup sang softly.

Valka and Stoick smiled softly watching their only son acting this way, not even acting. He was being a father, Astrid found herself leaning against a post watching with a few tears in her eyes. It was incredible to her, to see him like this. _"There were times along the way...where the distance seemed to pull our worlds apart. But on that day, you were born...The gods hung a new star in my heart. It takes years, and it takes time for the light to reach the earth and shine...But look at you, here you are...burning bright my little star."_ Hiccup hummed lightly now as he moved towards the stairs and started walking up them slowly.

 _"So let your light dance...like the colors of the rainbow and the rising sun. And let me take this chance...to say I'm proud of the girl that you've become...So I wish...With all my might...All your dreams come true tonight..."_ Hiccup sang softly as he laid Kari down on his and Astrid's bed and covered her sleeping form with the blanket. Hiccup kissed her forehead before stepping back. "I love you Kari...sweet dreams." Hiccup whispered before he headed downstairs to see the looks of joy on their faces. "What?..." Hiccup asked.

"Hiccup...That was beautiful. I didn't know you sang..." Astrid said gently as she hugged him.

"I don't...except for her. I wrote it a long time ago...I couldn't get her to sleep and I was only 16...I had no idea what to do...Toothless and I took her flying and under the stars I just came up with it...It's worked ever since." Hiccup explained.

"Spoken like a true father son." Valka said wiping a few tears from her eyes.

"She's reacting to what happened on Carona, she said she saw the people watching her for me get hurt...It comes back at random or its triggered, so she freaks out. It's not your fault Astrid..." Hiccup told her gently.

"I know but I just didn't know how to handle it..." Astrid looked down.

"Hey, relax. I wasn't great at it right away either...I'm still not. Come on, I saw my daughter twice a year...And thank Thor she doesn't hate me for it..." Hiccup said as he kissed Astrid's lips softly.

"But Hiccup you're her dad...I'm just...Well me." Astrid sighed.

"Astrid...You being you is who I fell in love with. So don't stop being you. Its amazing Kari took to you so easily and I think that's because she knows how happy you make me." Hiccup said as he kissed her nose which made her smile. "The more she's around you, the closer she'll get to you, Astrid. She's just having a hard time right now...Don't worry, you two will have plenty of time to get to know one another better. Because she's going to be with us a long time." Hiccup smiled.

"Y–you mean she's...going to stay with us?" Astrid asked quickly with wide eyes.

"She is. Astrid, that's my daughter...and I'm sick of always being away from my little girl. Yes, Kari is going to be staying with us, if you don't mind that is?" Hiccup asked now.

"Odin no! Oh Hiccup, of course I don't mind..." Astrid said as she hugged him again jumping up and down happily. Hiccup chuckled now as he hugged her back. "But...you know we're going to have to tell her that I'm not just...your friend right?" Astrid reminded him.

"In time milady. She needs to adjust to being here, even me being around every day is going to be something she has to adjust to. For now we're just going to take things nice and slow with her, it's a new place with new faces. That's a lot for a 5 year old. I'll make an announcement later not to crowd her...it will only scare her and she'll never get used to it." Hiccup stated now.

"So what about where we're going to sleep?" Astrid asked gently.

"Already working on it. Going to clean out the extra room where my drawings are and what not and she can have that. I'll put a bed in there and get her some clothes made." Hiccup stated, "But the first few nights are going to be rough...I always used to leave after she fell asleep, and when I'd come back 6 months later they'd tell me she screamed for hours until she tired herself out..." Hiccup looked down.

"Now it's my turn to tell you not to blame yourself, Hiccup. You lived a dangerous life style and you had no choice...But you're free of that now and she's here with you. Nothing will separate you two again." Astrid said as she held his hand lightly.

"Nothing will ever separate any of us again. We're all family and we'll stand together as one." Stoick said as they came over towards Hiccup and Astrid now.

"She'll never have to wake up and find you gone...She has her daddy back." Astrid giggled a bit.

"I honestly don't know where I'd be without you all...and don't say it, Toothless." Hiccup warned looking over as his best friend.

 _"What?...Oh...You mean dead?"_ Toothless chuckled.

"Damn it Toothless, I said don't say it!" Hiccup grumbled out.

"What did he say?" Valka asked.

"When I first decided to take Astrid with me...I told Toothless I didn't know where I'd be without him...And that overgrown lizard's response was 'Dead'." Hiccup sighed out. They all just laughed at the remark, Hiccup was shocked they found it funny but hey, it was true. Hiccup just laughed with them.


	27. Adjusting

**Dragon Master**

 **Author;** Nightstar Fury from Nightstar Productions.

 **Rated;** M for various things that will happen.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own HTTYD, Brave, or any of the songs I use. Everything belongs to its original creator/artist!

 **Chapter 27: Adjusting.**

Hours after Kari had fallen asleep, she finally awoke. Hiccup, Astrid, Valka, Stoick, and Toothless were all sitting downstairs by the fire eating some lunch and telling childhood stories, mainly Hiccup telling ones about Kari. They all thought it was cute how he raved about his daughter, and though he only saw her twice a year, it was like they'd never parted. When Kari began to whimper, Toothless was first to hear it because of his excellent hearing and crooned to get Hiccup's attention. "What is it bud?" Hiccup asked smiling with a chuckle.

 _"Kari's starting to wake up..."_ Toothless told him gently. Hiccup nodded as he got up and moved to the stairs and started his way up them. He saw Kari sitting up in bed rubbing her eyes, he slowly sat beside her and brought her in to his arms.

"Hey sleepyhead..." Hiccup kissed her forehead lightly as she hugged him, snuggling her head against his shoulder obviously still trying to wake up.

"Hi daddy..." Kari replied with a yawn.

"Are you feeling better now?" Hiccup asked lightly as Kari nodded to him. "Are you hungry?" Hiccup smiled. She nodded again as Hiccup started towards the stairs, going down now.

"Is Astid mad at me...I yelled at her to weave me awone before..." Kari asked lightly sniffling a bit.

"I'm sure she's not mad at you baby. I think Astrid was just worried if you were okay or not...Daddy promises that all the people are really nice and won't hurt you. You can trust them, like you trust Toothless and I." Hiccup said rubbing her back a little. Valka, Stoick, and Astrid stood up now as Hiccup entered the area holding Kari in his arms. She was laying her head on his shoulder, and sucking her thumb being rather shy of the two new people in the house.

Astrid came over now and smiled lightly at Kari, "Are you okay sweetie? I didn't mean to upset you..." Astrid said gently.

"You didn't make me upset...It was the roar outside, it scared me cause dat's the wast thing I heard before mama and papa got hurt and they ran me outside to Wocky..." Kari told her after taking her thumb out of her mouth. Astrid looked up at Hiccup now with worry, he only shook his head as if to say not now.

"Well its just like daddy said, you're safe here. If you still want to, we can play later. I still have to show you Stormfly..." Astrid said with a smile. Kari nodded gently now, her eyes moving to Stoick and Valka curiously.

"Don't be afraid, Kari. These two people are my family, that means they are yours too. This is my mom and my dad, your grandparents." Hiccup said calmly.

"Gwandpawents?" Kari asked.

"That's right. They are really nice too, do you want to meet them?" Astrid asked trying to help Hiccup out. Kari nodded slowly as Hiccup moved closer to Stoick and Valka who were standing side by side smiling at Kari.

"Hello Kari...I'm your Grammy Valka, and this is Grampy Stoick..." Valka introduced herself and Stoick smiling.

"We're very happy to finally meet you." Stoick added smiling. Kari just looked at them a few minutes before picked her head up off Hiccup's shoulder and looked closer.

"You have eyes like daddy. They are gween! Mine are bwue like Astid's! Hehe and he has a big beard, its so fwuffy." Kari giggled reaching out to touch it which Stoick let her.

"See, they aren't so bad now are they?" Hiccup asked with a smile.

"I wike dem! Are day staying wiff us too?" Kari asked looking up at her father.

"No baby, Grammy Valka and Grampy Stoick have their own house but I'm sure they won't mind us visiting, or them coming here to visit any time you want." Hiccup chuckled.

"Yay!" Kari said happily then stopped when her stomach grumbled a bit and she blushed.

"Haha, someone is hungry. Well lets fix that shall we?" Hiccup asked her, she nodded as Hiccup put her down on the bench to the table and starting making her something to eat. When he was done he brought it over and put it before her and she began to eat happily. "Is it good?" Hiccup smiled.

"Yes, my daddy is the bestest cook in the whole earf!" Kari said excitedly. Hiccup smiled wider, god this little girl made him happy. He never knew he'd be the proud father of such a smart, happy kid. He never thought he'd have kids at all and yet, the fates made him a father at 16 all because he and Toothless decided to follow the sounds of screaming in the woods.

"Son, you should probably make that announcement soon. People are starting to wonder where their chief disappeared too." Stoick reminded him.

"I will after Kari eats...I just want to make sure she's okay before I leave to take care of business. Dagur is gone with Heather so my workload just doubled." Hiccup chuckled.

"The life of a chief is never easy, you seem to balance it well." Stoick nodded.

"Because I have a lot riding on it. If I fail, everyone falls and I can't allow that. And as a father, I can't let it happen..." Hiccup shrugged as he lightly rubbed the top of Kari's head.

"Truer words could not of been said." Valka smiled now. Kari took the next 10 minutes to eat, then when done Hiccup cleaned up the mess and picked her up in his arms. Kari grabbed his cheeks and wiggled her nose against his, he chuckled and kissed her nose before looking at Astrid, Valka, Stoick, and Toothless.

"Well I think it's time to make it known...Kari do you want to come with daddy on Toothless?" Hiccup asked her.

"Can I!?" Kari asked happily. Hiccup nodded to her, "Yes yes yes!" Kari cheered, the group laughed lightly at the excitement.

"Come on bud...Astrid, you coming too?" Hiccup asked looking to his girlfriend now.

"Yeah, I'll meet you at the hall on Stormfly. Everyone is probably still there finishing up lunch." Astrid replied smiling.

"Right then. Mom, dad see you there as well?" Hiccup questioned as he made his way to the door with Toothless who exited first.

"You will son. Go on, we'll be right behind." Stoick nodded. Hiccup gave a nod back as he walked outside and climbed on Toothless's back, then placed Kari in front of him with a rope tied around her waist and to Toothless's saddle.

"Hold the bars, Kari...you know the rules about flying on Toothless?" Hiccup asked her gently.

"Yes daddy. Hold the bars, no moving around, and..." Kari paused trying to remember the last one.

"No screaming, its loud for Toothless and he has to listen for anything around us. Now...where we're going is just over there to that big building. There will be a lot of people in there but...no one will hurt you. They are just curious about you because they've never met you so don't be afraid okay? Daddy, Astrid, Toothless, Grammy and Grampy will be right here with you." Hiccup warned her.

"Okay daddy. I will be bwave like you are!" Kari said with her best triumphant smile she could manage.

"That's my big girl. Ready...?" Hiccup asked, Kari nodded as Hiccup smiled. "Lets go Toothless!" Hiccup commanded, Toothless gave a roar and took off easily. Kari smiled wide closing her eyes to enjoy the feeling of the wind in her face. Valka and Stoick were walking as Astrid jumped on Stormfly and followed behind him. The flight was short, 10 minutes at the most only because Kari didn't want to land yet but Hiccup told her that he had no choice. As they landed at the top of the steps Kari asked why he had to make a big announcement.

"Well you see baby, daddy is the chief here so everything important to the people is told by me." Hiccup explained.

"What's a...chief?" Kari asked. Now he needed a good explanation for it, he tried to think of something and then it hit him.

"Do you remember...Queen Rapunzel and King Eugene in Carona? We met them one time before I took you flying..." Hiccup asked her, she nodded again. "Well here to these people, I'm their king. We just use a different name for it." Hiccup smiled at her.

"Ooh! Okay so you're the king here!?" Kari said excitedly as Hiccup climbed off Toothless and untied the ropes which had kept Kari in place on his dragon then picked her up in his arms. Astrid landed now as Valka and Stoick were making their way up the stairs. "Astid did you hear? My daddy is the king of...Where are we again?" Kari asked looking up at her father.

"Berk baby." Hiccup told her.

"Yeah, my daddy is king of Berk!" Kari said happily.

"I do know that! It's a big job too, but your daddy is really good at it. Everyone respects him and does what he says because he rules with an iron fist, better known as Toothless the Night Fury." Astrid said playing along with the excitement. It warmed Hiccup's heart to see them like this, how comfortable Kari was with Astrid and his parents all in just one day.

"Alright time to go inside. Stay right beside me okay, Kari? Remember, we're all here with you. Nothing to be afraid of." Hiccup said kneeling beside her. Kari nodded to him.

"Okay daddy. I wont be afwaid! I will be bwave like you and Toofess!" Kari said with a confident smile.

"That's my girl." Hiccup smiled as he stood up and held her hand in his. Astrid stood on the other side of Kari holding her hand, Toothless behind them, then Stoick and Valka behind him. Hiccup used his free hand to push the doors open, people turned to see him standing there with the little girl he'd saved, and Astrid too. Hiccup walked in, the room was silent as everyone was looking at them while they made their way to the front of the room. Kari was quiet, being shy and a little frightened by all the faces around her, she tried to hid behind her father's leg.

Seeing the fear she held, Hiccup stopped and picked her up in to his arms she hid her face in his shoulder but still held Astrid's hand tightly. Reaching the front of the room, Hiccup faced everyone. Toothless and Astrid sat one either side of him as Stoick and Valka took their seats at another table. "Now I know that many of you have questions about everything that happened last night...and I will tell you for now...I would like to introduce to a new member of the Hairy Hooligan tribe, as well...My daughter. Kari Haddock." Hiccup said with a smile. The room smiled softly clapping. "Astrid, will you take her to play?" Hiccup whispered.

"Of course. Kari, want to come meet Stormfly and play?" Astrid asked gently. Kari lifted her head and nodded to Astrid as Hiccup handed her off, then the two walked out of the hall.

"Toothless, go with them. Let me know if anything happens bud..." Hiccup stated calmly. Toothless nodded as he followed Astrid and Kari. When the doors were shut, he let out a sigh of relief. "I'll start from the beginning and make it as short as I can...When I first left year, Toothless and I did a lot of traveling until we stumbled upon the dragon nest with the queen who was controlling the raids. We defeated her and turned the nest in to our home, and took over the raids. Now...you noticed that sometimes, the raids would lessen and stop completely for extended periods of times. Sometimes two weeks, sometimes a month...That's because Toothless and I were traveling around saving other places from raids, and saving the dragons from being killed or hurt. In these travels when I was 16...We heard screaming, as if someone was in pain. We followed it and found a young woman who had just given birth to her newborn daughter...The mother was weak and wouldn't make it, she asked me if take her child and give it a safe home." Hiccup paused to catch his breath.

"I knew the feeling of growing up without a parent, and to not have anyone there for you...So 16 or not, I took the baby from her and left on Toothless. We stopped in a nearby kingdom to get supplies for her, then made the journey back to the nest and for a few months it was okay. If its not clear by now, that baby I took in is my daughter Kari. I adopted her and raised her. But on one of the trips to get supplies, we were almost shot down by enemies I made and I knew Kari wasn't safe with the lifestyle I led with Toothless...and I made a hard choice to leave her in another kingdom with a couple who could care for her better than I...But this little girl, was still my daughter so I made efforts to see her every few months, then it turned in to twice a year. She remembered me every time I saw her and it broke my heart to leave her each time. Now...The reason she is here...Is because the kingdom I left her in...was attacked and we aren't sure by whom. I've sent Dagur and his sister to check it out and report back." Hiccup stated firmly.

"We must help them!" Shouted someone.

"And we will, but I need to know the situation before racing in to it. Back to the matter at hand...Kari, now that she is here will be staying here. I realized last night when she nearly died...that I couldn't leave her again. So I expect nothing but open arms for her and I ask that you do not crowd her for the time being. She is still quite scared, and is shy with warming up to people...She'll come around when she's ready. That's all I wanted to inform you of...Yes she's my daughter, yes she's staying, and don't crowd her please. So far she's only comfortable with Toothless, Astrid, my parents, and myself...Thank you and back to work." Hiccup announced.

"Right sir!" A group of them called. Hiccup sighed out plopping in to his chief seat with his eyes closed.

"I know it's not easy son...Take a few minutes before taking on your next task. Kari is fine with Astrid, and Toothless is with them too." Valka said patting his shoulder.

"I know mom. I'm not saying I can't do it, just going to take some adjusting. I never thought I'd get to have Kari in my life permanently...Or Astrid as my girlfriend, or being chief of this place...Its not just a lot for Kari to take in, its me too." Hiccup stated looking at them now as he got up.

"Its going to take some adjusting for all of us. I never expected my son to become a father, and a damn good one at 16. Young or not, you've done a wonderful job raising her." Stoick said with a smile.

"Thanks dad. Well, got things to do before dinner so...I'll see you guys later. Astrid and I would like if you'd join us tonight?" Hiccup offered with a return smile.

"We'd love to come son, give us some time to spend with our new granddaughter." Valka said happily.

"Dinner's at 6." Hiccup said as he then exited the hall and stepped outside, he saw everyone doing their work as he'd told them to do and near his and Astrid's house he could see Astrid sitting in the grass with Kari. They looked they were cloud gazing, Toothless was sitting calmly keeping his guard up and Stormfly sat beside Astrid looking around but more or less relaxing. Hiccup smiled and gave a whistle as Toothless looked over to see him, Hiccup waved him to come over and he did.

 _"What's up Hiccup?"_ Toothless asked.

"Time to make the rounds bud. How is Kari doing with Astrid?" Hiccup replied now.

 _"Well. Kari says she wants to fly a deadly nadder when you finally let her have her own dragon. Other than that, the two are just talking and having fun. Kari loves to talk about you and Astrid loves to listen."_ Toothless smiled.

"Good. I'm glad things are going so well. It will make it easier when Astrid and I tell Kari that Astrid is more than just my friend." Hiccup chuckled.

 _"That it will. So how are things with Astrid now?"_ Toothless asked while they were on patrol in the skies.

"Better, since we have an understanding of one another...I'm just glad she's not upset that Kari is rather stuck to me right now until she gets used to everything." Hiccup responded.

 _"Why would she be? Kari is your daughter after all..."_ Toothless stated curiously.

"I don't know...Me and her just got together, and now my adopted daughter comes in full force and we have to hide our relationship from her...I know it must bother her a little." Hiccup replied.

 _"I think she's fine with it, Hiccup. Kari took to her so well, so quickly too. I think the reason for that is because Kari's always had you as her father but no real mother. Sure she had Elisa in Carona but the agreement was that they acted as her guardians, not her parents...Astrid is like a mother to her right now, especially with how close you and Astrid are. Children sense that."_ Toothless chuckled.

"You've got a point there bud...Astrid has a whole new demeanor to her since meeting Kari, a motherly one. Astrid and I will tell Kari after we've gotten her settled in the house. I'll be working on that room tonight, Kari can't keep staying in our bed." Hiccup said.

 _"Don't take to long on it. Now that Kari knows she's going to be staying with you from now on...She's going to start wondering if she'll ever have a mom because she knows that kids have a mom and dad."_ Toothless reminded him.

"I haven't forgotten, Toothless...But Astrid and I have only been dating a few months...I don't want to throw a marriage on top of everything else going on right now." Hiccup sighed.

 _"And why not? Doesn't your kind usually marry young anyway?"_ Toothless asked.

"Toothless...not helping any bud. Yes, most do but...I don't know. There just hasn't been a good time to ask her...It's been crazy the last few months. Coming back, taking over, Kari coming to stay...and now this possible issue in Carona...it's just not a realistic time to propose and get married...I do love her and I do plan too, just not right now..." Hiccup stated.

 _"I understand my friend. First you need to tell Kari though, so get her room settled. Then tell her that you and Astrid are more than friends, that you love one another. Give that time to sit, then propose to Astrid and explain to Kari that Astrid will be her mommy...Its not complicated Hiccup."_ Toothless groaned at him.

"Easy for you to say. You dragons just mate and call it done. Humans have a longer process..." Hiccup huffed.

 _"I can tell. I'm glad I'm a dragon..."_ Toothless snickered out.

"Oh haha Toothless...Come on, lets finish up." Hiccup smiled. After that the two finished their patrol, checked the food store house, helped out a few people and the hours just whipped by. Before they knew it they were done and it was sundown just arriving at home. When they got inside, Astrid was cooking dinner and Kari was on a stool helping her. His mother and father had already gotten there. Kari raced to his arms excitedly, he laughed as he was tackled down by his 5 year old daughter. He kissed her cheeks and forehead. "Hey baby girl. Daddy's home." Hiccup chuckled.

"Daddy! I had the bestest day with Astrid! She's so much fun and she said we can play every day if I want! Can I! Can I can I?" Kari asked quickly.

"As long as she doesn't mind then its fine with me. Now go on and wash up for dinner with Grammy and Grampy..." Hiccup said as he got up with her. Valka and Stoick blinked but took the hint that Hiccup wanted a few minutes alone with Astrid and nodded taking Kari out of the house. Hiccup smiled as she walked up behind Astrid and wrapped his arms around her waist lovingly and placed a soft kiss on her neck.

"O–oh wow...Hiccup don't do that!" Astrid said quickly turning in his arms to face him with a smile.

"And why not? Can't this chief get a little love from his girlfriend too?" Hiccup asked.

"Because it makes me weak in the knees...And I'm trying to cook." Astrid replied but Hiccup only pressed his lips to hers in a deep kiss, she melted in to it right away wrapping her arms around his neck as Hiccup took his chance to slide his tongue in to her mouth and run it along hers. Astrid let out a soft moan in to the kiss, her heart racing in her chest. They didn't stop until Toothless let out a small screech to alert them that Valka, Kari, and Stoick were returning. Hiccup broke the kiss leaving Astrid almost speechless.

"We'll finish this later...You should get back to cooking or it'll burn..." Hiccup teased as he stepped away from Astrid with a wink as Kari came running in happily, Hiccup picked her up and nuzzled his nose to hers gently. "So why don't you tell me everything you did with Astrid today?..." Hiccup asked sitting on the bench with Kari on his lap. For the rest of the night, Kari told Hiccup all the fun she had with Astrid, and her grandparents. Hiccup noticed that Kari was pronouncing her letters correctly when she spoke and Astrid mentioned she was helping Kari to say the right words.

Hiccup to say the least was very impressed, not even 24 hours and Astrid was being motherly to Kari, it was truly a good feeling. They group of them ate together, then Stoick and Valka left, Hiccup put Kari to sleep as he and Astrid decided to sleep on the first level on the bedrolls. Hiccup had started the extra room but would still need another day or two in order to finish it which meant they were roughing it on the floor until then. Toothless offered to stay upstairs to watch Kari so Hiccup and Astrid could have some uninterrupted time together. As it got later, Astrid fell asleep after another intense make out session and Hiccup laid awake a while just thinking about everything. He wasn't worried at all anymore, there was nothing to worry about. He had his daughter, his girlfriend, his parents, and his best friend. Kari was adjusting fine to life on Berk, and so was everyone else to having Kari around. Astrid especially. Hiccup knew everything was going to be just fine.


	28. Lie To Protect

**Dragon Master**

 **Author;** Nightstar Fury from Nightstar Productions.

 **Rated;** M for various things that will happen.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own HTTYD, Brave, or any of the songs I use. Everything belongs to its original creator/artist!

 **Chapter 28: Lie To Protect.**

One week since Kari had arrived on Berk and things were better than they'd been in a long time. Kari was warming up to everyone, especially Astrid, Valka, and Stoick. The room for Kari had been finished and she was back to sleeping on her own bed without nightmares, she also had her own toys and clothes. Hiccup had gotten in to the swing of things, being a chief, father, and boyfriend. He'd wake up early to feed Kari by that time, Astrid would be up and able to watch her as Hiccup headed out to do his chiefly duties while still checking on them through out the day. Just like before, Hiccup was always home by sunset where Astrid had dinner ready and Kari was anxious to tell him he time with Astrid or her grandparents who came over around lunch.

Life couldn't of been better for Hiccup and soon he would be proposing to Astrid, he knew everyone was waiting for that announcement but like Hiccup had told Toothless, he wanted to wait until things settled down first and now that they had he was getting things ready to ask Astrid to be his wife. He was in the forge working on the ring, making sure it was perfect.

 _"It looks great Hiccup, she'll love it."_ Toothless smiled.

 _"I know...I just hope she says yes..."_ Hiccup replied.

 _"She'd be a fool not too."_ Toothless chuckled. _"When are you asking her?"_

"Tonight in the hall over dinner..." Hiccup smiled wide. He couldn't wait for this, first he had to talk to Kari. Hiccup put the ring away safely in his pocket and left the forge with Toothless, as they stepped outside something was different. Everyone was standing around watching ships near the island in the distance, he also took notice of Dagur and Heather flying in as fast as they could. Something was wrong.

"Chief!" Someone called pointing to the insignia on the ship sails. Hiccup took out his spyglass and got a better look. Dragon Hunters?! Hiccup tossed the spyglass and jumped on Toothless who flew towards Dagur and Heather.

"What is going on!" Hiccup demanded to know.

"We tried to divert them away from Berk, Hiccup. They followed us from Carona! They are looking for Kari...The leader of the Hunters...Is her father. Her real father...We overheard them talking about it." Heather panted.

"What do we do...They destroyed Carona. We said we'd get them some help but we raced here to warn you about them." Dagur added. This was bad, Kari's real father was leader of the dragon hunters?! Hiccup couldn't lose her, he couldn't handle something like that. He raised her, loved her, took care of her. He wasn't letting her go, he didn't care who this guy was. Why had it taken him 5 years to decided he wanted to be a father, why was the woman he got pregnant alone in the forest, begging for someone to take her child away.

Hiccup's eyes narrowed now. "Get back to the village and get everyone inside and do not let Kari or Astrid out of your sight. If you have to, take them away from here and back to the nest...They don't know where that is. She'll be safe there. I'll deal with the hunters...We don't have much time to divert them from the island...Go now!" Hiccup ordered.

"Aye chief!" They said together flying towards Berk. Hiccup looked at the ships coming, there was at least 6 and armed to the teeth in weaponry. They would reach the island within the hour, that didn't leave time to come up with a plan.

 _"What do we do here, Hiccup! No time to draw a blank!"_ Toothless yelled at him.

"I know bud, I know...I'm thinking...First priority is to get everyone to safety...Then I'll deal with the ships." Hiccup said quickly. Toothless whipped around and went back to Berk, didn't take long on his dragon either. Astrid ran out to him with Kari in her arms, Valka and Stoick right behind.

"Astrid, get Kari to the great hall. Now. Mom, go with them. Dad, get the aerial team ready and no one moves without my command is that clear?" Hiccup stated firmly.

"Right son!" Stoick replied as he gave a whistle and Skullcrusher landed beside him, Stoick got on and flew off to do what Hiccup had said.

"Wait what's going on! Everyone is freaking out and scared. Who are those ships coming near the island!" Astrid asked quickly with worry.

"Astrid I do not have time to explain things right now! Please do as I say and get in the hall. I want all women and children in the hall! That is a direct order!" Hiccup yelled out. Though confused they began making their way to the hall, Astrid looked at him with worry in her blue hues.

"Daddy I'm scared!" Kari cried.

"I know baby, I know...Sssh its okay. Daddy will make the bad people go away...I promise. But you have to be a big girl now and stay with Astrid and Grammy in the hall. I'll be back soon..." Hiccup said gently as he could.

"Hiccup...please...tell me what's going on..." Astrid pleaded.

"I don't have time to explain...Take Kari to the hall...and protect her with your life. Just as I asked you to do with the dragon knowledge...please Astrid..." Hiccup asked her.

"I will...you be safe..." Astrid nodded to him. Hiccup went to leave as Astrid took his hand with hers, "Hiccup...I love you..." Astrid said with tears forming. Hiccup cupped her cheek and kissed her deeply before pulling back and kissing Kari's forehead.

"And I love you both...now go...and stay safe. I'll be back as soon as its over..." Hiccup said as he got on Toothless's back and took off towards the sky to meet his father and the 20 members of the aerial team. Valka pulled Astrid towards the hall. Once they were inside with the other women and children, the door were shut tightly with Dagur and Heather inside along with their dragons.

"What's the plan son?" Stoick asked.

"I'm going to go get the ships to divert from Berk's path, to scare them off. GOBBER!" Hiccup called out, the blacksmith hobbled over.

"Aye lad?" Gobber asked.

"I want you to take the men on the ground and make sure nothing gets on Berk. Use whatever you have to but none of those hunters set foot on my island. Understood?" Hiccup told him.

"Yes chief! Alright you men, grab your weapons and lets move!" Gobber ordered the men. Hiccup looked back to his father now.

"I'm going to go in first and try and talk to the leader of the trappers...If that fails you'll get the signal from Toothless...No one attacks without my orders." Hiccup said firmly.

"Aye son. Be careful out there..." Stoick said.

"My safety doesn't matter..." Hiccup said quietly as he sped off on Toothless towards the ships, heading for the one in the lead. "Don't fire...I've come to talk. Where is your leader?" Hiccup asked. The young man stepped forward calmly.

"That would be me. Who do I have the pleasure of addressing?" The man stated.

"Hiccup Haddock the Third. Chief of Hooligan tribe to Berk. And who are you?" Hiccup asked as Toothless landed on the deck of the ship now.

"I heard young Hiccup was dead...no matter. I suppose rumors are just rumors. I am Viggo Grimborn...Leader of the Dragon Hunters. That's an impressive Night Fury you have there..." Viggo said.

"And he is mine...So don't get any ideas. Why are you sailing towards Berk with a 6 ship armada? I'm sure we've done nothing to the hunters." Hiccup stated.

"I always travel with an armada, you never know when you might be in battle after all. I'm sure as chief you understand that it never hurts to be prepared given you have also assembled your ground and air teams in case of an attack." Viggo smiled in a cool tone. It bothered Hiccup, he was being much to calm to not be up to something.

"Glad we're on the same page then. I've come in peace, can we not talk as civilized men?" Hiccup asked gently.

"But of course Hiccup. Will you join me in my quarters? I assure you no harm will come to your island or dragons. My quarrel is not with Berk, I am searching for someone...I'm simply looking for information..." Viggo said.

 _"Hiccup...I don't like this guy...I'm a Night Fury and he's freaking me out. He's way to calm...I saw we attack, sink the ships and be done with it."_ Toothless stated.

 _"No bud...If we do that, they will think us an enemy. If I can stop this...They will leave Berk in peace without the need for battle...I have to try, Toothless. Its my job as chief to settle these matters as easily as possible and without bloodshed..."_ Hiccup replied.

 _"I hate it when you're right..."_ Toothless mumbled. Hiccup nodded to Viggo and followed him towards his quarters. Once inside Viggo sat down at his desk and offered a seat to Hiccup who sat down, then Toothless beside him. "So what can I help you with?" Hiccup asked now.

"Well my good man, I am in search of my child. My wife and I had an argument just as she was to give birth and I followed her after she entered the forest. I followed her screams of pain, however when I arrived there. There was a man riding a Night Fury, he wore a mask. I saw him leave with my daughters and I've been in search of him since. Forgive me for following your riders back here. But seeing the man rode a dragon, and then I saw the riders headed this way. I thought perhaps this was the location of the man who took my child." Viggo explained.

Hiccup remained calm, so this man was Kari's real father. Something was still off, something he couldn't explain about this man that gave him bad vibes. He was a good liar that was for sure, and he'd have to use it to his advantage. Hiccup forced an exasperated sigh as he lowered his head. "Yes, you are referring to the one called the dragon master?" Hiccup stated.

"Yes I am. Was I correct to assume he resides here?" Viggo asked with a sudden light in his eyes.

"Unfortunately, he does not. I regret to inform that neither he or this daughter you speak of reside here on Berk. I am also saddened to be the one to tell you that both of them...are no longer of this world." Hiccup looked down sadly.

"The dragon master...and my daughter?...Both have...perished?" Viggo asked with shock. "Please you must tell me how..." Viggo requested.

"I should say it a few years back my friend. They came here as a stop along their path, however we are less advanced than other places and could only provide shelter and food. The rider was very injured and though we did all we could to save him, he did not make it the night. He asked us to care for the little girl and his Night Fury...Our island has always had peace with dragons so we didn't mind at all. However...sadly the little girl became ill and soon passed as well...I am so sorry to have to be the one to deliver such bad news to you, Viggo." Hiccup replied softly with sympathy and sadness in his tone.

Toothless lowered his had to act along with Hiccup's words, whimpering sadly when Hiccup mentioned Ryder's death and then the little girls. Hiccup reached a hand over to rub his head lightly. "The Night Fury seems very saddened to be reminded...as I am saddened to hear my daughter passed as well...Would you...take me to her place of burial? I would like to give my goodbyes if that is not to much to ask?" Viggo sighed sadly.

"Of course. I will take you personally...I am sorry for your loss, Viggo..." Hiccup said gently to him reaching a hand over to put on his shoulder.

"Thank you, chief Hiccup..." Viggo said as he put a hand over his eyes sadly.

"Whenever you're ready..." Hiccup replied softly.

 _"And how are you going to show him a burial site?"_ Toothless asked curiously.

 _"In the cove...there is a headstone like rock with writing on it, something I did before I left on you that day...as if to mark my own grave. It says nothing more than 'Here lies a good soul who spirit will fly high with the Gods' It will be enough...Anything to get them out of away from Berk. I don't trust this guy..."_ Hiccup stated.

 _"Neither do I...How do we know this isn't a trick?"_ Toothless asked.

 _"I don't but if I can make him think Kari is dead...he'll leave and move on. He won't have a reason to come to Berk again..."_ Hiccup sighed.

 _"As long as you know what you're doing..."_ Toothless replied.

"Forgive that display...I lost my wife and now my child...But you my friend have shown me that your village is full of good people to take in strangers and care for them the best you can. I will say my goodbyes and then continue my journeys. I am happy to know my daughter was taken care of before she passed..." Viggo said softly. Hiccup stood up as he climbed on Toothless's back as Viggo got on as well, they walked back to the main deck.

"Orders sir?" Asked a guard.

"Our search is over lads. My young child lost her life and has been buried on this island. Stay on the ships and I will return soon. After such we set a course to return to our home..." Viggo sighed.

"Right, Viggo." The guard nodded to him. Hiccup gave Toothless a light nudge and flew up to his father.

"Orders chief?" Spitelout asked.

"Return to the village. I will be there soon, start lunch in the hall." Hiccup ordered with a nod. Stoick nodded to him and gave the signal for them to return to the village as Hiccup flew off in the direction of the cove. They landed in 15 minutes as Hiccup got off with Viggo and leg him to the stone which was covered in moss, the words were a little faded which added further proof of it looking like a headstone. "Take all the time you need." Hiccup said to him as he backed up with Toothless. Viggo fell to his knees running his hand over the stone and words, he lowered his head and closed his eyes.

 _"You don't trust him having Kari, do you?"_ Toothless asked.

 _"Not for a second. He's to calm for someone who just heard his child was dead...when I saw Kari fall, I nearly lost it with grief...Trappers are known to be heartless with no emotions, if he's acting...He's doing as good a job as me, either way...we wait until he's done and make sure he leaves Berk's waters before telling people its safe..." Hiccup_ told him.

 _"Do you feel bad for him?"_ Toothless asked, _"That you're keeping Kari being here a secret..."_

 _"No. I don't. A man does not argue with his pregnant wife...you saw that woman when we found her, Toothless. She had been hurt...physically hurt and I think it was this Viggo guy who did it. That woman pleaded us to take Kari to safety...I don't want Kari in the hands of someone who would do such a thing..."_ Hiccup stated.

 _"True..."_ Toothless agreed now. The next 20 minutes were spent with them just watching Viggo mourn if it could be considered that before he stood up with a sad sigh.

"I'm ready to return to my ship now young chief...I thank you again for this. We won't be any trouble for you...We plan to return to our home and give up trapping. We can see that the world is becoming a peace with them, and there is no need to exterminate them...Sorry for our unannounced intrusion." Viggo informed him with a soft bow.

"If I had children of my own, I too would search to the ends of the earth to find them. I blame you not for your travels to Berk. I am glad I was able to end your search..." Hiccup replied as he got on Toothless, Viggo behind him and they took off back to Viggo's ship. Viggo got off.

"Set a course for home..." Viggo ordered calmly. Hiccup had Toothless hover in the air as their ships slowly turned and began sailing back out to sea. "Thank you again, chief Hiccup. I may now live out the rest of my days at peace." Viggo called to him. Hiccup nodded as he flew to the a high point on the island and watched the ships disappear in to the thick forming clouds. Once he was sure they were out of sight he flew back to the hall and got off Toothless before entering the hall where their was an uproar of applause for him getting the ships to leave.

Astrid rushed up to him holding Kari as he hugged them both tightly in his arms. "We were so worried, Hiccup...what happened...where are those ships, who were they..." Hiccup sighed putting his hand up.

"All anyone needs to know is that it was a man searching for someone, I told him who he was looking for wasn't here because they'd died years ago. He then set a course for his home saying he wouldn't be back again." Hiccup told them all. "He was looking for Kari...That was her real father, Astrid. But that man is responsible for Kari's mother's death...he hurt her and that's why she died after giving birth and begged us to take Kari away...I made him think she was dead...showed him a fake headstone and he was satisfied." Hiccup whispered to Astrid now.

Her eyes widened with shock as Valka took Kari seeing the conversation had become serious. "So he was going to wage war if she was here...And you lied to him...Hiccup if he ever finds out..." Astrid panicked.

"Hey hey...Shh...It's alright. He won't come back...Se thinks she's dead. I did what I had to do to protect my daughter, and my village. I got them to leave without a fight...And no one was hurt...That's what matters." Hiccup told her with a soft smile. Astrid only hugged him nodded now.

"I was so worried about you..." Astrid sighed as Hiccup hugged her back gently.

"I'm okay." Hiccup smiled softly.

"Hiccup...We need to talk..." Astrid sighed gently now.

"About what mi'lady?" Hiccup asked with a smile as he ran his fingers through her hair.

"When you were dealing with them...and Kari was scared for you...Well I was too but...Kari...said something to me and I–I'm not sure how handle it..." Astrid looked down.

"What did she say?..." Hiccup asked curiously now.

"Hiccup...She called me...mommy..." Astrid looked up at him now. Hiccup's eyes widened now, Kari had called Astrid mommy? He assumed it could happen but not so soon. Either way it worked out for him since he was planning to ask Astrid to marry him but only after he talked to Kari to see how she'd feel about Astrid being her mom. This right here gave him all the answer he needed. Hiccup did wonder though, why did it feel like Kari calling Astrid mommy upset Astrid? Was she not happy about it? Did she not want to be a mom to Kari? Hiccup didn't understand but he was going to find out.


	29. Not Rehearsed

**Dragon Master**

 **Author;** Nightstar Fury from Nightstar Productions.

 **Rated;** M for various things that will happen.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own HTTYD, Brave, or any of the songs I use. Everything belongs to its original creator/artist!

 **Chapter 29: Not Rehearsed.**

Hiccup was surprised to find out that while he was dealing with Viggo, Kari had called Astrid mommy. It actually thrilled him that Kari felt that comfortable calling Astrid mommy, why did it seem like Astrid wasn't happy about it? Hiccup looked over her, she didn't look mad or upset, just concerned maybe even scared. First he wanted to know how it happened, he led Astrid out of the hall so they could talk in private without being bothered. "Alright, calm down. Tell me how it happened first..." Hiccup asked her lightly.

"Well after you told us to go to the hall and stay there until you got back, Kari was scared wanting to be with you. Screaming like she had a week ago and I didn't know what to do...so I just started to rock her in my arms humming that song you sang her. I didn't know the words, just the tune...it calmed her down and she relaxed against me...I promised her you'd be alright and come back soon...and then she said 'Okay, I believe you mommy. Daddy will be back soon and then we can all play together, right mommy?' I was...shocked, Hiccup. I didn't know what to say just I just...smiled and nodded to her..." Astrid explained softly.

"Why are you so upset about it though?" Hiccup asked as he moved some of the hair from her face and ran his fingers along her cheek, staring in to her blue eyes.

"I–I'm not...I mean...I don't know, Hiccup...I'm...only supposed to be your friend to her and she's...calling me mommy. I–I don't know...how to respond to that..." Astrid began to breathe heavily.

"Astrid...We live together and you're with her all the time. She's comfortable around you is all, remember...She never had a mom in her life. Not one who does things with her like you do. You play with her, teach her, help her...love her. Astrid she sees you as her mom because you act like one to her and she knows you make me happy..." Hiccup smiled at her.

"But Hiccup...She doesn't even know we're a couple...She never...did this before..." Astrid looked down.

"Well, I did kiss you earlier Astrid...and told you I loved you. She's seen displays of affection before in Carona, she knows it's a sign of love between two people. She knows I'm her father and that you're very close to me, she knows I love you or she wouldn't be this comfortable with you...she only trusts people that I trust, Astrid. She knows you make me happy and I think personally, she said it because she knows that when a mommy and daddy love one another they have a family. She's my daughter, and sees how much I love you so to her...we're her family. I'm daddy...and you're mommy. Just like in a family." Hiccup stated to her.

"But Hiccup...We aren't married...We're not a family...And I just don't want her to...think the wrong thing...and get hurt by it..." Astrid cried a bit. Hiccup hugged her tightly now.

"Astrid if it makes you uncomfortable...I will talk to her okay?" Hiccup sighed.

"A–are you upset?...It's just...It's a big role to play Hiccup...I–I've only known her a week and to jump in...being a mom to her...It's like you with being chief in the start...You didn't know if you could do it because you were scared to fail...That's...how I feel right now. I knew I'd have kids in the future, more time to prepare...But this...Its so sudden...and I'm scared. She's such a smart, beautiful little girl and it'd break my heart...If I let her down..." Astrid sobbed against his chest lightly.

"Astrid, I'm not upset. Honestly it...warms my heart to see my daughter so comfortable with you, enough to call you her mom. I know you, you won't fail. You strive for excellence...But if you're not ready for this, I will talk to Kari..." Hiccup told her gently.

"I–I just...don't want to mess up..." Astrid sighed out.

"Astrid I can tell you from personal experience...You will mess up." Hiccup smiled.

"That's a great help, Hiccup...Its not funny..." Astrid frowned, Hiccup lifted her chin to face him.

"Listen to me okay?...No parent is perfect. Look at my dad...He ignored me. My mom was gone too. I grew up without them...But...I still love them none the less. Now look at me...I saw Kari...twice a year for 4 years...But look how she reacts to seeing me? Happy, content...and still loves me. It's not about messing up because you will...Its about being there. She knows no matter what I did or where I went...That I loved her and would always come back. She knows she is loved, even if you make mistakes. Parenting is learning Astrid...and I learned it the hard way at 16 years old on the run...If I can do it, so can you." Hiccup told her lovingly.

"You really think so?..." Astrid asked softly.

"I know so, Astrid. It doesn't matter when you become a parent...what matters is what you choose to do when it happens. I didn't choose when I became a parent, it chose me and instead of freaking out...I just accepted it and did what I had to do and it turned out to be one of the best things to ever happen to me...Tell me, would you still be scared if you were of gotten pregnant say a year from now? Or would you know exactly what to do with no fear? No questions?" Hiccup asked now.

"Well no...I'd still be scared out of my mind because I've never done it before..." Astrid replied.

"Exactly...Doesn't matter when it happens. Do you remember when Kari got scared that first day here and you watched her? She pushed you away and you were afraid because you didn't know what to do for her?" Hiccup questioned her.

"Of course I do...You came in and calmed her down because you knew how too..." Astrid sighed.

"Right...Now...what happened tonight when she did the same thing?" Hiccup looked at her as she seemed to come to the realization slowly.

"I–I held her close and rocked her like you did, and hummed the song you sang her...and she didn't push me away...I–I did it because I saw you do it and thought it'd work..." Astrid answered.

"See? You didn't know what to do the first time, but you did the second because you'd seen what to do. You realized she was scared and needed to be let know that everything was going to be okay. You knew how to calm her down, and then you assured her it was okay. Just like I did. She knows me doing that is because I love her, because I'm her dad and I've always been there for her. But tonight, Astrid...You did what I did, you showed her that it was okay and that you were there for her. She knows that mommy's and daddy's are always there for their kids. She's seen it on Carona...That's why she called you mommy, because she has seen mommy's of other kids do what you did for her. You acted like a mom to her, Astrid and that's how she sees you. She knows she can trust you to take care of her when she's alone and scared. You made her feel safe. If that's not being a mom...then I don't know what is." Hiccup smiled at her as he kissed her gently.

"You're right...I can do this. If you can, I can too." Astrid smiled now.

"That's the Astrid I remember. Confident and unafraid of any challenge thrown her way." Hiccup winked at her.

"So...do I just...keep letting her call me mommy?" Astrid asked looking at him.

"Let me talk to her first, see what she wants to do." Hiccup said gently. Astrid nodded as they two of them walked back inside the hall together. Kari saw Hiccup and wiggled out of Valka's arms and ran to him, Hiccup smiled as he knelt down and grabbed her with his hands and stood up swinging her around before bringing her close to him in his arms. "There's my big girl." Hiccup chuckled, there was a loud 'AWE' in the room watching the happy father and daughter together.

"Hi daddy!" Kari greeted.

"Hello beautiful. Have you been a good girl for Grammy and Grampy?" Hiccup asked her lightly.

"Yes daddy. Are the bad people gone now?" Kari asked sweetly.

"Yes they are and they won't be back again..." Hiccup smiled as he rubbed his nose to hers making her giggle.

It was amazing to everyone watching the bond these two had, even though Hiccup barely saw her growing up it was like they were never apart. No one expected Hiccup to be such a good father but here he was happy as can be that he chose to be a father to a child that wasn't his at age 16. It was incredible and people admired him even more because of it.

"Daddy? Can we dance like we did in Carona at that big party where all the daddies danced with their kids and will you sing the song?" Kari asked him.

"Anything for you baby." Hiccup said as he kissed her nose and brought her close again, she laid her head on his shoulder as Hiccup started to sway lightly, people in the room quieted down to listen and watch. Hiccup took a breath as he closed his eyes.

 _"Come stop your crying, it will be alright. Just take my hand, hold it tight. I will protect you from all around you. I will be here, don't you cry. For one so small, you seem so strong. My arms will hold you, keep you safe and warm...This bond between us, can't be broken. I will be here...Don't you cry..."_ Hiccup sang softly to her as she just cuddled against him.

 _"'Cause you'll be in my heart. Yes, you'll be in my heart. From this day on...Now and forever more! You'll be in my heart. No matter what they say...You'll be here in my heart, always..."_ He smiled now still dancing in easy movements with her.

 _"Why can't they understand the way we feel? They just don't trust, what they can't explain. I know we're different but deep inside us...We're not that different at all...And you'll be in my heart. Yes, you'll be in my heart. From this day on...Now and forever more!"_ Hiccup's voice was a bit louder now as Kari wrapped her arms around his neck tightly, he smiled wide opening his eyes to see the look of absolute adoration from Astrid and his parents.

 _"Don't listen to them, 'cause what do they know...We need each other, to have, to hold. They'll see in time, I know. When destiny calls you...You must be strong. I may not be with you, but you've got to hold on. They'll see in time, I know! We'll show them together!"_ He sang as Kari lifted her head and he pressed his forehead to hers gently.

 _"'Cause you'll be in my heart! Yes, you'll be in my heart! I'll be there from this day on, now and forever more! Oh, you'll be in my heart. No matter what they say...You'll be here in my heart, always. Always. I'll be with you...I'll be there for you always, always, and always. Just look over your shoulder. Just look over your shoulder. Just look over your shoulder and I'll be there always..."_ Hiccup sang softer now as Kari kissed him lightly.

"I love you daddy." Kari said gently.

"I love you too baby." Hiccup replied before she laid her head on his shoulder and relaxed there as the crowd in the hall began to cheer and clap for them. Hiccup walked towards Astrid now and kissed her cheek seeing she was starting to cry lightly.

"How do you know all these songs, we've never heard them before?" Fishlegs asked coming up beside them now.

"I told you. I've been around to many places and heard many things...There are few that hold special to Kari and I, she even knows a few. Don't you baby?" Hiccup said as Kari lifted her head and nodded happily.

"Can we do we are one?" Kari asked.

"Later, first...daddy wants to talk to you...How about a little fly on Toothless?" Hiccup asked her knowing she'd automatically say yes. Kari nodded her head up and down quickly, Hiccup gave a whistle as Toothless came over crooning. Hiccup got on and fastened Kari in place in front of him as two men opened the door to the hall and Toothless ran out taking to the sky with his wings out. "Alright bud...level out." Hiccup chuckled.

"Why did you want to talk to me daddy?" Kari asked curiously now.

"Well, Astrid told me that you called her mommy earlier. Is that true?" Hiccup smiled leaning a bit so his head was next to hers.

"Yes daddy, I did." Kari replied lightly.

"Can you tell me why?" Hiccup brushed some of the hair out of her face.

"Because she's like the mommies in Carona. She plays with me, makes sure I'm okay, holds me close, oh and she makes you really happy and that's what mommies did in Carona to their kids daddies. So that makes her my mommy right, because she takes care of me really good and makes my daddy happy." Kari asked smiling.

"You're such a smart little girl baby. Those are the things that make someone a mommy but you know that mommies and daddies are married right? Daddy told you what happened to your mommy, do you remember what I told you?" Hiccup asked softly.

"Yes daddy...because the Gods called her back home to the sky and she's always with me in my heart right?" Kari looked up at him now.

"That's right. Good girl...so you know that Astrid isn't your real mommy? Even though she takes care of you like a mommy would?" Hiccup looked down at her, to see her nod. "Kari, do you remember when I said that Astrid and I are friends?" Hiccup asked.

"Mmhm but she's not because you kissed her on the lips and the cheek. And that means you love her and she's special to you like me?" Kari said.

"Right again. You two are both very special to me. And daddy would be very lost without you in his life..." Hiccup said as he looked forward again with his arms wrapped around Kari's small form.

"I know. Daddy?" Kari asked.

"What is it baby?" Hiccup replied smiling.

"I know Astrid isn't my real mommy but I want her to be my new mommy...Can you make her my mommy?" Kari asked looking up again. Hiccup's eyes widened at his daughter's question but soon he softened them as his smile grew.

"How do you want me to make her your mommy?" Hiccup asked her now, wanting to see what she'd say.

"Well in Carona, one of my friends in school said that she got a new mommy when her daddy asked a lady to marry him. Can you marry Astrid so she'll be my new mommy, daddy?" Kari asked with a big smile. Hiccup laughed a little as he hugged her tightly, so happy she had said what she said.

 _"No excuse now, Hiccup. Better get back to the hall and give your daughter a new mommy."_ Toothless snickered out.

 _"Shut up your overgrown reptile...I said I'd do it tonight and I will...Gotta plan it out first."_ Hiccup chuckled.

 _"I swear I thought you were going to cry when Kari said that."_ Toothless added.

 _"I almost did bud, you have no idea how happy that made me to hear..."_ Hiccup sighed out.

 _"Well you better tell Kari that you will marry Astrid so she has a new mom."_ Toothless reminded him. Hiccup smiled gently.

"If that's what you want baby then yes I will marry Astrid so she can be your new mommy." Hiccup told her happily.

"YAY! I'm going to have a mommy and daddy! When will you marry her daddy?" Kari asked excitedly looking back at him.

"Well I have to ask her if she will first...Maybe you can help me ask her? Would you want to help daddy?" Hiccup asked her smiling.

"Can I!?" Kari replied with wide eyes.

"Of course you can. I was hoping you could give me some ideas?" Hiccup responded with a chuckle.

"Do you have a ring for her? My friend said that her daddy asked with a ring while on one knee...Mommy would like that. My friend said her new mommy cried and tackled her daddy down kissing him." Kari suggested happily.

"I do have a ring for her. I made it earlier. You think I should just ask her on one knee? But I'm scared, what if she says no?" Hiccup asked jokingly to see what she would reply with.

"Mommy loves you daddy, she won't say no...You can't be scared cause you're the...chief! And Grampy says the chief is never scared of anything. You can do it daddy!" Kari said with confidence.

"The chief is always scared baby. He has a lot of people to protect and if he messes up someone could get hurt..." Hiccup said slowly.

"Well don't worry daddy. I'll be there with you. I'll hold your hand like you hold mine when I'm scared." Kari smiled happily.

"Awe you'd do that for daddy?" Hiccup asked looking at her now.

"You always do it for me so I'll do it for you daddy. When are you going to ask her? Can we ask her now?" Kari asked.

"Lets ask her tonight...besides...Daddy has an idea besides asking on one knee...You want to help daddy? Because I have to ask her to be my wife, you have to ask her to be your mommy. Want to go to the forge so you can make her something?" Hiccup asked.

"Yes, I already know the bestest gift to give her." Kari replied.

"Well then, lets go to the forge. Tell Toothless so he knows where to go." Hiccup chuckled.

"Toothless, can you take us to the forge so I can make my mommy a present?" Kari asked Toothless, who crooned in response and turned around heading back in to the village and landing by the forge. Hiccup got off and helped Kari down as they went in to the forge where Kari told Hiccup what she wanted to make for Astrid and he worked on it making her stay near Toothless so she didn't get hurt with all the fire and tools.

A few hours later it was close to sunset and dinner time. Which meant it was the big moment and Hiccup was incredibly nervous but knew he'd be fine. Hiccup finished Astrid present from Kari and handed it to her in a small box. "Now hold on to it tightly. You remember what we're going to do?" Hiccup asked her. She nodded smiling wide as they got back on Toothless and flew to the hall where everyone had gathered for dinner. As they reached the doors, Hiccup helped Kari down and sent her inside to start the whole thing. Hiccup watched from the small opening as Kari ran right to Astrid and pulled her hand towards the door.

"Ka–Kari...what are you doing sweetie?" Astrid asked a little surprised following her to the middle of the room, a bunch of people had turned to watch now. "Where's your father?" Astrid asked Kari stopped and let go of her hand. Hiccup smiled watching.

"I'm gonna go get him...just stay right here." Kari said as she rushed to the door now and pulled her father inside the room.

"O–okay then...?" Astrid said a little confused as she watched Kari pull Hiccup towards her. Kari took Astrid's hand and made it hold Hiccup's as she stood in the middle of them smiling wide. "I am very confused, Hiccup..." Astrid said looking at him now.

"Don't worry...I think you're gonna like this. Go on Kari..." Hiccup said smiling.

"Toothless, will you make everyone be quiet?" Kari asked Toothless chuckled as he roared out bringing the room to a silence, everyone now looking to the middle of the room to see what was going on. "Astrid my daddy loves you a whole bunch because you're smart, beautiful, strong, and funny. You make him really really happy..." Kari began as Hiccup's eyes widened they hadn't rehearsed this, what was she doing?

"We–well I'm glad he feels that way about me, Kari...I love him a lot too. I guess he told you that me and him aren't just friends?" Astrid asked with a smile.

Kari nodded to her, "Yep and now your not gonna be dating anymore either..." Kari said firmly, Astrid's eyes widened now. "Because I want you to marry him that way you'll be my mommy." Kari said smiling wide as Astrid's mouth dropped open in shock.


	30. Why Wait

**Dragon Master**

 **Author;** Nightstar Fury from Nightstar Productions.

 **Rated;** M for various things that will happen.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own HTTYD, Brave, or any of the songs I use. Everything belongs to its original creator/artist!

 **Chapter 30: Why Wait.**

Hiccup couldn't believe what Kari did, it wasn't what they had talked about. Kari was supposed to just tell Astrid that he had something important to ask her, then Kari was going to ask if Astrid would be her new mommy. Hiccup watched the shock roll across her face after Kari said that she wanted Astrid to marry him so she'd be her new mommy. The room was silent, everyone very confused as to what was going on now.

"Can you marry my daddy so that way you can be my new mommy? Daddy says you have to marry him first before you can be my mommy...So will you marry him?" Kari asked curiously.

"Hi–Hiccup?...What's...going...I don't understand...?" Astrid asked her eyes falling on him now.

"It...wasn't supposed to go like this but since someone did her own thing...No reason to stop now..." Hiccup said as Kari giggled. Hiccup brought himself to one knee as Astrid began to breath heavily, tears forming in her eyes. They weren't sad tears, shock and happy. "Astrid Hofferson. You are the most beautiful, smartest, strongest, funniest woman I know. I wake up every morning thinking there is no way I could ever love you more and then you do something to prove me wrong. I know we had a rough start in the past but we got through it all together. I love you more than words can ever explain, or actions could express. And I want you to be the first thing I see every morning, and the last thing I see every night. I want you to be with me forever more..." Hiccup paused as he pulled the ring from his pocket and held it up to her, that got the tears to fall freely now. "Nothing would make me happier if you would do me the greatest honor of becoming my wife?" Hiccup asked.

Astrid didn't even hesitate, she smiled wide as she wrapped her arms around his neck and tackled him to the stone floor. "YES!" She practically screamed out. Hiccup laughed as he kissed her deeply, she returned it fully. The room erupted in to applause and cheering as Hiccup and Astrid broke the kiss as he got up and brought her up with him, he placed the ring on her finger and they kissed again. "Oh gods, Hiccup...You have no idea...how happy I am right now..." Astrid cried trying to wipe her tears away.

"As happy as I am but there is still one more question to ask you...Kari?" Hiccup said as Kari walking in front of her. Astrid knelt down to be at her level smiling.

"Daddy said that if he was asking you to be his wife...then I had to ask if you'd be my new mommy...so I made you something like daddy made you the ring...well I didn't make it...daddy did...but I told him what I wanted..." Kari said sweetly as she offered Astrid the box shyly. Astrid opened it gasped, it was a necklace. A metal heart with a red stone in the middle and a beautiful pattern of engraved lines. She picked it up from the box and saw the back, there were words written on it.

"Daddy and I will always be in your heart, as you are in ours mommy. We love you forever." Astrid whispered out loud as she looked back at Kari now as the tears started to form again.

"Will you please be my mommy?" Kari asked quietly. Astrid smiled gently as she took Kari's hand in hers.

"I would be honored to be your mommy, Kari. And you and your dad will always be in my heart. I love you sweetheart, thank you for the necklace. I'll never take it off." Astrid replied as Kari's face lit up as Astrid pulled the small girl in to her arms lovingly and kissed her cheek. The room erupted in the clapping and cheering again. Astrid got to her feet holding Kari in her arms as Hiccup then hugged them both. He kissed each of their heads gently.

"My beautiful girls." Hiccup said to them.

"Our wonderful family." Astrid said next.

"So can you and mommy get married now?" Kari asked smiling.

"Oh baby it doesn't happen that fast...Its going to take a few months to plan everything..." Valka said as she and Stoick came over now to hug them.

"Congratulations you two, was wondering when you'd get down to proposing." Stoick laughed.

"Was waiting for the right moment...Though someone didn't do what we planned too..." Hiccup chuckled as Kari giggled blushed bashfully.

"You mentioned that earlier babe, what was supposed to happen?" Astrid asked him.

"She was supposed to bring you to the middle of the room and tell you that I had something important to ask you. Then I was supposed to ask, then she would. She wasn't supposed to say what she did..." Hiccup smiled as Kari rubbed her nose against his.

"I think it was cute. Good job Kari." Valka giggled now.

"When we went flying earlier I told her that we weren't just friends, and she understood that already because I'd kissed you before the issue with those people showing up. So she asked if you could be her new mommy, I asked how she wanted me to do that and she said by getting on one knee and asking you to marry me because her friend in Carona got a new mommy when her daddy asked a pretty lady to be his wife. It just went from there." Hiccup chuckled.

"Why can't you and mommy get married right now?" Kari asked.

"It takes a lot of planning sweetie. We have to invite people, and have food...We can't just do it right now." Astrid told her gently.

"But everyone is here already and there's food for dinner. And daddy already made the wedding rings, I saw him do it when he made the necklace for me. They are in his pocket." Kari pointed out. The eyes of his fiancé, mother, and father were on him now.

"Okay so I sort of got ahead of myself with excitement..." Hiccup shrugged smiling.

"Still. Your mommy needs a dress and that takes time to make. Women like to look really pretty on their wedding day." Stoick told Kari.

"Mommy doesn't need a dress, Grampy. Mommy doesn't have to be pretty because she's always beautiful to daddy and me." Kari stated crossing her arms over her chest.

"You know...She's got a point. Why wait..." Hiccup suddenly said as their eyes went wide.

"Hiccup are you...suggesting we get married now, like tonight?" Astrid asked.

"Yeah I am. Why not? She's right. Everyone is here, we have more than enough food, and dad is the former chief which means he can marry us. I have the rings and as Kari put it, you don't need a dress because you're always beautiful. No dress is going to change that, Astrid. So what do you say...Come on. Lets do it. Lets get married, right now." Hiccup said smiling wide.

"I–is this even allowed?" Astrid asked.

"Daddy is the chief and if he says its okay than it is." Kari giggled.

"Couldn't of put it better myself baby. I am the chief and if I say so, then it is so. I saw we get married here and now." Hiccup told her.

"B–but you don't have witnesses? Someone beside Astrid and you son. That's a requirement." Stoick stated.

"Sure we do. I have Toothless and Dagur. Astrid has Heather and Kari. Come on babe, lets do this. Lets make it official because I don't want to wait another day to have you as my wife..." Hiccup said.

"You're crazy you know that?" Astrid said rolling her eyes at him.

"And that's why you fell in love with me if I recall. So lets do something crazy together, lets get married right now." Hiccup told her with his hand out to her. Astrid's lips turned to smile as she took his hand.

"Alright, lets do it! Lets get married!" Astrid nodded.

(An hour later)

Now everything was ready. The tables had been adjusted so Astrid would have a clear path to walk from the door to the end of the room where Stoick stood center, then Hiccup, Toothless and Dagur on the right side. Heather and Kari stood on the left side. Valka was sitting at one of the tables and Gobber would be escorting Astrid down the isle since her father was gone. Neither of them could believe they were doing this, getting engaged and married on the same day but no one could blame them. Everyone knew how much Hiccup and Astrid loved one another. There was no real reason no to do it all at once.

Astrid had her eyes closed standing outside the hall door, Gobber had come out to see if she was ready. "I've been ready a long time, Gobber..." Astrid smiled softly as she opened her eyes. Gobber gave Stoick the signal and then walked past the doors fully. Stoick looked at Hiccup now.

"Are you ready son?" Stoick asked.

"More than ever dad..." Hiccup replied smiling as his eyes focused on the door where Astrid would be coming in. Stoick nodded and gave the signal to the people by the door who then opened them and everyone looked to see Astrid standing there holding a small bouquet of flowers that Valka and Kari picked for her. There were some flowers in her headband too, the headband Hiccup would get the honor of removing after the ceremony as per tradition.

Astrid made her way down the isle with one arm linked to Gobber's. She smiled the entire time with her eyes on Hiccup, she couldn't get over it. The fact she was getting married to him tonight, everything had been a complete shock but Hiccup was right. Why should they wait? They'd waited long enough through everything they'd been through. This was right, it felt right. As they reached the end of the isle, Gobber placed Hiccup's hand with Astrid's and stepped back.

"You look beautiful as always milady." Hiccup whispered to her.

"And you look handsome as always..." Astrid giggled out quietly.

"Shall I begin?" Stoick asked now. Hiccup and Astrid nodded to him, staring in to one another's eyes. "To all assembled here, we join on this evening to unite these two in marriage, finally..." Stoick chuckled as there was a group laugh around the room. "Hiccup we'll begin with you seeing as you are the chief..." Stoick said but Hiccup shook his head.

"Ladies first, father." Hiccup stated to him.

"Right, of course. I ask you, Astrid Hofferson child of Balder and Asta Hofferson. Will you take Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third, child of Stoick and Valka Haddock as the one who stands beside you as your husband? Will you love and honor him, be faithful to him for better, for worse, until death do you part?" Stoick asked, all eyes fell on Astrid now who only smiled, her eyes never leaving Hiccup's green ones.

"I have, I do, and I always will." Astrid replied. She knew she wasn't supposed to say more than 'I will' but she didn't care. No one was going to argue with her.

Stoick smiled as he nodded and looked to Hiccup now. I ask you Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third child of Stoick and Valka Haddock, will you take Astrid Hofferson child of Balder and Asta as the one who stands beside you, as your wife? Will you love and honor her, be faithful to her for better, for worse, until death do you part?" Stoick said, all eyes on Hiccup now, he only saw Astrid before him.

"I have, I do, and I always will." Hiccup stated with a smile, Astrid giggled a bit.

"May I have the rings please?" Stoick asked as Dagur took them out of the pouch and presented the two silver bands to Stoick who took them in his hand and faced Hiccup and Astrid again. Stoick handed Astrid the large, thicker band and she took it. "Repeat after me as you place this ring on Hiccup's left hand ring finger." Stoick said, she nodded without taking her eyes off Hiccup. "Hiccup Haddock the Third, I give you this ring as a sign of my love and faithfulness. As this ring has no end, neither will my love for you." Stoick said.

Astrid held Hiccup's left hand in hers as she placed the ring at the beginning of his finger smiling, "Hiccup Haddock the Third, I give you this ring as a sign of my love and faithfulness. As this ring has no end, neither will my love for you." Astrid said while sliding the ring on his finger. Stoick now held the small, thinner ring to Hiccup which he took in his right hand while his left held Astrid's left hand.

"Repeat after me as you place this ring on Astrid's finger. Astrid Hofferson, I give you this ring as a sign of my love and faithfulness. As this ring as no end, neither will my love for you." Stoick said.

Hiccup did the same as Astrid had, he placed the ring at the beginning of her finger before beginning. "Astrid Hofferson, I give you this ring as a sign of my love and faithfulness. As this ring as no end, neither will my love for you." Hiccup repeated sliding the ring on her finger gently. Now their hands were joined as Stoick smiled wide.

"You have all witnessed the vows and exchange of rings. Merciful Odin, you who have established marriage, and blessed man and woman. Let your blessing rest upon Hiccup and Astrid who stand in your presence. Fill them with your love and build their home in peace. Grant them your grace and strengthen them with your Spirit, so that in times of joy and sadness, they may place their trust in you, be faithful to each other and help each other towards eternal life. It is with great joy that by the power vested in my by Odin and our chief that I pronounce you husband and wife..." Stoick paused a moment, "You may kiss your bride." Stoick said.

Hiccup smiled as he brought his hand to her face, cupping it lightly while he leaned in. "I love you, Astrid." Hiccup whispered.

"I love you too, Hiccup." Astrid replied before Hiccup closed the gap between them and pressed his lips to her lovingly. Astrid wrapped her arms around his neck, his hands moved around her waist. They broke apart smiling, panting for air.

"May I present Mr and Mrs Haddock!" Stoick announced out. The room began to clap and cheer coming to their feet to congratulate them. Kari was first in to her father's arms, he picked her up as the three of them hugged one another tightly.

"So she's really my mommy now?" Kari asked.

"Yes she is baby." Hiccup replied gently.

"And we all get to spends tonight together as a family?" Kari asked, Hiccup and Astrid blushed a bit.

"Not tonight sweetie. You and Toothless will be sleeping at Grammy and Grampy's." Astrid chimed in now.

"Aw but why?" Kari frowned.

"Its tradition baby. Newly married couples spend the first night alone. You'll see us first thing in the morning, I promise." Hiccup told her as he nuzzled her nose.

 _"Oh I'm getting kicked out too?"_ Toothless grumbled.

 _"Toothless don't be that way...As you put it before...This would be part where Astrid and I mate..."_ Hiccup told him.

 _"And you think my hearing won't pick up what you two are doing from a few houses away?"_ Toothless rolled his eyes at him.

 _"Bud...Come on...Kari is gonna need you since I won't be there...Please?"_ Hiccup asked.

 _"Fine..."_ Toothless mumbled out with a sigh.

"Thanks bud." Hiccup smiled.

"Okay but we can spend all day together tomorrow right?" Kari asked.

"Nothing else could keep us from it. Now...I think it's time we eat." Hiccup chuckled. For the next hour, they ate and talked among their friends. As the night got later, Kari was getting tired and it showed when she yawned and rubbed her eyes. "I think its getting be someone's bed time..." Hiccup said as he got up and picked Kari up in his arms.

"Can you and mommy tuck me in?" Kari asked tiredly.

"Of course we can." Astrid replied as she got up beside her husband now.

"Mom, dad...Kari's getting tired. We're gonna go tuck her in at your house. Toothless, come on." Hiccup said. Toothless got up and walked with them out of the hall, Valka and Stoick followed them.

"Daddy...you promised we could sing we are one..." Kari reminded him.

"Then we'll do it while we walk to Grammy and Grampy's okay? Ready?" Hiccup asked her, she nodded. _"As you go through life you'll see...There is so much that we, don't understand. And the only thing we know, is things don't always go the way we planned. But you'll see every day that we'll never turn away, when it seems all your dreams come undone. We will stand by your side, filled with hope and filled with pride. We are more than we are, we are one..."_ Hiccup sang softly to her as Astrid, Valka, and Stoick just smiled.

 _"If there's so much I must be...can I still just be me, the way I am?" Kari sang tiredly which shocked the 3 following behind the pair. "Can I trust in my own heart? Or am I just one part, of some big plan..."_ Kari smiled as Hiccup took over.

 _"Even those who are gone, are with us as we go on. Your journey has only begun. Tears of pain, tears of joy. One thing nothing can destroy, is our pride, deep inside. We are one..."_ Hiccup sang with a smile as he and Kari looked at one another before stopping. They moved near Astrid, Valka, and Stoick before Hiccup and Kari began again. _"We are one, you and I. We are like the earth and sky...One family under the sun..."_ Kari leaned over to give them all a big hug which they returned.

 _"All the wisdom to lead. All the courage that you need...You will find when you see...We are one."_ Hiccup sang as they reached the house and walked inside, Kari was brought upstairs to Hiccup's old room and laid down in the bed gently and covered up. "Sweet dreams baby. We love you so much." Hiccup whispered as he kissed her forehead and stepped back. Astrid now did the same.

"Toothless will be right here with you, so will Grammy and Grampy, okay? We'll see you in the morning sweetie. Sleep well." Astrid said softly stepping back with Hiccup. Kari slowly fell asleep once in bed.

"Alright you two...Get on out of here. She's fine with us." Stoick smiled.

"Thanks guys...see you tomorrow morning." Hiccup told them as he led Astrid down the stairs and out of the house. Their walk was short to their own, once inside Hiccup made sure the door was locked before he grinned and picked Astrid up in his arms bridal style.

"Thor almighty, Hiccup...You scared me." Astrid said with a hand over her heart. Hiccup chuckled as he carried her upstairs to their room and laid her on the bed, him over her. Astrid blushed a deep crimson on her cheeks as Hiccup reached up and took her headband off, he placed it on the small table by the bed before looking back down at her with a smile.

"You're so beautiful Astrid...And you will never know how much I truly love you..." Hiccup whispered.

"And you'll never know how happy you make me, Hiccup..." Astrid said as she ran her fingers through his auburn hair.

"Well...I say we find out, and take all night to do it." Hiccup stated as he saw Astrid blush dark red before he leaned down and captured her lips with his own in a loving, deep, passionate kiss.


	31. All Night Long

**Dragon Master**

 **Author;** Nightstar Fury from Nightstar Productions.

 **Rated;** M for various things that will happen.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own HTTYD, Brave, or any of the songs I use. Everything belongs to its original creator/artist!

 ***Warning you all now, this chapter is pretty much all sex. Don't like, I'd skip to 32. Thank you.***

 **Chapter 31: All Night Long.**

Were they nervous, absolutely. They'd never gotten this far, most nights just had a heated make out session before they turned in to go to sleep. More to the point as much as they wanted to do anything past making out it was considered unlawful in the tribe and Kari was always a room away which made it harder. But now, there was nothing stopping them. They were married, and Kari was spending the night with Stoick and Valka. Tonight they'd both give in to their desires and give to each other fully.

 **(Lemon Start)**

The kisses only grew more passion filled with each moment they spent on the bed. Hiccup sat up pulling Astrid with him as the two of them began to remove the other's clothing slowly. Astrid's hands were resting on Hiccup's chest plate, she first untied the strings holding his fur cloak, once loose Hiccup tossed it to the floor and worked on taking off her hood and shoulder armor which soon found itself on the floor with his cloak. Astrid continued to kiss him deeply as she worked off his arm guards, then chest armor. Astrid un-clipped his belt then broke the kiss to slide his tunic over his head. Once it was off the kisses started instantly.

Hiccup now took his chance to remove her shirt and add it to the pile, another kiss and a shiver ran through Astrid as their bare chests were touching. Astrid's hands worked lower to her husband's pants before unclasping them and letting them fall down. Hiccup stepped out of them then took off her skirt and pants. Now both of them were naked on the bed as he pressed his body to hers fully now with their clothes gone, it only felt more amazing.

Hiccup deepened the kisses as he carefully laid Astrid down while he stayed over her. Astrid could feel his length beginning to harden and rub against her inner thigh, she blushed a dark crimson color as she stared in to his eyes. Breaking the kiss now they both panted to catch their breath, he stared in to her blue eyes deeply stroking his hand over her face to move a few pieces of hair. "Nervous?" Hiccup asked her softly.

"Of course I am, Hiccup..." Astrid replied shyly looking away slightly.

"Hey...I'm nervous too. So we'll get through it together and go as slow as you want too. We have all night, Astrid and a life time to follow." Hiccup smiled at her. Astrid looked back and nodded gently to him. Hiccup kissed her again and she melted in to right away with a soft moan as her hands found his hair and began to run her fingers through the short auburn strands. Hiccup adjusted himself to the side slightly as he began to kiss from her lips, down her jaw line and to her neck again. She moaned again as he did this, seeing she liked it Hiccup continued the kisses to her shoulder before giving a light nip which made her gasp out and grip his hair tightly.

"S–sorry, that took me by surprise..." Astrid said quickly to him.

"Don't apologize. I'm just...trying different things. Did you not enjoy it?" Hiccup replied to her.

"I–I did actually, just shocked me is all." Astrid blushed deeply.

"Oh, you did? Well then...lets see if you like this..." Hiccup asked as he moved down lower and gently grasped her breasts in his hands, Astrid bit her lip. Hiccup began to slowly massage them, Astrid arched with a moan now, clearly showing she liked the feeling. Hiccup continued it before moving to the side a bit and placing a kiss on the nipple of her right breast. Astrid gasped slightly arching again. Hiccup then lowered his mouth over it completely and began to run his tongue around it slowly. His other hand continued to massage the left breasts while his mouth pleasure the right. Hiccup licked and sucked it with a little force seeing Astrid like it. He switched after 10 minutes and now gave the left breasts the same attention the right had gotten.

"A–ah...Hiccup..." Astrid moaned lightly. Hiccup watched her facial expressions while licking around the nipple and then lightly sucking on it, his other hand rolling the with his thumb causing Astrid to moan out louder. Once Hiccup had finished he moved back up to kissing lips deeply again, their tongues in a battle with one another. While locked in the kiss, Hiccup moved his hand down her body to her inner thighs and lightly ran his fingers over her womanhood which made Astrid shudder with pleasure.

He broke the kiss looking at her again. "I can stop?" He offered lightly.

"N–no...don't stop..." Astrid asked him with another moan as she laid her back on the pillow closing her eyes as Hiccup continued his actions with his fingers. Hiccup soon kissed her again as he slipped a single finger between her folds, Astrid gasped out again, her walls tightening around the finger for a moment.

"Am I hurting you?" Hiccup asked gently against her lips.

"N–no. It...feels good just wasn't expecting it..." Astrid urged him softly. Hiccup nodded as he began to slide his finger in and out of her slowly, gradually picking up speed by watching her moans for queues of when to move forward or stay where he was. Hiccup after a while slid a second finger inside and continued what he was doing. "Hiccup...Mmmhm...more..." Astrid moaned to him blushing. Hiccup kissed her once before sliding down her body with a trail of kisses, as he neared her very sensitive area he withdrew his fingers from her core slowly getting a whimper from his wife. Hiccup placed himself between her legs and pushed them apart to give himself more room, once there he used his thumbs to spread her lips apart and place a soft kiss on her soft, pink nub. Astrid jolted with pleasure and a loud moan, the sign for Hiccup to keep going.

Hiccup smiled as he ran his tongue between the folds, licking up and down her already wet area, his tongue teased her core's entrance and circled around her sensitive nub. Astrid's moans only increases in loudness as she was starting to pant from how good it felt. Hiccup lightly sucked the nub as he slid his two fingers back inside her, Astrid arched her back moaning loudly now as her hands found the bed to grip on to as Hiccup kept going. "Hiccup!...Oh God...Yes...!" Astrid pleaded for more as Hiccup began to pump his fingers in to her faster and harder as his eyes glanced upward to see her face. Being it was only their first time, it didn't take long for Astrid to reach her peak of pleasure. Feeling her tighten around his fingers while panting loudly was the only indicator he needed to know she was about to finish, he kept these ministrations up as she left scratch marks on the wooden frame of the bed. "Hiccup...I–I'm gonna cum..." She moaned out.

"Then cum, don't hold back..." Hiccup said softly before returning to licking her.

"Oh gods Hiccup!..." Astrid moaned as she arched, her legs twitched as she came quickly. Her orgasm forcing her juices to squirt out, Hiccup smiled as he licked her clean while her body shook from the pleasure. She'd never had an orgasm before and it was damn amazing how it made her feel.

Astrid waited until he laid over her again and kissed her before she locked her leg around his and flipped him around so she was on top. Hiccup hit the bed with a groan from being flipped so hard, he forgot how strong she was. He looked up at her seeing a devious revengeful look in her eyes now, he gulped. "A–Astrid...what are you doing?" Hiccup asked her slowly.

"While I recover...I'm returning the favor..." Astrid told him with a smile.

"I'm supposed to be keeping you happy..." Hiccup said now. Astrid's hand moved down his bare chest then to his hardened length, she lightly grasped it and began to stroke it up and down. Hiccup couldn't find the words to protest any longer.

"That's what I thought..." Astrid winked as she now lowered her mouth over his length and began to suck, lick, and stroke it.

"Gah...Astrid..." He moaned now reached his hand down to find her hair and run his fingers through it carefully. Astrid took all of him in to her mouth, Hiccup could feel the back of her throat each time she brought her mouth down over him and each time she lifted she'd bring her hand up to stroke him. Hiccup had no room to talk about her getting to her climax close because he himself was just about there. "Astrid...s–stop..." He panted slightly knowing he would come if she didn't which of course she didn't.

Astrid continued to do what she was doing, not soon after Hiccup bucked his hips and grunted as he couldn't hold back and came within her mouth without warning. Astrid smiled as she swallowed it all and licked him clean as he'd done for her. Hiccup panted hard looking down at her.

"Now we're even..." She remarked softly with a smile. Hiccup leaned up to kiss her but it was only to get her close enought to him. He slid his arms around her and flipped her back down and eased her on to the bed gently so he wouldn't hurt her. Astrid laughed a little as Hiccup shook his head at her smiling and kissed her again softly. Both of them broke the kiss and stared at one another intently and so in love. Astrid's hands were around his neck, and his arms were on either side of her, both were panting lightly.

"Ready for this?" Hiccup asked her now after positioning himself at her entrance.

"Take me Hiccup..." Astrid told him. Hiccup nodded as he stood on his knees and lifted her legs over his and pulled her closer to him as he then leaned over her, his length rubbed her wet entrance softly. Astrid blushed, so did Hiccup. This was the moment they became one and made things official in their marriage, where they gave themselves to the other. "I–I was told it might hurt at first.." Astrid blushed deeper looking away.

"I'll be gentle...we can stop if it starts to hurt to much." Hiccup told her lovingly. Astrid nodded to him as she moved her hands to his arms and took a deep breath. Hiccup slowly began to ease himself inside of her tight entrance, Astrid tensed instantly feeling him enter her, her nails dug in to his arms as she shut her eyes tightly and bit her lip. Only the head was in and Hiccup was worried about her, he stopped pushing inside and looked at her. "I'm hurting you..." Hiccup said gently.

"N–no I'm okay...it just...stings a little...don't stop please?" Astrid pleaded him looking over quickly now.

"Astrid...the last thing I want tonight is to hurt you..." He warned now.

"I promise I'm okay...I was already warned it might hurt...just go slow so I can adjust...Please, I don't want to stop..." Astrid told him, Hiccup couldn't deny her, she was begging him not to stop. Hiccup nodded as he slowly began to push himself inside her again. Astrid gasped biting her lip now, Hiccup hated seeing her in pain but he kept going. He reached her maiden barrier and looked at her for confirmation, she was already in pain, this was going to hurt more.

"Do you trust me?" Hiccup asked her.

"Of course I do..." Astrid asked him now. Hiccup kissed her deeply, Astrid melted in to it once again. As soon as she was distracted Hiccup brought his hips back and pushed himself past her barrier with one quick motion. Astrid gripped his arms tightly as her eyes widened and began to tear up, she screamed out in to his mouth before burying her head against his arm and crying lightly, whimpering in pain. Hiccup pressed his forehead to hers and kissed her cheeks whispering soft apologies to her.

"I'm sorry...I didn't want to hurt you but going slow was hurting you more. Are you okay? I can pull out, Astrid. We don't have to do this..." Hiccup told her now.

"I–its okay...I know why and I'm glad...But don't move...Just give me a few minutes..." Astrid asked him gently. Hiccup nodded as he stayed in that position as Astrid relaxed her body and took a few breaths before she gave Hiccup a small kiss and nodded to him. Hiccup began to move his hips back and forth, bringing his length in and out of her slowly. It was pain for a few seconds but then it became pleasure and Astrid began to moan lightly again. Hiccup smiled now as she did, meaning she wasn't in pain anymore. "Ah...Hiccup..." She moaned out loudly.

"Feel good?" Hiccup asked her.

"Oh Gods yes...Faster...Please go faster..." Astrid moaned to him. Hiccup began to pick up speed with his thrusts in to her, he panted lightly as sweat beads began to form on his face, he groaned at the pleasure.

"Ah...yes! Just like that, Hiccup...don't stop..." Astrid begged him as she pulled him down on to her and ran her fingers across his back. Hiccup grunted at the feeling of her nails raking across his back, he could feel that she broke skin and he was bleeding slightly but it didn't stop him from thrusting in to her faster.

"Oh Astrid..." Hiccup moaned now beginning to strengthen his thrusts to be harder in to her. "You're so beautiful...I love you." Hiccup breathed to her as he captured her lips with his own keeping his thrusts even in speed and force.

"Hiccup!..More!" Astrid pleaded to him loudly through her moaning. Hiccup forced himself to use his knees to sit up on as he spread her legs with his hands and began to thrusts harder and faster, going deeper now. Astrid arched her back slightly as her head threw back on to the pillow, her hands reached up to grip the headboard of the bed to holding herself in place almost. Her nails dragged across the wood leaving marks on it.

"Astrid..." He moaned grunting at the pleasure he felt being inside of her core, her walls tightening around him with each powerful thrust he delivered to her.

"Oh Gods yes...Don't stop...!" Astrid demanded him now. Hiccup only thrust in to her harder now, Astrid gasped out loudly, practically screaming in pleasure. "Hiccup...I–I'm going to cum...Oh god...Hiccup..." Astrid panted in her moaning.

"Me too, Astrid...Cum with me...!" Hiccup moaned now as he leaned over back over her still thrusting.

"I'm cumming!...HICCUP!" Astrid yelled out at the same time that Hiccup yelled out her name, "ASTRID!" Both came at the same time. Astrid's juices exploded from her womanhood as Hiccup's coated the walls of her core in a white, sticky substance. They didn't move, their bodies slicked with sweat now, both panting hard to catch their breath from what they both just felt. Hiccup lifted his head a bit as he stared in to Astrid's eyes lovingly and kissed her deeply.

"Oh Thor..." Hiccup breathed out as he refused to move, the feeling was just to good.

"That was...amazing...and everything I ever hoped it'd be..." Astrid replied trying to catch her breath.

"You tired yet?" Hiccup asked smiling.

"Not even close..." Astrid chuckled.

"Want to go again?" Hiccup watched her nod her head quickly and laughed a bit. "How do you want it this time?" Hiccup asked.

"You down so I can be on top." Astrid said. Hiccup nodded as he pulled out of her and she moved aside so he could lay down, that's when he noticed the blood between her legs and his eyes widened.

"As–Astrid did you start your cycle or...Is that from me breaking your barrier?" Hiccup asked now.

"Hm? Oh yeah. Your mom told me that might happen earlier when you were talking to your dad and Gobber...She wanted me to be aware of what could happen so I didn't freak out. I'm okay, Hiccup. I promise...now lay down." Hiccup did as he was told and laid down on his back as Astrid climbed over him, her legs on either side of his hips. She held his length as she lowered herself on it moaning out. Hiccup groaned, he could tell he was a lot deeper than before but at least she wasn't in pain this time. Hiccup put his hands on her hips while she leaned forward to kiss him softly as she pushed down fully on his erect cock and moaned out happily. Hiccup couldn't fight back the moan either, she started to rock herself up and down on his length, Hiccup moved himself with her. "Oh Thor, Astrid..." Hiccup moaned out.

"God I love it!" Astrid cried out in pleasure. Hiccup smiled as he moved his hips to meet her motions.

"I do too..." Hiccup groaned, first thing in the morning after waking up was hard. It wouldn't take him very long to reach his climax with how good this felt. Astrid being on top meant she could control the speed, force, and depth in which she wanted from him. Hiccup sat up now and wrapped his arm around her waist and began to thrust upward in to her faster than what she was originally moving. Astrid's hands fell on his shoulders as she moaned out loudly. Hiccup lowered his head slightly and began to lick and suck on her right breast's nipple. Astrid bit her lip trying to keep from moaning out louder.

Hiccup soon switched to her other breast and made sure his thrusts met hers each time she came down on him, thrusting faster and harder. "Oh Gods! Yes Hiccup...harder and faster!" Astrid moaned to him. Hiccup moved one hand that was on her hip and used his thumb to lightly massage the spot right above her clit. "Hic...cup...I–I'll cum if you...keep doing that!...Ah..." Astrid moaned out.

"That's the whole point babe..." Hiccup said as he continued his thrusts upward into her.

"Gods...! Hiccup...I–I'm going to cum!..." Astrid panted out as Hiccup felt her tighten around him, he moved his hand just low enough to rub her clit side to side. "Hiccup! I'm cumming!" Astrid yelled out.

"Oh god, me too Astrid!..." Hiccup moaned as they came together once again. Both panting heavily with trembling bodies as Astrid fell forward on him after pulling off. It was well in to the middle of the night as Hiccup looked up seeing the moon slightly off to the side, if he had to guess it was about 3am. Hiccup wrapped his arms around her back and kissed the top of her head. "Still want to keep going?" Hiccup asked her as he caught his breath.

"You said all night didn't you?..." Astrid smiled lifting her head to look up at him.

"That I did...you do know we're going to have to get up at sunrise to play with Kari all day right?" Hiccup reminded her.

"Its one day no sleep...Its one of the only nights we can let loose and go crazy and that's what you're all about so stop complaining and lets go another round." Astrid remarked, Hiccup chuckled with a nod to her.

 _"FOR THE LOVE OF ALL THAT'S SACRED PLEASE DON'T DO IT AGAIN!"_ Toothless yelled in to Hiccup's mind.

 _"Oh come on bud, it's not that bad is it?"_ Hiccup asked him.

 _"I'm not the only one its bothering...your parents are awake, so is half the village! I hear everything in a 5 mile radius and yours and Astrid's place is smack dab in the middle!"_ Toothless snarled at him. _"Oh I hate you both right now..."_ Toothless grumbled.

Hiccup couldn't help it, he just busted out laughing now. "We gotta keep it down babe...Apparently Toothless and half the village is awake because of us." Hiccup looked at her smiling.

"I don't really care right now...Let them hear...it just means we can please each other good..." Astrid grinned. "Fine, I'll take care of this then..." Astrid said as she got up and went to the window.

"Astrid what are you doing!" Hiccup asked quickly with wide eyes.

"ALL OF YOU GET YOUR REAR-ENDS BACK TO SLEEP OR ELSE HICCUP IS GOING TO ASSIGN DOUBLE CHORES!" Astrid yelled with her hands cupped over her mouth.

"KIND'A HARD TO SLEEP WHEN YOU TWO KEEP GOING AT IT! IT'S 3 IN THE MORNING, GIVE IT A BREAK!" Snotlout yelled back.

"LISTEN HERE JORGENSON. YOU'RE ONLY AWAKE BECAUSE YOU'RE JEALOUS THAT HICCUP CAN PLEASE ME BETTER THAN YOU RIDE YOUR DRAGON!" Astrid called back. Hiccup face-palmed shaking his head oh this was going to be a long day tomorrow. It was silent a few minutes as Hiccup got up and looked out the window, sure enough people were turning out their lanterns and the village was getting darker.

"THAT WAS SUCH A LOW BLOW HOFFERSON. WE BOTH KNOW I COULD MAKE YOU SCREAM FROM THE ROOFTOPS IF IT WERE ME!" Snotlout called back, that one got Hiccup mad.

"YOU THINK SO, SNOTLOUT? YOU WANT SCREAMING FROM THE ROOFTOPS?" Hiccup said as he took Astrid's hand and leading her back to bed.

"God I love when you take control..." Astrid smiled wide.

"Get on your hands and knees babe..." Hiccup smiled, she blushed nodding and did what he said. Hiccup placed a hand on her waist and positioned himself at her entrance again and pushed in quickly starting his thrusts once more. Astrid buried her face in the pillow moaning loudly but Hiccup took it away so it wasn't muffled.

"Oh God! Yes Hiccup...Fuck me...Fuck me harder and faster!" Astrid moaned out to him. Hiccup used both hands on her hips to do just that. Both were panting heavily as Hiccup reached his hand around and found her pussy, he began to lightly massage her clit. "Hiccup! Gods yes!...I–I'll cum if you...keep doing that!...Ah..." Astrid screamed out.

"That's the whole point babe..." Hiccup said as he continued his thrusts in to her with a grin, "YOU HEAR THAT SNOTLOUT! THAT'S HOW YOU PLEASE A WOMAN! THOSE SCREAMS ARE FOR ME, AND ONLY ME!" Hiccup yelled out.

"GODS, HICCUP! MORE...YES! YES! Right there...FUCK! I'm going to cum!" Astrid screamed out as Hiccup felt her tighten around him, "Hiccup! I'm cumming!" Astrid yelled loudly.

"Oh gods, me too Astrid!..." Hiccup moaned as they came together once again panting heavily. After all that it was closer to 4am and they were both exhausted finally collapsing to the bed after Hiccup pulled out of her. "One more thing to take care of..." Hiccup smiled as he got up and went back to the window. "AND FOR FUTURE REFERENCE, JORGENSON...MY WIFE'S LAST NAME IS HADDOCK, NOT HOFFERSON. AND DON'T YOU EVER FORGET WHOSE NAME SHE'S BEEN SCREAMING ALL NIGHT. MINE, BECAUSE SHE IS MINE AND MINE ALONE! You just earned yourself 2 weeks on stall clean up! Better get your rest!" Hiccup heard no response as he smirked and returned to Astrid's side in the bed, he kissed her deeply pulling the covers over them.

 **(End Lemon)**

"You know you're gonna get an earful from Toothless tomorrow about this right?" Astrid pointed out.

"I really don't care. You're my wife, and now everyone knows it. If I feel like pleasing you until you scream my name then I'm going too and they can get over it." Hiccup winked at her.

"I love you, Hiccup..." Astrid smiled as she cuddled close to him.

"I love you too, Astrid...sleep well." Hiccup said as he closed his eyes and sleep took them both.


	32. Family

**Dragon Master**

 **Author;** Nightstar Fury from Nightstar Productions.

 **Rated;** M for various things that will happen.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own HTTYD, Brave, or any of the songs I use. Everything belongs to its original creator/artist!

 **Chapter 32: Family.**

Neither of them wanted to get up after the night they had together but the newly weds had promised their little girl they'd spend all day having fun. They were both dreading getting up because of the events from last night, especially because they accidentally kept everyone up until 4am with their messing around. Well that's going to far, the last one was completely because they wanted to shove it in Snotlout's face. Definitely worth the ear full he was about to get when he stepped outside to listen to Toothless, his mother and father.

"Astrid...Babe hey...Come on we gotta get up." Hiccup yawned giving her a light shake after sitting up.

She groaned out shaking her head. "Nut uh...to early...sleep necessary..." Astrid grumbled.

"We promised Kari...And you said you wanted to keep going. I said to stop after one round..." Hiccup chuckled getting out of bed.

"And it was so worth it..." Astrid smiled forcing herself up now.

"While I don't disagree...Come on..." Hiccup kissing her cheek as he reached for his clothes to get dressed, Astrid did the same. When they were both decent and ready, they made their way down the stairs and opened the main door to see the village outside tired and angry. He chuckled nervously, "He–hey guys..." Hiccup greeted. No one looked amused, especially Toothless. "Oh for the love of Thor...we're sorry alright. We'll keep it down from now on...I didn't know Astrid was a screamer." Hiccup glanced at his wife.

"I–I'm the screamer!? You're the one who had to go and prove to Snotlout that he'd never get me to scream like you can." Astrid huffed.

"I could if I had a chance..." Snotlout mumbled. Hiccup glared at him darkly.

"I would keep your comments to yourself before I knock you out, Snotlout...Friends or not...I'm still the chief and Astrid is my wife. You will respect her. Is that clear?" Hiccup warned in a cold tone.

"Yes sir..." Snotlout said quickly.

"Good...Look everyone, we're sorry about last night. Won't happen again. I promise...Now get to work." Hiccup sighed.

"Wouldn't of cared if you'd stopped after one...Really till 4am?" Tuffnut yawned.

"Daddy!" Kari squealed happily running in to his arms, Hiccup smiled and picked her up as they nuzzled noses and then Astrid kissed her cheek. "Mommy!" Kari giggled.

"Hi sweetheart. Did you have a fun time a Grammy and Grampy's?" Astrid asked gently.

"Yes mommy. Are we going to play all day today?" Kari asked moving in to her mother's arms.

"Yes we are. Whatever you want to do." Hiccup nodded smiling.

"Are we really just letting it go that Hiccup and Astrid were–..." Snotlout began as Hiccup glared at him.

"Shut up." Hiccup warned motioning to Kari who looked curiously at what was going on.

"Hiccup...Easy..." Astrid said putting her hand on his arm, he took a breath and relaxed.

"Just get to work, all of you. That's an order...If anyone has a problem, direct it to Dagur. And if the problem is bigger than that come find me..." Hiccup sighed out. The crowd slowly dispersed leaving Toothless, Stoick, and Valka there. "Babe why don't you go start breakfast..." Hiccup stated.

"Okay, wanna help me get breakfast ready Kari?" Astrid smiled at her. Kari nodded as the two headed inside leaving Hiccup outside with his parents and Toothless.

"Long night son?" Stoick chuckled.

"Can we just...not talk about it." Hiccup grumbled.

"Not used to staying up so late...I seriously didn't mean to keep everyone up. She just wanted to keep going...and then the thing with Snotlout...I'm so tired." Hiccup yawned.

"We understand. Your father and I got a few noise complaints the night we were married too." Valka blushed.

"And this got more awkward...I can handle anything you two do, but that." Hiccup groaned.

 _"They are just teasing Hiccup..."_ Toothless chuckled.

"Not appreciated. I didn't think we were so loud until you said something." Hiccup sighed.

 _"And then Astrid let her temper fly and yelled out the window didn't she?"_ Toothless asked.

"You got it." Hiccup nodded.

 _"Just go have a fun day with Kari and Astrid. Kari was up a few times last night, she's tired too. Make it an early night for you guys."_ Toothless offered.

"Yeah, might just do that. Thanks bud and sorry...about the noise..." Hiccup shrugged with a weak smile.

 _"Don't worry about it. I knew it'd get loud, didn't know you'd call Snotlout out but that was funny."_ Toothless laughed.

"Heh, couldn't resist. I think he knows where he stands now." Hiccup nodded.

 _"I'd hope so. Now go on and have fun with your family. I'll make sure the village is doing what it needs too."_ Toothless said.

"Thanks, Toothless. I can always count on you." Hiccup replied. Hiccup rubbed his head as he looked to his parents now.

"Well we're glad you had a good night with Astrid son. Makes us happy to see you so happy." Stoick nodded smiling.

"Thanks dad. See you guys later." Hiccup said turning to enter his house again. Valka and Stoick wandered off as Toothless started a ground patrol making sure everyone was doing what they were supposed too. Hiccup sat down at the table with Kari and Astrid as they ate breakfast. "So had some trouble sleeping last night baby?" Hiccup asked Kari.

"Yes daddy. I missed my bed." Kari admitted.

"That's okay. You'll be home in your bed tonight." Astrid smiled.

"Mommy, daddy...what does going at it mean?" Kari asked curiously, both Hiccup and Astrid's faces paled with wide eyes.

"An–and where did you hear that sweetie?" Astrid replied nervously.

"I heard grammy and grampy talking about you and mommy going at it and that's why no one could sleep. Were you and mommy fighting?" Kari tilted her head innocently. Astrid looked at Hiccup for help now.

"Yes, well we were...wrestling in a tickle fight...mommy is...very tickelish." Hiccup laughed a bit.

"Oh! What are we gonna do first after breakfast?" Kari asked. Hiccup and Astrid both sighed in relief as they continued to eat.

"What do you want to do?" Hiccup asked her calmly.

"I wanna go swimming!" Kari said excitedly.

"Oh sweetie...I'm sorry the water is just to cold here to swim." Astrid frowned a bit.

"Awe. Maybe we can play tag? Or hide and seek then?" Kari smiled wide.

"Those are great ideas but we'll have to teach mommy because I don't think she knows how to play them." Hiccup chuckled. Astrid blinked a few times, she knew what hide and seek was. She and Hiccup used to play all the time when they were kids but what in the name of Thor was tag?

"Don't worry, we'll show you mommy!" Kari said excitedly.

"Well in that case! I can't wait." Astrid giggled. The three of them finished their food and cleaned up before heading outside to play together. They played for hours with no trouble, running around, laughing, and having a good time together as a family. Nothing could of been better, it was the most perfect day Berk had ever had. Everyone was happy and safe, Hiccup couldn't of asked for more.

(6 Months Later)

Hiccup was off doing his chief thing, devastating winter was coming and he was busy storing food and making sure the houses were built to withstand any bad storms. He knew how to reinforce them from his knowledge at the nest. Although, his mind had been distracted with concern for Astrid. For the last few days she'd been sick and his parents had to take Kari so she could rest. Astrid was throwing up a lot, and certain foods just didn't agree with her, she was tired and always wanted to sleep. Hiccup wanted to be home taking care of her but couldn't and this was one of the things that he hadn't wanted to encounter as chief, being needed in two places but having to pick one.

Astrid had told him to focus on the village and she'd be alright, that she just wanted to rest. Hiccup was hesitant but agreed under the condition that she'd let him know if it got bad. So far it hadn't happened but he was getting a bad feeling about it. _"Still worried about Astrid?"_ Toothless asked him.

"Yeah. She says its just a bug but Gothi gave her the cure for that...and it's still going." Hiccup sighed.

 _"Well lets go check on her. We've got a few minutes before our next job."_ Toothless suggested.

"Yeah. Yeah that sounds good bud, alright. Take us home." Hiccup smiled. Toothless smiled as he changed direction and headed to Hiccup and Astrid's. Once he landed, Hiccup got off and walked inside. "Astrid?" Hiccup called to her. No answer. "Astrid! I'm home for a few minutes, where are you?" Hiccup called again.

"U–upstairs..." Astrid coughed out. Hiccup was worried now, was she throwing up again? Hiccup panicked now rushed up the stairs and saw Astrid throwing up in the bathroom harshly. She looked terrible, she was pale and her hair was a mess. She looked like she hadn't slept in days. Hiccup walked beside her after she'd stopped and crouched down rubbing her back.

"I don't like this babe. You've been sick almost a week. Maybe time to go see Gothi again?" Hiccup suggested.

"N–no...I'm fine..." She said trying to keep from throwing up again.

"You're not though. If you won't go see her then tell me everything you're feeling, maybe I can figure it out. I've been enough places." Hiccup sighed, sometimes he hated how stubborn she was.

"Okay...Well aside from the throwing up...I'm dizzy, tired, headaches, my breasts are sore, I'm cramping...I was spotting last week. I assumed it was my cycle." Astrid replied.

"Wait. Wait a sec...Assumed it was?" Hiccup asked.

"Well yeah...my cycle is always every 4 weeks. You know once a month?" Astrid replied.

"I know how the cycle works babe. You said you assumed it was last week? Does that mean you got it or no?" Hiccup looked over at her.

"I only spotted 2 days. Why? What are you thinking...I know that face." Astrid asked with wide eyes now.

"Astrid...I think...you might be pregnant." Hiccup said to her.

"What! No, I can't be...Come on Hiccup really?" Astrid said in shock.

"Babe, you have all the symptoms. Nausea, vomiting, backaches, headaches, sore breasts, dizziness, fatigue...and you said you spotted which means you didn't get your cycle this month...What else can it be besides that?" Hiccup said softly. Astrid thought for a moment, it couldn't be anything else. Oh gods, was she pregnant?

"S–so a–am I?" Astrid asked. Toothless came over to her and sniffed her belly before smiling his gummy smile jumping up and down.

Hiccup laughed now, "I'm gonna go with yes babe. Was I right bud? Is she?" Hiccup asked him. Toothless nodded to him, Hiccup smiled wide as got up pulling Astrid with him and hugged her tightly. "This is great! We have to tell everyone! But Kari first..." Hiccup said happily, he couldn't contain himself. He was going to be a father...again!

"I'm still so in shock...alright, lets go tell Kari then. Wow...I can't believe it. I'm...pregnant. Must of been all the messing around we did last month in the cove." Astrid snickered a bit.

"Well it was the cove or risk the village flipping out on us for noise again." Hiccup chuckled as he helped her down the stairs and they went outside. They walked to his parents house and he knocked on the door, his mother answered it.

"Hello dear! So glad to see you stop by. Came to see Kari?" Valka asked gently.

"Yeah, where is she?" Hiccup asked.

"Outback with your father learning how to shoot an arrow." Valka smiled. Hiccup and Astrid moved outback to see Kari trying to shoot an arrow but was having trouble getting her hands in the right place. Hiccup walked over and knelt down putting her hands in the right place and she fired it hitting the target a few feet away. Kari turned and saw him there, she wrapped her arms around his neck as he laughed.

"Hi baby girl. Having fun?" Hiccup asked her happily.

"Uh huh! Hi mommy!" Kari said seeing Astrid come up beside them.

"Hi sweetie." Astrid greeted ruffling her hair.

"What brings you by son? Though you'd be up to your ears in food storing." Stoick chuckled to him as he put his arm around Valka.

"I am but I wanted to check on Astrid first." Hiccup smiled.

"How are you feeling Astrid?" Valka asked lightly.

"Better...Kari, Daddy and I have to tell you something." Astrid said softly.

"What is it mommy and daddy?" Kari asked giggling. Hiccup bent to one knee with Kari sitting on his knee.

"Kari. Mommy is going to have another baby." Hiccup said smiling wide.

"You mean...I get to be a big sister!?" Kari asked with the biggest smile she could muster. Stoick and Valka's eyes widened, also smiling.

"That's right sweetheart. Mommy is pregnant." Astrid said with a happy cracked tone to show she was crying but tears of joy. Astrid took Kari's hand and put it on her belly as Kari's eyes widened with excitement. Hiccup stood up as the two of them hugged Astrid together smiling. They now looked at Stoick and Valka smiling, Kari in Hiccup's left arm while his right was around Astrid.

"Oh Hiccup! Is she really?! Is that why she's been sick? When did you find out?" Valka asked gleaming with joy.

"Bout 15 minutes ago. I went to check on her and after she told me all her symptoms it was easy to figure out..." Hiccup nodded.

"This is wonderful, you have to tell everyone." Stoick laughed.

"We plan to, right now at lunch." Astrid smiled happily.

"Well, what are we waiting for then!" Hiccup said as they all started walking towards the great hall. "Now when we get in there Kari, I'll get everyone's attention and then you can make the big announcement." Hiccup reminded her.

"Don't worry daddy! I got this." Kari said happily as they reached the hall and walked inside with the others. Everyone was talking and having a good time as Hiccup made his way to the front with Astrid, Kari, and his parents.

"Excuse me everyone. Can I get everyone's attentions for a quick second...just one small little announcement..." Hiccup called out. No one even looked up, Hiccup grumbled. "Toothless would you mind bud?" Hiccup said Toothless let out a roar as the room quieted down. "Thank you. But seriously...lets work on getting quiet without Toothless. Now...I have a small announcement...and I've asked Kari to be the one to announce it. Go on sweetie." Hiccup smiled at her.

"I'M GONNA BE A BIG SISTER!" Kari yelled out smiling wide. The room gasped and then jumped to their feet clapping happily about the news.

"Yes yes, its true. Astrid is pregnant, we just found out." Hiccup chuckled as he kissed Astrid gently, then kissed Kari's cheek.

"And we couldn't be more happy about it." Astrid added happily. This was a great day for Berk, the announcement of an heir to the throne was always big and followed by a huge party to celebrate. People were laughing the rest of the day, wondering if it'd be girl or boy, or how Kari would adjust well to it. It was full on congratulations to them, the day couldn't of been better. Hiccup loved it all, he never imagined he'd have all he did now. It was a long road to here but he made it with the help of Toothless and knew that as long as he had Toothless, and his family everything would always work out the way it should.


	33. Prepare

**Dragon Master**

 **Author;** Nightstar Fury from Nightstar Productions.

 **Rated;** M for various things that will happen.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own HTTYD, Brave, or any of the songs I use. Everything belongs to its original creator/artist!

 **Chapter 33; Prepare.**

The news of Astrid's pregnancy seemed to make the whole village happier and many things began to be discussed on preparations for when the baby would arrive in just 8 months time. Gothi had confirmed that Astrid was pregnant, not that it was hard to tell with all her symptoms and that Astrid was about 6 weeks along, still very early but all was well. Gothi expected to see Astrid once every 4 weeks to check on her and offer advice or medication to soothe the nausea. Hiccup was over the moon about it all and managed to get his work done fast so he'd be able to see her and Kari in between jobs for the village.

Kari, Stoick, and Valka were just as excited. Kari more so because she constantly wanted to help with building things, or coming up with names. Astrid and her spend their time playing still but easy games that didn't involve Astrid running or rough housing because Hiccup had forbid, oh yes just like with Kari he was very protective and cautious. Kari was his daughter in every way but blood and that is something he'd never look past. But this child...this child growing inside Astrid was his child, one he helped make and he was just as protective over it as he was Kari.

Most of Astrid's second month was spent talking to Valka and other women in the village about pregnancy. She didn't have her mother to talk too but Astrid and Valka were close as could be and it made it less scary for her to know she had someone who understood her fears. Aside from Valka, Astrid also had Hiccup who reminded her of how easily parenting came to her with Kari and that she wouldn't be alone in this because he was with her. Hiccup and Astrid decided they'd keep the baby in their room for the first year or so, then move their child to share with Kari who was overly excited about it.

When Astrid hit 4 months, it showed and she started to think she wasn't beautiful to Hiccup anymore because he wasn't around as much except at night where he was home after dark in enough time to eat dinner, say good night to Kari, tuck her in, then fall asleep himself because he was so tired. When Hiccup came home to see Astrid crying in their room he found out why she was upset and assured her that she was still as beautiful to him as they day they met and he loved her more and more each day. Hiccup explained he was only so busy because it was devastating winter and he needed to make sure the village was secure for a bad storm and Astrid understood that.

"Astrid...I promise you that I will be able to be here for you and our family...It's just crazy right now." Hiccup assured her.

"I know babe its just hard...Kari's so active and I'm having trouble keeping up with her the farther along I get..." Astrid sighed.

"I'll have my mom and Heather come over more for you so they can help until I can. Once bad winter is over, I'll be back home before sundown and checking in through out the day." Hiccup smiled kissing her forehead.

"You promise?" Astrid asked.

"On my life love." Hiccup said gently. Astrid cuddled against him as he yawned.

"You're exhausted aren't you?" Astrid asked him smiling lightly.

"You have no idea...Today was hell..." Hiccup groaned out with a hand to his head to show the visual of him having a headache.

"Want to talk about it?" Astrid looked up at him.

"Preformed a wedding at dawn, broke up 3 fights, settled a few disputes, and had 2 meetings with other chiefs about trade routes which are still in negotiation and will pick up tomorrow..." Hiccup sighed out closing his eyes. Astrid patted his back a few times. "I swear it was easier traveling around the world to stop raids with Toothless..." Hiccup grumbled.

"No one said being chief was easy babe. But you do it well." Astrid said trying to boost his confidence now.

"And where do you think I learned how to lead so well? Being the dragon master." Hiccup chuckled now.

"I think you knew it all along and being dragon master just helped with it." Astrid added smiling.

"Maybe. Who knows." Hiccup shrugged with another yawn.

"You need your sleep." Astrid kissed his cheek. Hiccup nodded as he laid down in the bed and Astrid took her place against him, her head on his chest while his arm lightly rubbed her back. She smiled gently closing her eyes and falling to sleep right away, Hiccup soon fell asleep as well.

(2 months later)

He was on edge today, he didn't know why either. He felt like something bad was going to happen and it was going to test the remaining limits of his sanity. Hiccup woke up with the sun as always, he'd go on a fly with Toothless then return and make breakfast for Astrid, Kari, and himself. He'd kiss them both before heading out to meet Dagur who'd give him his report from early morning patrol. "Alright my girls, time to head out. Kari, be good for mommy okay?" Hiccup said, Kari nodded while eating her eggs. "And you my dear...Heather should be over in a while to help you out. How's the little one doing?" Hiccup asked rubbing Astrid's 6 month pregnant belly.

"Good, moving around a lot. Have a good day." Astrid replied as Hiccup kissed their foreheads and headed out seeing Dagur there.

"Morning Dagur. Have a good night?" Hiccup asked him.

"Slow night. Heather was out late, she really likes Fishlegs." Dagur grumbled.

"Fishlegs wouldn't hurt a fly, Dagur." Hiccup chuckled a bit.

"She's still my sister chief. Can't help but worry about her after all we went through..." Dagur sighed. Hiccup put a hand on his shoulder.

"She'll be fine my friend. So how was patrol?" Hiccup asked as Toothless yawned coming beside them now and sitting down beside Hiccup. "Hey bud." Hiccup rubbed his head.

 _"Morning...What's the job list for today?"_ Toothless asked.

 _"I'll let ya know in a sec."_ Hiccup replied.

"Nothing major. The wall could use some reinforcing on the East beach. And the twins were out last night, destroyed the sheep enclosure. Going to need a group out searching for them. Oh and you have those meetings with the chiefs of the Meathead and Bog Bolgur tribes after breakfast in the hall. And...lastly, a ship bearing the insignia for the Hysterics was seen headed in to Berk's waters." Dagur reported firmly.

"How's food storage?" Hiccup asked.

"Above the quota. Should I send Bucket and Mulch for another round of fish. Or might I suggest cutting the dragons down to half a barrel instead of a full one?" Dagur offered.

"Might have too. I'll think on it. Was there anything that happened yesterday we didn't get too?" Hiccup questioned.

"You do have that Vali family baby to bring in to the tribe, and handle a few issues on the farm. Something about placement of new crops. Other than that, no." Dagur replied. Hiccup nodded getting on Toothless's back now and looking ahead.

"First issue I want handled is the ship coming towards us. Fly out and see what they've come for, I received no letters about a meeting. If its urgent, bring them in. If not tell them they will have to come back another time. I am far to busy for unannounced visitors. I'll go handle the bless the baby in to the tribe and farming issue." Hiccup ordered.

"Aye sir." Dagur said getting on Berserk and flying off with a salute. Hiccup sighed, yeah to busy.

"Alright bud, first stop is the twins place..." Hiccup stated. Toothless took off towards Ruffnut and Tuffnut's house, he landed 10 minutes later and Hiccup got off and knocked on their door with his hands crossed over his chest and stern look on his face. Tuffnut answered it.

"Hey Hiccup. What brings you by so early?" Tuffnut said smiling.

"Don't 'hey Hiccup' me. I want you and Ruffnut up now and fixing the sheep enclosure you broke last night. Come on guys, we rely on them for winter. Don't make me have to tell you again." Hiccup ordered firmly.

"It was an accident..." Ruffnut grumbled walking over rubbing her eyes tiredly.

"I don't care. If you two can't follow orders then I'm putting you on a curfew to be in your house after dinner. No more sneaking out at night. This better be the last time I tell you. I want it done by lunch you two and I will be checking. I have enough to deal with right now without you adding to the pile. Now move it." Hiccup said sternly.

"Yes chief..." They both said slowly as Hiccup nodded and got back on Toothless to fly off and do more things on his list.

(Midday)

If one more thing got added to the list today he was going to lose it quickly. The Hysterics Tribe ship that had the letter for a meeting crashed and sank which is why he never got any notification about it and now he had to deal with that on top of his other two meetings. His headache was getting a lot worse as he handled things with the Meatheads. He said they'd take a break and talk again after lunch. Hiccup went outside to get some air when he saw Astrid walking with Kari towards the hall, he sighed out happily. That's what he needed, time with his family.

Hiccup heard a roar above as he saw Snotlout riding Hookfang and not paying attention to where he was flying, Hiccup's eyes widened when he saw the load Hookfang was carrying slipped from his claws and the barrels headed for Astrid and Kari. Hiccup rushed down the stairs and pulled Astrid and Kari out of the way as the barrel rolled by, missing them by a few inches. "Are you alright?" Hiccup asked panting lightly looking over her and Kari quickly.

"Ye–yeah...Just...what happened?..." Astrid asked quickly.

"Something that won't be happening again...Stay next to Toothless..." Hiccup warned in a cold tone, Astrid knew the tone well. Someone was in big trouble. Toothless came down beside him as Astrid held Kari's hand and stood near him. "SNOTLOUT JORGENSON!" Hiccup yelled out angrily. "LAND IMMEDIATELY!" At this some of the village stopped what they were doing to watch as Hookfang land and Snotlout climbed off his neck and walked towards Hiccup.

"What...What did I do now? I was doing my job." Snotlout replied roughly.

"Don't you dare get an attitude with me right now. How many times have I told you not to use Hookfang to deliver things to the store house! This is not the first time something slipped and broke something! And this time you almost hurt my daughter, my wife, and our unborn child!" Hiccup snapped at him angrily.

"It was an accident..." Snotlout said slowly.

"And it could of been prevented if you would just listen to me for once. I've asked countless times and this one is going too far. I'm tired of this." Hiccup stated firmly.

"Tired of what?..." Snotlout asked.

"You are not allowed to fly Hookfang until you learn to listen." Hiccup said angrily.

"WHAT!? You can't do that. He's my dragon!" Snotlout yelled now.

"The rules I made about flying were simple. For patrols and heavy lifting only. But every time I turn around, something gets destroyed by the twins or you because you can't listen. They are not supposed to do the work for you! And that's all you do, Snotlout. And he is not your dragon, he's mine. All of them are. You break my rules, you lose your privilege to fly. You are grounded until further notice.." Hiccup crossed his arms over his chest.

"You can't do this! Astrid tell him he can't do that!" Snotlout yelled.

"He's the chief. He can do whatever he feels necessary to do for the safety of the village..." Stoick said coming up to them now.

"I didn't hear those barrels, if Hiccup hadn't pulled us out of the way, we'd of gotten really hurt..." Astrid said slowly.

"My word is final. Fishlegs! Take Hookfang to the academy and put him in his pen. And you, Snotlout have a lot of work to do rounding up those barrels, then repairing anything you damaged with your carelessness. That is an order." Hiccup said with a firm glare. Fishlegs led Hookfang away slowly with a nod to Hiccup.

Hiccup went to face Astrid again but stopped when he heard Snotlout let out a battle cry and pulled Inferno from its place on his leg and whip around blocking Snotlout's axe with the fire encased blade. Hiccup pushed Snotlout back in a fighting stance.

"Don't you hurt my daddy!" Kari screamed hiding in her mother's arms.

"Quiet kid!" Snotlout snapped, that did it. Hiccup put away Inferno as he rushed Snotlout down, rolled him on his stomach, tossed his axe, and bent his arms behind his back.

"I'd think twice before saying anything else. You've broken my rules, attacked me directly, and now spoken out of line about to my daughter. I've had enough disrespect from you, Snotlout." Hiccup said coldly as he tied his wrists behind his back firmly and got up. "Lock him up. I'll deal with him later..." Hiccup pushed him towards his father and Dagur. Stoick nodded to Hiccup and walked away with Snotlout.

"D–did you really just arrest him?" Astrid asked.

"What choice did I have? I have enough to deal with without his inability to listen to basic instruction. Maybe a few hours in a cell will cool him off...are you sure you're okay?" Hiccup asked her.

"We are...are you?" Astrid said stroking his cheek.

"I'm fine...Lets just go enjoy lunch together." Hiccup said trying to smile. He couldn't believe what Snotlout just did, trying to fight him because he took away his dragon? His stupid act almost hurt Astrid and Kari hurt and he would banish him from Berk if that were to happen. Hiccup would deal with Snotlout's attitude later for now he just wanted some much needed time with his family.

(3 month later)

She was due any day now, and Hiccup had an unfortunate meeting with another tribe chief that he couldn't ignore as much as he wanted to stay at home with Astrid. Everything was ready for the baby, the clothes, the cradle, blankets, and more. After the incident where Snotlout had almost hurt them and a week in the prison on Berk, he came around to understanding that Hiccup was the big man in charge and if he said to do something than you do it the way he wanted it done. Hiccup and Snotlout seemed to have a new understanding for one another.

Snotlout respected and listened to him all the time now, even offered to help on other jobs if he could and he did them without Hookfang. After a month, Hiccup said he could fly again as long as he followed the rules this time. They gave one another a handshake and that was it. No more problems between them. Hiccup was locked in negotiations since sunrise, and Dagur handled everything else needing to be done that day, Kari had caught a bug and was sick for a few days and Astrid though hating it had to stay away from her because she could get sick right now. So Heather and Valka were over to help take care of both of them.

Astrid was waiting for Heather and Valka to arrive, Kari was upstairs sleeping while she thought about the names her and Hiccup picked out. There were even some from Kari who was hoping for a sister but was happy either way. She heard Kari coughing and went to get up, Astrid made her way up the stairs slowly and knelt beside Kari stroking her hair to soothe her back to sleep. "Ssh baby...Daddy will be home soon..." Astrid smiled a bit, she felt weird twinges of pain but thought nothing of them.

Once Kari was back to sleep, Astrid got up and it happened. She felt a gush of water fall down her legs, her eyes widened with panic. Her water had just broke, and the pain was coming too, almost instantly. Astrid felt a powerful contractions and it made her knees weak as she yelled out in pain, Kari woke up instantly.

"Mommy?...What's wrong!" Kari asked with fear.

"I–I'm okay baby...G-Go back to sleep..." Astrid panted holding her stomach wincing, she was trying to smile at Kari to reassure her but Kari was smarter.

"Is my baby brother or sister hurting you mommy?" Kari asked gently.

"Yes but...I'll be okay...You're still sick sweetie...Go to sleep..." Astrid said lightly as she fell to her knees fully now crying in pain. Kari got off the bed slipping on her boots and outer coat as she headed for the stairs. "Kari where are you going...Ah!..." Astrid yelped.

"Mommy is in pain...I'll get help for you mommy...Just stay here...I'll get daddy." Kari said before vanishing down the stairs and running outside panting, she saw Stormfly in her stable and rushed over to her. "Stormfly...Mommy is hurting...Can you take me to daddy?" Kari asked quickly. Stormfly squawked as she crouched down and let Kari climb on her back. Kari held tightly to the saddle which was there from the flight yesterday as Stormfly took off towards the great hall as fast as she could.

When Stormfly landed, Kari slid off and pushed the doors as hard as she could to get them open. Dagur saw the struggle to get them open as Hiccup gave a nod of his head to see what was going on. Dagur stepped outside and saw Kari there, he knelt down to her level. "You shouldn't be here, Kari. Where's your mother?" Dagur asked.

Kari panted heavily looking up at him with fear in her eyes. "I came...for mommy...She's in pain and crying on the floor...Can I see daddy...I have to see daddy, uncle Dagur..." Kari panted.

"Lets get him together okay..." Dagur said as Kari nodded taking his hand as he pushed open the door. "Sorry to interrupt Hiccup but...We have an unexpected visitor." Dagur said to get his attention. Hiccup looked up seeing Kari standing next to Dagur, panting, and looking scared.

"Kari!...Baby what are you doing here?...Does mommy know you're here? How did you get here!" Hiccup rushed to her side kneeling down.

"Mommy needs help daddy...She's crying on the floor in pain. I told her...I was getting help for her cause grammy and auntie Heather weren't there yet...Please daddy...Help mommy! Mommy needs you, there's a big puddle of water under her, she said my brother or sister is kicking a lot..." Kari said quickly. Hiccup's eyes widened, Astrid's water had broken and was in labor by herself at the house? "I came on Stormfly...She brought me here..." Kari added.

"Kari you know not to ride the dragons alone...Never mind. Meeting is over until further notice. Dagur, take Kari to Heather. Find my mom. Toothless!" Hiccup called out. Toothless rushed over as Hiccup climbed on his back and the doors were opened. "Home bud." Hiccup told him with worry. Toothless let out a roar and took off heading to Hiccup's house, he didn't know what was going on but for Hiccup to be this worried, it had to be big. _'I'm coming, Astrid...I'm coming...'_ Hiccup thought.


	34. Thank You My Friend

**Dragon Master**

 **Author;** Nightstar Fury from Nightstar Productions.

 **Rated;** M for various things that will happen.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own HTTYD, Brave, or any of the songs I use. Everything belongs to its original creator/artist!

 **Chapter 34: Thank You.**

Toothless had never flow faster except the night they raced to Berk to stop Dagur, he came to a skid like land in front of Hiccup and Astrid's house as his friend in a panic jumped off and rushed inside panting. "Astrid!" Hiccup called out.

"Hi–Hiccup!...Up..stairs..." Astrid whimpered out as loud as she could manage. Hiccup tripped a bit but made his way up the stairs in to Kari's room, he saw Astrid laying on the wooden floor crying in pain holding her stomach. Hiccup raced to her side on his knees holding her hand.

"What happened babe, talk to me!" Hiccup asked her.

"I–I was...coming up to check on Ka–Kari...Ow!...I felt...a sharp pain...and m–my water...broke..." Astrid breathed heavily. Her water had broken? This was worse than he thought. Hiccup rocked her in his arms slowly tying to soothe her, he didn't know what to do. Even when he got Kari he never saw how to handle a birth.

"Alright...its alright...ssh...my mom will be here soon..." Hiccup said softly.

"I feel...so sick...Hiccup..." Astrid cried.

"Its okay...its just the labor...even breaths...just like Gothi told you too...ssh..." Hiccup tried to smile, it was a good day. Their baby would be born, that was something to be glad for even though his wife was laying here in terrible pain and there was nothing he could do for her.

"D–did Kari...get you? Where is she...is she...okay?" Astrid managed to ask.

"She did...she took Stormfly and found me at the hall in my meeting. She's fine. Dagur is taking her to Heather, and bringing my mom here..." Hiccup explained, Astrid's eyes widened.

"Sh–she took...St–stormfly!?" Astrid asked with worry.

"Hey, its okay...She came to me in no harm...She's okay, I promise. Worry about you right now...Breathe love...breathe..." Hiccup said softly. Astrid sighed softly trying to fight through the contractions.

 _"Hiccup! You're mom isn't here, she left with your dad 3 days ago."_ Toothless alerted him.

 _"What! Oh gods...This isn't happening right now..."_ Hiccup said with worry and panic.

 _"What is it, what's going on!"_ Toothless asked.

 _"Astrid's in labor...I can't leave her...Gods...What do I do...I..I don't know what to do!"_ Hiccup yelled out.

 _"Hiccup, you have to deliver the baby yourself. You can do it. You know what to do, it will come to you...just like protecting Kari, and saving that little boy during the blizzard."_ Toothless encouraged him.

 _"This is so different! Find Fishlegs or Gothi...Get them to follow you...I'll do what I can from here...Gods help me..."_ Hiccup breathed out. He looked at Astrid softly, he didn't want to panic her. He knew he had to stay calm and do what he could for Astrid. He forced a smile and stroked her cheek.

"Hiccup...It hurts so much..." Astrid cried lightly against him.

"I know...I know...It's okay...I–I'm going to take your pants off and take a look okay...Ssh...breathe." Hiccup said as he got the pillow from Kari's bed and used it under Astrid's head. Hiccup saw her nod to him as he moved between her legs and took a deep breath, her pants were soaked from her water breaking. Hiccup slowly undid the clip to her spiked skirt, and tossed them out of the way, then took off her boots, and pulled down her pants. Hiccup could already see the head, this wasn't good.

 _"Toothless...Hurry..."_ Hiccup pleaded.

 _"Why, what's wrong..."_ Toothless asked.

 _"The baby's head is already at the entrance...What do I do!"_ Hiccup panicked.

 _"Hey! Stop panicking, you can't do that right now. You've been through a lot worse...pull it together, Hiccup! Figure it out, I'm looking for help!"_ Toothless told him. Toothless was right, Hiccup couldn't let his wife down, he could figure this out. He knew he could. He watched as each contraction came, trying to figure out a pattern. He'd never seen child birth live but he read in books that during contractions, women were supposed to push but only if they were dilated enough. How the hell did he check that. _'Come on Hiccup...think!'_ Hiccup told himself.

Then it hit him, another page had shown a chart almost, Astrid's cervix should be opened about the size of his fist, maybe a little more. He'd need blankets, and something to cut the cord with. He took a deep breath looking at Astrid now. "Don't move...And don't tense up...Trust me." Hiccup told her, she gave a weak nod as he reached his hand. Yeah she was definitely dilated enough, more so because the baby's head was right there, he could feel it.

"What's wrong..." Astrid panted out.

"You're giving birth, now. Stay right here Astrid...I'm getting a few blankets and water...I'll be close. I swear. Keep breathing, stay calm..." Hiccup said she nodded to him with worry as Hiccup rushed down stairs and found rags, towels, and blankets. He found a clean dagger, then finally he saw the water boiling from when Astrid he assumed was making lunch. He got half a bucket full, then a bucket of cool water. He mixed the two to make it warm as he rushed back upstairs and laid everything out so he could grab it easily.

Hiccup lifted her a bit and put a folded blanket under her while he laid one over his lap. He washed his hands quickly in the hot water, ignoring the burning he felt and dried them off with a rag to check her again. "Hiccup...I'm scared..." Astrid whimpered.

"I know...me too. But we have to do this...It's time Astrid...We can do this, together...Next contraction...I want you to push okay? Time to bring our child in to the world." Hiccup told her with a smile.

"Okay...I love you, Hiccup..." Astrid gave a soft smile.

"I love you so much more, Astrid..." Hiccup replied as he kissed her deeply before taking his position again, he wanted to be ready for anything. He watched Astrid cringe in pain, "Push, Astrid. Push!" Hiccup told her. Astrid had her legs on his shoulders as she pushed hard, screaming out in pain. It killed him to hear her in this much pain but unfortunately, this day couldn't of been more unplanned or under prepared for. He was praying to every God he knew about to help him with this.

After 10 seconds, Astrid breathed out as the contraction passed she breathed heavily. "Gods, tell me its over..." Astrid begged through her tears of pain and fear.

"Almost babe...next contraction, push again. Hold your breath and push down..." Hiccup told her, she forced a nod. It was quiet a few minutes before the next one came and Astrid did the same thing, holding it 10 seconds and breathing out heavily. "Good job, Astrid...good job...you're doing really good..." Hiccup said trying to keep her spirits up. He was sure her screaming had gotten the attention of the village by now, just like their wedding night.

"Hic..cup...we never...decided on...names...Ow!..." She whimpered out.

"Well...lets decide now then...He or she is gonna need one." Hiccup gave her a smile.

"I–I don't know...I–I liked...Solvi...it...means from the house of strength...seemed...fitting." Astrid cringed again with another contraction.

"Push, Astrid...Come on...Baby is almost out...I've got the head...Gimme one more good one...And I love that name...How about for a boy?" Hiccup asked her.

"Y–you pick..." Astrid panted, there was sweat on her face. He used one hand to dab her forehead lightly with the cool rag and lay it on her forehead before putting his hand back where it was to support the baby fully for the next push which came sooner than expected. "AH! It hurts so much!" Astrid cried out.

"Push! Push hard! Come on, lets bring this baby in to the Haddock family. Come on Astrid, I can't do it without you!" Hiccup encouraged her. Astrid pushed hard, yelling out while she did. She felt relief wash over her feeling the baby out, and more so when it cried. Hiccup wrapped it quickly after cutting the cord.

"The ba–baby is...out, and...okay?" Astrid said weakly as Hiccup lowered her legs down slowly with his one hand and he walked on his knees over to sit beside Astrid.

"He is...and he's perfect...Our little Vidar, our fighter in the woods." Hiccup smiled.

"A boy...We have...a son?" Astrid asked as she forced herself to sit up, leaning against Kari's bed and pulling a blanket over her legs. It hurt but not as much, Hiccup was lightly cleaning him off and re-wrapping him but before he could hand him off to Astrid he heard loud footsteps on the stairs and Fishlegs, Valka and Stoick rushing in to the room. Hiccup and Astrid only smiled at them, then back down at the newborn in Hiccup's arms.

"What...What happened in here?" Valka asked quickly.

"Astrid gave birth, what does it look like?" Hiccup remarked almost sarcastically.

"But who...Wait...did you...deliver the baby?" Fishlegs blinked, Hiccup nodded to him before handing Vidar to Astrid so she could feed him.

"How did you...know what to do? Men are never allowed to see the birth...How could you of known what to do?..." Stoick asked now.

"I've read a lot of books and just I don't know...instinct I guess?" Hiccup shrugged with a smile. "Mom, think you can take a took at our son to make sure everything is okay?" Hiccup asked her.

"S–son? It's a boy?" Valka asked.

"Mom, dad...Meet your grandson. Vidar Haddock." Hiccup smiled wide.

"Oh son...I'm so proud of you..." Stoick said almost crying as Valka went over and checked over Astrid and the baby smiling happily.

"Everything is fine...You did everything you were supposed to, Hiccup. I'm proud of you too..." Valka said as she hugged him. "He's beautiful...Has Kari met her brother yet?" Valka asked.

"No...Astrid just gave birth, like literally 5 minutes before you walked in...I'm gonna go get her once Astrid is settled comfortably in our room." Hiccup said as he moved beside Astrid and carefully picked her up making sure the blanket was over her so not to reveal anything and carried her to their bedroom and laid her in the bed where he fixed the pillows so she could feed Vidar comfortably.

"Go on, go get Kari love...I'm okay here. I'm just feeding him." Astrid giggled.

"Yes, go get Kari son. We'll sit with Astrid for now." Stoick said as Valka was cleaning everything up and Fishlegs was helping.

"Alright..." Hiccup kissed Astrid deeply smiling, then lightly the top of their sons head before rushing out, he ran right in to Toothless. "Sorry bud..." Hiccup chuckled as he got up.

 _"What happened, is Astrid okay?"_ Toothless asked quickly.

 _"She and the baby both are..."_ Hiccup replied smiling wide.

 _"She had the baby! You delivered it?"_ Toothless asked with excitement.

 _"Yes bud. I delivered mine and Astrid's son..."_ Hiccup responded.

 _"It was a boy! Hah, I called it! What's his name?"_ Toothless grinned.

 _"Vidar Haddock and now...I need you to take me to Dagur and Heather's...Kari needs to meet her brother."_ Hiccup said.

 _"You got it!"_ Toothless told him smiling. Not another word was said as Hiccup got on his back and they sped off to Dagur and Heather's place. It only took a few minutes to get there, Hiccup stepped off the saddle and reached the door knocking on it. Dagur answered it surprised to see him.

"You look like you just went to war and back man..." Dagur chuckled.

"You try delivering a baby with no idea what you're doing except for book knowledge and tell me if you look the same." Hiccup retorted panting.

"She had the baby?" Dagur asked.

"She did, where's Kari?" Hiccup asked.

"Inside with Heather, took a while to calm her down after you left the hall." Dagur replied stepping aside to let Hiccup in the house. As soon as Kari saw Hiccup she ran in to his arms and hugged him tightly around the neck, Hiccup wrapped his arms around her.

"Daddy! Is mommy okay! Is she still in pain!?" Kari asked quickly.

"Mommy is fine baby and no, she's not in pain anymore." Hiccup smiled kissing her forehead.

"Can I go see her? I want to give her a hug and tell her how scared I was." Kari said.

"We will, but first...Daddy has to tell you something important." Hiccup chuckled a bit as he knelt down and rested Kari on his knee.

"What is it daddy?" Kari asked tilting her head slightly with curiosity.

"When we go see mommy, you have to be really quiet and not jump on her. Do you understand?" Hiccup stated.

"Why's that daddy, you said mommy wasn't in pain anymore. Is she sleeping?" Kari asked now.

"She's not in pain. But you don't want to wake up you little brother do you?" Hiccup asked her with a smile, Kari's eyes lit up with excitement.

"I have a little brother!?" Kari asked jumping off his knee happily.

"You certainly do. Want to go meet him?" Hiccup smiled.

"Yes! Come on, daddy! I have to meet him right now!" Kari said trying to pulling Hiccup out of the house now. He laughed holding her hand, then pulled her in to his arms.

"Astrid had a boy!" Heather exclaimed with a smile. Hiccup nodded to her smiling. "Can we come see her?" Heather asked.

"Later on. Family time ya know?" Hiccup told her.

"Of course, just let us know when." Dagur said trying to calm his sister down. Hiccup walked out with Kari and on to Toothless. Kari took her spot in front of her father and held on tightly.

"Come on daddy!" Kari urged him.

"Easy...remember what I told you baby...Mommy is still very sore and will be for a few days." Hiccup told her gently, Kari nodded to him. "Alright bud, take us home." Hiccup said to Toothless who launched in to the sky doing a loop and firing off a few victory shots before heading to the house.

"What's his name daddy?" Kari asked as they were flying.

"You'll find out when we get there, be patient sweetie." Hiccup chuckled as Toothless landed on the ground and Hiccup got off then held Kari in his arms as he walked to the door. He saw Toothless sitting off to the side and smiled, "Come on Toothless. You know you can meet him too." Hiccup said opening the door walking in with Toothless following behind. "Remember...nice and quiet okay?" Hiccup reminded Kari. She nodded as Hiccup carried her up the stairs, Toothless still following.

"Sounds like Hiccup is back." Stoick smiled. Hiccup made it to the room smiling happily as Kari looked anxious.

"Mommy...You're okay!" Kari said almost crying tears of joy.

"Ssh, yes baby I am...All thanks to you getting daddy for me but don't ever let me find out you took Stormfly on your own...you could of been very hurt. It scared mommy." Astrid said firmly but still smiling.

"I promise...I was just worried for you mommy...and I knew daddy could help you...but I couldn't run fast enough..." Kari replied gently seeing the bundle wrapped in Astrid's arms.

"You did good sweetie. Now...do you want to meet your brother?" Hiccup asked her.

"Yes please daddy." Kari nodded, Hiccup walked towards the bed and carefully set Kari on the bed beside Astrid who wrapped her arm around Kari and kissed her cheek lightly.

"Kari. This is your brother, Vidar..." Astrid said softly. Kari looked over seeing her brother's face and smiled wide. No one talked or moved, they just watched as Kari lightly leaned in and stroke Vidar's cheek. Vidar's hands were out of the wrapping and lightly grabbed her finger cooing tiredly. Kari's eyes lit up with happiness.

"Mommy, daddy look! He's holding my finger!" Kari whispered with a wide smile.

"That's precious..." Valka sighed with a smile of her own.

"He knows you're his big sister and loves you." Hiccup said now.

Kari leaned closer as she smiled at Vidar. "Hi Vidar...I'm Kari, you're big sister and I promise to protect you and love you for the rest of our lives. No one will ever hurt you little brother." Kari whispered to him. That about tears to everyone's eyes in the room. Hiccup placed kisses on all their heads and hugged them carefully. Fishlegs had left after a while leaving just the Haddock family alone together to enjoy the moment. Everyone was thankful for something right about now.

Hiccup was thankful for Toothless keeping him alive all those years, because he would be dead without him. Hiccup wouldn't have Astrid, Kari, his parents, or now Vidar without Toothless. Astrid was thankful for everything she endured because it made her stronger and got her the family she had now. Going from nothing to everything was an amazing family. Valka was glad her son had found her and brought her home. Stoick was glad everyone was safe and happy together. It was truly a good feeling all around.

After a while, Valka and Stoick went home. Kari refused to sleep in her bed wanting to be close to her brother, so Hiccup said for one night she could sleep in their room and she promised to go back to her own tomorrow night. Hiccup put Vidar in his cradle beside Astrid who was already laying in bed, Hiccup got comfortable on the bed as well, Kari sleeping in between them. Toothless was sleeping upstairs on his slab of rock watching everything. Hiccup leaned over carefully and kissed Astrid deeply. "I love you, Hiccup." Astrid said lightly.

"I love you too, Astrid..." Hiccup replied as she soon fell to sleep holding Kari in her arms. _"Toothless...are you still awake?"_ Hiccup asked softly.

 _"Of course I am. What's up?"_ Toothless asked.

 _"I just want to say thank you."_ Hiccup replied.

 _"For what? I haven't done anything."_ Toothless said a little surprised now.

 _"You've done a lot and I wouldn't have all this if it weren't for you. I wouldn't of come back if it weren't for you, I wouldn't of known Astrid was in trouble. I wouldn't have Kari, I wouldn't be chief, I wouldn't even be alive...Its all because of you I have what I have. You truly are my best friend, my brother and always a part of this family. Thank you, Toothless. For everything."_ Hiccup said to him lightly.

 _"You're welcome. And thank you...for being the only person to understand me, and see the difference. It is because of you that we can all coexist like this...Thank you for giving me a family again."_ Toothless smiled. With that, both of them went to sleep. No matter what challenges they faced over the years, it both brought them to a safer, happier place. And it was all because a human boy who had nothing dared to be different and see the truth in a creature he believed was deadly. All of it started because of the friendship formed between a human and a dragon. And as long as they had one another, life would always be just fine.


End file.
